Los planes del Duque II - El Soldado
by StarryNight159
Summary: ADAPTACION: Atormentado por las pesadillas de la guerra, Jasper Whitlock, conde de Rosecroft, huye a su mansión de Yorkshire en busca de sosiego. Allí conoce a la pequeña Heidi y a su prima, Alice Brandon, quien está a cargo de la niña.
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1

—¿Qué hace eso sentado en mi fuente?

Jasper Whitlock, conde de Rosecroft, dirigió la pregunta al mustio espécimen que tenía como administrador.

—¿Y por qué demonios no funciona la dichosa fuente en pleno mes de julio?

—Me temo, milord, que hace años que no funciona —respondió Holderman, contestando en primer lugar la pregunta más sencilla—. Y en cuanto a lo otro, creo que viene incluido con el resto de las propiedades.

—Eso no puede venir incluido —replicó el conde, señalando con la barbilla—. No se trata de una instalación, ni tampoco de ganado.

—En el sentido legal, puede que no —insistió Holderman carraspeando con delicadeza. Había pronunciado con cierto énfasis la palabra «legal» y su patrón lo miró con el cejo fruncido.

—¿Qué quiere decir? —lo presionó el conde.

En ese momento, Holderman deseó haber seguido el consejo de su hermana y haberse quedado a pasar el verano agradablemente aburrido en la propiedad de su tío, cerca de York. No resultaba fácil trabajar con el conde, un antiguo oficial de caballería de casi un metro ochenta y cinco de estatura, primogénito de un poderoso duque y poseedor de arrogancia y temperamento en gran cantidad.

Era un Black Irish aunque pagara bien y trabajara más que cualquier aristócrata que hubiera conocido el administrador en su vida. Jasper Whitlock, recién nombrado conde de Rosecroft, era un demonio, sin paliativos. Incluso a York había llegado el rumor de que los franceses salieron huyendo al ver que era Whitlock quien lideraba la carga de la caballería.

—Verá, milord... —Holderman tragó saliva al tiempo que miraba de reojo la fuente. Era el administrador de aquellas tierras, por todos los santos. No debería corresponderle a él explicarle la situación.

—Holderman —comenzó a decir el conde con aquel tono bajo que presagiaba una volcánica exhibición de temperamento—, la esclavitud y la trata de personas fue abolida hace casi una década en nuestra idílica Inglaterra. Además, tengo nada menos que nueve hermanos menores y puedo afirmar con toda seguridad que eso es una criatura, no parte de los enseres domésticos, y no se puede transferir junto con una propiedad. Que se vaya.

—Me temo que no puedo hacer lo que me pide —contestó el hombre carraspeando de nuevo.

—Holderman —dijo el conde con aterradora cordialidad—, no pesará más de veinte kilos. Cógelo y dile que se vaya. Dile que pase por la cocina antes y coja un pastel de carne, pero después de eso tiene que irse.

—Verá, milord, en cuanto a eso...

—Holderman. —Whitlock se cruzó de brazos sobre el musculoso torso y dirigió al administrador una mirada que sin duda habría sofocado los intentos de insurrección de oficiales más jóvenes, hermanos menores, caballos revoltosos y pares borrachos, sin importar su rango—. Haz. Que. Se. Vaya.

El hombre, en un ejemplo de abdicación, negó con la cabeza y miró al suelo.

—Está bien —respondió con un suspiro—. Lo haré yo mismo, igual que todo lo demás en esta parodia de propiedad. ¡Fuera de aquí! —le gritó a continuación al niño, señalando con el dedo hacia las colinas, a lo lejos, conforme se acercaba a la fuente.

El crío se puso de pie en el borde de la fuente seca y, aunque el conde era considerablemente más alto, le gritó, señalando en la misma dirección:

—¡Fuera de aquí tú!

Whitlock se detuvo en seco y frunció el cejo con gesto pensativo.

—Holderman —dijo sin volverse—. Este crío está demasiado delgado y sucio y tiene unos modales horribles. ¿De quién es?

—Veamos, milord, en cierta manera es... bueno, suyo.

—Ese niño no es de ninguna manera mío.

—Permítame que se lo diga de otro modo: la responsabilidad es suya.

—¿Y de dónde sacas tal cosa? —preguntó el conde, frotándose la barbilla, sin dejar de mirar al crío.

—Forma parte de la progenie del anterior conde, o eso es lo que todo el mundo cree —contestó Holderman—. Dado que el rey le ha entregado Rosecroft a usted, la propiedad y todas las personas a cargo del anterior cabeza de familia pasan a ser responsabilidad suya.

—Parece razonable —admitió Whitlock, observando al niño.

Era lo único que le faltaba, pensó, al borde de la exasperación. El anterior conde había muerto sin herederos legítimos. Pero al ser Rosecroft una propiedad abandonada y con deudas, la Corona se había abstenido de confiscarla alegando falta de herederos, que era lo que normalmente se hacía. El siguiente paso había sido sacarse de la manga un título de conde —pues no era correcto otorgarle al primogénito de un duque un título menor— y entregarle la propiedad, ponerla en manos de un hombre que no quería saber nada de títulos, ni responsabilidades, ni deudas de ninguna clase, y mucho menos tener que hacerse cargo de personas físicas, faltaría más.

—Escúchame, niño. —Se sentó en el borde de la fuente y se dispuso a dirigirse a él como si hablara con un salvaje—. Eres un problema para mí y no me cabe duda de que tú crees que yo lo soy para ti. Te propongo una tregua y que nos ocupemos de las necesidades más inmediatas.

—No pienso irme —respondió el crío—. No puedes obligarme.

Whitlock pensó con aprobación que era un cabezota, pero ocultó sus cavilaciones.

—Yo tampoco pienso irme, pero te sugeriría que, si tienes en mente llevar a cabo un asedio, primero te aprovisiones.

El niño lo miró ceñudo y parpadeó.

—Comer algo —le aclaró el conde. Hacía tiempo que no hablaba con alguien tan pequeño—. Se dice que los ejércitos marchan con el estómago lleno, no con los pies. Tienes que comer.

Su oponente pareció considerar la posibilidad.

—Tengo hambre.

—¿Cuándo fue la última vez que comiste?

El pequeño tendría unos siete años, aunque estaba demasiado flaco y enclenque para esa edad. Probablemente estuviese más cerca de los seis, puede que de los cinco.

—Se me ha olvidado —respondió él—. Hoy no.

Como el sol ya comenzaba a ponerse por detrás de las verdes colinas de Yorkshire, era necesario buscar una solución inmediata.

—Ven conmigo —dijo Whitlock, tendiéndole una mano—. Buscaremos algo de comer y después veremos qué hago contigo.

El niño se quedó observando la mano con el cejo fruncido, después lo miró a la cara y de nuevo a la mano. Él continuó con la mano tendida y una expresión de tranquilidad en el rostro.

—Pasteles de carne —comenzó a enumerar—. Tostadas con queso, sidra, tartaletas de manzana, budines de fresa, salchichas y huevos, budín de melaza, sábanas limpias que huelen a lavanda y a sol, velas de cera de abejas... —Notó el vacilante contacto de unos deditos y cerró la mano en torno a ellos, pero dejó que su voz siguiera tentándolo—. Tartaletas de frutos rojos, panecillos para desayunar, jamón, beicon, té con mucha leche y azúcar, arenques ahumados, filete de buey, pan y magdalenas con mantequilla...

—¿Magdalenas? —lo interrumpió el niño, esperanzado.

Whitlock casi sonrió al ver la expresión angelical en el rostro de aquel golfillo, un rostro mugriento pero encantador, de inmensos ojos azules y rizos rubios, la infantil imagen de la inocencia.

—Magdalenas —repitió él cuando ya entraban en la mansión por la terraza—. Con mantequilla y mermelada, como prefieras. O con chocolate, o con zumo de naranjas recién exprimidas.

—¿Naranjas?

—En España las comía a todas horas.

—¿Estuviste en España? —le preguntó, con unos ojos como platos—. ¿Luchaste contra el pequeño corso?

—Estuve en España —contestó el conde con tono serio—. Y también en Portugal y en Francia, y sí, luché contra el pequeño corso. Un asunto feo. Nada que ver con comer bollos con té o un pan decente con mantequilla o dormir entre sábanas limpias.

—El pan con mantequilla está bueno. Soy el conde de Biers.

Whitlock se detuvo en seco y frunció el cejo.

—Mejor tú que yo. Yo soy Rosecroft.

—La propiedad se llama Rosecroft y pertenece al conde de Biers.

Ojalá, pensó Whitlock furioso. ¿Es que nadie le había explicado al niño que Biers había muerto?

—Estamos en mitad de una tregua —le recordó—. Un caballero no saca a relucir asuntos conflictivos en época de tregua.

—Pero sigo siendo Biers. ¿Podemos cenar de todos modos?

—Podemos —contestó Whitlock asintiendo al tiempo que subía la escalera con el niño—. Pero uno debe estar presentable para cenar y tú, amigo mío, tienes que lavarte y cambiarte de ropa.

El niño se miró los pantalones mugrientos que llevaba, la andrajosa camisa y las botas marrones llenas de barro y suciedad.

—Estoy presentable.

—Pero cuando un general del bando contrario te ofrece su hospitalidad la víspera de una gran batalla, no se puede estar presentable a secas.—¿Ah, no?

El niño miró alrededor de la suite en la que se había instalado el conde. Las estancias que la componían eran espaciosas y estaban llenas de objetos interesantes que, sin duda, no se podían tocar.

—«Ese Casio tiene aire macilento y hambriento» —citó Whitlock—. Siéntate —añadió, medio levantando al niño y conduciéndolo al sofá.

Pese a lo bajo que era el mueble, los pies mugrientos del pequeño colgaban varios centímetros por encima de la alfombra.

Whitlock comenzó a quitarse la ropa él solo, pues hacía tiempo que había aprendido a valerse sin ayuda de cámara ni ordenanza, cuando era militar, o cualquier otro lameculos por el estilo.

—Vamos, ¿a qué esperas? —dijo, a punto ya de quitarse los pantalones—. Un caballero no baja a cenar si no se ha bañado como es debido y me temo que tú necesitas un buen baño.

—Yo no soy un caballero —repuso el niño, beligerante de nuevo.

Él se miró el torso desnudo y recordó que ver a un hombre adulto desnudo no siempre resultaba fácil para «hombres» no tan adultos. Se puso una bata y le tiró la camisa al niño.

—Para que te cubras. ¿Empezamos a desnudarnos ya o qué? Cuanto antes estemos limpios, antes comeremos.

La cabeza del pequeño sugería que iba a necesitar un buen lavado de pelo, pero lo único que hizo fue tenderle la mano.

—Vamos, pequeño.

—Yo no soy un caballero —repitió el niño, retrocediendo hasta pegarse al respaldo del sofá.

—Tenemos un fácil remedio para eso —dijo Whitlock en un tono que confiaba que le resultara tranquilizador—: frotar un poco, ropa decente y algo de refinamiento en la manera de hablar. —Le quitó la camisa con un único movimiento—. Si yo he podido aprenderlo en casi treinta y dos años, aún hay esperanza para ti.

—Yo no soy un caballero —insistió el crío, de pie sobre el sofá, apartándole las manos con brusquedad—, y no quiero serlo.

—Entonces puedes ser un pirata —le rebatió él—. Pero si vas a comer de mi comida, tendrás que hacerlo con las manos limpias — concluyó, bajándole hábilmente y de un solo tirón los pantalones por las estrechas caderas y unas rodillas huesudas.

El niño se quedó de pie en el sofá, desnudo y rebosante de indignación.

—Te digo que no soy un caballero. ¡No quiero ser un caballero!

—¡Oh, Dios! —exclamó Whitlock, envolviendo rápidamente a la criatura con su camisa—. Pero ¡si eres una condenada hembra!

—¿Aun así es necesario que me bañe?

—¿Qué es una simple y condenada hembra?

Estaban cenando en el salón del desayuno porque Whitlock no quería darles trabajo a los sirvientes obligándolos a preparar comidas formales para una sola persona, y aquella estancia estaba más cerca de la cocina.

—Olvídalo, ¿quieres? —le dijo—. Los codos fuera de la mesa. ¿Y cómo te llamas?

—Mocosa —respondió ella, quitando los codos de la mesa—. Mi mamá me llamaba Heidi, pero los demás me llaman Mocosa.

Él enarcó una ceja y la cría bajó la vista. La llamaban cosas peores, pero Whitlock sabía que no tenía intención de contárselo, de momento.

—Te llamaré señorita Heidi. ¿Dónde está tu mamá?

—En el cielo. ¿Puedo comer más guisantes?

—Eres una niña curiosa —dijo, sirviéndole más guisantes aliñados con mantequilla—. Los niños aborrecen las verduras.

—A mí me gusta comer lo que sale del jardín —respondió Heidi, metiéndose los guisantes en la boca según hablaba.

Al ver el ansia con que engullía la comida, Whitlock tenía la sospecha de que le gustaba lo que provenía de la huerta porque podía servirse

todo lo que quisiera durante todo el verano.

—Entonces te gustarán las tartaletas de manzana.

—¿A ti te gustan? —preguntó Heidi sin apartar la vista de los guisantes.

—No se habla con la boca llena. Me gustan mucho las tartaletas de manzana, especialmente con mucha mantequilla y canela y un glaseado de brandy. Por el amor de Dios, niña, que no van a robarte los guisantes.

—No si me los como antes.

Inclinó el plato para recoger la salsa de mantequilla con la cuchara.

—Eso no se hace. —El conde colocó el plato sobre la mesa de nuevo—. Además, tienes que dejar hueco para la tarta de manzana — añadió, haciéndole a continuación una señal a un lacayo—. La señorita Heidi tomará un poco de té muy suave con tarta de manzana.

—Por supuesto, milord —contestó el criado haciendo una reverencia y comenzó a recoger los platos, ignorando estoicamente la mirada anhelante con que la niña observó su marcha.

—Y dime, señorita Heidi, ¿te han gustado las burbujas de lavanda del baño?

—Olían a lavanda, pero no tenían el color de la lavanda —contestó ella, mirando los panecillos y la mantequilla, la única comida que quedaba en la mesa.

—¿Querías que hubiera burbujas moradas en la bañera? —preguntó Whitlock, aguantándose la sonrisa—. Pues menudo conde vas a ser.

Heidi levantó la barbilla.

—Soy Biers. Eso decía mi mamá.

—Serás todo lo Biers que quieras, pero tendrás que bañarte, rezar tus oraciones y comportarte como es debido. ¿Quién cuida de ti?

La niña lo miró con expresión maliciosa, o habría sido una expresión maliciosa si no hubiera sido el preludio de una manifiesta mentira.

—Una señora. Vive en una casa, cerca del río.

El Ouse pasaba por el extremo más occidental de la propiedad, de manera que Whitlock llegó a la conclusión de que, como todas las buenas mentiras, lo que le estaba contando tenía cierto poso de verdad.

—¿Es buena esa señora? —le preguntó, pensando cuándo demonios iba a llegar la condenada tarta.

—Es anciana, pero hace pasteles y tartaletas que huelen muy bien, sobre todo en invierno. Tiene dos gatos muy gordos de tanto comer queso.

El conde contuvo otra sonrisa.

—¿Y cómo se llaman? ¿Escila y Caribdis?

—Io y Ganímedes.

Whitlock enarcó las cejas, porque no muchos niños conocían los nombres de las lunas de Júpiter.

—¿Son simpáticos? —preguntó, disponiéndose a tocar la campanilla si no llegaba ya el postre.

—Mucho —respondió Heidi, asintiendo vigorosamente—. Por lo menos conmigo. No les cae bien todo el mundo, pero yo les doy queso,

por eso nos llevamos muy bien.

—¿Y cómo se llama esa encantadora dama que te deja jugar con sus gatos y que te comas sus tartas?

—Es la señorita Alice Brandon —confirmó la niña con aire serio—. Yo la llamo señorita Ali. Es mi mejor amiga.

—Qué bien —contestó él, tamborileando con los dedos encima de la mesa, pero entonces se le ocurrió que en la semana que llevaba en

Rosecroft no había visto a ningún otro niño por allí. Lo más probable era que Heidi no tuviera compañeros de juego de su misma edad. Además,

los críos podían ser muy crueles, sobre todo con una huérfana, hija ilegítima de un arruinado e impopular conde.

—¡Milord, discúlpeme!

La puerta del pequeño salón se abrió de golpe y el contrito lacayo entró corriendo detrás de una joven a la que Whitlock no había visto nunca.

Llevaba un vestido informe de color negro que le tapaba los tobillos, las muñecas y el cuello, y un sombrero igualmente feo. Iba de luto.

—Esto no es la tarta que he pedido —comentó el conde a nadie en particular.

—¡Bronwyn! —exclamó la mujer, atravesando la habitación para ir a abrazar a Heidi. En sus apresurados movimientos, la capa se le cayó

—. Oh, Heidi, qué traviesa eres. Te he estado buscando por todas partes.

—Hola, señorita Ali —dijo ella con una resplandeciente sonrisa, devolviéndole el abrazo—. Rosecroft dice que vamos a comer tartaletas de manzana.

—¿Señora? —El conde se levantó y le hizo una inclinación de cabeza—. Rosecroft a su servicio.

—Milord —contestó ella con una nerviosa reverencia, volviéndose a continuación de nuevo hacia la niña—. Heidi, ¿estás bien?

—He tenido que darme un baño —respondió ella, frunciendo el cejo al acordarse—. Pero después he comido un montón. Pero no soy un caballero.

—¿Que te has dado un baño? —preguntó la señorita Brandon con los ojos como platos—. ¿Milord? ¿He oído bien?

—Con burbujas de lavanda —contestó él con seriedad—. ¿Y usted es...?

—La señorita Alice Brandon —contestó ella, entornando los ojos—. ¿Y cómo ha conseguido que se metiera en la bañera?

Whitlock entornó los ojos a su vez.

—Tal vez sea mejor que dejemos esa conversación para más tarde, entre adultos. Y como no quiero que me tachen de incumplir la palabra dada a una niña, ¿me permite que la invite a comer unas tartaletas de manzana, señorita Brandon?

El lacayo se retiró al ver la ceja enarcada de su señor, mientras Heidi observaba el intercambio entre los dos adultos sentada y quieta, la viva imagen de la inocencia, vestida con un camisón que alguien había sacado del fondo de un baúl. Le brillaban los rizos dorados y llevaba los pies metidos en unos calcetines de lana varias tallas grandes.

—Tartaletas de manzana. Parecen deliciosas —dijo la señorita Brandon.

El conde le ofreció galantemente una silla y, con la cercanía, se fijó en que la dama, pese a lo atroz de su vestuario, olía a limones, a menta silvestre y a pastel, una agradable combinación que iba a las mil maravillas con la tarde veraniega. Su mirada recaló en su cuello mientras empujaba la silla hacia la mesa y, por la tersura de su piel, concluyó que no era tan mayor como había supuesto en un primer momento.

—La señorita Heidi me estaba hablando de sus gatos —comenzó a decir Whitlock, mientras continuaba calibrando a su invitada. Como modista era un desastre, pero ¿qué se podía esperar en las alejadas tierras de Yorkshire? El negro descolorido no les iba muy bien a las rubias,

y su caso no era una excepción—. Un nombre interesante el de sus gatos.

—¿Gany e Io? —respondió ella, quitándose los guantes. A una discreta señal del conde, se los retiraron, pero no antes de que se diera

cuenta de que uno de ellos tenía un roto en el cuarto dedo—. Formaban parte de una camada de cuatro. Los otros dos eran Europa y Calisto.

—A alguien le gustaba mucho mirar las estrellas o estudiar mitología —comentó él cuando llegaron las tartaletas. Tendría que conformarse con una, porque la tercera era para su inesperada invitada—. Heidi, ¿quieres que te parta la tuya?

La pregunta quedó en el aire cuando vio que la niña ya tenía la suya en la mano.

—Bronwyn —dijo la señorita Brandon con gran educación—, su señoría se ha ofrecido a cortarte esa deliciosa tartaleta.

La cría suspiró ruidosamente, pero asintió.

—Sí, por favor —contestó, casi bizca de expectación, mientras el conde le cortaba la tartaleta en trozos más pequeños y después le acercaba el plato—. Gracias.

—Adelante. Y no te atragantes, a menos que quieras que te ponga boca abajo y te zarandee para salvarte ese delgaducho pescuezo que tienes.

Pareció como si la señorita Brandon fuera a decir algo, pero cuando Heidi cogió el tenedor y empezó a meterse en la boca los trocitos de pastel, se relajó.

—Entonces es usted vecina, ¿no es así, señorita Brandon?

—Así es —contestó ella, mirando la tartaleta en vez de a su anfitrión.

—¿Quiere que le corte la suya también, señora?

Enarcó una ceja cuando ella lo miró parpadeando varias veces por la sorpresa. La gente de campo era muy extraña, y las mujeres que llevaban demasiado tiempo en un ambiente rústico, las más extrañas de todos. No era mayor en absoluto, pero sus expresiones y sus modales sí lo eran. Se movía con cautela, como si esperase una desagradable sorpresa en cualquier momento.

—Gracias, milord, no es necesario —respondió, mirándolo con el cejo fruncido—. Vivo un poco hacia el norte de aquí, así que sí, soy su vecina si es usted el nuevo propietario de Rosecroft.

—Lo soy —contestó él, perfectamente consciente de que los chismorreos en las zonas rurales no se hacían esperar—. Habida cuenta de la negligencia de que ha sido objeto la propiedad en los últimos años, supongo que pasaré aquí una buena temporada, al menos en un futuro próximo.

Aunque no tenía ni pizca de ganas de pasar el invierno en Yorkshire. Un entorno pintoresco, idílico, todo lo que uno quisiera, pero en aquellos valles hacía un frío de mil demonios, solían caer copiosas nevadas, y, por si fuera poco, los habitantes eran escasos. York, la ciudad más importante, le resultaba aún menos apetecible que Londres en lo referente a vida social y entretenimiento.

—¿Va a reconstruir los invernaderos? —preguntó la señorita Brandon, pinchando un trozo de tartaleta.

—No lo sé, la verdad. Heidi, para eso está la servilleta.

La niña, que ya se estaba limpiando la boca con la manga, se detuvo y cogió la servilleta que tenía en el regazo como si no se hubiera dado cuenta hasta ese momento de que la tenía ahí.

—Dios mío —exclamó la señorita Brandon en voz baja. Tenía los ojos cerrados mientras masticaba lentamente el trozo de tartaleta, como acariciándolo con los dientes y la lengua—. ¿De dónde ha sacado a su cocinera? Es el mejor postre que he comido en mi vida.

—¿Mejor que el bizcocho de tu abuela? —preguntó Heidi entre mordisco y mordisco.

—Mejor. Tengo que sonsacarle la receta a su cocinera, milord.

—Puedo escribírsela si quiere —respondió Whitlock, dando cuenta del contenido de su plato—. No es complicada. Lo importante es cogerle bien el punto a la masa quebrada.

—¿Espera que crea que conoce la receta de esta tarta? —preguntó ella, sonriéndole.

Él tuvo que tragarse el último bocado con gran esfuerzo, porque, pese al horrendo vestido negro, a llevar el pelo recogido en un insulso moño y a prescindir de todo adorno femenino, la señorita Brandon tenía una sonrisa encantadora. Una sonrisa que hizo que reparase en su boca generosa y en sus labios carnosos. Se fijó también en que tenía los ojos de color gris azulado y unas preciosas facciones. Tal vez no hermosas según los cánones clásicos: la nariz era más bien pequeña, pero a su modo de ver, le aportaba carácter. La barbilla parecía seguir el mismo molde, teutónico probablemente, igual que el mentón. Pero con aquella sonrisa, el conjunto resultaba atractivo, cautivador y rotundamente femenino.

—Lo primero que se necesita es una bonita manzana descorazonada —comenzó a recitar— y un cuarto de masa quebrada, preferiblemente preparada con mantequilla, harina tamizada dos veces, un poco de canela, nuez moscada, clavos y sal, que añadiremos a la harina. ¿Sigo?

—Conoce la receta —dijo la señorita Brandon, cuya resplandeciente sonrisa se suavizó—. Admito que estoy impresionada.

—También sé contar hasta diez si no me interrumpen —bromeó él—. Heidi —añadió, esperando a que la niña lo mirara—, no es necesario que te quedes a escuchar cómo presumo de mis talentos culinarios y aritméticos. ¿Quieres subir a la cama?

—¿Puedo dormir aquí? —se extrañó la niña, sosteniéndole la mirada.

—Por supuesto que puedes dormir aquí. Al fin y al cabo, eres una Biers.

—¿Dónde? En los establos hace calor, al menos en los heniles. En los árboles cerca del río hace más frío, pero a las vacas les gusta bajar hasta allí y me voy a ensuciar los pies.

—Niña, dormirás en una cama, con sábanas y almohadas limpias, y una infusión de menta para que hagas bien la digestión.

Por todos los santos, ¿es que nadie se había ocupado de aquella pequeña?

—¿Tendré que bañarme otra vez? —preguntó ella, buscándole los ojos.

Whitlock sabía que lo estaba vigilando para ver si lo pillaba en una mentira.

—No será necesario hasta que vuelvas a ensuciarte, aunque, en verano, las personas suelen hacer sus abluciones con más frecuencia.

—¿Qué son bluciones? —le interrogó Heidi con recelo.

—Burbujas —contestó él, haciéndole una señal a un lacayo—. Busca a la muchacha que ha sido tan amable de ayudar a la señorita Heidi a bañarse y dile que la acompañe a acostarse. Escúchame, Heidi —añadió, volviéndose hacia la niña—: Cuando quieras levantarte de la mesa, debes preguntarle a tu anfitrión: «¿Me disculpa?».

—¿Eres mi anfitrión?

—Y es un gran honor para mí.

—¿Me disculpas?

—Muy bien. Puedes levantarte, pero no olvides darle las buenas noches a la señorita Brandon antes de irte. Creo que la tenías bastante preocupada.

—Buenas noches, señorita Ali —dijo la niña, bajándose de la silla de un salto y acercándose alegremente a ella para darle un beso y un abrazo—. ¡Buenas noches, Rosecroft! —agregó a continuación, y lo abrazó y besó también. Seguidamente, cogió al lacayo de la mano y salió del salón dejándole a Whitlock vía libre para reprender a la señorita Brandon por no pocos motivos.

—Señorita Brandon, ¿pasamos a la biblioteca a tomar el té o prefiere un licor?

—La tarta de manzana ya estaba bastante dulce —respondió ella, como dándose cuenta de que, al no estar la niña delante, la conversación iba a tomar unos derroteros mucho menos amables—. Me iré en cuanto me responda a unas cuantas preguntas. Vendré por la mañana a recoger a Heidi. Y le doy las gracias por tan deliciosa...

El conde se colocó de pie junto a su silla, esperando que se levantara y al ver que dejaba la frase a medias, le ofreció el brazo.

—Insisto en robarle un poco más de tiempo. —Le cogió la mano y la posó sobre su brazo—. Es usted la primera visita que tengo y no sabía que fuera costumbre en Yorkshire irrumpir en el comedor de un vecino en mitad de su cena, sin dar explicaciones y sin previa invitación.

Mientras recorrían tranquilamente la otrora elegante mansión, Ali Brandon se recordó que, aunque había sido un borracho y un miserable, el anterior conde de Biers no había conseguido aterrorizarla. Sobrio y gélidamente educado, el conde Rosecroft no iba a conseguirlo tampoco. Las circunstancias habían hecho de ella una experta a la hora de juzgar el carácter de las personas, sobre todo de los hombres, que resultaban, invariablemente, seres frívolos y volubles. Menos de diez minutos con el conde le habían bastado para saber que era una persona engañosa.

No voluntariamente deshonesto, tal vez, pero engañoso.

Parecía un elegante aristócrata que hubiese ido a pasar un verano ocioso en su casa del campo, huyendo del calor de la ciudad. Con los detalles de encaje en el cuello de la camisa y el pañuelo, el brillo de la piedra verde de pequeño tamaño escondida entre los pliegues de su pañuelo de cuello y el anillo de sello que llevaba en la mano izquierda, el conde proyectaba una imagen de riqueza, buena cuna e indolencia, incluso en mangas de camisa.

Derrochaba corrección al hablar, en un tono invariablemente educado que indicaba que había estudiado en las mejores escuelas, que poseía los mejores contactos y que se había criado en un ambiente de privilegio. Sin embargo, esgrimía las palabras como si fueran pequeñas dagas, dardos certeros con los que sometía a su oponente.

Su cuerpo también engañaba, con su vestimenta perfecta, hecha a medida para él, desde las botas relucientes hasta el pañuelo del cuello, con cada detalle perfectamente combinado.

Con el pelo negro revuelto, que llevaba tal vez demasiado largo, los profundos ojos verdes, su impresionante estatura y su porte militar tenía un aspecto verdaderamente atractivo. Tal vez tuviera unas facciones duras según ciertos estándares de belleza, no era lo que se podía llamar un hombre guapo, pero había cierto atractivo masculino en su nariz ligeramente aguileña, en la barbilla un poco arrogante y en el trazo rotundo de sus cejas. Ninguna mujer podría decir sinceramente que no fuera atractivo tanto de rostro como de cuerpo.

Bajo sus ropas de corte perfecto se ocultaba una densa musculatura que se flexionaba y ondulaba con cada uno de sus movimientos. Las manos con que le había retirado la silla e invitado a sentarse eran largas, de piel tostada por el sol y elegantes, pero también encallecidas, y no le cabía la menor duda de que podría partirle el cuello con la misma facilidad con que había troceado la tarta de Heidi. Iba vestido como un caballero, hablaba como un caballero y poseía los modales de un caballero, pero Ali no se dejaba engañar: el conde de Rosecroft era un bárbaro.

Claro que, por encima de todas esas engañosas señales, estaba el engaño más desconcertante de todos: era un bárbaro, pero los bárbaros no se percataban de si una niña se sentía cansada, no se les ocurría partirles la tarta en trozos más pequeños y, desde luego, no engatusaban, seducían y orientaban cuando podían saquear, robar y destruir.

De modo que se encontraba delante de un bárbaro inteligente y astuto.

Ali se dejó llevar hasta un sofá tapizado en brocado color verde, en la biblioteca de paredes revestidas de madera.

—Milord, si me lo permite, me gustaría hacerle un par de preguntas.

—No se lo permito —respondió él, sentándose a su vez, sin su permiso, en un sillón de orejas enfrente de ella—. Yo haré las preguntas, dado que se ha presentado usted aquí sin invitación.

—Le pido disculpas por haber interrumpido su cena —dijo Ali, procurando parecer humilde—, pero estaba preocupada por la niña.

—Eso he supuesto. ¿Té, señorita Brandon?

Despidió al lacayo una vez que éste les hubo dejado el servicio del té en la mesita de centro situada entre los dos.

—Se lo agradezco —contestó ella automáticamente, molesta por tener que esperar para hacer su interrogatorio—. ¿Lo sirvo?

—No hace falta. Prefiero servirlo yo, para poder tomarme el mío exactamente como lo quiero. Detesto tomarme un té que no está a mi gusto.

Es peor que no tomarlo.

—Si insiste. Yo lo tomaré con leche y dos terrones de azúcar, por favor.

El conde le pasó la taza y sus dedos rozaron los suyos durante un segundo, suficiente para que Ali percibiera una suave corriente sexual en el contacto.

—Gracias, milord —consiguió decir. Sabía que los bárbaros tenían la habilidad de excitar. Era una deplorable verdad que había aprendido siendo muy joven.

Él se sirvió su taza y bebió con precaución.

—¿Qué clase de relación tiene usted con la niña?

—Podría decirse que soy una especie de prima, aunque no todo el mundo lo sabe, y preferiría que siguiera siendo así.

—¿No quiere que se la asocie con la hija bastarda del conde? —preguntó su anfitrión, removiendo lentamente su té.

Ali le sostuvo la mirada.

—Lo que quiero decir es que Bronwyn no sabe que estamos emparentadas y preferiría decírselo yo.

—¿Y cómo sucedió? —preguntó el conde, mirándola por encima de la taza mientras bebía.

—Mi tía tuvo la amabilidad de proporcionarme un hogar cuando mi madre murió —contestó Ali frunciendo los labios. No disfrutaba especialmente contando aquella historia—. Me fui a vivir con ella en el pueblo antes de que Bronwyn naciera. Cuando el anciano conde se enteró, me mandó a la escuela, en Escocia.

—Así pues, su tía la trajo aquí y, después, el caritativo conde la envió a la escuela fuera de Inglaterra.

—Sí, y luego mi tía se convirtió en amante del joven conde. Me da la impresión de que su abuelo me mandó a estudiar para ahorrarme ese futuro.

—Entonces, ¿Heidi es la hija ilegítima del último conde? Su tía debía de ser muy joven.

—Era diez años mayor que Biers, pero se decía que hacían buena pareja.

—¿Conoció usted al difunto conde, al padre de Heidi?

—Lo conocí, sí. Cuando su abuelo se puso enfermo hace unos tres años, me hicieron volver de Escocia, donde trabajaba como institutriz, con la intención de que cuidara de él. Pero cuando su señoría vio que era objeto de atenciones no deseadas por parte de su nieto, optó por instalarme en una propiedad separada de la mansión.

—¿En virtud de qué? —preguntó él, rellenándole la taza casi sin tocar, un gesto inusualmente civilizado, teniendo en cuenta que la estaba interrogando sin tregua.

—Yo me gano el sustento —respondió Ali, incapaz de suprimir el tono orgulloso de su voz—. Lo he hecho desde que regresé a

Yorkshire. Siguiendo el consejo del anciano conde, no volví a casa de mi tía en el pueblo, de ahí que Heidi no sepa que somos primas.

—¿Se daba cuenta Biers de que tenía una hija?

—Apenas —contestó Ali—. Mi tía se las apañaba bastante bien con Heidi ella sola y no quería molestar al conde con visitas. Por otra parte, él no solía elegir muy bien a sus amistades y mi tía no se fiaba de dejar allí a la niña cuando él estaba con una de sus amistades en particular, de modo que Heidi se convirtió en una incómoda presencia para los moradores de la casa de su padre cuando mi tía murió.

—¿Y ahora vive con usted?

—Por fin, sí. —Por segunda vez esa tarde, Ali le sonrió, pero también se le escaparon unas lágrimas y agachó la cabeza para que no viera que estaba avergonzada.

—Mujeres —masculló él, sacándose el pañuelo y pasándoselo a continuación.

—Le pido disculpas —dijo ella, tratando de sonreír, sin éxito. Aceptó, sin embargo, el pañuelo—. Es muy difícil pensar que no tuvo a nadie que la quisiera desde que mi tía murió.

—Hay que admitir que parece querer mucho a esa niña. —La miró con el cejo fruncido—. Pero debo preguntarme también por la clase de influencia que es usted para ella. No se gana el sustento como lo hacía su tía, ¿no es así?

—Puedo asegurarle que no me lo gano como usted insinúa de una forma tan grosera. —Se levantó y trató de devolverle el pañuelo húmedo de lágrimas—. Tengo un trabajo honrado y no pienso tolerar insultos.

—Quédeselo —dijo el conde con una tenue sonrisa, al tiempo que le cerraba los dedos en torno al pañuelo—. Tengo muchos. Y le ruego que acepte mis disculpas, señorita Brandon, pero quería saber más sobre cómo se gana la vida.

—¿Y por qué le interesa saber eso? —preguntó ella, sentándose de nuevo. Se concentró en doblar cuidadosamente el pañuelo prestado, para no tener que sostener la penetrante mirada de aquellos ojos verdes.

—Porque es usted amiga de la señorita Heidi y ella es ahora asunto mío.

—Respecto a Bronwyn... —Ali volvió a levantarse y se alejó de él—. Tenemos que llegar a un acuerdo.

—¿Tenemos?

—Ella es mi familia —señaló Ali y a continuación añadió con voz más suave—: la única que tengo. Entenderá que debería estar conmigo.

—Entonces, ¿por qué no lo estaba? —preguntó él, enarcando una ceja mientras bebía.

Ali pensó que, si tuviera cola, la movería al ritmo perezoso de los felinos.

—¿Por qué no lo estaba? —repitió. Dejó de caminar arriba y abajo y se entretuvo enderezando los libros de una estantería.

—Eso he preguntado. Cuando la he sacado de la fuente estaba sucia, cansada y llevaba todo el día sin comer.

—Se había escapado —contestó Ali, frunciendo el cejo.

—¿Cómo dice? —preguntó él justo detrás de ella, pero ni por todo el oro del mundo pensaba mostrarse sobresaltada.

—He dicho que se me ha escapado.

Se volvió entonces para mirarlo y se dio cuenta de que el conde no sólo era alto, sino también corpulento. Más de lo que parecía a distancia el muy sinvergüenza.

—Yo no he podido dejarla ir —musitó el conde—. Por si le sirve de consuelo, señorita Brandon, soy el mayor de diez hermanos y estoy acostumbrado a los pequeños.

—Parece que se lleva bien con ella, pero yo le llevo ventaja, milord. En algo en lo que usted no podrá adelantarme nunca.

—¿Ventaja?

—Sí —contestó Ali, lamentándolo un poco por él, porque no iba a poder rebatirle lo que le iba a decir—. Soy una mujer, una niña. Bueno, una mujer adulta, pero también fui una niña, como lo es Bronwyn ahora.

—¿Es usted una mujer? —repitió él, mirándola de arriba abajo y haciendo que Ali se sonrojara. Llevó a cabo un escrutinio minucioso y desapasionado—. Es evidente que lo es, pero ¿por qué habría de significar eso que sabrá usted orientarla mejor?

—Hay ciertas cosas, milord... —Ali sintió que se sonrojaba aún más, pero se negó a capitular ante la vergüenza—. Cosas que una mujer sabe y que un caballero no sabría, cosas que hay que explicarle a una niña a su debido tiempo para que sepa manejarse en la vida.

—Cosas —repitió él, frunciendo el cejo contrariado—. ¿Cosas como dar a luz, por ejemplo?

Ali tragó saliva. Le molestaba que fuera tan directo y al mismo tiempo lo admiraba por ello.

—Pues sí. Dudo mucho que haya dado usted a luz, milord.

—¿Y usted? —preguntó, mirándola a los ojos.

—Eso no viene ahora al caso.

—Así que en eso no me saca usted ninguna ventaja, sobre todo, porque yo he ayudado en uno o dos partos en mi vida y dudo mucho que usted pueda decir lo mismo.

—¿Y cómo demonios...? —Ali cerró la boca antes de que le diera tiempo a hacerle la pregunta obvia y maleducada que se moría por hacerle.

—Fui soldado —explicó él con suavidad—. La guerra es muy dura para los soldados, pero lo es aún más para las mujeres y los niños, señorita Brandon. Cuando una mujer se pone de parto en plena zona de combate, normalmente está dispuesta a aceptar cualquier ayuda, sin importar el sexo de la persona que se la dé, su posición o el uniforme que lleve.

—Ya veo que tiene usted experiencia en ese asunto, pero no irá a decirme que conoce también los detalles del funcionamiento corporal de una dama... Quiero decir...

—¿La menstruación? —La miró divertido—. Posiblemente esté usted más familiarizada con ese tema que yo, lo admito, pero con cinco hermanas, sé más y soy más comprensivo respecto a los ciclos femeninos de lo que me gustaría. Aunque todo eso aún le queda muy lejos a la señorita Heidi.

—Bronwyn —masculló Ali. A tan escasa distancia de él, podía oler su fragancia, un aroma que parecía combinar elegancia y salvajismo.

Olía especiado más que floral, pero también tenía un matiz fresco, a hierba y a brisa y al agua de un río en movimiento.

—Se llama Heidi —dijo él—, y se le ha escapado.

—Lo ha hecho. —Ali hundió los hombros y sintió que se liberaba un poco del peso que cargaba sobre ellos—. Lo hace. A veces se me escapa durante varias horas, por lo menos en lo que va de verano, y nadie sabe adónde va. No lo hacía tanto cuando mi tía murió, pero la cosa empeora a medida que crece. Me aterraba...

—¿Sí? —Los ojos verdes que la miraban no la juzgaban, tan sólo la observaban con paciencia y una pizca de compasión.

—Me aterraba que Biers pudiera llevársela al sur, o a algo peor, que dejara que ese cerdo de King le pusiera la mano encima. Pero

Biers era su padre, de modo que yo no podía hacer nada por ella, ni tampoco tengo nada que decir sobre cómo se comporta ahora.

—Y cuando su tía vivía, Biers no estaba obligado por ley a hacer nada ni por ella ni por la niña.

—La ley —repitió Ali, desdeñándola con un gesto de la mano—. La ley nos dice que lo mejor habría sido dejar que la niña muriera de hambre mientras su querido papá dilapidaba su fortuna en los salones de juego. No me mencione la ley, milord, porque lo que es correcto según ella no siempre lo es tanto en lo que al porvenir de un niño se refiere.

—Dejando a un lado la legalidad, me encuentro en una posición mejor que usted para proteger a esa niña. Tal como el anciano conde hizo con usted al proporcionarle educación para que pudiera labrarse un futuro como institutriz, yo puedo proporcionarle los bienes materiales que Heidi pueda necesitar. Si hiciera falta, podría poner también a su disposición los recursos de Moreland.

—Pero yo soy su prima —dijo Ali, sintiendo que los ojos se le llenaban otra vez de lágrimas—. Soy su prima y su única familia.

—Eso no es totalmente cierto, aunque no le digo que lo contrario no pueda ser. Rosalie, la tía de Heidi, está casada con mi hermano, lo que me convierte en una especie de tío para ella, uno de diez, le recuerdo. Su familia ha crecido considerablemente a través del matrimonio de su tía.

—Pero no la conocen —sollozó ella—. Yo soy su única familia. Yo.

—Tenemos que llegar a un acuerdo —dijo él, entrelazando el brazo de Ali con el suyo para acompañarla de nuevo al sofá—. Me parece que los dos nos consideramos posibilidades mutuamente excluyentes, o se queda con uno o con el otro. ¿Por qué no podemos ocuparnos los dos?

—Usted podría venir a visitarla —propuso Ali, encontrándole un lado positivo a la idea. Puede que fuera un bárbaro ilustrado, aunque los argumentos que aducía para cuidar de Heidi parecían sensatos—. O tal vez ella podría venir aquí de vez en cuando, puesto que considera esta casa como suya.

—Yo no visito a mis responsabilidades, señorita Brandon —replicó el conde, tomando asiento a su lado—. No cuando requieren alimentación, limpieza y normas básicas de educación en la mesa, que deberían habérsele inculcado hace tiempo.

—Entonces, ¿qué tipo de acuerdo propone? —preguntó Ali, pasando por alto la crítica con esfuerzo—. Si Heidi se queda a vivir aquí, ¿dónde me deja eso a mí?

—Sencillo —contestó el conde con una sonrisa de bucanero como ella no había visto otra igual—. Usted se quedará a vivir aquí también. Ha dicho que tiene experiencia como institutriz y la niña necesita una institutriz. Usted se preocupa por ella y manifiesta que tiene el derecho a contribuir a su educación. A mí me parece una solución perfectamente viable. Usted se quedará aquí en calidad de institutriz hasta que encuentre a alguien que la sustituya, alguien que consiga la aprobación de ambos.

—Sencillo —repitió ella, notando como si la boca y las cejas se le movieran en una sinfonía desafinada, en ningún caso con intención de esbozar una expresión alegre—. ¿Quiere que sea la institutriz de Bronwyn? —Se levantó y él se quedó mirándola, pero continuó sentado—. Hay un problema —dijo finalmente, confiando en que no se le notara el alivio en el rostro.

—¿Sólo uno?

—Pero es enorme —precisó Ali, mirándolo de arriba abajo—. Estoy cualificada para educar a una niña de la edad de Bronwyn, pero para ella siempre he sido más una amiga que la figura de la autoridad. No estoy segura de que quiera hacerme caso, de lo contrario, no me encontraría tan a menudo angustiada por conocer su paradero.

—Al no tener un padre con quien hablar y después de haber perdido a su madre, la niña se ha hecho demasiado independiente, un aspecto que se puede atenuar, pero no erradicar para siempre. Y aunque es posible que a usted no la obedezca, tengo plena confianza en que conmigo sí lo hará.

—¿Plena confianza? —Ali enarcó una ceja y lo miró a los ojos.

—He sido capaz de traerla hasta la casa —contestó él, comenzando a contar con los dedos—. Le he inculcado modales en la mesa, he discutido educadamente con ella cuando no parecía muy dispuesta a escuchar y la he metido en la bañera, donde ha sido enjabonada y frotada, y ahora parece una niñita encantadora.

—Sí, lo ha hecho —dijo Ali, frunciendo el cejo—. ¿Puedo preguntar cómo?

—Nelson en Trafalgar. Uno sólo puede demostrar su capacidad en una batalla naval en las circunstancias adecuadas.

—¿Le ha dado un baño? —preguntó Ali poniendo los ojos en blanco.

—Enjabonar y aclarar no es tan complicado, pero no creo que esa cría sepa de estrategia naval. Le compraré juguetes para la bañera y no creo que sea necesario que yo me encargue personalmente de bañarla a partir de este momento. Entiendo que usted posee conocimientos de historia naval, ¿no es así?

—¿Historia naval? —Ali se quedó con la boca abierta.

—Bueno, no importa. Puedo hablarle sobre algunas de las principales batallas, y cualquier niño sensato sabrá comprender. ¿Estamos de acuerdo?

—¿Sobre qué? —Ali se sentía abrumada y también algo perpleja, casi como si acabara de aparecer un regimiento de caballería cargando desde la colina más cercana y ella se hallara en mitad de su camino.

—Será su institutriz temporal, hasta que encontremos a alguien que nos parezca bien a los dos. La compensaré económicamente, claro.

—No pienso sacar provecho económico de cuidar de un miembro de mi familia.

—¿Y cómo se ganará el sustento si no quiere aceptar dinero a cambio de los servicios prestados?

—Ésa es la otra razón por la que no estoy de acuerdo con su plan —contestó ella, aliviada—. No puedo abandonar a mis clientes. Si dejo de proporcionarles durante mucho tiempo los productos que me compran, se irán a otra parte y yo me ganaré fama de comerciante de poco fiar. No puedo hacer eso, señoría. Tendrá que pensar en otro tipo de arreglo.

—¿Cuál es ese negocio suyo que tiene unos clientes tan veleidosos?

Ali sonrió orgullosa.

—Soy pastelera, señoría. Preparo todo tipo de productos, pan y dulces sobre todo.

—Entiendo. Entonces no hay impedimento.

—Pues claro que lo hay. —Lo miró como si se hubiera vuelto loco—. No puedo abandonar mi negocio, milord, porque entonces no tendré ingresos cuando encontremos a la institutriz de Bronwyn.

—No va a abandonar su negocio —contestó él—. Lo atenderá desde aquí. Las cocinas son grandes, podrá contar con ayuda si la necesita y, como es obvio que se veía preparada para cuidar de su prima y de su negocio en su casa, no veo el problema en que lo haga también aquí, en Rosecroft.

—¿Quiere que convierta Rosecroft en una panadería? —gritó Ali—. Ésta es una mansión antigua y muy bonita, milord, no una...

—¿Sí?

—Mis clientes no se sentirían cómodos teniendo que venir a recoger aquí sus pedidos. Biers no se llevaba bien con la mitad de los vecinos y a usted no lo conocen.

—Pues entonces, tendremos que llevar los pedidos a domicilio. Señorita Brandon, estamos hablando de unas medidas temporales y me gustaría pensar que la buena gente de los alrededores comprenderá que Heidi ha perdido a su padre y a su madre. En calidad de familiares suyos, debemos anteponer su bienestar a las tartas y los bollos de unos pocos clientes.

Ella le sostuvo la mirada y suspiró derrotada, porque el conde tenía razón. Maldito fuera. Ni los bollos ni las tartas, ni siquiera el pan diario de otra gente, podían ser más importantes que el futuro de Bronwyn. Y también tenía razón en que la niña tenía familia —una familia rica y poderosa— que podría ofrecerle mucho más que una prima que se ganaba el sustento haciendo tartas en Yorkshire.

—Quiero que me dé su receta de la tarta de manzana —dijo ella, levantando la barbilla. Si iba a dejar que aquel hombre se ocupara de la persona a la que quería más que a nada en el mundo, le correspondía esa compensación al menos.

—¿Me acompaña? —La invitó él, y juntos iniciaron un recorrido por la casa—. Mi querida dama, ¿por qué no habría de dársela a alguien en cuya mesa es posible que coma algún día? Aunque nunca he comprendido ese asunto de acumular recetas. ¿Cómo lo organizamos entonces?

Se comportaba con elegancia en la victoria, Ali tenía que admitirlo. Además, había logrado meter a Bronwyn en la bañera y tenía la receta de la mejor tarta de manzana que había comido en su vida. La perspectiva no parecía tan sombría. Además, tal vez a las cocinas de Rosecroft les viniera bien un buen fregado, pero en la rápida visita que estaba haciendo con él veía que estaba equipada con unos hornos enormes, menaje moderno y bien cuidado y una superficie de trabajo interminable.

—Habrá que traer mis cosas y voy a necesitar un almacén.

—Detalles que estoy seguro que sabrá solventar. —Se colocó la mano de ella en el brazo y salieron de la cocina—. Ahora es tarde y apenas se ve ya, señorita Brandon, ¿me permite que pida el carruaje para que la lleven a casa?

—Vivo a menos de un kilómetro de distancia. No es necesario que molesten a los mozos de las cuadras para un viaje tan corto. He venido andando, disfrutaré del camino de regreso.

—Como quiera. —La condujo hasta la puerta de entrada, donde la esperaban sus guantes deshilachados y su horrible sombrero—. ¿Me permite que se lo lleve yo? —preguntó él, sujetando el sombrero por los lazos, con los guantes dentro—. No creo que tenga que protegerse el cutis a estas horas.

—Puedo llevarlo yo —contestó ella, alargando la mano hacia el sombrero, pero el conde volvió a enarcar la ceja.

—No comprendo aún las costumbres y la etiqueta de aquí, señorita Brandon, pero no pienso dejar que una joven vuelva a casa sola, a pie y a oscuras.

Y dicho esto, le ofreció el brazo y le hizo un gesto hacia la puerta que les abría el lacayo.

Un bárbaro. Ali tenía ganas de patalear, darle un buen pisotón y marcharse caminando airadamente en la oscuridad. Había capitulado, aunque refunfuñando y tal vez sólo temporalmente, ante su plan de compartir la responsabilidad de Bronwyn. Había aguantado que husmeara en su vida y le sirviera el té. Había soportado trasladar su negocio a sus cocinas, pero no se dejaría intimidar.

—Conozco el camino, milord —dijo, mirándolo con cara de pocos amigos—. No es necesaria esta exhibición de modales.

—Señorita Brandon, va a ser la responsable de enseñarle a Heidi normas de decoro y educación. —Le cogió la mano y se la colocó sobre el brazo, bajando los escalones acto seguido—. Debe empezar a dar ejemplo. Si no, se dará cuenta de que todo es mentira y ni siquiera con mi autoridad conseguiremos que nos respete. Una dama acepta siempre que la acompañen.

—¿Es así como entrenaba a sus soldados? —preguntó ella, caminando junto a él de mala gana, sin hacer caso de la preciosa luna llena y de la fragancia que flotaba en la noche veraniega—. ¿Los encerraba, razonaba con ellos, bromeaba, discutía y los presionaba hasta que conseguía lo que quería?

—Está disgustada. Le pido disculpas si la he ofendido de algún modo —dijo él con voz tranquila, no con el tono cargante y condescendiente de un hombre que tolera la rabieta de una mujer. Caminaron unos metros más y entonces Ali se detuvo y suspiró.

—Lo siento —se disculpó, soltándole el brazo—. Supongo que estoy celosa.

Él no hizo ademán de volver a cogerle la mano, sino que le posó la suya en la parte baja de la espalda y la instó a caminar de nuevo.

—¿Celosa de qué?

—De lo bien que se lleva con Bronwyn. Del dinero que le permitirá proporcionarle todo lo que necesita. De sus contactos, porque se presenta para ella un futuro mejor del que yo podría darle. De su capacidad de pedir lo que necesita con un mero giro de muñeca.

—¿Nos persiguen unos bandidos, señorita Brandon? —preguntó él, con un aterciopelado tono de barítono en la suave noche veraniega.

—No.

—Entonces, tal vez podríamos ir un poco más despacio. Hace una noche preciosa, corre una suave brisa y la oscuridad siempre me ha parecido calmante cuando uno tiene oportunidad de apreciarla.

—¿Y por qué necesita calmarse el conde de Rosecroft? —preguntó ella, casi con un resoplido.

—Yo también me he sentido como se siente usted ahora —respondió él sin más—. Como si otro tuviera todo lo que yo necesitaba y no tenía, y encima ese otro ni siquiera lo apreciaba.

—¿Usted? —preguntó Ali con incredulidad, pero redujo el paso y no opuso resistencia a que le tocara la espalda—. ¿Qué podría desear usted? Es el primogénito de un duque, posee título y riquezas, ha sobrevivido a muchas batallas y tiene buena mano con las niñas pequeñas. ¿Qué más puede querer?

—Mi hermano, el conde de McCarty heredará el ducado de Moreland cuando el duque tenga a bien morirse. Este condado semi-abandonado es para tranquilizar su conciencia y la de Rosalie, su esposa. Él y mi padre tienen considerable influencia sobre el regente y es muy posible que Rosalie lleve ya en su vientre al que será el próximo heredero de Moreland. Ella sugirió que Rosecroft pasara a mí y McCarty no

paró hasta que el asunto se cerró.

—¿Y cómo puede ser eso? —preguntó Ali, observando las sombras que la luna dibujaba en el camino—. ¿Un duque no puede elegir cuál de sus hijos hereda el título?

—No. Según consta en el título de privilegio de Moreland, hereda el hijo legítimo vivo en el momento de la muerte del duque.

—Pero usted no va a morir en un futuro cercano, ¿no? —preguntó ella, observando su robusta constitución, perpleja y preocupada ante la perspectiva de que sufriera alguna perniciosa enfermedad.

—No, señorita Brandon, el impedimento en este caso no es la muerte, sino las circunstancias que rodearon mi nacimiento.

Se produjo una levísima pausa en el paso de Ali, pero él no lo vio en medio de la oscuridad.

—Oh.

—Exacto. Tengo una hermana en una situación parecida, aunque Maggie y yo no somos hijos de la misma madre. El duque fue un hombre muy activo en su juventud.

—Activo y egoísta. ¿Qué les pasa a los hombres, que siempre tienen esa necesidad de pavonearse y actuar sin pensar en nada más que en sí mismos?

—¿Qué les pasa a las mujeres, que toleran nuestros egoístas impulsos sin pensar en sí mismas y en las consecuencias? —respondió él con tono humorístico.

—Lo admito.

Para ser un bárbaro, razonaba bien y rápido, y era una compañía bastante agradable. Su aroma particular se mezclaba con los olores de la noche y ya había admitido que le gustaba la oscuridad.

Y ella había visto cómo se le oscurecían los ojos en los momentos más impredecibles. Hablaba sin darle demasiada importancia a su trabajo de servicio al rey y a la patria, y admitía que era el hijo bastardo de un duque. ¿Qué importancia podía tener eso? Para lo que era normal en aquella zona, estaría muy solicitado socialmente y las hijas de los terratenientes se arrojarían a sus brazos, igual que hicieron con Biers tiempo atrás, pobrecillas.

Tan absorta iba en sus pensamientos que tropezó con la raíz aérea de un árbol y se habría caído de no ser porque el conde la sujetó por la cintura.

—Cuidado —dijo él ayudándola a recuperar el equilibrio, pero dudó un momento antes de retirar el brazo.

En ese instante, Ali comprendió por qué las mujeres cometían imprudencias, como les había ocurrido a su madre y a su tía y a muchas más.

—Gracias —susurró, caminando aún más despacio.

El calor y la fuerza que desprendía el conde le resultaron agradables, tranquilizadores de un modo totalmente inoportuno. A sus veinticinco años, Alice Brandon había caminado por la vida sin contar con la protección o el afecto de un hombre, y no había comprendido nunca qué era exactamente lo que éstos ofrecían para que las mujeres tuvieran que aguantar su compañía, o peor aún, su autoridad sobre ellas.

Seguía sin comprender qué era exactamente, pero el conde lo tenía en abundancia. Cuanto antes encontraran una institutriz para Bronwyn, mucho mejor para todos.

—¿Por qué sigue vistiendo de negro? —le preguntó él, caminando a su lado—. Su tía murió hace varios años y nadie guarda luto riguroso por una tía durante años.

—No es obligatorio, pero ella fue como una madre para mí, así que teñí los vestidos más presentables que poseía y luego no he tenido dinero para reemplazarlos, ni tampoco mucha necesidad de hacerlo. Además, vistiendo de negro resultaba menos llamativa a los ojos de Biers y sus amigotes.

—No respetaba mucho a mi predecesor. Supongo que no siente mucho respeto por los hombres en general, dado que su tía la crió sola.

Otra pausa, pero, de nuevo, el conde la sujetó por la espalda para que no se cayera.

—Mi madre me dijo que mi padre se esforzó, pero que al final empezó a impacientarse y ella no fue capaz de obligarlo a que se quedara.

—¿No sentía nada por él?

—Sí. Nunca llegaré a entender esa clase de amor, un amor capaz de apartar al ser querido y decir que eso es lo mejor.

—¿Sabía que llevaba a su hija en el vientre cuando dejó que se marchara?

—No —contestó Ali con un suspiro, sintiendo la mano de él en la espalda—. No estaba... No mostraba indicios claros de su estado al principio y, cuando se dio cuenta, ya había sucedido lo impensable, él se había embarcado rumbo a las Indias.

—Tiene que alegrarse mucho de que ella no lo siguiera —dijo él en un tono tan sombrío como la noche—. Aquello no es vida para una mujer.

—Sobre todo cuando el hombre termina muriendo en la batalla y tú estás allí, sin él, sin medios, sin hogar y con un montón de críos agarrados a tus faldas.

—Es un tema constante en su vida, ¿no es verdad? —preguntó el conde, con curiosidad esta vez, aunque no era difícil ver el patrón.

—He tratado de no acercarme a Rosecroft —contestó ella, arrastrando los pies—. Biers era un recordatorio de lo más elocuente de hasta qué punto puede ser deshonesto un supuesto caballero con título.

—Era un ser de lo más desagradable —convino él—. No he conocido nunca a un hombre tan repugnante, que distara tanto de ser un caballero, a menos que incluyamos en el saco a ese cerdo que andaba confabulado con él, el barón King.

—¿Así que conoció a Biers?

—Yo lo maté —contestó sencillamente sin más, cogiéndola de la mano—. Mire por donde va. El suelo es muy irregular en esta parte.


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2

Ali volvió a tropezar, esta vez con más ímpetu, y el conde volvió a sujetarla. La cogió por la muñeca izquierda, mientras con el otro brazo le rodeaba la cintura, ciñéndola eficazmente contra su torso. Estuvieron así un momento, hasta que Ali recuperó el equilibrio gracias a la fuerza y la altura del hombre.

—Bueno —dijo ella con cierto deleite—. Hacía tiempo que Biers se lo buscaba.

A su lado, oyó que el conde inspiraba una profunda bocanada de aire y después lo expulsaba lentamente, rozándole la piel de la mejilla. Le dio la impresión de que llevaba mucho tiempo conteniéndolo. Semanas, puede que meses o incluso toda la vida.

—Así es —respondió—. ¿Seguimos?

No había nada extraño en su tono, pero Ali tuvo la sensación de que retiraría su confesión si pudiera. No porque lamentara haberle arrebatado la vida a Biers, sino porque decirle algo así a una joven mientras la acompañaba en plena noche a su casa no era lo habitual.

Eso lo sabía hasta un bárbaro.

—Intentó propasarse conmigo unas cuantas veces —dijo ella, sin soltar la mano del conde mientras seguían avanzando a oscuras entre todas aquellas raíces aéreas, entrelazando los dedos con los de él—. Fue precisamente de sus atenciones de lo que el anciano conde quiso defenderme.

—¿Biers consiguió su objetivo alguna vez? —preguntó Rosecroft con tono aprensivo.

—Sólo soy una chica de humilde cuna, milord. ¿Qué más da si lo consiguió? Me dio más de un buen susto y la lección me vino bien cuando empecé a trabajar. Era un hombre cruel y grosero. Me alegro de que lo matara. Me alegro y me siento aliviada. Pese a lo mucho que quería a su nieto, el anciano conde lo habría aplaudido también por proteger así a sus nietas.

Por algún motivo, se sentía segura hablando de una manera tan abierta con él en mitad de la oscuridad, aunque aquella forma de cogerse de las manos no le parecía tan segura. Ni segura, ni inteligente ni propia de una mujer sensata. Una mujer sensata no estaría disfrutando como ella, ni especulando sobre qué otras cosas sería capaz de hacer lord Rosecroft mientras les envolvía la brisa de la noche.

Entonces, dirigió la conversación hacia el tema de trasladar su negocio de pastelería a la mansión y le habló de los vecinos que vivían alrededor de la propiedad y los diversos artesanos y granjeros repartidos por la zona. Se devanó los sesos buscando temas de conversación agradables, reconfortantes, incluso graciosos, en un intento de que su acompañante no le diera vueltas a cosas del pasado que era mejor no remover. Y no le soltó la mano hasta que estuvieron cerca ya de la casa de dos plantas, una estructura tal vez demasiado elegante para ser una casita de campo arrendada a una panadera, aunque desde luego no era una mansión.

—¿El anciano conde la instaló aquí? —preguntó Rosecroft, subiendo con ella los escalones del porche.

—Así es. Compró esta casa para su viuda.

Era un lugar encantador, o eso le parecía a ella. Había flores por todas partes, un pequeño establo con un redil aledaño detrás de la casa y unos árboles de gran tamaño, que en ese momento proyectaban un mosaico de formas cambiantes con las hojas a la luz de la luna. De día era un lugar espacioso, alegre y de elegante diseño.

—Es una propiedad muy grande para que la cuide una sola persona —comentó el conde cuando Ali se sentó en el balancín del porche.

Él dejó el sombrero en los escalones y se volvió para contemplar el paisaje iluminado por la luna—. Pero tiene una bonita vista del río desde aquí.

—Sí y me gustan mucho mis árboles. Dan una sombra muy agradable y en invierno proporcionan protección frente a la nieve y el viento.

—Eché mucho de menos el verdor de Inglaterra durante el tiempo que estuve en la península Ibérica —musitó él—. Tanto como algunos de los hombres echaban de menos a su amor.

—Creo que los ingleses somos gente bastante hogareña —comentó ella, poniendo el balancín en movimiento con la punta del pie—.

Recorremos el mundo en nombre del rey y de nuestro país, pero en realidad nos hace felices volver.

—Me lo tomaré como una indirecta de que ya es hora de que vuelva a casa —dijo el conde, tendiéndole el sombrero.

—Gracias por acompañarme, milord. —Ali se levantó del balancín y cogió el sombrero—. Hasta el lunes.

—Hasta el lunes. —Whitlock le tomó la mano con la suya e inclinó la cabeza; un gesto cortés, apropiado si ella fuera una dama, pero no para

la hija de un simple soldado, que se ganaba la vida horneando pasteles en un apartado rincón de Yorkshire.

—¿Sabrá volver a oscuras? —le preguntó, pero nada más decirlo se dio cuenta de que la pregunta era absurda. ¿Y si le contestaba que no?

¿Lo acompañaría hasta la mansión?

—Me las arreglaré —respondió él con una resplandeciente sonrisa de bucanero y esperó, como haría un caballero, a que hubiera entrado en casa. Antes de encender una sola vela, se dio la vuelta y miró por la ventana del salón. Lo vio fundirse entre las sombras con paso enérgico, sin dudar un momento del camino que tenía que seguir.

Antes de acostarse, Ali rezó sus oraciones y dio gracias al Todopoderoso porque la suerte de la pequeña Bronwyn empezaba por fin a cambiar. Si pudiera separarse de ella, el conde se encargaría de que no le faltara nada en la vida y, además, sabía que le prestaría la atención debida. Sabía que averiguaría lo que le hacía falta y se lo daría. Acostumbrarse a no ocuparse personalmente del cuidado de Bronwyn, a no tener que preocuparse por ella a todas horas, le llevaría tiempo, pero se juró que lo haría. Tenía que hacerlo si quería a la pequeña y deseaba lo mejor para ella.

Pero antes de despedirse de su Hacedor, pidió con más énfasis de lo habitual que le diera fuerzas para los próximos días y no sólo en lo referente a la separación de Heidi. Con su competencia, su aire de mando y su atractivo masculino —pensó que con esa descripción sería suficiente—, el conde de Rosecroft iba a ser una tentación para ella. Afortunadamente, además de todo lo anterior era un hombre orgulloso, arrogante y poseedor de un rimbombante título. Si todo salía bien, se centraría sólo en Bronwyn y la ignoraría a ella.

Fuera como fuese, a Ali sí que le iban a hacer falta fuerzas para ignorarlo a él o, al menos, fingir que lo ignoraba.

Mientras Whitlock iba de camino a su nueva casa, dándole vueltas a los acontecimientos del día, aminoró el paso. Había que reparar la fuente, puesto que era importante dar una buena impresión, y que el camino de entrada a la mansión terminara en una fuente seca no era de recibo. Los establos estaban decentes, pero les hacía falta una limpieza a fondo. Entre las muchas negligencias del anterior dueño se contaba que hacía años que no se recogía el heno de los campos. Había que segar toda esa ingente cantidad de cereal, excesivamente maduro, pero para ello tendría que encontrar mano de obra, porque los inviernos en Yorkshire eran cosa seria.

Continuó con la planificación de las cosas que tenía pendientes hasta que llegó a la puerta, pero vaciló antes de entrar. Hacía una noche apacible y, pese a lo tarde que era, se detuvo en la terraza delantera.

En aquel patio hacía falta un columpio. Más que falta era una prioridad, puesto que en aquella casa iba a vivir una niña. Entró pensando en

Heidi y tratando de recordar en qué habitación había hecho que la instalaran. Seguro que las habitaciones infantiles debían de estar en el tercer piso, pero él se negaba a aislarla de los demás cuando la habían condenado al ostracismo desde siempre.

Como no contaba con centinelas, se ocupó él mismo de hacer una ronda por el interior de la casa, aun sabiendo que era absurdo. En verano, las ventanas y las puertas no se cerraban con llave para así aprovechar la brisa nocturna, y las probabilidades de que se produjera alguna incursión en la propiedad eran nulas. Aun así, hizo un recorrido por la planta baja de la casa a oscuras. Seguidamente, subió e hizo lo propio en la planta de arriba antes de ir a la habitación de Heidi.

Se la veía muy chiquitita dentro de aquella cama y movía la boca en sueños, reminiscencia tal vez de haberse chupado el dedo cuando era más pequeña. El conde había conocido a reclutas diez años mayores que Heidi a los que les pasaba lo mismo. Le acarició la tersa mejilla y ella pareció tranquilizarse, de modo que salió de la habitación.

Preparándose para pasar el resto de la noche solo. A la mañana siguiente, le sorprendió darse cuenta de que había dormido de un tirón. Era algo extraño, si bien ya no inédito. Aprovechaba las noches buenas y soportaba las malas lo mejor que podía. En Londres, había adquirido el hábito de salir a montar con sus hermanos antes de desayunar y seguía pareciéndole una buena forma de empezar el día.

—Buenos días, milord —lo saludó Steen, el mayordomo, con una inclinación de cabeza, llevando un ejemplar antiguo de _The Times_ para la plancha—. ¿Tomarán el señor Holderman y usted el té en la biblioteca después de su paseo a caballo?

—Sí, pero como la señorita Heidi vivirá aquí a partir de ahora, habrá que empezar a preparar también algo que se parezca a un desayuno.

—Informaré en la cocina, milord. ¿Querrá ordenarle a la cocinera algún menú especial?

—Cuando vuelva de mi paseo.

Por el amor de Dios, ¿es que el servicio de aquella casa no eran capaces de preparar el desayuno sin que se les ordenara tostar el pan por ambos lados?

—Les tengo que dar hasta los menús —masculló, camino de los establos. Poco después, salió del patio de las caballerizas, desesperadamente agradecido de poder montar de nuevo. Había dejado que los animales descansaran unos días, después de los más de trescientos kilómetros de distancia que había desde Surrey, y luego se había limitado a ejercitarse ligeramente con ellos durante la última semana. Pero ya era hora de que salieran a campo abierto y galoparan entre colinas y valles, árboles y arroyos.

—Pretendes convencerme de que eres un chico de ciudad, ¿a que sí? —El conde le dio unas palmaditas a _Red_ en el musculoso cuello. El castrado había completado muy bien la primera parte del entrenamiento, pero salir al campo era harina de otro costal, como le dejó bien claro la reacción del animal cuando un conejo se les cruzó en el camino. Se espantó y, aunque no llegó a encabritarse por completo, bailoteó un poco hasta que, finalmente, se convenció de que había sido un conejo, no un tigre. Todo el paseo se desarrolló de modo parecido, hasta que el conde se dio cuenta de que, para volver a la mansión, había tomado la misma ruta que había seguido con la señorita Brandon la noche anterior. Puso a _Red_ al paso y, en vez de regresar, se dirigió a la casa de ella.

De día, sobre todo a aquella primera hora de la mañana, la propiedad era tan apacible y pintoresca como había imaginado a la luz de la luna.

Siguiendo su olfato, condujo su montura hacia la parte trasera de la casa, donde no lo sorprendió encontrar, enfriándose en la barandilla del porche, varias tartas que olían de maravilla.

Dejó que el caballo fuera a pastar por las cercanías del jardín de la señorita Brandon y, de repente, una alegre voz le llegó desde el porche.

—Buenos días, lord Rosecroft —saludó Ali con una amplia sonrisa. Dejó dos tartas más en la barandilla y esperó a que él se acercara.

En vez de luto riguroso, en ese momento vestía lo que parecía un viejo vestido de paseo de algodón, con un delantal atado a la cintura.

Aparentemente, no formaba parte de su vestuario «más presentable». El delantal se le ceñía, revelando lo que él mismo había adivinado la noche anterior con sus propias manos: que poseía una figura curvilínea, pero se esforzó por no pensar en tan placentera revelación.

—Buenos días, señorita Brandon —contestó, inclinando la cabeza. Estuvo tentado de devolverle la sonrisa. Un buen sueño reparador como el de la noche anterior sin duda levantaba el ánimo de cualquiera—. Confío en que haya dormido bien.

—Pues no —respondió ella, negando con la cabeza, aunque sin dejar de sonreír—. Hoy es día de cocinar en el horno y en verano es mejor hacerlo temprano. Como ayer llegué tarde, decidí ponerme a trabajar directamente en vez de irme a la cama. Casi he terminado ya lo que tenía pendiente para hoy.

—¿No ha dormido nada? Le pido disculpas. Si lo hubiera sabido, anoche no la habría entretenido.

—Sí lo habría hecho —lo contradijo ella en tono afable—. Pero ahora está aquí y puede darme su opinión. Me parece que es usted de los que les gusta dar su opinión.

Una sonrisa se insinuó en los labios del conde.

—Voy a dejar pasar el comentario porque está usted agotada y no es más que una mujer.

—Se ha dado cuenta. Estoy impresionada. Siéntese. —Le hizo un gesto hacia una de las sillas de mimbre con cojines, situadas en torno a una mesa de hierro forjado pintada de blanco. Él, por su parte, tuvo que admitir para sí mismo que realmente se había dado cuenta, y que seguía haciéndolo—. ¿Puedo ofrecerle una sidra? La tengo en una despensa exterior, cerca del río, para mantenerla fría.

—Una sidra estaría muy bien —respondió él, preguntándose cómo podía estar tan alegre, después de haberse pasado toda la noche haciendo tartas.

La joven entró en la casa por una puerta de batiente, y lo dejó a él en el porche, envuelto en una nube de delicioso aroma a cocina casera y contemplando la profusión de flores que crecían en el jardín.

Regresó al cabo de un momento con una bandeja.

—Prepárese para opinar —dijo ella, sentándose con los codos apoyados en la mesa y las mejillas en los puños.

—¿Sobre qué? —preguntó el conde enarcando una ceja. Se fijó en que la mujer tenía harina en la mandíbula.

—Sobre mis experimentos —contestó ella, haciendo un gesto hacia la bandeja, en la que había tres platos—. Dígame cuál prefiere y por qué.

—¿No me va a acompañar? —le preguntó, observando lo que parecían tres pasteles de hojaldre de aspecto idénticamente delicioso.

—Creo que sí —contestó Ali, partiendo en dos cada uno de los pasteles con gran habilidad y sirviendo tres mitades en un plato y las otras tres en otro—. Hacer pasteles da hambre —comentó, mordiendo uno de los trozos sin más preámbulos. Ladeó entonces la cabeza y frunció el cejo—. Vamos —lo animó—, o será mi opinión la que prevalezca. Creo que los dobleces de la masa están bien.

Al ver que no había llevado cubiertos, él se quitó los guantes de montar y cogió un trozo de pastel. Cuando lo mordió, se dio cuenta de que tenía hambre. El té en su biblioteca habría incluido magdalenas con mantequilla y mermelada. Lo mismo que llevaba comiendo cada mañana desde su llegada a Rosecroft.

—¿Pone jamón y queso dentro de los pasteles? Está bueno.

—¿Cómo quedaría mejor? El jamón, los huevos y el queso suelen reblandecerse y me resulta un sabor aburrido.

—No para un estómago vacío —contestó él, dando cuenta del primer trozo en dos bocados—. ¿Tal vez le iría bien un poco más de mantequilla por dentro?

—La masa lleva tanta mantequilla que sólo le falta mugir, pero le falta algo.

Rosecroft frunció el cejo.

—¿Puerros? Ajo en el desayuno quizá sería demasiado, pero un poco de apio tal vez le daría textura. El beicon le añadiría sabor y variedad.

—Probaré con eso —dijo ella, sonriéndole—. Por lo menos con cebollas. El beicon no es muy sutil que digamos, a menos que se ponga poco. Gracias. Pruebe el siguiente.

El siguiente llevaba una especie de suave queso un poco dulce, lo bastante colmado del mismo como para llenar, aun siendo medio pastel en vez de uno entero.

—Yo le añadiría una pizca de zumo de limón. Aligeraría considerablemente el sabor dulce. Así parecerá más un plato de desayuno que un postre.

—Me gusta —respondió Ali, asintiendo con entusiasmo—. ¿Tiene limones en su huerto?

—No lo sé —contestó, mirando el último trozo—. Si los había hace tres años, supongo que puede que quede alguno que se pueda utilizar.

—Eso espero. Pruebe el último.

La señorita Brandon lo miró con ojos resplandecientes de expectación y él no pudo evitar alargar un poco más el momento bebiendo un sorbo de sidra.

—Se está entreteniendo —lo riñó ella, quitándole el vaso—. Pruebe el pastel o no le devuelvo la sidra, milord.

—Una táctica ruin —contestó, cogiendo el último trozo. Al morderlo, estalló en su boca el sabor a canela, pasas, miel y frutos secos, fundido con la masa hojaldrada.

—Me recuerda a un postre oriental que se llama _baklava_. Me gusta y creo que iría muy bien con un té bien caliente en una fría mañana.

—¿Pero? —lo presionó ella, alargándole la sidra de nuevo.

—Pero nada. Me gusta.

—Le gusta. Lo dice con el mismo entusiasmo que si yo dijera que me gusta el pan del día anterior. ¿Cómo se podría mejorar?

Él se dio cuenta de que no lo iba a dejar en paz. Se tomaba muy en serio sus experimentos.

—Es un poco soso. Está dulce, sí, y lleva las especias habituales en las cosas dulces. Canela, supongo, y algo de clavo, pero no mucho.

Sería más interesante si incluyera carne picada, compota de pera y nueces pecanas marinadas en brandy.

—Para hacerlo más sustancial, no un mero dulce de desayuno. Me pondré con ello. Esto confirma mis sospechas de que no están listos para venderlos al público. Se lo agradezco.

—No deja de mirar mi sidra —comentó él, haciendo un gesto hacia el vaso situado en medio de la mesa, entre ambos—. Adelante, beba.

—Lo haré —contestó ella, llevándose el vaso a los labios—. Tendré que hacer otro viaje a la despensa del río a buscar más.

El conde se fijó en que se había terminado toda la sidra y se le quitó la sed al verlo.

—Habría sido la esposa perfecta para un oficial —comentó, sorprendiéndose a sí mismo—. Mujeres extraordinarias la mayoría. Mucho más estoicas que los hombres e igual de valientes.

—¿Pretende sacarme los colores porque me he bebido toda la sidra? —preguntó ella con una sonrisa, bostezando disimuladamente.

—Esas damas no se andan con cumplidos. Son prácticas, resistentes, resueltas y tienen buen humor. Me recuerda a ellas.

Esas mujeres comprendían también el lugar que ocupaba en la vida el hecho de matar, y Ali Brandon, sonriendo y bostezando en la brisa de la mañana, poseía ese mismo conocimiento.

Ella señaló a _Red_ con la cabeza.

—¿Era una de sus monturas?

—Es demasiado joven para eso. Poseo un potrero en Surrey. Me he traído a este y a otros dos ejemplares porque no quería suspender su entrenamiento durante el verano. Se llama _Ethelred_. ¿Quiere que se lo presente?

—Me encantaría —contestó ella, levantándose sin ayuda—. Una mujer no se encuentra en el porche de su casa a dos amigos tan atractivos todos los días.

—Seguro que está más que dispuesto a decirle qué opina sobre la hierba de su jardín —contestó el conde, bajando los escalones a su lado

—. Creo que le parece que está demasiado alta y que le vendrá bien que venga a ocuparse de ella. _Red_ levantó la cabeza y los miró acercarse, pero siguió comiendo.

—¿No está un poco delgado? —preguntó Ali, alargando la mano para que el caballo la olisqueara.

—Sí. Tiene tres años y medio. Todavía no ha completado su crecimiento, le queda un año por lo menos, pero es verdad que está un poco esmirriado en esta fase. Además, los tres han perdido peso en el viaje.

Igual que él.

—Qué guapo eres —dijo ella piropeando al caballo, la muy bruja—. Encantada de conocerte, ¿señor...? —Miró al conde enarcando una ceja.

— _Ethelred_ —le recordó él—, o _Red_ , un nombre que le va mucho más. — _Red_ miraba a la señorita Brandon con ojillos de cordero degollado, olisqueándole la mano y moviendo los labios contra su palma—. Es un pedigüeño sin vergüenza alguna —añadió el conde, rascándole las orejas

—. Seguro que le gusta el olor azucarado que desprende usted. —Y, sin pensarlo, le cogió la mano y le olisqueó la palma—. Dulce y un poco especiada —ratificó.

Ella lo miró inquisitivamente.

—Quizá haga algún experimento dulce para sus corceles.

—¿A que te gustaría mucho? —le preguntó él a su caballo. _Red_ siguió pastando al comprender que no iba a conseguir nada más de aquella presentación—. ¿Monta usted a caballo, señorita Brandon?

—Me enseñaron —contestó ella, sin apartar la mirada de _Red_ —. Hace años.

—¿Le gustaría montar algún día? La campiña de esta zona del país es preciosa y voy a tener que buscar alguna montura mansa para la señorita Heidi.

Ella le sonrió con nostalgia.

—Puede que algún día. Heidi adora los animales. Han sido sus compañeros de juegos en estos últimos dos años.

—Pues entonces, la mantendremos bien surtida. Yo también siento bastante afinidad con ellos, especialmente con los caballos. La verdad es que había venido con la esperanza de que me aconsejara respecto a un asunto relacionado con Heidi.

En realidad tenía que ver con la niña indirectamente, pensó para sí.

—¿Ah, sí? —dijo ella, conteniendo otro bostezo, lo que le recordó al conde que llevaba en pie toda la noche.

—Vamos —la instó, poniéndole la mano en la parte baja de la espalda para conducirla de vuelta al porche—. Está cansada y yo no debería estar aquí, entreteniéndola. Sólo quería preguntarle qué le gusta desayunar a Heidi. Ahora que el desayuno se va a convertir en una comida necesaria, tengo que revisar los menús y había pensado que como usted...

—¿Usted no desayuna como es debido? —preguntó ella, volviéndose para mirarlo—. He de regañarlo. No esperaría que _Ethelred_ trabajara mucho si saliera sin desayunar, ¿verdad? Por el amor de Dios, ¿en qué estará usted pensando? Venga aquí ahora mismo.

Subió corriendo los escalones y entró por la puerta trasera, seguida de cerca por él, que se encontró en una galería que conducía a una ordenada cocina. La vio acercarse a un escritorio —¿a quién se le ocurriría poner un escritorio en una cocina?— y sacó un trozo de papel y un lápiz pequeño.

—El desayuno es la comida más importante del día —le informó, sentándose a la mesa—. Un hombre que no le da importancia al desayuno no puede ser inglés. A ver... —Guardó silencio un momento mientras apuntaba varias cosas en el papel—. Ya está.

Se lo entregó y él lo cogió.

—A Heidi le encantan las magdalenas —dijo con gran énfasis—. Pero tiene que comer fruta fresca y algo sustancial, como mantequilla y queso, para tener energía todo el día. No le gusta mucho la carne, pero tampoco hace falta presionarla demasiado con ese tema ahora mismo.

—No en el desayuno —convino el conde—. Muchas gracias, señorita Brandon. Y ahora me voy. Le recomiendo que se vaya un rato a la cama.

—Soñaré con el pastel perfecto.

—Hasta el lunes —dijo él, sonriéndole sin poder evitarlo, al ver su expresión de deleite. Montó en el caballo y regresó a su casa, ajeno al par de ojos azul grisáceo que lo observaban desaparecer trotando entre los árboles.

En vez de meterse rápidamente en la cama, Ali anotó las instrucciones para Rosalie Mae Summers, la mujer que la ayudaba y que llegaría en una hora aproximadamente, y después se dedicó a pensar en el hombre que acababa de marcharse.

Mientras se desnudaba para lavarse, reflexionó sobre su apabullante predisposición a hablar sin rodeos, a exponer sus dudas, deseos y metas con sencillez, como cuando le había preguntado qué le gustaba desayunar a Heidi, o si Biers había abusado de ella o cuando la había instado a que bebiera de su sidra.

No se parecía a ningún otro aristócrata de los que ella conocía y mucho menos hubiera tratado en su vida. De vez en cuando, tenía que sufrir el tono condescendiente de algunas grandes familias de los alrededores de York que compraban sus productos, una tarta de boda o algún encargo para una ocasión especial. Era invisible incluso para los lacayos a los que enviaban a recoger los encargos, y ella siempre lo había preferido así.

El conde, sin embargo, sí la veía y, lo que era aún peor, a ella le gustaba que lo hiciera. Se metió por fin en la cama, reconviniéndose por juzgar equivocadamente a las personas y los caprichos de la aristocracia. Dio muchas vueltas antes de quedarse dormida, pensando en cómo podría perfeccionar sus últimos experimentos, aunque posiblemente sus cavilaciones habrían sido más productivas sin la constante distracción del recuerdo de la nariz aguileña del conde olisqueándole la palma de la mano en busca de su olor dulce y especiado.

El bosque era un lugar bellísimo, fresco y sereno. Un cambio que le hacía mucha falta, después de aguantar las inclinaciones de cabeza, los carraspeos y las reverencias de Holderman. El hombre no tenía ni idea de cómo arreglar la fuente y, a lo más que había llegado había sido a mascullar, mientras se tomaba el té, algo sobre reclutar a un grupo de jornaleros para que segaran el heno antes de que creciera aún más. Whitlock había tenido que salir a montar para no estrangularlo en plena comida. Así que, tras ensillar su montura, fue a explorar una parte de su propiedad en la que todavía no había estado. Lo sorprendió que la más fiable de sus monturas se pusiera tensa bajo sus piernas y aguzara los oídos. Consciente de que nunca había que ignorar las reacciones de un caballo, hizo que se detuviera. Era la tercera vez que salía a montar —y la última del día—, y reservaba para ello a _César_ porque era un placer cabalgar con él. Algo de gran tamaño se movía a pocos metros de distancia.

No podía ser un perro salvaje, porque _César_ simplemente se habría alarmado, no se habría puesto en el estado de alerta en que estaba. Tenía que tratarse de algo lo suficientemente grande como para asustar a un caballo.

La boca se le secó y el corazón se le aceleró cuando, a través de la cortina de follaje de los árboles, vio a Alice Brandon, como vino al mundo, flotando serenamente boca arriba en el río. Llevaba el pelo recogido, pero por lo demás estaba como Dios la había hecho, y lo cierto era que Dios había realizado un espléndido trabajo. Tenía unos pechos generosos, de pezones rosados, en ese momento arrugados por el frío, una cintura estrecha, unas piernas largas y musculosas, y allí, en el punto en que se unían...

Él era un caballero, criado entre hermanas y primas y demás mujeres, y comprendía que el sexo bello era merecedor de todo respeto. Se dijo que tenía que irse de allí, incluso le ordenó a su caballo que retrocediera, pero el animal debió de notar también la orden silenciosa de no moverse, porque cinco minutos después seguía allí, mirando embobado.

Ali había salido ya del agua y se había arrodillado sobre la toalla, mientras se soltaba el pelo, dorado a pesar de estar mojado, que le llegaba hasta las caderas. Levantó los brazos y empezó a enjabonárselo, haciendo que sus pechos se elevaran y oscilaran suavemente con el movimiento. Él contempló su espalda, fuerte, pero elegante y deliciosamente femenina al mismo tiempo. A lomos de su caballo, sintió la imperiosa necesidad de morderle la nuca, sujetarla por las caderas e instarla a que se inclinara hacia adelante para mostrarle los placeres que podían hacer de una perezosa tarde estival un momento perfecto. Casi fue un alivio ver desaparecer su redondeado trasero entre los destellos que el sol arrancaba al agua, cuando se sumergió de nuevo para aclararse el pelo.

Desorientado, consiguió de algún modo espolear a su montura sin hacer ruido y regresar por donde había llegado; pero en qué condiciones estaría, que únicamente fue capaz de volver al paso.

Y además sonriendo, como el lunático en que mucho se temía que se estaba convirtiendo, más complacido y aliviado con la reacción de su cuerpo de lo que habría admitido delante de nadie. Alrededor de media hora más tarde, _César_ y él entraban en el patio de los establos con una sonrisa reminiscente todavía en sus labios.

—Mañana seguiré la misma rutina, Stevens —dijo, entregándole las riendas al mozo de cuadra.

—Mañana es el sabbat —le recordó Stevens con patente perplejidad.

—El sabbat —repitió él, frunciendo el cejo—. Lo siento. El lunes entonces. Habrá varias cuadrillas de jornaleros trabajando en diversos asuntos. Cuando terminemos con el tejado y la siega del heno, habrá que hacer algo con los establos.

—Sí, milord —contestó Stevens, no demasiado entusiasmado con los planes de un hombre al que se le olvidaba el día de la semana en que estaban.

Whitlock, por su parte, pensó, conteniendo la sonrisa, que cuando un hombre experimentaba el primer saludo consciente de su entrepierna en dos años, el día de la semana en que estuvieran carecía de importancia.

—Milord —dijo Steen desde la puerta principal, con una inclinación de la cabeza—. Le esperan en la biblioteca. Él... —Sin saber cómo continuar, el mayordomo hizo una pausa y se quedó mirando los guantes sudados del conde—. Él trae equipaje, milord.

—¿Ha dejado tarjeta? ¿Equipaje?

—Dice que es de la familia —contestó el hombre, sonrojándose hasta la calva.

—Ah. —Para Steen, preguntar qué grado de parentesco tenía el sujeto que se había presentado en su casa habría sido extremadamente grosero, y uno no podía ser grosero con la familia del conde—. Me reuniré con él. Que nos sirvan un refrigerio: limonada, sándwiches y algún dulce. No podía ser su padre, que había sufrido un ataque al corazón varias semanas atrás. Su hermano Emmett, recién casado, no se separaría ni un metro de su esposa. Debía de ser su hermano pequeño, Edward.

—Hola, Ed —dijo, entrando en la biblioteca, pero se detuvo en seco—. ¿Amery? —El hombre que lo esperaba en la biblioteca no era alto, de ojos verdes y pelo castaño ondulado, como el resto de los hijos varones Cullen. Era alto, sí, pero rubio y de ojos azules, y tenía una expresión seria como no le había visto en su vida, pese a que sus facciones poseían siempre la austera belleza de un ángel desilusionado—. ¿Se puede saber a qué debo el honor de la visita del padrastro de mi sobrina?

—Yo también me alegro de verte, Whitlock —dijo el vizconde Amery, dejando el libro que estaba hojeando y volviéndose hacia su anfitrión—.¿O debería decir Rosecroft?

—No deberías —contestó él con el cejo fruncido, entrando en la habitación—. ¿Qué he hecho para que me honres con tu presencia?

No quería parecer desagradable, pero estaba ciertamente sorprendido. Y a ningún oficial de caballería le gustaban las sorpresas.

—He venido a petición de la duquesa de Moreland y de mi vizcondesa. Las dos están preocupadas por ti, y con motivo, si quieres que te diga la verdad.

—Se lo agradezco, pero estoy bien.

—Estás más delgado, tienes aspecto cansado y se te están cayendo las cercas, Whitlock.

—Tú siempre tan encantador —dijo él, enarcando una ceja.

Douglas Allen era la persona más imperturbable, prudente y seria que Jasper Whitlock había conocido en toda su vida. Había tenido las agallas de impedir la boda entre el hermano de Jasper, Emmett Cullen, conde de McCarty, y la actual esposa del vizconde, Guinevere, madre de Rose, la única nieta de la familia. Todos estuvieron de acuerdo en que la boda no podía celebrarse, todos menos el duque de Moreland, que era quien la había tramado.

—Lo intento. —Douglas cogió de nuevo el libro y lo colocó en su lugar—. Rose está con tus padres y en Welbourne nos hallamos entre la siembra y la cosecha, como la mayoría del país, así que mi esposa puede prescindir de mí unos días. Se le ocurrió que, después de tres años en manos de Biers, Rosecroft estaría hecho un desastre. Veo que no exageraba.

—No —convino Whitlock, que agradeció que le hablara sin rodeos. También agradeció que llegara el refrigerio, pues le sirvió para ordenar sus pensamientos mientras Douglas y él se sentaban.

—¿Tan mal están las cosas entonces? —preguntó Amery, bebiendo un sorbo de su limonada.

—Bastante mal —contestó él, ofreciéndole un sándwich—. Las cercas son un indicativo de la situación general de la finca: todo está bastante deteriorado, pero funciona.

—¿Tienes ya un plan?

—Segar el heno, reparar el tejado, los establos, las granjas de los arrendatarios y construir un muelle en el río Ouse.

—¿Y la granja de la mansión, la que te proporciona los víveres necesarios? preguntó Douglas, dejando el vaso—. Suponiendo que tengas una.

—Así es, pero, por alguna razón, a mi administrador no le ha parecido necesario que la visitemos.

—Pues será mejor que le pongas remedio a eso —dijo el otro, mirándolo a los ojos—. Seguro que no querrás tener que traer de fuera los huevos y el queso, teniendo todas estas tierras de labor. ¿Qué me dices de la leña?

—Hay mucha, pero igual que con otras muchas cosas, no parece que sea algo digno de atención para mi administrador.

—Estando tan al norte, te vendrá bien toda la que puedas reunir sin esquilmar tus bosques. Si te pones con ello ahora, la que cortes estará seca para utilizar a comienzos de año.

—Buena idea. Pero antes de profundizar en los defectos de mi administrador y el catálogo de aspectos que requerirán de mi supervisión, dime, ¿cómo están tu esposa y tu hijastra? Y ahora tienes, además, heredero, si no recuerdo mal.

En los ojos de su invitado se vio un gran alivio, como si Amery no hubiera estado seguro de que su anfitrión fuera capaz de manejar las normas de cortesía exigidas entre miembros de una misma familia.

—Mi esposa está espléndida —respondió—, igual que nuestro hijo, pese a su constante reclamación de comida y consuelo.

Whitlock sonrió de oreja a oreja.

—Típico de un hombre, como diría la duquesa.

—Lo mismo dice su madre.

Mientras comía su sándwich, Whitlock pensó que el pollo se podría haber sazonado un poco y que podrían haber untado mostaza o mantequilla en el pan, incluso un poco de queso blanco le habría dado algo de sabor, pero al menos resultaba saciante y, sin duda, su invitado tenía hambre después del viaje.

—Tu sobrina me ha pedido específicamente que te advierta que se subirá a su poni y vendrá a conocerte como no lo hagas tú en las próximas semanas.

Miró la bandeja, como valorando la posibilidad de un segundo sándwich.

—Preséntale mis disculpas a la señorita Rose. Supongo que su tío Edward la visitará a menudo.

—Igual que su tío Emmett, acompañado por su nueva tía Rosalie, pero tú eres el hermano mayor de su padre y quiere conocerte.

—Sólo soy el hermano ilegítimo de su padre. Creo que podrá llevar una vida perfectamente feliz sin necesidad de que me conozca, aunque, para que conste, no es que yo no haya querido conocerla.

—Es una niña pequeña, Whitlock —dijo Douglas con tono afable—. Los niños pequeños lo olvidan todo, incluso cosas que no deberían. Como sigas posponiendo esto mucho más, terminarás hiriendo sus sentimientos, y como papaíto suyo que soy ahora, no puedo permitir que hagas tal cosa.—¿Y has hecho todo este viaje sólo para reñirme porque aún no conozco a mi sobrina?

—En parte —asintió Douglas, como si ésa le pareciera una justificación más que adecuada para haber hecho un viaje de más de trescientos kilómetros cuando más apretaba el calor del verano—. Pero también he venido porque las damas están preocupadas. Además, hace un calor infernal en el sur y nunca había estado en esta parte del país.

—¿Pretendes que me crea que estás haciendo un viaje de placer por la campiña inglesa? —Se levantó y lo miró enarcando una ceja.

Douglas se levantó también.

—Tu familia es muy amable al preocuparse así por ti, pero tus hermanos no podían venir. A ellos les da igual que seas medio que un octavo de hermano o incluso menos, para los dos eres su hermano. Yo no me quejaría si estuviera en tu lugar.

Él tuvo la decencia de guardar silencio; sabía que Douglas había heredado su título al morir su hermano mayor y que poco después había perdido a su hermano menor en extrañas circunstancias.

—Vale, vale, tienes razón. Y me alegro de que estés aquí, aunque parezca lo contrario. Vamos a buscarte una habitación. A lo mejor, te apetece darte un baño antes de cenar.

—Oh, Dios, un baño. Qué maravilla —dijo el vizconde, cerrando los ojos.

—Tenemos habitaciones para ello en la planta de arriba —le explicó el conde una vez en la galería de la planta baja—. El agua llega a través de unas cañerías que conectan directamente con la cisterna situada en el tejado. Es uno de los pocos lujos que tiene este lugar. ¿Has venido a caballo o en coche?

—A caballo. Mi gran amigo _Sir Regis_ estará disfrutando en este mismo momento de la hospitalidad de tus establos.

—Dormirás aquí —dijo Whitlock, abriendo una puerta que daba a una habitación tranquila y soleada, en la parte de atrás de la casa. Sobre la cama, descansaban una bolsa y unas alforjas de suave cuero. El jarro del agua estaba lleno y habían dejado las ventanas abiertas para que entrara la brisa.

—Preciosa habitación. Y creo que esa cama me va a venir muy bien para echarme una merecida siesta mientras se calienta el agua para mi baño.—Te dejo que descanses entonces. —Miró a su alrededor para asegurarse de que todo estuviera preparado—. Aquí seguimos horarios de campo. Cenaremos sólo nosotros tres.

Douglas no cayó en la cuenta de que Whitlock había dicho que serían tres hasta que estuvo metido en el agua con olor a lavanda del baño.

El conde sintió un irracional acceso de enfado tras dejar a su invitado en su habitación. Amery le caía bien, igual que muchos otros conocidos suyos, incluidos sus hermanos, claro, pero no le gustaba que interrumpieran la paz y la tranquilidad de su nuevo hogar. No le gustaba que se presentaran en su puerta parientes políticos así, sin avisar. No le gustaba que alterasen su rutina. No le gustaba que...

No estaba en la cocina, que era adonde se dirigía inicialmente. Tan inmerso se hallaba en controlar aquella desproporcionada irritación que había terminado en los establos, donde sus tres castrados y el bayo de Amery descansaban, para resguardarse del sofocante calor. Entró en la cuadra de _César_ y apoyó la cabeza en el musculoso cuello del animal.

—Tranquilo —se dijo, e inspiró profundamente. Dios bendito, si lo vieran sus hombres, enfureciéndose por cualquier nimiedad y dos años sin pensar siquiera en llevarse a una mujer a la cama. Supuso que parte de su malestar se debía también a la falta de sueño. Cuando estaba de servicio, había dormido en un árbol, en bancos de iglesia y encima de su caballo con gran frecuencia. Ahora no era capaz de conciliar el sueño en una maldita cama de plumas con dosel. Y cuando lo conseguía, llegaban las pesadillas.

Pero ya se encontraba mejor, se dijo, acariciando a su caballo. Los arrebatos de cólera ya no eran tan frecuentes y le duraban menos. De vez en cuando, incluso dormía bien y esa misma tarde, junto al lago...

Definitivamente se encontraba mucho mejor. No esperaba volver a ser el hombre que era ni el que había creído que sería, pero Fairly, que era prácticamente el médico de la familia, tenía razón: no estaba loco. Se iba recuperando poco a poco de los muchos años de servicio militar para su nación.

Con tan reconfortante pensamiento en la cabeza, regresó sobre sus pasos y ahora sí se dirigió a la cocina a informarle a la cocinera de que serían tres para cenar hasta nuevo aviso.


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3

—Pues claro que no puedo obligarte a que vayas a misa. —Douglas miró de hito en hito a su anfitrión durante lo que se suponía que era el desayuno del domingo—. Eres un hombre adulto, por el amor de Dios. Deberías tener una relación de adulto con tu Hacedor.

Jasper hizo acopio de toda su paciencia y se dedicó a untar una gran cantidad de mantequilla a una magdalena rancia para engañar a sus papilas gustativas. Acto seguido, se obligó a tomar en consideración el «consejo» de Douglas.

—¿Le dirás a la duquesa que no voy a misa? No es muy caballeroso por tu parte, Amery.

—No pienso decirle a tu madre que te portas como un caprichoso niñato de ocho años —le espetó Douglas—. Pero ¿por qué no puedes considerar esto como una misión de reconocimiento? Tus vecinos no vendrán a visitarte hasta que tú des el primer paso y asistir a la iglesia es la forma más sencilla de hacerse una idea general de la situación.

—Iré, pero que me aspen si crees que voy a arrastrar a Heidi con nosotros, así que ni lo intentes. Ella ya tiene una idea bastante general de la situación.

—No se me ocurriría imponerle nada a la señorita Heidi —contestó Douglas, sentándose de nuevo. Entonces, mirando a Whitlock con ojos entornados, aventuró—: No quieres llevar a Heidi porque no sabes si la buena gente de Rosecroft la aceptará.

Él se frotó la cara con una mano.

—En señal de consideración hacia tu augusta presencia en mi casa, Amery, y a que es el día del Señor, aún no he salido a montar, con el buen día que hace, pero tus sagaces apreciaciones, por bienintencionadas que sean, están acabando con mi paciencia. ¿Por qué no esperas a que haya salido a dar mi paseo diario antes de ponerte a hurgar en mi alma?

—Te pido disculpas —dijo Douglas, sirviendo una taza de té para cada uno—. No es mi intención meterme donde no me llaman, sino más bien elogiar tu cautela. Rose no tuvo ningún compañero de juegos en sus primeros cinco años de vida. No la llevaban a misa, no asistía a las actividades familiares, su existencia se limitaba a los confines de la propiedad de Oak Hall y al amor de su madre. Heidi ni siquiera ha tenido eso. Tienes razón al no darle al mundo la oportunidad de conocerla tan pronto.

—Si por mí fuera, el mundo jamás la conocería.

—Ni a Rose. ¿A qué hora nos vamos a la iglesia?

Whitlock miró el reloj de pared.

—En unos treinta minutos. Tiempo de sobra para terminar de vestirnos.

—Nos vemos en los establos entonces —dijo Douglas, que se retiró y dejó a Jasper con su taza de té y el cejo fruncido.

El día anterior, había tenido una auténtica erección y ahora iba a ir a la iglesia, pensó con una sonrisa de resignación. Por alguna razón, sabía que ambas cosas estaban relacionadas con una mejoría en su estado, pero aunque lo obligaran, no sabría decir de qué manera.

—Voy a escribirle una carta a mi esposa —dijo Douglas dos horas más tarde, mientras los mozos se llevaban los caballos a los establos—.Y otra para mi hija. ¿Quieres escribirle algo tú también?

—No cierres el sobre —contestó Whitlock con un suspiro, consciente de que Douglas no cejaría en su intento hasta que se saliera con la suya

—. Escribiré algo esta noche para mi sobrina —añadió. Las palabras «mi sobrina» se le antojaban extrañas, no desagradables, simplemente extrañas—. Pero ¿cómo se dirige uno a una niña pequeña?

—Hay que escribir con claridad y sinceridad. No disfrutará con tu correspondencia si no nota que sientes lo que escribes y te aseguro que recibirás respuesta.

—Nunca aspiré a mantener correspondencia con las damas —contestó Jasper, atravesando los descuidados jardines—. Mis hermanas recibieron algún intento por mi parte, pero Bart era más entretenido.

—Según tus hermanos, te has negado a tener relación con las damas. —Douglas se detuvo a oler una rosa solitaria—. Podría ocuparme de los jardines, si quieres. A Rose y a mí nos gusta mucho la horticultura con fines ornamentales. A lo mejor, la señorita Heidi quiere ayudarme.

Hurgar en la tierra resulta fascinante para la mayoría de los niños.

—Como sabe que el sabbat es para descansar, te animo a que la distraigas como mejor te parezca. Tiene tendencia a alejarse, así que será mejor que estés ojo avizor con ella.

—He sido entrenado por la mejor —contestó Douglas con ojos chispeantes de buen humor—. Pero hace un día muy bueno para perderse un poco.

—Yo creo que voy a ir hasta ese murete de piedra que hay detrás de los establos, a ver si avanzo un poco. Nos vemos a la hora del té.

Detrás de los establos, Whitlock —desnudo de cintura para arriba mientras bregaba con rocas de un tamaño respetable— se alegró de que Amery no hubiera querido acompañarlo. Le había resultado muy agradable el trayecto a caballo desde la iglesia con él, e ir a misa había sido interesante —a pesar de las miradas de un buen número de jovencitas—, pero después de tanta vida social, necesitaba un poco de soledad.

Además, pese a ser un invitado tranquilo y poco exigente, Douglas conseguía ponerle los nervios de punta.

Levantaba una roca hasta la altura de su cintura, con intención de colocarla en lo alto del murete, cuando la señorita Brandon apareció caminando tranquilamente por detrás del granero.

—¡Dios mío!

Se llevó tal sorpresa al verla allí, con un vestido de paseo color verde claro, que por poco se le cayó la roca a los pies. Llevaba el pelo pulcramente recogido en la nuca y transmitía la impresión de que se hubiese arreglado para algo, aunque llevaba unos recios guantes de trabajo en las manos.

—No irá a ayudarme con el muro, ¿verdad? —Cogió la camisa, pero sin prisa alguna, consciente de que no se estaba comportando como un caballero. Se tomó su tiempo buscando las mangas, como si se tratara de una compleja prenda de vestir que no sabía cómo ponerse, mientras no dejaba de mirar con el rabillo del ojo a la señorita Brandon, que lo contemplaba con ojos desorbitados.

—Dios mío. Tiene que poner un poco más de carne en ese cuerpo suyo tan saludable, milord.

—¿Que tengo que poner más carne?

Con la señorita Brandon no había lugar para la falsa modestia. Observó con desfachatez cómo se ponía la camisa, que él se dejó desabrochada por... el calor.

—Le aseguro que tiene que engordar un poco. Tal vez yo pueda remediarlo cuando esté trabajando en su cocina.

—¿Quiere sentarse conmigo? —Le señaló el murete de piedra, consciente de que no era un ofrecimiento elegante. Las damas no se sentaban en una pared de piedra con hombres medio desnudos y sudorosos, por más título que tuvieran. Sin embargo, ella tomó asiento en la amplia superficie plana del muro que él había estado arreglando.

»¿Han negociado la cocinera y usted los términos de uso de la cocina, ahora que van a tener que compartir territorio? —le preguntó, fijándose de nuevo en los guantes de trabajo que llevaba. Quedaban raros con el resto de su elegante y risueña persona, pero le daban un aire encantador.

—A la cocinera no le hace mucha gracia cómo están las cosas en la casa, milord. Como no tiene ama de llaves, tiene que intervenir constantemente en lo que hacen Steen y los demás miembros del personal doméstico fuera de su cocina.

—¿Preferiría ser ama de llaves o algo así? —quiso saber, sentándose a su lado, tan cerca que sus muslos se tocaban. Toda su atención se concentró en la sensación de aquel roce, mientras que ella parecía ajena al contacto.

La señorita Brandon frunció el cejo.

—Es posible. Una cocinera tiene autoridad en la cocina, mientras que el ámbito de una ama de llaves llega mucho más allá. Probablemente, consideraría la posibilidad de un ascenso.

—Si me hubieran impresionado sus habilidades culinarias, no propondría ningún cambio, pero como cocinera es torpe como poco. —Cogió el pellejo que había llenado de agua y la miró con el cejo fruncido—. La buena educación me impulsa a ofrecerle algo de beber, pero sólo tengo esto que ve.

—¿Algo de beber? —preguntó ella, estudiando su rostro, que evidenciaba el esfuerzo físico. Mientras lo miraba, Jasper inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás y, levantando el pellejo, apuntó el chorro de agua fresca directamente hacia su boca abierta.

—¡Nunca había visto cosa igual! ¿Es algo que aprendió durante la guerra en la Península?

—Así es. ¿Quiere probar? —Definitivamente, no se estaba comportando como un caballero y lo peor de todo era que le estaba gustando.

La señorita Brandon parecía intrigada y vacilante al mismo tiempo.

—¿Y si no atino?

—Yo apuntaré. Abra la boca.

—Esto no es decente —masculló ella, pero inclinó la cabeza obedientemente y abrió la aboca.

Él levantó la bota y dirigió el chorro hacia su boca abierta.

—¡Dios mío! —exclamó la joven con una carcajada. Parecía muy complacida consigo misma y, tal vez, con él—. He hecho algo nuevo hoy.

Muchas gracias, milord.

—De nada. —Whitlock bebió nuevamente con despreocupación, esforzándose por quitarse de la cabeza la imagen de Alice Brandon con la boca abierta, mirándolo expectante con ojos risueños. Su cabeza confeccionó en seguida otra situación realmente erótica y su cuerpo empezó a palpitar de excitación. Se imaginó a Ali Brandon desnuda, mirándolo con ojos risueños mientras su boca...

¿Por qué tenía que elegir su imaginación precisamente ese momento para recuperar sus lascivas inclinaciones?

—¿Qué la trae a mis establos en esta bonita tarde de domingo? —preguntó, inspirando por la nariz el olor a rosas y a mujer.

—No es qué, sino quién —contestó ella, removiéndose en su sitio—. Si voy a empezar a trabajar aquí a partir de mañana, tenía que traer a Heredoto. Horneo los lunes, los miércoles y los jueves, y entrego pedidos los martes y los viernes.

—¿Tanta clientela tiene? —preguntó él y, bajándose de un salto, se volvió y observó la línea que formaba el muro de piedra—. ¿Le parece que está nivelado?

La señorita Brandon bajó de un salto también y se colocó justo delante de él, de forma que pudiera observar la misma porción de pared.

—¿Se refiere al trozo que sale del edificio?

—Desde allí —contestó él, elevando el brazo por encima del hombro de ella—, hasta allí. —Al mover el brazo, estuvo a punto de rozarla con el bíceps y cambió el ángulo del cuello, de manera que su boca quedó a escasos centímetros de ella.

—Está nivelado en relación con el suelo —decidió—. Lo que significa que se inclina conforme se inclina el terreno, que supongo que es lo que quería hacer.

—Efectivamente —contestó Jasper, frunciendo el cejo. Era alta para ser una mujer, pero, aun así, su cabeza le encajaría a la perfección debajo de la barbilla si en ese mismo momento se diera la vuelta y le rodeara la cintura con los brazos.

—Quedará muy bien cuando la haya reparado por completo. —Ella volvió, pero retrocedió un paso al tiempo que le dedicaba una de aquellas encantadoras sonrisas suyas—. Herodoto se alegrará mucho de que se tome tan en serio el estado de su nuevo alojamiento.

Él le devolvió la sonrisa, aunque sólo fuera por la forma en que le palpitaba la entrepierna.

—¿Va a presentarme a tan excelso espécimen?

—Venga por aquí —dijo Ali, señalando con la mano enguantada. De repente, se dio cuenta de que no llevaba las manos descubiertas

—. Milord, la próxima vez que una mujer venga a visitarlo con guantes de trabajo, ¿será usted tan amable de advertírselo para evitarle el momento de vergüenza?

Sólo que la señorita Brandon no estaba avergonzada, sino divertida. Se quitó los guantes y entró en los establos.

—Este caballero es mi socio, Herodoto. Herodoto, te presento al conde de Rosecroft.

Herodoto, con sus orejas largas y peludas, dientes amarillentos y largas crines, lo sometió a un lento escrutinio.

—Es un placer, Herodoto.

—¿No va a reírse de mi mulo? Es muy bueno. Me lo regaló el viejo conde cuando me mudé a la casita de campo.

Whitlock alargó la mano hacia el animal.

—Los mulos son más robustos que los caballos, se mueven con más seguridad y también son capaces de sobrevivir con menos comida y mucha menos agua. Huelen el peligro y son valientes cuando hay que pelear. A igual peso, un mulo es más fuerte que un caballo y más resistente, aunque la mayoría no sea tan veloz. Es un placer conocer a Herodoto. Esos jóvenes sinvergüenzas que he traído conmigo tendrán a alguien a quien admirar.

—¿Son éstos sus caballos? —preguntó ella, acercándose al compartimento de Wulf. El castrado se despertó de su siesta y se acercó a investigar. Ella esperó pacientemente a que la olisqueara y después le rascó debajo de la mandíbula—. Pero si eres un encanto. Y qué ojos tan bonitos. Eres muy guapo. ¿No vas a decirme cómo te llamas?

El caballo estaba poniéndole la cara que Jasper le habría puesto también si ella lo estuviera acariciando con tanto entusiasmo.

—Este desvergonzado es Beowulf —la informó—. Sus compañeros de correrías son Ethelred, a quien ya conoce, y César, que ha hecho el esfuerzo de salir de los establos para llevarme a misa esta mañana. Lo que me recuerda que no la he visto en la iglesia.

Ella se acercó al compartimento de Red y le rascó detrás de las orejas. Él esperó a que respondiera, contento de ver cómo coqueteaban con ella sus caballos. Encajaba bien allí, mucho mejor que él mismo.

—No voy a misa. No lo he hecho nunca desde que vivo aquí. En Escocia era diferente. Me llevo bien con el vicario, el señor Bothwell, que es un caballero muy amable, pero aquí nunca me he acostumbrado a ir a la iglesia, ni siquiera cuando vivía mi tía.

Él se situó junto a ella y apoyó los brazos en la puerta semiabierta de la cuadra del caballo.

—¿Quiere decir que no es bien recibida?

—No lo sé, pero nunca me ha interesado mucho averiguarlo. Me conformo con que los vecinos de la zona compren mis panes y bollos.

Pedirles que compartan su iglesia conmigo podría hacer peligrar mi forma de ganarme la vida.

—¿Por qué iban a tenerla en tan baja estima? No es responsable de lo que un miembro de su familia hiciera con su vida, igual que tampoco lo soy yo.

—Puede que tolerasen a mi tía por deferencia al viejo conde y la condesa, pero no mantuvo en privado sus tratos con Biers, de modo que piensan que yo estoy cortada por el mismo patrón. Es mejor que lo sepa antes de que deje a Heidi a mi cuidado, aunque sólo sea temporalmente.

Él le puso una mano en el hombro y la obligó a volverse hacia él, esperando a que lo mirase a los ojos. Aquel tema había cambiado drásticamente el rumbo de sus caprichosos pensamientos.

—Me importa muy poco lo que opinen las damas y los caballeros que van a la iglesia sólo para dejarse ver —dijo él, chasqueando los dedos delante de la cara de ella—. Heidi la quiere y eso es lo único que para mí cuenta ahora mismo.

—Entiendo.

Consciente de que estaba empezando a perder los estribos de nuevo, Jasper se contuvo y retrocedió un paso.

—No era mi intención hacer una declaración de principios con tanto énfasis —dijo él, entreteniéndose en abrocharse la camisa—. Es que no soporto la intolerancia. No sé si me explico.

Ella no podía apartar la mirada del torso que el conde se iba cubriendo a medida que se abrochaba los botones. Había sido una indecencia por su parte haberle permitido verlo desnudo de cintura para arriba, pero no tenía intención de ponerse remilgada con él.

—Estoy segura de que sus hombres lo obedecían en cuanto daba las órdenes.

—Un buen soldado sabe obedecer. No se me daba tan bien mandar como a mi hermano, pero era aceptable. —Se volvió, para meterse la camisa por el pantalón, aunque sabía que ella podía ver la tela mojada de sudor de su espalda.

—No sabía que hubiese servido en el ejército en compañía de su hermano —dijo ella, acercándose a César—. ¿Fue mejor o peor para usted?

—Excelente pregunta —respondió él, observando cómo el caballo caía bajo el influjo de la señorita Brandon—. Fue mejor cuando Bart vivía, y peor, mucho peor, cuando murió. Cuando rompíamos el cerco de algún sitio, él iba en mi busca y el mero hecho de verlo me tranquilizaba. —Guardó silencio y se preguntó en qué momento la conversación había derivado hacia allí. Habían pasado años ya de lo de Ciudad Rodrigo y a la vez estaba tan reciente en su cabeza como su última pesadilla, pero no era un asunto apropiado para hablarlo con una mujer.

—Se nota que no ha olvidado esos cercos —dijo ella—. Lo veo en sus ojos. Pero es el precio que pagan los soldados, ¿no es así? Y a cambio saben que, gracias a ustedes, todos esos caballeros y damas pueden seguir yendo a sus pequeñas iglesias, seguros en su ignorancia.

Él se apartó un poco y le dio la espalda. Con su tono dulce y sus palabras suaves, la señorita Brandon se las apañaba para sacar a la superficie sus heridas, heridas que no se había dado cuenta de que siguieran estando tan abiertas.

—Lo siento —se excusó Ali, cogiéndole la mano y apretándole cariñosamente los dedos—. No era mi intención infravalorar su sacrificio, pero entiendo que se puede tener la sensación de que no se recibe el suficiente reconocimiento.

Whitlock bajó la cabeza y miró sus manos entrelazadas. Depositó un beso en los nudillos de ella y a continuación se colocó su mano en el brazo.—Es usted una mujer peligrosa, señorita Brandon. Llevo dos años preguntándome por qué pierdo los estribos con tanta facilidad en los momentos más insospechados. Por qué monto rápidamente en cólera cuando veo a una madre ridiculizar a un niño por haber mojado los pantalones o a un antiguo soldado mutilado tener que mendigar. Creo que acaba de darme parte de la respuesta.

—Esas cosas deberían enfurecernos a todos, pero debe existir un equilibrio. Creo que ver a una niña como Heidi, sana y feliz en la tierra en que nació, podría devolverle un poco de esa paz espiritual.

—Habla igual que el médico al que le he consultado el tema —contestó él, sacándola de los establos para dirigirse hacia un roble especialmente grande—. Me dijo que unos pocos meses de tranquilidad no bastan para curar a alguien que se ha pasado ocho años en la guerra, ni tampoco al país.

—Ojalá tuvieran médicos los países. Por sus palabras, entiendo que disfruta usted con Bronwyn. No se habrá puesto pesada, ¿verdad?

—Disfruto con ella —confirmó él, contento de cambiar de tema—. Siempre he sido hijo de duque, de manera que de algún modo siempre he disfrutado de cierta deferencia social por ello. Lo único que ha cambiado desde que tengo este absurdo condado es que si antes la mayoría de la gente me hacía la pelota, ahora me la hace todo el mundo. No es que me guste especialmente y la pequeña Heidi es como un soplo de aire fresco.—Pero sí le gustaba ser militar de alto rango.

—No especialmente —contestó Jasper, muy seguro—. Si quería que me destinaran cerca de mi hermano, debía obtener una graduación de cierto rango.

—¿Lo hizo por eso entonces? —preguntó ella con una sonrisa triste. Se oyó un trueno en la distancia—. No se alistó movido por el deseo de vencer al Corso, sino para proteger a su hermano, y lo hizo, lo salvó de todo excepto de sí mismo.

—Exacto, señorita Brandon —contestó él, que, tras mirar el cielo, le hizo una leve inclinación con la cabeza. Se sentía incómodo, aunque no sabría decir si debido a la tormenta que se aproximaba o a la aguda percepción de la joven—. Si me disculpa, lord Amery estará preguntándose por mi paradero. Le agradezco mucho la compañía. Espero verla mañana en algún momento del día.

—Quiero escribirle a Rose —anunció Heidi, entrando alegremente en la biblioteca hacia la medianoche, contenta al ver que el conde estaba también levantado, sentado a su escritorio en mangas de camisa.

—Buenas noches, señorita Heidi —saludó él, quitándose las gafas de montura metálica y mirándola con cierta hostilidad—. ¿Es que nadie te ha dicho que hay que llamar antes de entrar?

—Es tarde —señaló la niña, cuyo camisón se movía con la brisa que entraba por la ventana—. No hay luz en toda la casa. No esperaba que hubiera nadie aquí.

—Entonces, ¿has venido a buscar material de escritura? —preguntó él, mirando el reloj con el cejo fruncido.

—Iba a ir a ver a los caballos primero. Pero la puerta de la entrada hace ruido y la de la cocina casi siempre está cerrada con llave, pero si las dejo abiertas, puedo volver a entrar después.

—Tu talento para reconocer el terreno es impresionante. Ven aquí, anda.

—¿Me vas a echar un sermón? —preguntó Heidi, acercándose con cautela al enorme escritorio. Pero Jasper la cogió y se la sentó en las rodillas.

—Se suponía que yo también iba a escribirle a Rose, pero no sé qué decirle. ¿Alguna sugerencia?

Ella se acomodó en su regazo y decidió que le gustaba la perspectiva que tenía desde allí. Había vivido variadas experiencias a lo largo de su vida, pero jamás se había sentado en las rodillas de un hombre adulto que realmente le cayera bien y pensó que eso tenía muchas ventajas.

Para empezar, se sentía segura. Segura y protegida y, lo que era aún mejor, se sentía poderosa, como cuando iba a lomos del viejo Roddy.

Además, el conde olía bien, olía a hierba y a flores frescas, y a seguridad. Y su regazo era cálido y cómodo, sobre todo en comparación con la rama de un árbol.

—Dime, ¿qué te gustaría contarle? —la instó él, colocándole papel, pluma y tinta delante. Tuvo que estirar los brazos para ello y Heidi se fijó en que se había remangado la camisa, lo que le permitía verle los antebrazos.

—Tienes los brazos peludos. Deberíamos empezar por «Querida Rose».

—¿Es tu carta o la mía? —preguntó él, mirándose los brazos.

—La mía. Querida Rose. Me llamo Heidi y vivo en Rosecroft. Tu papá ha venido de visita, pero me gustaría que me lo prestaras mientras esté aquí.

—Más despacio, más despacio —dijo él con un gruñido, poniéndose manos a la obra—. ¿Quieres que te preste a Douglas?

—Tu papá es muy simpático —continuó Heidi—. Te lo devolveré cuando termine la visita. No se lo he preguntado a él todavía, porque es tu papá. No tengo poni, pero si lo tuviera te dejaría que lo nombraras caballero. Atentamente, Bronwyn Brandon.

Jasper terminó de escribir el dictado, secó el papel y se reclinó en el sillón para dejar que Heidi se volviera sobre su regazo, de forma que pudiera verle la cara.

—¿Estás celosa de mi sobrina? —le preguntó con el cejo fruncido.

—Ella tiene un papá, una mamá y un tío. Yo sólo tengo a la señorita Ali, que es mi amiga. Me gusta lord Amery porque me escucha y trepa a los árboles, pero sólo quiero pedírselo prestado.

—¿Para qué quieres que te lo preste? —insistió él, cambiándola de postura, pero sin dejar de rodearla con un brazo.

—Para que sea mi papá —contestó Heidi, procurando que no se le notara la exasperación en la voz—. No es el papá verdadero de Rose, por eso he pensado que no le importaría ser también mi papá no verdadero.

—Entiendo —dijo él, frunciendo el cejo pensativo, pero Heidi no creía que entendiera nada. El conde no era el hombre más inteligente, bajo su punto de vista, aunque tenía caballos y le había pedido a la señorita Ali que viviera en la mansión. Y nunca, nunca, le había mentido. Hasta el momento.

Notó que una mano grande le acariciaba la espalda trazando círculos y los ojos se le empezaron a cerrar.

—Enviaré tu carta, Heidi, pero tienes que ayudarme a escribir la mía.

La niña se recostó contra su torso con un suspiro y cerró los ojos.

—Te ayudaré —dijo—. Lord Amery dice que a Rose le gusta que le cuenten historias sobre su verdadero papá, lord Victor. Yo no conozco ninguna.

—Mi carta podría decir algo como: «Querida Rose, tu papá ha venido a visitarme y estamos muy contentos de verlo. Cuando digo "estamos",

me refiero a la señorita Bronwyn Brandon, una niña muy guapa y lista, que es amable con los animales y trepa ágilmente a los árboles, que vive en mi casa. Tu papá me ha dicho que le recuerda a ti, pero yo la vi primero, así que no podrá llevársela. Ahora es mía, pero mientras tu papá esté aquí, Heidi será simpática y educada con él. Espero que Sir George esté bien y no coma demasiada hierba, y que tu hermano y tu madre también estén bien. Tienes que cuidar de ellos hasta que yo pueda ir a visitaros en otoño. Tío Jasper».

—¿Jasper? —murmuró Heidi con expresión somnolienta.

—Mi mamá me puso Jasper de nombre. Igual que el nombre de la señorita Brandon es Alice.

—Y el mío Bronwyn, al menos para la señorita Ali —dijo Heidi, cerrando los ojos de nuevo—. Ya no me chupo el dedo. —Bostezó y notó que su asiento se movía cuando el conde se levantó—. ¿Tengo que bajarme ya? —preguntó, parpadeando.

—No. Sólo voy a cambiar de asiento. Yo me siento en la mecedora y tú te duermes.

Whitlock se meció lentamente, pensando en todas las noches en las que no había sido capaz de dormir o había tenido demasiado miedo para quedarse dormido. Heidi empezó a roncar con suavidad, con la boca ligeramente abierta. Sus facciones eran angelicales cuando dormía.

Mientras la llevaba a su habitación, se preguntó qué podría haberla mantenido despierta hasta medianoche y qué habría hecho si no lo hubiera encontrado a él en la biblioteca.

Probablemente se habría quedado dormida en el henil, pensó, mientras la arropaba con cuidado.

Regresó a la biblioteca, encendió una vela más y redactó una segunda nota para su sobrina, algo diferente de la que le había dicho a Heidi que escribiría, y después se fue a la cama. Por segunda vez en menos de una semana, el conde de Rosecroft durmió a pierna suelta toda la noche.

Y por primera vez en dos años, amaneció tan excitado que se podría echar una brida encima. Al ver que el sol aún no había salido, se puso de espaldas, contento con la plenitud de su entrepierna. Al recordar fragmentos del sueño que había tenido, llegó a la conclusión de que aquélla no era únicamente la manera que tenía su cuerpo de darle los buenos días: había soñado con un lago y la señorita Brandon, desnuda y resbaladiza como una nutria, la señorita Brandon desnuda con la boca abierta...

Apartó las sábanas y comenzó a acariciarse lenta y perezosamente, contento del lujo de disfrutar de una simple erección, sin intención siquiera de conseguir placer más allá del estado en sí mismo. Pero su cuerpo, indiferente desde hacía mucho tiempo a cualquier fuente de inspiración erótica, había encontrado su propio ritmo, de manera que siguió acariciándose, dejando que su excitación creciera y creciera pensando en la señorita Brandon, en su nuca, la suave redondez de sus pechos y el delicado tono rosado de sus pezones, húmedos y encogidos por el frío mientras levantaba los brazos para lavarse el pelo.

Empezó a respirar agitadamente al recordar el triángulo de vello púbico algo más oscuro que el pelo que aprisionaba aquel remilgado moño que llevaba. Sintió la acometida de un intenso placer al recordar la curva de su trasero ocultándose en las aguas del lago.

Culminó con un suave gemido de placer, una voluptuosa experiencia de intensa satisfacción que lo dejó relajado, complacido y tan profundamente aliviado que se le hizo un nudo en la garganta de pura gratitud. Algunas pérdidas eran demasiado personales para hablar de ellas con nadie, pero sí se podían observar desde la distancia y tratar de convencerse uno mismo de que no eran tan graves como parecían.

Eran muchas las cosas que le habían sido arrebatadas, pero parecía que el simple hecho de sentir placer sexual ya no estaba en la lista. La felicidad de cobrar conciencia de ello se unió al alivio. Rogó que el día resultara tan abrasador como el anterior, para poder imaginarse nuevamente a Alice Brandon dándose un baño.

Se levantó, se lavó y se vistió, dispuesto a empezar el día. No pudo evitar preguntarse si Ali estaría ya moviéndose por su cocina.

¿Cómo conciliar a la mujer alegre y enérgica con la ninfa de los bosques a quien debía su placentero despertar? La misma mujer que iba a dormir bajo su techo a partir de ese día, se dijo, pasándose un cepillo por el pelo.

Bueno, reflexionó, mientras bajaba la escalera, en perfecta armonía con el mundo, tenía problemas más graves en los que pensar que cómo comportarse ante una mujer atractiva.

Hacia las diez de la mañana, Whitlock estaba seguro de que no podía presentársele ya ningún problema más. Douglas había llegado diciendo que Heidi necesitaba que un adulto la acompañara a la ciudad si no quería correr el riesgo de que se le ocurriera explorarla a ella sola. Al parecer, a César le estaba brotando un absceso de pus, lo que hizo que lamentara la improvisada carrera de obstáculos por el campo del día anterior, al volver de la iglesia. Las cuadrillas de trabajadores habían llegado, pero no así Holderman, que, por alguna razón, no aparecía por ningún lado y, una vez más, le habían puesto aquellas infames magdalenas con mantequilla para desayunar.

Estaba que echaba chispas, cuando Alice Brandon asomó tras la enorme cisterna de agua con varias tazas y un plato de galletas en una bandeja.

—No quiero molestar —dijo, sonriéndole cuando él miró en su dirección con el cejo fruncido—. Parece que hoy va a apretar el calor y he pensado que podría apetecerles una limonada.

—Limonada. —Como si un refresco le pudiera servir para localizar a su administrador... Jasper cogió una taza y les indicó a sus dos ayudantes que hicieran lo mismo—. Podemos disfrutar de ella mientras tratamos de localizar a Timmens, que iba a reparar la fuente, y a Holderman, mi administrador, si es que se le puede llamar así.

—Holderman ha regresado a casa de su tío —dijo Mortimer, el mayor de los ayudantes—. O algo así.

—Se ha largado a toda prisa —añadió el otro con una amplia sonrisa—. El cuñado de mi hermana trabaja para el viejo Holderman, y me ha dicho que el vago de su sobrino está allí.

Whitlock alzó los ojos al cielo azul, sintiéndose a punto de perder los estribos.

—Parece que me he quedado sin administrador, sin mecánico y sin modo alguno de reemplazar a ninguno de los dos.

—No se le han acabado los recursos —intervino la señorita Brandon, recogiendo las tazas vacías—. ¿Cree que podría acompañarme a la cocina mientras estos caballeros disfrutan de unos minutos a la sombra, milord?

Él tuvo el aplomo de no soltar ningún exabrupto mientras los trabajadores pudieran oírlo, pero cuando doblaron la esquina de la casa, se detuvo en seco y la miró con cara de pocos amigos.

—¿Hace esto para congraciarse conmigo, señora mía?

—¡Por Dios bendito! ¿Y por qué iba a molestarme en hacer algo así? —preguntó ella, mirándolo de reojo.

—Porque —le espetó él, obligándose a ponerse en marcha al ver que había echado a andar sin esperarlo— estoy lo bastante enfadado como para despedirlos a todos, coger mis caballos y volverme a Londres.

—Si cree que es eso lo que debería hacer, nadie puede impedírselo. Lo que sí puedo hacer, sin embargo, es ofrecerle algo de comer antes de que se vaya.

—¿Qué? —preguntó, parpadeando con el aire de desconcierto de un oso que de repente se da cuenta de que está atacando en la dirección equivocada—. ¿Comida?

—¿Le importa? —preguntó Ali, señalando la puerta de la cocina con la barbilla, pues tenía las manos ocupadas con la bandeja. Se hizo a un lado mientras él la abría y la dejaba pasar primero a ella al fresco interior de la cocina.

—Hola, Rosecroft —saludó Heidi, sonriendo de oreja a oreja. Estaba subida a una silla, delante de la mesa de trabajo, ataviada con un delantal cubierto totalmente de harina—. Estoy amasando una tarta.

—Y lo hace muy bien —terció la señorita Brandon. A continuación, miró al conde y añadió—: Siéntese, milord. Vamos a trazar su campaña.

—Pretende congraciarse conmigo —se reafirmó él, pero un velo de reticente humor cubría su enfado inicial.

—Pretendo darle de comer —lo corrigió ella, colocándole un plato delante con dos pasteles y más galletas—. Coma. Después verá las cosas de otra manera. ¿Sidra o limonada?

—Me da lo mismo —contestó él, mordiendo uno de los pasteles. Estaba relleno de jamón, huevo y beicon, todo ello acompañado por un aderezo que mejoraba el resultado final en comparación con el anterior que había probado. No hacía falta decir que las magdalenas rancias del desayuno no se le podían comparar.

—¿Mejor? —preguntó la señorita Brandon, poniéndole una jarra llena de limonada delante.

—Mucho —contestó él, con la boca llena de aquella delicia culinaria—. Me refiero a los pasteles. Han mejorado mucho.

—Usted también se sentirá mejor —dijo la joven con una sonrisa—. No tanta harina, Heidi, y no olvides añadir la pizca de canela, clavo, nuez moscada y pimienta de Jamaica.

—¿Estás haciendo tartaletas de manzana? —le preguntó el conde, olfateando con expectación.

—Estamos preparando tartaletas de manzana —contestó Heidi—, pero no tendrás postre si no te comes toda la verdura.

—Me comeré la verdura. Y ahora será mejor que regrese a la debacle de mi fuente.

—¿Por qué no envía a Stevens a buscar a Timmens, ya que no parece que vaya a necesitarlo en los establos por el momento? Debe de estar en el río, pescando —sugirió la señorita Brandon desde donde observaba el trabajo de Heidi—. Y en cuanto a la desaparición de Holderman, que se vaya con viento fresco. Estoy segura de que podrá pedirle ayuda a lord Amery temporalmente. Le resultará mucho más eficaz.

—No puedo abusar así de un invitado, señorita Brandon.

—¿Por qué no? —preguntó una voz de hombre con un ligero tono de diversión. Douglas entró en la cocina tranquilamente, con las manos en los bolsillos y los puños de la camisa remangados—. Pensaba ir a montar esta mañana, pero no estabas en los establos y me han dicho que no tenías intención de salir antes de la comida.

—César está cojo y no puedo abusar de tu confianza y pedirte que seas mi administrador en ausencia de Holderman.

—¿Está enfermo? —preguntó Douglas, cogiendo una galleta de canela. Cerró los ojos y la olió antes de morder—. Deliciosa —dijo, gesticulando con lo que le quedaba de la galleta—. La felicito.

—Y yo estoy haciendo la masa para las tartaletas —intervino Heidi, agitando el rodillo para dar más énfasis a sus palabras.

—Buenos días, señorita Heidi. —Douglas se inclinó sobre la niña y le dio un sonoro beso en la mejilla—. ¿Me abandonas por la masa de unas tartaletas?

—Sólo hoy.

—Estoy desolado, pero creo que una buena dosis de galletas de canela aliviarán mi sufrimiento. ¿En qué puedo ayudarte, Whitlock?

Él soltó un suspiro y se frotó la nuca con una mano.

—El administrador ha preferido regresar a la comodidad de la casa de su tío y en estos momentos tengo dos cuadrillas de trabajadores en la propiedad. Una de ellas descansa ociosamente junto a la cisterna. La otra, se supone que está reparando las cercas, pero no estoy seguro, y se supone asimismo que esta mañana llegarán también los hombres que van a reparar el tejado. Aparte de todo eso, tú mismo me recordaste que tengo que inspeccionar la granja familiar y, aunque he hecho ya el reconocimiento de parte de la zona de bosque, no he tomado nota de la leña que hay, para empezar.

Douglas se quedó mirando un punto en la distancia, aparentemente concentrado, y, al cabo de unos segundos, asintió con la cabeza.

—Puedo pasarme a ver cómo van los obreros y después ensillar a Regis y acercarme a la granja familiar. Incluso podría comprobar el estado de la madera de paso —sugirió finalmente—. Pero ¿qué me dices de la siega del heno?

—Maldito heno —exclamó Jasper, cerrando los ojos exasperado—. No sé qué clase de almacén tenemos en la propiedad y no he visto animales lo bastante grandes como para tirar de una carreta de heno.

La señorita Brandon miró al conde y al vizconde alternativamente.

—El granero se halla entre la granja y los pastos, y está vacío. El señor Mortimer puede traer la carreta y un tiro de animales, incluso dos. De hecho, podría traer otra cuadrilla de trabajadores, porque la familia de su mujer posee una pequeña parcela de tierra de labranza río arriba.

—¿Mortimer es el de la nariz? —preguntó Whitlock, cogiendo dos galletas más.

—El de la sonrisa. ¿Dónde quiere que sirva la comida? Y otra cosa, ¿espera que los hombres traigan su propia comida?

—Lo esperaba, sí, o al menos eso le dije a Holderman. Puede servirla... —Miró la hora y vio que prácticamente se le había pasado la mañana—. Volveré a la casa para el almuerzo.

—Yo también —terció Douglas—. Heidi, voy a echarte mucho de menos.

—Adiós, lord Amery —dijo la niña agitando la manita llena de harina, pero no levantó la mirada de la masa.

—Te va a echar de menos —dijo Whitlock con un gruñido, mientras Douglas salía de la cocina—. Heidi, debes aprender a hacer que un hombre se esfuerce por conseguir tus atenciones.

—¿Debo hacerlo? —preguntó ella, parpadeando en señal de encantadora confusión—. Pero es que a mí me gusta lord Amery.

—Lo sé —dijo él, haciendo una última incursión al plato de las galletas—. Y quieres que Rose te lo preste temporalmente para que sea tu papá, pequeña traidora. Debería someterte a un juicio de guerra por traición.

—¿Traición?

—Alta traición —confirmó él y a continuación bajó la cabeza y le hizo una pedorreta en el cuello—. Adiós, hasta la hora de la comida.

Ali lo vio salir con un portazo, mientras los chillidos de complacida indignación de Heidi se fundían en una enorme y tímida sonrisa.

—Y dime, Bronwyn, ¿qué te parece que podemos prepararles de comida a tus dos admiradores en este precioso día de verano?

—Les gustan las cosas dulces —comentó la niña, mirando la masa con el cejo fruncido—. Sobre todo al conde. Se ha comido un montón de galletas, señorita Ali.

—Cierto, pero es que es un hombre grande, fuerte y hambriento, y ésta es su cocina. Pero de que le gustan los dulces no cabe duda.

Le gustaba la dulzura y, a juzgar por lo conquistado que se lo veía por Heidi, también le gustaba la inocencia, dos cualidades que Alice Brandon había perdido hacía mucho en su solitaria y miserable existencia.

Retrocedió mentalmente al día anterior, al momento en que vio al conde medio desnudo, sudoroso, con los músculos tensos por el esfuerzo de levantar unas piedras tan grandes que ella no habría podido ni moverlas. Debería haberse escandalizado, pero lo cierto es que se quedó fascinada. Y después le empezó a hacer preguntas respecto al murete, tan cerca de ella que había podido sentir el calor que desprendía su cuerpo y su aliento en el cuello, pues prácticamente le estaba hablando al oído.

Pensamientos indecentes. Un hombre al que le gustaba la dulzura y la inocencia se horrorizaría al saber de qué modo pensaba en él, cómo deseaba que se hubiera dado la vuelta y la hubiera besado. Ella misma debería estar horrorizada por tener esos pensamientos.

Debería.


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4

Jasper echó un vistazo a la mesa de la cena y experimentó una dulce sensación que lo llenó de tranquilidad. El día había empezado bien, después había adoptado un cariz más bien frustrante, para terminar arreglándose solo. Estaba bien acompañado, había dado cuenta de una espléndida comida y sentía que había hecho avances.

—Los dejaré para que disfruten de la sobremesa con una copa de oporto —dijo Ali—. Ha sido un día muy largo y creo que la cama me está llamando.

—¿Está usted cómoda en la habitación que le hemos asignado? —preguntó el conde, levantándose cuando ella se puso en pie.

—Sí. Buenas noches.

Douglas también se levantó y le deseó buenas noches, pero a continuación se reclinó en su asiento y asintió cuando Whitlock hizo una señal hacia el decantador.

—Una mujer extraordinaria —comentó—. Creo que la niña debe parte de su encanto a sus cuidados.

—No sé hasta qué punto ha cuidado de Heidi —contestó él mientras servía el brandy en sendos vasos, con el cejo fruncido—. Es encantadora. Le sale mejor que a mí la tarta de manzana con la receta que yo mismo le di y te prometo, Douglas, que mañana no habrá magdalenas rancias para desayunar.

Sacaron el tablero de _cribbage_ y pasaron una hora jugando, hasta que cada uno hubo ganado dos juegos. Subían la escalera hacia los dormitorios cuando se oyó el retumbar de un trueno en la distancia. Douglas se volvió y observó a su anfitrión.

—¿Podrás dormir?

—¿Vas a leerme un cuento hasta que me duerma, Amery?

El vizconde lo miró con serenidad.

—Hace tiempo, contraté a un hombre que sirvió a tus órdenes en la Península para trabajar en mis establos. Tengo que avisarlo cada vez que pretendo utilizar armas para algo, y los truenos le provocaron agudos ataques de nervios durante los primeros seis meses que pasó a mi servicio. Se escondía en las bodegas para no oírlos y lloraba sin parar.

—Yo no lloro. Permite que te encienda las velas —añadió, precediendo a Douglas a su dormitorio, donde encendió un par de velas a cada lado de la cama. Vio que el vizconde lo miraba con expresión solemne.

—Sabes que lo haría, ¿verdad?

Él se detuvo en la puerta.

—¿Qué es lo que harías?

—Te leería un cuento para que te durmieras, te daría una paliza al _cribbage_ , te emborracharía. Haría lo que fuera con tal de que te sintieras mejor. —No hay nada que hacer —contestó Jasper negando con la cabeza—. Pero gracias por pensar en mí.

—Te equivocas.

—¿En qué?

—Sí se pueden hacer cosas, y las estás haciendo. Ahora, a dormir —dijo Douglas con cariño—. Mañana te esperan nuevos dragones. Será mejor que no les des ventaja presentándote poco descansado al combate.

—Buenas noches, Douglas —dijo él, mandándole un beso aéreo, tras lo cual salió de la habitación sin hacer ruido. Se quedó un buen rato en mitad del corredor. Los truenos no lo dejaban hecho un manojo de nervios, pero tampoco lo ayudaban a conciliar el sueño. La tormenta se acercaba, avanzando entre las colinas a paso lento pero seguro.

Consideró la posibilidad de beber un poco más para conciliar el sueño más rápidamente. Con ese objetivo, bajó a la biblioteca a la luz de la vela que llevaba y buscó el decantador de brandy en el aparador. Se bebió de un trago la primera copa y estaba considerando la posibilidad de servirse otra cuando la puerta se abrió muy despacio y la señorita Alice Brandon asomó la cabeza.

—No estaba segura de si habría alguien —dijo—. ¿Le molesta que entre a coger un libro?

—No, pase. —Evidentemente, mentía. Ella entró y cerró la puerta. En la mano llevaba una vela. La brisa que se coló por la ventana la apagó, pero a Jasper le dio tiempo a vislumbrar que iba descalza y vestida únicamente con camisón y una bata.

—¿No puede dormir? —le preguntó. Cerró las ventanas y se acercó con la vela para encender la suya.

—No. No estoy acostumbrada a despertarme o dormirme a una hora en concreto. Para mí todo depende de si he terminado de hornear los pedidos.

—Es como si Heidi y usted se guiaran por un reloj propio —señaló él, apoyando la cadera en el escritorio, desde donde la observó mientras ella estudiaba los anaqueles llenos de libros.

—Supongo que es algo que las dos tenemos en común, aunque siempre he intentado saber dónde anda Heidi, más o menos. Este verano... —Miró uno de los libros con el cejo fruncido.

Él se apartó de la mesa y dijo:

—Heidi se muestra cada vez más audaz y con ganas de explorar los alrededores. Douglas me ha dicho que no deja de incordiar al servicio y que frecuenta la casa de no sé qué caballero de cierta edad que le da caramelos de menta y tiene un perro.

—¿El abuelo Hirschmann? No siempre está sobrio, pero es inofensivo, igual que su perro.

—Yo mismo estoy bebiendo mientras hablamos —dijo Jasper, señalando la copa vacía—. ¿Quiere acompañarme?

—Una dama no toma bebidas espirituosas fuertes —recitó ella, sacando un libro y abriéndolo por la primera página.

—Una dama puede quedarse en la cama hasta que se le antoje —añadió él, observándola—. La señorita Alice Brandon, no. —Le sirvió medio dedo de brandy, después se lo ofreció y le aconsejó—: Beba despacio.

—Tiene las manos frías —comentó Ali con el cejo fruncido, envolviéndole la mano entre las suyas mientras se acercaba la copa a los labios. En ese momento, estalló un trueno muy cerca y se detuvo, expectante, a escuchar, para terminar dando un sorbo cautelosamente.

—Lo caldea a uno por dentro —dijo él, observándola con una leve sonrisa.

—¡Dios mío! —exclamó Ali—. Es cierto que hace entrar en calor. Huele deliciosamente, el tacto de la copa en la mano también es muy agradable y el calor que produce, maravilloso, pero el sabor es... diferente.

—Se le va cogiendo el gusto, pero insisto en que lo beba poco a poco. ¿Nos sentamos?

La muchacha pareció vacilar por un breve tiempo, pero en ese instante, otro trueno abrió el cielo y Jasper se encogió un instante sobre sí mismo de forma involuntaria, como preparándose para lo que se avecinaba. Después de los bombardeos de la artillería, llegaban las cargas de la caballería contra la infantería, que protegía las líneas enemigas...

—Me terminaré la copa —dijo Ali, sentándose en el sofá. Él acercó un sillón de orejas, y a juzgar por la expresión de ella, la sorprendió cuando levantó las piernas y apoyó los pies cubiertos sólo por las medias en la mesa de centro.

La miró a los ojos con una sonrisa desafiante.

—A los hombres nos gusta ir por ahí haciendo ruido con las botas, casi tanto como quitárnoslas al final de un largo día.

—A las mujeres nos pasa lo mismo —afirmó Ali, removiendo los dedos de un pie en dirección a él, sonriendo a la tenue luz de la vela—.

Pero creo que a usted no le gustan las tormentas, mientras que a mí sí.

—No me gustan, pero voy mejorando. Poco a poco.

—Felicítese por lo oportuno que ha sido —contestó, poniéndose la copa de brandy debajo de la nariz—. Si hubiera segado el heno hoy, la tormenta le habría dado problemas. Lo más probable es que ahora disfrutemos de varios días buenos, así que tendrá tiempo de sobra para segarlo y almacenarlo tranquilamente.

—Bien visto —dijo él, cruzando las piernas por los tobillos. Se preguntó si Amery discutiría cosas como aquélla con su esposa al final del día —. Si el tiempo lo permite, me gustaría llevar a Heidi a la ciudad.

Ali asintió, pero ocultó los pies debajo de ella en una postura que la hacía parecer más pequeña y su actitud, a la defensiva.

—Señorita Brandon, nadie le hará daño estando conmigo.

—No se atreverían —convino ella, pero su tono no parecía el de siempre. Destilaba frivolidad y amargura al mismo tiempo.

—¿Pero? —Dio un sorbo y trató de no concentrarse en los destellos que la luz arrancaba al pelo de Ali, que llevaba recogido en un moño bajo, un tanto despeinado ya.

—Heidi se paseará por la ciudad con usted —dijo con la voz alterada—, y se lo pasará en grande mientras usted esté a su lado. Pero envalentonada por el hecho de haber ido a la ciudad y haber vivido felices experiencias en su compañía, terminará aventurándose de nuevo ella sola y, tarde o temprano, alguien la tratará como la paria que es.

—Siga —la animó él, que a pesar de ser bastardo no lo había visto de esa forma.

—Cuando veo cómo la miman y consienten usted y lord Amery, me pregunto si no será contraproducente para ella permitir que la hagan objeto de tantas atenciones. Heidi anhela desesperadamente su respeto y su cariño, así como su tiempo, pero no es bueno que se acostumbre

a ello. Su instinto no se equivoca: merece que la quieran y si su padre hubiera sido un hombre decente, habría recibido ese cariño de él.

—¿Pero? —Jasper observó las emociones que cruzaban por su rostro y vio que había mucho más que no le estaba diciendo.

—Pero no puede confiar en que vaya a recibirlo —concluyó Ali, dejando la copa en la mesa con un sonoro tintineo—. Tarde o temprano, usted volverá a Londres o se casará, y la echará de aquí; la enviará a la escuela o con algún pariente pobre, lejos de esta casa. Heidi no tiene por delante el futuro de la hija legítima de un conde y por eso debe aprender a confiar sólo en sí misma.

—¿Igual que ha hecho usted? —Se quedó mirándola mientras ella se levantaba y recorría la habitación arriba y abajo con paso enérgico. Se cruzó de brazos y se encorvó, con una expresión de desazón en los ojos.

—Por supuesto —asintió, dando un respingo cuando un nuevo trueno resonó, más cerca esta vez—. Está claro que se merece los abrazos y los besos y los cumplidos y los consejos que usted le da, pero lo que merece y lo que la vida le tiene preparado son dos cosas bien distintas.

Tiene que saber que, aunque los caballeros se muestren afables con ella y le den besos, no todos son de fiar.

Empezaron a salpicar en la ventana las primeras gotas de lluvia. El conde se levantó para cerrar las contraventanas y dejó el candelabro sobre la repisa de la chimenea. Un rayo iluminó el cielo y, dos segundos después, se dejó oír el retumbar de un nuevo trueno.

—Señorita Brandon. —Esperó a que se volviera para mirarlo y le tendió el brandy—. Reconforta por dentro y calma los nervios.

Dejó que se acercara a él y no volvió a decir nada hasta que casi se hubo terminado la copa.

—Discutamos estas posibilidades que usted menciona, pues creo que está haciendo una montaña de un grano de arena. —Hizo una pausa en el momento en que otro sonoro trueno abrió el cielo; la brisa se transformó en un viento que aullaba fuera y la lluvia empezó a golpear con fuerza. Las velas se apagaron y, en la oscuridad, oyó que su acompañante lanzaba un chillido de sobresalto.

—Se me ha caído la copa —se lamentó Ali, con un temblor apenas perceptible en la voz—. Lo siento, milord. Deje que...

—Quédese donde está —le dijo, aunque su intención no era que sonara exactamente como una orden—. Si se mueve, podría pisar los cristales y cortarse. —La cogió en brazos pasándole un brazo por los hombros y el otro por debajo de las rodillas—. Rodéeme el cuello con los brazos —dijo con voz ronca, pero en vez de ir hacia la puerta, la llevó hasta un mullido sillón de orejas.

—Ya puede bajarme —consintió Ali, con la espalda tiesa y el cuerpo totalmente rígido entre sus brazos.

—En seguida —respondió él, sentándose con ella en el sillón—. Así está bien por el momento.

—Así no está bien —se quejó ella, pero le rodeó el cuello y Jasper hubiese jurado que sintió que le acariciaba la clavícula con la nariz.

Mientras, la lluvia se estrellaba contra las ventanas haciendo temblar los cristales. Apoyó la barbilla en la sien de Ali y empezó a acariciarle la espalda con lentas pasadas. Estaba obteniendo consuelo de ella con la aparente intención de protegerla de la copa rota. Lo sabía, y Ali, probablemente también.

—Creo —dijo, como si no la tuviera acurrucada en su regazo—, que se equivoca respecto al papel que juego en la vida de Heidi. —Al decirlo, la estrechó un poco más contra sí y la oyó suspirar.

—¿Y cuál es ese papel?

Ella no oponía resistencia, pero tampoco estaba cómoda del todo. No era apropiado, claro, pero él no estaba dispuesto a soltarla de momento.

—Soy responsable de haberla dejado huérfana —contestó—. Debo ser un padre para ella y proporcionarle todo lo que le proporcionaría un padre. Se lo debo y, sinceramente, hacerlo me absuelve en cierta forma.

—¿Se la llevaría de Rosecroft? —preguntó con cautela, aunque se notaba que estaba conteniendo la emoción.

—Tarde o temprano, los hijos abandonan el hogar, Alice Brandon. Yo no pensé nunca que fuera a pasarme la vida entera bajo el techo de mi padre. Heidi está empezando a recibir la educación que le corresponde a una dama. Olvida que su tía Rosalie será duquesa algún día. La pequeña recibirá una buena dote, será presentada en sociedad, disfrutará de todos los privilegios de una joven de buena familia. Es lo que tuvo mi hermana Maggie, que también es hija bastarda de mi padre. La duquesa insistió en ello.

—¿Haría todo eso por Heidi? —preguntó Ali y él notó que se estremecía entre sus brazos.

—Pues claro.

Ella guardó silencio, pero se estremeció de nuevo. Cuando el estremecimiento la recorrió por tercera vez, Whitlock se dio cuenta de que la mujer estaba a punto de echarse a llorar y entonces se olvidó de los truenos, de la artillería y de la infantería.

—¿Señorita Brandon? —Ali enterró el rostro contra el pecho de él—. ¿Alice? —Apenas se oían sus sollozos, pero su cuerpo desprendía calor y, cuando bajó la cara, su nariz se encontró con la mejilla húmeda de ella—. Chist, chist. —La estrechó con fuerza entre sus brazos y le acarició el pelo, suave, lentamente—. No se ponga así. Aún quedan muchos años para que Heidi se vaya y usted siempre será muy especial para ella.

Siguió hablando, ajeno ya a la tormenta que rugía fuera, sumido por completo en aquella situación, mucho más personal, de caos emocional.

Recordó las palabras de la joven de que Heidi merecía muchas cosas y que nunca había recibido el cariño de su padre, que no tenía que confiar en las insinuaciones que le hiciera un caballero, que la iba a alejar de allí.

La dejó llorar, consolándola como mejor pudo, hasta que, finalmente, se calmó.

—Estoy muerta de vergüenza —susurró, apretando el rostro contra el pecho de él—. Va a pensar que soy una mala influencia para Bronwyn.

—Creo que es muy valiente —dijo él, rozándole la frente con la nariz—. Muy decidida, aunque creo que está un poco cansada de ser siempre una buena chica y que se siente un poco sola.

Ella guardó silencio un momento, pero pareció abandonar toda intención de levantarse de su regazo.

—Se le ha olvidado decir que estoy bastante avergonzada —dijo al final—. Me pongo así cuando... —Se detuvo bruscamente y Jasper vio que se ponía roja como un tomate.

—Se pone así cuando se acerca la menstruación. Olvida que tengo cinco hermanas —dijo, pretendiendo disimular sin mucho éxito la diversión que aquello le causaba.

—¿Y también se acurrucan en el regazo del primer caballero que se muestra respetuoso con ellas? —se interesó Ali con tono severo.

—Si fuera el primero, después de que hubieran vivido muchos años solas, entonces sí, creo que se echarían a llorar. —Se levantó sin esfuerzo y se dirigió con ella hacia el sofá.

—Dios mío, qué fuerte es usted.

—Un oficial del ejército tiene que estar en forma —contestó, dejando que se sentara a su lado en vez de en su regazo, pero le rodeó los hombros con el brazo y la estrechó contra sí—. Pero si le resulta alarmante haber perdido así la compostura, debería haber visto a los reclutas cuando se acerca la batalla. Al cuerpo se le olvida la dignidad cuando lo llevamos a una situación extrema.

—¿Qué quiere decir? —preguntó ella, removiéndose un poco en busca de la mejor postura a su lado.

—Se lo diré sin disimulos: el estómago se le revuelve a uno y los esfínteres se sueltan. Y esos pobrecillos, preocupados por la dignidad cuando los franceses se lanzan a la carga sin compasión.

—La guerra no le sienta bien a nadie.

—La inmensa mayoría de las veces, no —convino él, incapaz de resistirse a la cercanía de su pelo. La conminó a que apoyara la cabeza en su hombro e introdujo los dedos en la abundante cabellera—. ¿Cómo es que no lleva el pelo trenzado?

—Lo dejo para el final. Pero antes, en mi agenda tenía apuntado tomar una copa con el conde, dejar una horrible mancha en una de sus alfombras y sufrir una crisis de ansiedad como no recordaba.

—Tiene derecho a llorar. Échese hacia adelante y yo me ocuparé de su pelo.

Le deshizo el moño con dulzura y después la peinó con los dedos, sin darle tiempo a protestar siquiera.

—¿Una trenza o dos?

—Una —contestó ella. Una decepción para él, porque hacerle dos le habría llevado más tiempo.

—¿Cree que podrá dormir ahora? —le preguntó, mientras le hacía la trenza.

—La tormenta va amainando. ¿Y usted?

—No me hace falta dormir mucho —respondió, esquivando la respuesta. Se tomó su tiempo en hacerle la trenza. No había buscado aquel interludio con ella, pero después de la conversación con Douglas, lo aliviaba saber que era capaz de consolar a alguien que lo necesitara.

Y lo enfurecía que una mujer decente como Alice Brandon estuviera tan necesitada de afecto.

—No puedo seguir pensando en usted como señorita Brandon —dijo, a medida que le trenzaba los cabellos—. ¿Puedo llamarla señorita

Ali, como Heidi?

—¿Quiere comparar su estatus con el de una niña pequeña? —Su voz sonó de nuevo algo remilgada y Jasper supo que estaba levantando sus defensas otra vez.

—Ali. —La abrazó desde detrás y la estrechó contra su pecho, con la mejilla apoyada en la suya—. No hemos hecho nada reprobable.

Yo guardaré sus secretos y usted me guardará los míos.

—¿Y qué secretos me ha contado usted?

—Usted sabía que la tormenta me ponía nervioso. Douglas también, incluso se ha ofrecido a leerme un cuento para que me durmiera. Usted ha dejado que la abrazara.

—No debería haberlo hecho. —Suspiró, pero dejó apoyada la mejilla un rato más sobre la de él, que sintió cómo ella aceptaba la realidad de lo que él había dicho: tal vez no en igual medida, pero se habían consolado mutuamente y era agradable saberlo.

—Le alumbraré el camino hasta su habitación —dijo, reclinándose en el asiento y apartándole las manos de la cintura—. Pero deje que recoja la copa de brandy antes de que se levante.

Ella esperó a que encendiera las velas y dejara la copa en el aparador y entonces la ayudó a levantarse. No le soltó la mano y tampoco se la posó en el antebrazo. Sencillamente, entrelazó los dedos con los suyos y fueron así hasta la puerta del dormitorio.

—¿Quiere que le encienda las velas del interior? —preguntó, sin hacer ademán de abrir la puerta.

—No es necesario. Hasta mañana, milord.

Jasper resopló involuntariamente al oír el tratamiento.

—¿Qué? —se extrañó ella.

—Me llamo Jasper —dijo, resistiendo el impulso de invitarla, ordenarle incluso, que lo llamara por su nombre de pila. Pero se limitó a informarla de cuál era. Después, ahuecó una mano contra su rostro y, seguidamente, se inclinó para besarle la frente. Se detuvo, no obstante, un segundo antes de posar los labios justo por encima de las cejas, acariciándole la piel con su aliento.

Por una cuestión de dignidad personal, no le quedó más remedio que detenerse ahí. Le enmarcó el rostro con ambas palmas y se dijo basta.

Estaba embelesado con el dulce aroma femenino que desprendía; su tersa y cálida piel contra sus encallecidas palmas le estaba robando el sentido. Ladeó la cabeza y posó los labios en su mejilla, consciente de que como le rozara la boca, no habría manera de parar. El impulso carnal de sus actos, que tan sólo dos días atrás no se habría atrevido a soñar, amenazaba con dejar su honor de caballero hecho un guiñapo en aquel mismo instante, y una suerte de anhelo emocional que no sabría describir estaba a punto de hacer que un simple beso de buenas noches acabara en el desastre más absoluto.

Sólo con un inmenso esfuerzo de voluntad consiguió bajar las manos.

—Que tenga dulces sueños, Ali Brandon.

Ella asintió y se metió en la habitación, cerrando sin hacer ruido tras de sí. Y tuvo unos sueños tan dulces que se despertó llorando, preguntándose cómo era posible que el afecto bienintencionado del conde pudiera causarle un dolor tan devastador.

—Vicario. —El conde entró en el espacioso salón con vistas a los jardines, cuyas ventanas dejaban entrar la brillante luz del sol de la mañana—. Es usted un hombre de palabra.

—Soy un hombre que necesita alejarse de su despacho de vez en cuando —respondió James Bothwell sonriendo afablemente, mientras se apartaba de la ventana. Se suponía que los clérigos tenían que tener cierto encanto, pero Bothwell lo superaba con creces. Además era alto, rubio, de ojos azules, más joven de lo habitual y, en general, más atractivo que cualquier otro vicario que Jasper recordara haber conocido.

»Los lunes me dejo corromper —dijo Bothwell sonriendo de oreja a oreja—. He tomado la decisión de no ponerme ni chaqueta ni pañuelo de cuello. Los martes hago visitas y evito el trabajo administrativo.

—No se me había ocurrido que el sabbat no es día de descanso para un hombre de Dios. ¿Le apetece un té? ¿Una limonada o una sidra, tal vez?

—Cederé al placer culpable de una limonada. ¿Son limones de su huerto o los ha traído de fuera?

—Pese a no haber recibido el cuidado debido, el huerto se esfuerza por dar fruto. —Jasper le hizo una señal al lacayo y a continuación se volvió hacia su invitado y dijo—: ¿Nos sentamos?

—Tiene unas vistas muy hermosas desde aquí. En la taberna se especula con la posibilidad de que recupere los jardines de flores del anciano conde.

—¿Para comerciar con ellas? —Esperó a que su invitado tomara asiento en uno de los sillones—. No se me había ocurrido. Me atrae más criar y entrenar caballos.

—Eso me comentó mi hermano —dijo Bothwell, sentándose—. El viejo conde era muy querido y sus jardines motivo de orgullo para todos los vecinos.

—¿Su hermano? —repitió Whitlock con el cejo fruncido en un gesto de concentración, tratando de recordar el título que se correspondía con el apellido de Bothwell—. ¿El vizconde Landover?

—El mismo. Me consuela que yo estoy destinado a vivir en Yorkshire, pero él está relegado en Cumbria.

—Pero éste es un sitio muy bonito, al menos en verano.

—Que contentos pueden estar si llega a seis semanas. Veo que ha conocido a las señoritas Brandon. —Ali atravesaba en esos momentos los jardines, llevando a Heidi de una mano y un cubo con herramientas de jardinería en la otra.

—Dado que la señorita Bronwyn vive aquí, resulta bastante complicado evitar la compañía de la señorita Brandon.

—Bronwyn es una niña excepcionalmente inteligente —dijo el vicario—. Y teniendo en cuenta las circunstancias de la señorita Brandon, ésta ha hecho todo lo que ha podido por ella.

—¿Sus circunstancias? —repitió Jasper notando que empezaba a enfadarse, aunque consiguió que no se le notara en la cara.

—La señorita Brandon no residía en Rosecroft —señaló el párroco—, pero la señorita Bronwyn sí. Ninguna joven sensata frecuentaría la mansión de lord Biers, de modo que su acceso a la niña era limitado. Aparte de que bastantes preocupaciones tiene ya.

Él contó muy despacio hasta veinte mientras les servían el refrigerio y entonces clavó en el vicario una fulminante mirada.

—¿Intenta recordarme de manera educada que la señorita Brandon procede de un ambiente humilde? —preguntó finalmente, pasándole un vaso de limonada fría.

El párroco bebió un sorbo evitando así contestar de inmediato, pero le sostuvo la mirada y luego meditó con calma la respuesta.

—La posición de Alice Brandon en esta comunidad es precaria. Eso no me gusta, pero el daño ya estaba hecho cuando yo llegué. Es una pena, pero para la señorita Bronwyn no resultará precisamente beneficioso que se relacione con ella, si bien la influencia que usted pueda tener sobre la pequeña lo compensará.

—¿Juzgan a la señorita Brandon por su posición social?

El vicario asintió y dejó el vaso en la mesa.

—Por la posición social, como usted dice, y también por su independencia económica, su belleza, su sonrisa y su poca disposición a bajar la cabeza por vergüenza. Por lo bien que cocina, por su educación y por haber salido de este atrasado valle. Siempre habrá alguien que la condene por todas las cualidades que pueden suponer un punto fuerte para la joven.

—Se muestra usted muy comprensivo con ella.

—Le propuse matrimonio —contestó el vicario con tono desilusionado—. Me rechazó tan suavemente que casi ni me di cuenta de que lo estaba haciendo.

—A ver si lo adivino —dijo él frunciendo los labios—. Le dijo que la esposa del párroco debía ser una mujer sin reproche ni pretensiones, procedente de la pequeña aristocracia, pero lo cierto es que la señorita Brandon no tenía intenciones de hacer nada que la alejara aún más de la señorita Heidi o de la independencia que se había ganado, por limitada que fuera.

Bothwell enarcó las cejas exageradamente y asintió.

—Ahora que lo dice, no me dio los motivos verdaderos. Lamentablemente, el respeto que sentía por ella no ha disminuido ni un ápice.

—¿Cree que convertirse en la esposa del vicario supondría una mejora en sus circunstancias actuales?

—Creo que supondría una mejora si se convirtiera en la esposa de este vicario en particular —respondió Bothwell. Jasper se vio obligado a reconocer que el hombre era atractivo, que tenía una buena constitución y buenos modales. Y al igual que ocurría con muchos hombres de Dios, sabía tratar a las personas—. Me dedico a la Iglesia para satisfacer a mi padre, que piensa que un hombre no debe holgazanear, milord, pero no estoy mal situado económicamente y mi aspecto físico no está tan mal.

—Tampoco le sobra modestia —comentó él con una sonrisa—. Por si le sirve de consuelo, la señorita Brandon ha aceptado mudarse a Rosecroft para trabajar como institutriz de Heidi temporalmente. Eso significa que ambas están ahora bajo mi protección y no pienso tolerar que les falten al respeto a ninguna de las dos.

—Me pareció que usted podía hacer algo así.

El conde sonrió con cinismo.

—Como sin duda le habrá informado su hermano, las circunstancias de mi propio nacimiento dejaban mucho que desear.

—Mi hermano, el respetado vizconde, nació a los seis meses —respondió el vicario con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, mientras cogía de nuevo el vaso—. Y ese tipo de milagro se da cada vez con más frecuencia entre los feligreses de St. Michael.

—¿No predica la moderación? ¿La disciplina? ¿La abstinencia?

—Predico la tolerancia —replicó el hombre—. Mirar hacia uno antes de juzgar a los demás, y amar al prójimo.

—Y mientras no se case, podrá predicar todo lo que quiera que, al menos las mujeres, lo mirarán arrobadas.

La sonrisa de Bothwell se atenuó.

—Eso no se lo puedo discutir. No me di cuenta de lo vulnerable que es un vicario frente a las intrigas de una suegra en potencia hasta que mi esposa murió.

—Lo siento mucho, Bothwell —dijo Jasper, observándolo mientras bebía un buen sorbo de limonada. Aquel hombre parecía demasiado joven para haber enterrado ya a una esposa.

—Ya han pasado varios años —contestó el párroco encogiéndose de hombros—. El primer año fue el más difícil y la congregación me prestó una ayuda considerable. Se me había olvidado que usted perdió un hermano en la guerra.

Él le sonrió con gesto comprensivo.

—Ojalá pudiera olvidarlo yo.

—Bueno —dijo Bothwell, desviando la mirada hacia la ventana—. Ahora que ha escuchado mi confesión, seguiré con mi paseo. Tal vez encuentre inspiración para mi próximo sermón mientras regreso caminando a casa.

—¿No monta usted a caballo? —le preguntó. El hijo menor de un vizconde no tenía excusa para no saber montar a caballo.

—Cuando vine al pueblo de Rosecroft, hace cuatro años, el párroco anterior acababa de morir —explicó él, poniéndose en pie—. La congregación le había proporcionado una montura, un caballo resistente para enganchar a un carruaje, puesto que el hombre estaba demasiado agarrotado para montar. Sería una afrenta para mis feligreses que yo me paseara a lomos de un purasangre, pero el caso es que ir mirándole el trasero a ese animal de labranza cada vez que quiero hacer una visita hiere mi sensibilidad.

Jasper se levantó también.

—Tengo varios caballos y poco tiempo para ejercitarlos. ¿Le apetecería cabalgar conmigo de vez en cuando?

—Me encantaría —respondió el clérigo, cerrando los ojos según hablaba como si estuviera rezando. El conde se percató entonces de la situación.

—Venga conmigo —dijo, conduciéndolo hacia la puerta—. Mis pantalones le quedarán algo grandes, pero creo que mis botas sí le servirán.

—Hola, queridas damas. —James Bothwell sonrió a Ali y a Heidi, que se acercaban a los establos mientras Stevens se llevaba los caballos—. ¿Es una libación lo que me traes?

—Es limonada —dijo Heidi—, y también hemos traído pan de queso.

—¿Pan de queso? —El párroco se golpeó el pecho con grandes aspavientos dramáticos—. Moriría feliz sabiendo que en breve voy a poder degustar pan de queso.

Ali dejó la bandeja encima de un banco a la sombra y le sonrió.

—Hola, Ali —dijo Bothwell a continuación, devolviéndole la sonrisa.

A Jasper, que observaba con atención, le pareció que había demasiado anhelo y melancolía en aquella sonrisa. Cuando el párroco le besó a la joven suavemente la mejilla, sintió deseos de poner los ojos en blanco, y si no lo hizo fue porque Heidi lo observaba con demasiada atención.

No obstante, ella sí lo hizo, devolviéndole así el buen humor.

—Hola, señorita Heidi —dijo él, encaramándola a sus hombros—. Serás el vigía. Vigila los panes de queso.

—Están allí —dijo la niña, señalando con la mano—. En el banco, junto a la limonada.

Él se volvió y se agachó doblando las rodillas para coger uno.

—Quítame los guantes —dijo, levantando las dos manos para que Heidi lo hiciera—. Pensándolo mejor, tú también tienes que comer.

Pesas tan poco que se me había olvidado que estabas ahí arriba. Tira los guantes encima del banco.

Ella obedeció y aceptó uno de los panecillos dorados, llenándole la cabeza de migas cuando dio el primer mordisco.

—Están muy buenos —comentó Jasper, dando un mordisco él también a su panecillo—. ¿Usted no come, señorita Brandon?

—Creo que comeré uno —respondió ella, evitando mirarlo a los ojos—. ¿Vicario Bothwell?

—Por supuesto.

—Pega bien los codos, Heidi —le ordenó a la niña mientras la cogía por encima de su cabeza y la bajaba al suelo.

—Tienes migas en el pelo —dijo ella con la boca llena.

—Es la última moda en comederos de pájaros. ¿Puedo tomar un poco más de limonada, señorita Brandon?

—Puede, pero agáchese primero.

Él obedeció. Bajó la cabeza para permitir que le sacudiera las migas del pelo, excepto que, en vez de sacudírselas, Ali se las quitó pasándole varias veces los dedos entre los mechones como si fueran un peine. Jasper quedó a la altura del escote femenino e inspiró el fresco aroma floral que emanaba de él.

—Ya está. Tiene el pelo revuelto, pero al menos ya no atraerá a los pájaros.

—Es una pena —murmuró él, aceptando un vaso de limonada—. Párroco Bothwell, ¿está usted bebiendo?

—Bebiendo y comiendo. ¿Nos sentamos? —sugirió, señalando una zona de sombra a unos metros del granero. Se aposentó en un banco, dejando amplio espacio a cada lado para que se acomodaran las jóvenes damas.

El muy cabrón.

—Hacía mucho que no preparabas panes de queso, Ali —dijo—. Los echaba de menos.

—Celebro que te gusten. ¿Quieres que te ponga unos cuantos para llevarte a casa?

—Estaría en deuda contigo eternamente y me convertiría en la envidia de todos los que vayan a visitarme en los próximos dos días.

Continuaron con la afable conversación unos minutos más, hasta que dieron cuenta de los panecillos y la limonada. Bothwell se levantó con un suspiro de satisfacción.

—Gracias por el fantástico paseo, Rosecroft.

—¿Tiene algo que hacer mañana por la tarde? Casi todos los días salgo para que los caballos se entrenen, pero, cuando no están juntos, se pasan la mitad del camino esquivando conejos o huyendo de su propia sombra.

—Ah, la juventud. Estaré aquí mañana a las dos en punto si el tiempo lo permite, ataviado con ropa de montar. Buenos días, señoritas y,

Ali, ya sabes que me encantaría verte por la iglesia algún domingo.

—Gracias, James —respondió ella con una elegante sonrisa, pero Jasper, que la estaba observando atentamente, percibió un destello de algo, remordimiento, pesar, tristeza tal vez, en sus ojos—. Bronwyn, ¿te llevas la bandeja a la cocina?

—Déjela aquí —intervino el conde, mientras observaba al párroco desaparecer entre los árboles—. ¿Está cerca de su casita la vicaría, señorita Brandon?

—Justo al otro lado de la colina. El penúltimo párroco que tuvimos antes de que llegara el señor Bothwell tenía diez hijos y la casita de la iglesia era demasiado pequeña. El viejo conde le hizo construir una casa más grande, la casa actual, y la casita de la iglesia se convirtió en sala parroquial.

—De modo que Bothwell es su vecino más cercano. —«Qué bien.»

—Usted es mi vecino más cercano, milord. Heidi, ¿te importa guardar esos guantes con el resto de los arreos? Creía que ibas a llevarles zanahorias a los caballos.

—Si Stevens dice que pueden comerlas —añadió Jasper, volviendo la vista hacia Ali—. ¿Vamos a hablar del asunto o qué?

—¿Cómo dice? —preguntó ella, sin apartar la vista de la niña, que se alejaba de ellos.

—¿No es ahora cuando usted se disculpa por perder la compostura de forma tan lamentable anoche y yo le aseguro que ya se me ha olvidado?

—¿Sí? —preguntó ella, esperanzada—. ¿Se le ha olvidado?

—No —respondió él, sonriendo seductor—. Tener a una encantadora mujer en los brazos se ha convertido para mí en un placer demasiado inusual como para que se me pueda olvidar con facilidad. Además su pelo huele deliciosamente.

Ali frunció el cejo.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque utilizará jabón, supongo —contestó él, con tono solemne.

—No. —Ali negó con la cabeza y lo miró seria—. Me refiero a por qué es inusual que se rodee de hermosas mujeres. Es guapo, rico, con título y contactos, y sin defectos graves. Incluso sabe la receta de las tartaletas de manzana y tiene paciencia con los niños. ¿Cómo es que no está siempre rodeado de mujeres hermosas?

—Es complicado, Ali —respondió él, que se dio cuenta demasiado tarde de que la había llamado por su nombre de pila, pero no tenía intención de disculparse—. Cuando eres el hijo de un duque, te conviertes en el objetivo de mujeres ambiciosas. La última amante de mi hermano llegó al punto de concebir un hijo con alguien que se parecía a él, confiando en poder hacerlo pasar por hijo suyo y terminar casada con Emmett.

Debería disculparse ante una joven respetable como Ali por haberle revelado esa historia, sólo que ella parecía más intrigada que sorprendida.

—¡Dios mío! ¿Y qué ha sido de semejante criatura?

—El padre del hijo que esperaba se casó con ella a instancias de mi hermano y ahora aguardan el feliz acontecimiento en una recoleta propiedad que éste les entregó como regalo de boda. Lo que quiero decir es que las mujeres que se me acercaban querían algo que yo no estaba dispuesto a darles.

—¿Y qué hay de otras mujeres? —preguntó ella, poniéndose roja como un tomate—. Mujeres como mi tía y mi madre.

—Tengo dinero para gastar, pero no me interesa. —«He visto demasiadas violaciones», pensó y estuvo a punto de decirlo.

Pero Ali parecía abatida y no podía decirle tal cosa. Era demasiado buena, demasiado honrada y demasiado inocente como para soportar la carga de unas confidencias plagadas de violencia, aunque se dijo que pensaría en ello después.

—Venga —dijo levantándose y tendiéndole el brazo—. Vamos a recoger a la niña prodigio y regresemos a la mansión. Si la metemos en una bañera de burbujas de lavanda ahora, es posible que esté limpia para la hora de cenar.

—No soy tan frágil como cree —dijo Ali. Él la miró con curiosidad, pero siguió caminando—. No soy tan frágil ni tan virtuosa ni tan...

Podría habérmelo contado en vez de guardárselo. Podría habérmelo contado.

Él se detuvo, pero no apartó la mirada de los árboles, a cierta distancia de ellos. Era casi como si Ali considerara más un rechazo que una cortesía por su parte su reticencia a compartir con ella confidencias y no podía soportarlo.

—Se puede abusar de las mujeres de una manera que no ocurre con los hombres, como sin duda sabrá. Cuando se trata de un abuso desgarradamente violento, uno se pregunta por qué las mujeres quieren relacionarse siquiera con los hombres.

—¿A qué se refiere?

—Ay, Ali... —Bajó el brazo y se alejó unos pasos—. Después de un asedio, los generales permitían que las tropas invadieran la ciudad. Hombres a los que has visto desfilar elegantemente con sus correspondientes regimientos, de repente se convierten en animales que asesinan, saquean o algo peor, hasta que se toman medidas para poner freno a su comportamiento. Es un movimiento táctico. Se hace para que cunda el pánico, como ejemplo para que las demás ciudades se rindan sin oponer resistencia con tal de evitar algo similar.

—Me está diciendo que incluso los instintos más bajos de un hombre son un arma útil para la Corona. Sus superiores los llevan con engaños a una situación en la que los hombres pierden la dignidad y hasta la humanidad.

—Es la guerra la que lo hace.

—¿Lo utilizaron a usted?

—No —contestó él, negando con la cabeza. Se volvió un poco hacia atrás y la miró—. Yo imponía las medidas de represión una vez terminado el saqueo, el pillaje y la rapiña, pero eso podía ocurrir varios días después de irrumpir en la ciudad.

Ali entrelazó los dedos con los de él, que sintió que apoyaba la cabeza en su hombro.

—De modo que, tras convertir la ciudad en un infierno, los generales esperaban que llegara usted e impusiese el orden.

Jasper se limitó a asentir con la cabeza, con la garganta atenazada por los recuerdos.

—Pero no han enviado a nadie para sacarlo de aquel infierno, ¿verdad? —preguntó enfadada, indignada por él.

Le posó la mano en el brazo y lo acompañó en silencio de vuelta a la mansión. Su proximidad resultaba totalmente apropiada, parecían una pareja en paz el uno con el otro, pese a que ninguno de los dos era capaz de pronunciar una sola palabra.


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5

—No tengo excusa para lo que le he dicho antes —dijo el conde cuando se encontró con Ali en el salón principal, unas horas más tarde, justo antes de la cena—. Le ruego que acepte mi agradecimiento por su comprensión, para que así pueda recuperar la dignidad antes de que Amery baje y se huela algo. ¿Le apetece un jerez? Considérelo un remedio medicinal.

—Me apetece un jerez —contestó ella, asintiendo, pero se dio cuenta de las ojeras del conde—. ¿Se encuentra bien?

—No —respondió él, frunciendo el cejo—. O no todo lo bien que me gustaría, como ha podido comprobar. Ando de un lado para otro dando órdenes y cumpliendo las tareas que me impongo, pero es como si estuviera de pie sobre una trampilla y, de repente, ésta se abriera y cayera al suelo —explicó, perplejo ante su propia sinceridad—. Usted ha preguntado y me ha parecido que de verdad quería saberlo.

—Sí y sí. Ojalá pudiera atraparlo en la caída.

Ali se lamentó nada más decirlo, hasta que vio que él la miraba por encima del borde de su copa con expresión de incredulidad o alivio tal vez. Diría que de agradecimiento incluso.

—Es usted tremendamente dulce, Ali Brandon —le dijo, con ojos chispeantes pese a la solemnidad del pronunciamiento—. Y es bueno, no, es esencial, saber que hay gente como usted en el mundo. En mi mundo. Su jerez.

Le tocó los dedos, demorándose más de lo necesario, cuando le pasó la copa y ella se permitió el lujo de disfrutar del contacto. La aliviaba saber que no era la única que de vez en cuando se disgustaba o se sentía abrumada por las circunstancias. Aunque seguía furiosa al pensar en la violencia a la que se había visto arrastrado un buen hombre como el conde en nombre del rey y la patria. Parecía fuerte, en buena forma física y competente, pero era una imagen engañosa. En realidad era un bárbaro herido. Un bárbaro herido amable, astuto y guapo a rabiar.

La cena transcurrió agradablemente. Ali casi no tomaba parte mientras el conde y su invitado hablaban sobre la situación de la propiedad, amistades mutuas y hasta caballos que ambos conocían.

Dejó que siguieran charlando. Cansada después del largo día y saciada tras la abundante cena, sentía que se le cerraban los ojos.

Levantarse temprano para hornear pasteles y guardarlos después para entregárselos a sus clientes, pasarse el día de un lado para otro persiguiendo a Heidi y dormir poco por las noches la dejaban agotada.

—Se va a quedar dormida de pie —oyó Ali que le decían y, cuando volvió la cabeza, se encontró con la sonrisa del conde.

—Perdónenme, caballeros —se disculpó con una sonrisa—. Estaba soñando despierta.

—Vamos —dijo Whitlock. levantándose y ofreciéndole el brazo—. Es evidente que nuestra compañía es muy aburrida en comparación con la llamada de los sueños. La acompañaré a su habitación mientras Douglas va a la biblioteca y busca las cartas.

La hora de la cena se había retrasado por la siega y hacía rato que ya se había puesto el sol. Ali no pudo disimular un bostezo mientras subía en compañía de él.

—No puedo permitir que siga así, Alice —la riñó Whitlock—. O buscamos a alguien que la ayude en la cocina o descansa un poco más.

Se la ve exhausta y Douglas opina lo mismo, así que debe de ser cierto. Mañana por la mañana me llevaré a Heidi para que pueda dormir un poco más.

—Dormir un poco más —repitió ella como algunas mujeres dirían «una docena de sombreros nuevos» o «chocolate» o «veinte mil al año».

—Mañana no le toca hacer tartas —continuó el conde—. Heidi me ha puesto al corriente de su calendario de trabajo y mañana no le toca trabajar, así que va a descansar. ¿Me lo promete?

—Me quedaré hasta tarde en la cama —dijo Ali cuando llegaron a su habitación y abrió la puerta.

Él entró delante en la estancia a oscuras y encendió varias velas mientras ella lo observaba.

—Directa a la cama —le ordenó—. Nada de suspirar por el señor Darcy o lo que quiera que lea antes de dormir.

Ella escuchó sus palabras moviéndose despacio por la habitación, con cierta indecisión.

—¿Ali? ¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó Jasper dejando las velas para mirarla con el cejo fruncido.

—Nada —contestó, pero la voz le tembló cuando se sentó en la cama—. Es sólo que estoy cansada. Gracias por la agradable velada.

El conde se le acercó y se detuvo delante de ella, mirándola con atención. Soltó el aliento entrecortadamente y, cogiéndola de las manos, la ayudó a ponerse en pie y la estrechó entre sus brazos.

—Será un alivio para los dos cuando le llegue la menstruación.

Ali se puso rígida durante un segundo y se resistió al abrazo, pero entonces inspiró una trémula bocanada de aire, asintió en silencio y finalmente apoyó la mejilla en su pecho. Él la estrechó contra sí, acariciándole el pelo con una mano y sujetándola con la otra. Notar la solidez del cuerpo masculino la hizo sentir más cansada, pero también aliviada en cierta forma. Heidi crecería sana y feliz bajo su cuidado, recibiendo todo aquello que ella jamás podría haberse permitido darle.

—Buscar un poco de consuelo de vez en cuando no es ningún delito, Ali. Que seamos adultos no quiere decir que no necesitemos que nos abracen o que nos den la mano.

Ella volvió a asentir y le rodeó la cintura con los brazos. Poco a poco, se dejó consolar, dejó que soportara su peso. Whitlock le acarició el pelo y después se concentró en acariciarle los omóplatos con lentos movimientos circulares. Ali suspiró y frotó la mejilla contra él.

Podría haberse quedado así toda la noche, tranquila, a gusto entre sus brazos, dejándose envolver por su aroma y el calor de su cuerpo.

—Gracias —dijo y sonrió cuando él se apartó—. Buenas noches, gentil caballero.

El conde le devolvió la sonrisa y la besó en la frente y la mejilla antes de marcharse.

Ali guardaba como oro en paño los momentos en que se tocaban; le servían de consuelo. Porque Whitlock sólo quería consolarla. Al abrazarla estrechamente, había podido comprobar por sí misma que se trataba sólo de un gesto de amabilidad. El corazón no se le desbocaba como a ella, ni sentía que la expectación se le concentrara en el vientre. Y seguro que tampoco se distraía con pensamientos impropios de una persona soltera.

Y antes de que se diera cuenta, aquel hombre amable y encantador la apartaría para siempre de Heidi, motivo por el que no alcanzaba a comprender qué diantres hacía fantaseando con él, cuando debería estar preparándose mentalmente para el dolor que iba a causarle.

Ali despertó al captar un olor muy particular, un olor que asociaba con Heidi, aunque ese tipo de desagradables accidentes era cada vez más inusual.

—Lo odio —afirmó Heidi, encaramada a la cama, con el cejo fruncido—. Es malo. Por mí puede volverse a Londres y que lord Amery se quede aquí para dirigir Rosecroft.

—Buenos días a ti también, Bronwyn. —Después de un largo y reparador sueño, Ali tenía que atender sus propias necesidades—. ¿Me dejas que pida un baño? —El cordón del timbre estaba situado detrás del biombo que ocultaba el orinal, de manera que aprovechó mientras respondía a la llamada de la naturaleza para pedir refuerzos.

—Tú también deberías odiarlo —continuó Heidi—. Llega aquí y tienes que cocinar cuando él lo dice y cuidar de mí y dormir aquí, aunque no sea tu casa.

Ali suspiró y su serenidad comenzó a evaporarse.

—Hay que quitarte esa ropa mojada, Heidi, y me alegro de estar aquí porque así podré vigilarte. Y el conde no me dice cuándo tengo que cocinar.

La niña se volvió para que Ali pudiera desatarle el vestido, pero todos sus músculos y tendones indicaban que estaba de muy mal humor. Tener a Heidi enfadada no era bueno. No era la primera vez que desaparecía durante horas cuando estaba molesta con algo.

—¿Y qué ha hecho el conde que te ha molestado tanto, Bronwyn?

—Esa horrible lady Tosten, con ese enorme... —Ahuecó las manos delante de su torso plano—. Se ha encontrado con nosotros en la taberna y no ha dejado de gimotear en voz alta y eso que yo estaba allí. No me ha dicho hola, no me ha pedido que le hiciera una reverencia, ni siquiera me ha sonreído, porque estaba demasiado ocupada intentando acaparar la atención del conde. Tampoco ha saludado a lord Amery hasta que él se ha metido en la conversación y entonces también me he metido yo.

Ali disimuló su propio enfado y se preguntó si la intención de Whitlock no habría sido llevar a la niña a la ciudad sin que nadie lo viera mientras ella dormía plácidamente. Tal vez no fuera tan enrevesado, pero la astucia formaba parte del repertorio de cualquier bárbaro que se preciara.

«Y Dios bendito, menuda idea que tenía él de lo que era un beso de buenas noches...»

—¿Qué has dicho? —preguntó Ali, quitándole la ropa húmeda por encima de la cabeza.

—He dicho que tenía que hacer pis —contestó Heidi, rígida de indignación— y era verdad, pero esa boba de la señorita Tosten ha reaccionado como si hubiera pedido un trozo de regaliz. Le he dicho que se suponía que yo tenía que estar con el conde, porque así tenía que ser, pero que ella lo miraba como si él fuera un enorme trozo de regaliz. Lord Amery nos ha sacado de allí, pero ha sido horrible y ahora van a venir de visita. Lo odio y odio a esas mujeres y no quiero que vengan. Ojalá lord Amery fuera mi papá.

—Si es verdad que van a venir de visita, lo hacen para ver al conde, Bronwyn. No vienen a verte a ti.

—¿Por qué no? —le espetó Heidi—. El conde le dijo al señor Danner, el de los establos, que si el rey le hubiera escrito no sé qué documento a mi papá, entonces yo sería una Biers, como decía mi mamá. Le dijo al señor Danner que necesitaba un poni y que estoy bajo su protección. Y luego va y no me hace caso cuando esa vieja se le acerca aleteando como una gallina. Yo estaba sentada allí mismo, con él.

—Así que te has portado mal a propósito para atraer su atención —resumió Ali—. Y probablemente no le ha hecho gracia que lo avergonzaras.

—¡Es que tenía motivos para estar avergonzado! —refunfuñó Heidi—. Lady Tosten le estaba poniendo encima del brazo su... —ahuecó las manos a cierta distancia de su torso de nuevo—, y es vieja y gorda y asquerosa. Y encima me... me... —La voz se le entrecortó y se abrazó a las piernas de Ali—. ¡Me he quedado... sin... mi... regaliz! —exclamó y la última palabra salió de su garganta en forma de lóbrego gemido de rabia, tristeza e indignación.

Ali la envolvió en una toalla y la cogió en brazos, consciente de que tendría que calmar su llanto antes de que la situación se arreglara.

En ese momento llamaron suavemente a la puerta. Ali pensó que sería el desayuno, así que se acercó a abrir con la niña sollozándole en el hombro.

—Le pido disculpas. —El conde estaba en el pasillo—. Confiaba en que estuviera despierta y supiera dónde estaba Heidi.

—Lo odia —contestó Ali con tono afable, besando la coronilla de la niña—. Yo tampoco estoy especialmente contenta con usted.

—Ni yo con ella, pero ahora que sé que está bien, me guardaré lo que pensaba decir para otro momento.

Y dicho esto, se dio media vuelta y se alejó, pero no fue lo bastante rápido. Ali se dio cuenta de que olía como Heidi. La miró con el cejo fruncido y la vio con la naricilla enterrada contra su cuello, de modo que se guardó las preguntas hasta que la hubo bañado y hubieron desayunado.

—Sigo odiándolo —decidió Heidi, mirando un gajo de naranja—. ¿Crees que me dará regaliz si le pido disculpas?

—¿Por haber sido una maleducada? Deberías pedirle disculpas tanto si te da regaliz como si no.

—No he sido sólo una maleducada —dijo la pequeña, poniéndose triste de repente.

—¿Qué más has hecho? —preguntó Ali, rodeándole la cintura con un brazo.

—Cuando hemos llegado a casa, me he hecho pis en la silla de montar antes de bajar de su caballo y también lo he mojado a él —contestó, ocultando el rostro—. Podría haberme aguantado, pero estaba muy enfadada. Por eso lo he hecho.

Ali la abrazó para ocultar sus inmensas ganas de reír. Tenía ganas de elogiar a Heidi por ser ella misma, por reconocer a las aves de rapiña como las Tosten, por poner trabas a los planes del gran oficial de caballería con las pocas armas disponibles para una niña.

Pero adoraba a la pequeña, por eso no se rió.

—¿Comiéndose a Douglas con los ojos? —preguntó el conde con un gruñido, acercándose por detrás a Ali, que quitaba las malas hierbas de un parterre de margaritas.

—Está casado —contestó ella—, aunque como su querida Guinevere no está por aquí para hacer los honores, no veo problema en contemplar con ojos apreciativos a su guapo esposo en su lugar.

—Es un hombre honesto, Ali —dijo él con cierto tono de advertencia, observando a Amery y a Heidi, que se dirigían hacia los establos.

—Igual que yo —repuso ella, poniéndose en pie—. Es un hombre atractivo, encantador y amable con Heidi. Me gusta y confío en que yo también le guste a él, porque tiene aspecto de ser amigo de sus amigos. ¿Es necesario añadir algo más?

Cuando la miró de nuevo, la expresión del conde reflejaba cierto grado de diversión.

—Nada más en referencia a este asunto, excepto pedirle disculpas.

—Aceptadas. —Ali asintió con la cabeza, pero no sabía qué pensar de él. ¿De verdad se creía que sería capaz de coquetear con lord Amery? ¿Y todo por haberle permitido a él un beso que había rozado lo indecente hasta el punto de ser casi peor que indecente? Aunque aparentemente Whitlock no lo consideraba del mismo modo. Tan sólo había sido un simple beso en la frente y en la mejilla, que confirmaba de forma desmoralizadora que él era ajeno a cualquier clase de atracción y que le era indiferente como mujer.

—¿Le apetece que demos un paseo? —preguntó el conde, tanteándola con la mirada.

—¿Vamos a analizar su reciente visita a la ciudad de esta mañana? —«¿O prefiere que tratemos de cierto beso?»

—Precisamente. O al menos me gustaría que empezáramos a tratar el asunto.

Ali echó un vistazo a su alrededor y vio el banco situado bajo el árbol favorito de Heidi.

—Vamos —dijo, cogiéndolo de la mano como habría hecho la niña para guiarlo hacia la sombra—. Diga lo que tenga que decir.

Se colocó bien las faldas y, cuando él empezó a caminar enérgicamente de un lado a otro delante de ella, Ali le cogió la mano de nuevo y le indicó que lo que quiera que fuera a decir, lo diría sentado junto a ella.

—No pienso aguantar su perorata viéndolo andar de un lado a otro. Ahorre energías para cuando está con los caballos.

—Tenía razón —comenzó él, sentándose en el banco junto a ella, con las piernas estiradas al frente—. Heidi no estaba preparada para ir a la ciudad, aunque creo que algo sí hemos logrado, a pesar de la ignominiosa retirada.

—Se ha vuelto muy posesiva con usted en poco tiempo.

—¿Posesiva conmigo o con el regaliz?

—Con usted —respondió ella, alisándose las faldas nuevamente, mientras intentaba no preguntarse desde cuándo se tomaba tantas libertades con un par del reino. Tal vez tuviera algo que ver con el hecho de que le hubiera dejado besarla—. Se ha encontrado con lady Tosten y su hija y esa mujer no tiene nada mejor que hacer que mangonear a todo el mundo haciendo valer su posición social sobre todas las demás mujeres del vecindario y, por supuesto, tenía que conocerlo antes que nadie. En cierta forma, Heidi ha reconocido en ella a una rival y no le ha gustado que usted la ignorase.

—¿No se suponía que tenía que saludar a mis conocidos? Heidi tendrá que superarlo.

—Lo hará, pero ella ya ha tenido que superar muchas cosas en su corta vida. Cuando tenía cuatro años, murió mi tía y ella comenzó a vagar por la propiedad. Creíamos que ya había superado la época de los pañales y los accidentes con el pis para entonces, pero retrocedió en ese terreno. Después, murió el viejo conde, que la adoraba, igual que la condesa. Luego vino la enfermedad de la condesa y la desaparición de sus tías sin dejar rastro. Y ahora, cuando creía que comenzaba a haber cierto equilibrio en su vida, tiene que enfrentarse a la muerte de su padre y a que su casa haya caído en manos de un desconocido. Lo primero que le preguntó a lord Amery fue que si iba a irse y éste tuvo que decirle que sí, que se iría, igual que su mamá y su papá, el conde y la condesa, sus tías y, con el tiempo, yo.

Él guardó silencio durante largo rato, con la mirada fija en la puntera de sus botas y el cejo profundamente fruncido.

—Me doy cuenta de que nuestra Heidi es como si hubiera estado en la guerra —dijo al fin.

—¿Qué quiere decir? —preguntó ella, consciente de lo inmóvil que estaba el conde a su lado de pura concentración.

—Lo más infernal de las campañas que tuvieron lugar en la Península fue que toda España se convirtió en un campo de batalla, todo, las ciudades amuralladas, las colinas y las planicies —explicó él.

Ali esperó a que encontrara la manera de decirle lo que quería.

—Había simpatizantes de los franceses por todas partes, como era natural, puesto que el trono lo ocupaba un francés. Y no tenían escrúpulos en utilizar a los niños como espías, señuelos, mensajeros y todo lo que se le pudiera ocurrir a uno. Pero lo cierto es que cualquiera de aquellos niños, daba igual la edad, sufrían las consecuencias de la violencia. Había huérfanos por todas partes, niños que mendigaban, niños que revolvían en la basura, niños recogidos por este o aquel pariente, que tenían que huir cuando la ciudad en la que vivía aquel pariente caía bajo el asedio de las tropas. Esos niños maduraron antes de tiempo, se volvieron astutos, dolorosamente autosuficientes y necesariamente desprovistos de conciencia en su esfuerzo por sobrevivir.

Ali sólo podía imaginar los horrores que estaba rememorando el conde por la desolación que se veía en sus ojos.

—Heidi sí tiene conciencia.

—La tiene, sí. —Volvió la vista hacia ella con visible esfuerzo—. Gracias a usted. Pero aún no la tiene tan desarrollada como el instinto de conservación.

—O el temperamento —dijo Ali, respondiendo con sinceridad a la sinceridad de él—. Cuando se siente amenazada, ridiculizada o molesta por algo, su primera reacción es enfurecerse, violentos ataques de rabia más propios de una niña bastante más pequeña. Hacía meses que no tenía una pataleta seria, pero supongo que ha montado ese espectáculo en su honor.

Él sonrió.

—Ha estado magnífica. Se ha preparado para atacar y luego me ha tendido la emboscada, huyendo sin darme tiempo siquiera a recuperarme de la indignación.

—No puede dejar que se vaya de rositas —dijo Ali, aunque con cierta reticencia—. Es necesario castigarla de alguna forma. No puede ser tan maleducada con sus mayores y mucho menos con personas de rango superior a ella.

Él negó con la cabeza.

—Las Tosten no son mejores que ella. En eso tengo que darle la razón. Heidi ha supuesto muy acertadamente que había caído en las redes de una vieja matrona como las de Londres, por cuya culpa abandoné la ciudad. Precisamente para evitarlas.

Ali enarcó irónicamente una ceja.

—Pues prepárese. Entiendo que, a partir de ahora, aceptará visitas; no lo dejarán en paz hasta que llegue el invierno.

—Dios bendito —exclamó él, inclinándose hacia adelante, apoyando los antebrazos en los muslos y dejando caer la cabeza—. Soy un soldado, Ali, un criador de caballos si quiere, incluso un terrateniente. Su excelencia, la duquesa, se aseguró de que aprendiera a bailar, a emplear los cubiertos debidamente y a vestirme, pero... ¡Por Dios santo!

Ali adivinó en un repentino arranque de lucidez que aquel hombre se sentía como un impostor en el salón de baile, entre las damas y los caballeros. Sabía bien lo que era eso, pues ella misma se había sentido como una impostora a menudo, así que le dijo lo que solía decirse a sí misma.

—Cada uno tiene su destino escrito, milord. Hay cosas que podemos elegir, cosas que no y muchas otras que ni siquiera somos conscientes de estar eligiendo. Así y todo, sigue siendo el destino de uno y hay que sacarle todo el jugo. Un hombre de su posición recibe visitas y devuelve visitas. Organiza reuniones y es amable con sus vecinos. Se casa y asegura la sucesión. Se ocupa de sus tierras y se comporta como un caballero en cualquier circunstancia.

«Mientras que yo hago pan —terminó en silencio—; a una propiedad y un universo entero de distancia de usted.»

—Entiendo lo que es la responsabilidad —dijo él, sentándose erguido y mirándola con el cejo fruncido—. Pero sólo dentro de un contexto racional. Un soldado obedece órdenes, porque los ejércitos vacilan cuando falta disciplina, y se vuelven entonces vulnerables. El caballero protege al débil ya que éste no puede hacerlo por sí solo. Se ocupa de sus tierras porque tenemos que comer, etcétera, etcétera. Pero ¿por qué demonios es necesario beber té a sorbitos y discutir del tiempo con unos desconocidos cuando hay tanto trabajo que hacer?

A Ali le pareció que estaba sinceramente perplejo, desconcertado. Pero entonces se le ocurrió que probablemente había pasado de la universidad al campo de batalla sin intervalo de tiempo en medio y se quedó en la guerra hasta que ya no hubo más batallas que librar.

—¿Nunca se siente solo?

—Por supuesto que me siento solo. Todo soldado sabe lo que es la soledad —contestó, con el cejo nuevamente fruncido.

—¿Y qué hace cuando se siente así?

—No se puede hacer nada. Trabajo, monto a caballo, escribo un carta. Al final se pasa.

—No, no se pasa —contestó ella—. Piense en esas personas que le hacen perder el tiempo charlando de cosas sin importancia mientras toman una taza de té. Tal vez debería intentarlo.

—Lo dudo —contestó él, levantándose—. No son amistades potenciales, Ali. No estoy seguro de qué es lo que se traen entre manos, pero le aseguro que sé lo que es la amistad de verdad. Mis hermanos son mis amigos, y estaría dispuesto a morir por ellos. Lady Tosten no es amiga mía y nunca lo será.

—Ella no lo será —convino Ali, levantándose también—. Seguro que estoy hablando de más. Puede que nunca llegue a ser su amiga, pero ¿qué me dice de su suegra?

—Usted también, no. —Se puso las manos a la espalda y dejó caer la cabeza hacia atrás—. Douglas dice que, a partir de ahora, voy a pasar a ser el novillo más deseado del valle, pero le aseguro que la perspectiva no me hace ni pizca de gracia.

—¿No podría ser una manera de ajustar las cuentas con esa soledad a la que tienden los hombres solteros? —preguntó ella, sonriendo.

—Lo cierto es que no, Ali —contestó él, mirándola de una manera particularmente feroz—. La perspectiva de llevarme a la cama a una de esas mujeres codiciosas que se someta por obligación a mis toqueteos no me seduce en absoluto. Vaya, he conseguido que se sonroje.

Entonces considero que esta conversación ha sido todo un éxito.

—Es usted un diablo —dijo ella con tono sereno, aunque notaba que su comentario la había perturbado. Había sido demasiado directo, demasiado personal, demasiado próximo a lo que ella quería oír.

—Soy sincero —contestó él, entrelazando los dedos con los suyos y tirando de ella hacia la casa—. Un soldado obedece órdenes y eso es lo que hice yo durante largos e ingratos años. Me va a llevar tiempo acostumbrarme a seguir otra clase de órdenes, sobre todo cuando no comprendo para qué sirven.

—Se parece mucho a Heidi —dijo Ali, cambiando de postura para cogerlo del brazo—. Receloso, independiente y propenso a ver enemigos donde no los hay.

—Tal vez sea como usted dice, pero no soy un niño y no he tenido que recuperarme de la pérdida de tantos seres cercanos como ella.

¿Cómo propone usted que la castigue?

—Heidi lo adora, pero es necesario atemperar esa adoración con cierta dosis de respeto. Estoy segura de que encontrará la manera, igual que hace con sus caballos.

—No me sirve de mucha ayuda —se quejó él, soltándole el brazo. A continuación, le hizo una inclinación de cabeza y cuando la volvió a mirar, una sonrisa asomaba a sus labios—. Voy a reunirme con mi oponente en los establos, pero estoy impaciente por volver a verla a usted a la hora de la comida. Es posible que para entonces haya negociado ya un tratado útil para visitas sociales y niñas posesivas.

—Buena suerte, milord. Y recuerde que el respeto es esencial.

—¡Me has tirado en el abrevadero de los caballos! —aulló Heidi.

—Tú me has mojado antes —respondió Jasper de pie junto a ella—. Así que yo te mojo ahora. —Pero entonces sonrió y añadió—: Pero hace calor y pareces muy feliz ahí dentro.

La niña le devolvió la sonrisa y lo salpicó.

—Se está muy fresquito aquí dentro —gorjeó alegremente—, mientras que tú tienes calor. Pero ¡no creo que quepas, así que te aguantas! — lo provocó, salpicándolo de nuevo.

Al final, él se quitó la camisa, empezó a salpicarla y después se le acercó gruñendo amenazadoramente mientras ella gritaba encantada.

Douglas salió del granero con el cejo fruncido, pero la expresión se le borró al ver el espectáculo que se desarrollaba ante sus ojos.

—Entonces, ¿ya os habéis perdonado? —preguntó, mientras Heidi se levantaba y se quitaba el delantal por encima de la cabeza.

—Nos hemos mojado —respondió ella—. Me ha tirado en el abrevadero porque yo le... Bueno, que estoy mojada. —El delantal cayó encima de la hierba con un ruido pegajoso y la niña les sonrió a los dos con su vestido corto—. Pero estoy muy fresquita.

—Me lo creo —dijo Douglas—, y veo que has sido muy considerada al ocuparte de refrescar también al conde. Yo, sin embargo, me voy a comer a la casa. Con un poco de suerte, quedará algo para cuando vosotros lleguéis al comedor, después de cambiaros de ropa.

—Toma —le ofreció Jasper a Heidi, sacándola del agua y envolviéndola en su camisa—. Te estás poniendo azul y, aunque te hace juego con el color de los ojos, la señorita Ali me arrancará la piel a tiras como te resfríes.

Regresó a la casa con Douglas, llevándola en brazos. No debería tener tanta importancia haber hecho las paces con aquella niña testaruda.

Ni resultarte tan agradable llevarla pegada a la cadera, sonriendo de oreja a oreja. Ni tampoco que una mujercita de seis años se mostrara tan posesiva con él.

Lo mismo podía decirse de actos como cogerle la mano a Ali Brandon o consolarla con un abrazo o arriesgar lo inimaginable con un simple beso de buenas noches que tan cerca había estado de descontrolársela. Todo eso debería haberle resultado insignificante, pero lo cierto era que lo ayudaba, y la perspectiva de tener que bregar con las visitas de sus vecinos se le antojaba más llevadera.

Jasper pasó un día de lo más agradable, un día tranquilo y con la sensación de que el tiempo le había cundido. Estuvo trabajando la tierra, mezclándose con los peones y familiarizándose con el lenguaje tosco y los modales prudentes de sus arrendatarios.

Desde el amanecer hasta pasado el mediodía, estuvo rastrillando y formando balas de heno a pleno sol, hasta que un placentero estado de agotamiento físico pudo con él. Una vez guardada la paja en el granero, salió a montar con _Wulf_ y _Red_ , porque _César_ no se había curado todavía de su absceso de pus.

A continuación se bañó y se quedó dormido, un descanso reparador y sin sueños después de un agotador día de trabajo. Sin embargo, al levantarse a la mañana siguiente, se dio cuenta de que le dolían todos los músculos de recoger el heno y de que, aun en Yorkshire, el sol del verano quemaba.

Si la noche anterior se había ido a la cama sintiéndose como si tuviera menos de sus treinta y dos años, lo cierto es que cuando se levantó se sentía como si tuviera varias décadas más. Al bajar al salón a desayunar se encontró a Douglas en idéntico estado.

—No volveré a visitarte en verano, Whitlock —dijo, pasándole la tetera—. Me hace abrigar falsas ilusiones de juventud.

—Que se diluyen con la luz del día —convino él—. Me siento como si me hubiera caído de un caballo en pleno galope y me hubieran dejado quemándome al sol de las cálidas montañas de España durante varios días.

—Buenos días, caballeros —saludó Ali toda sonrisas—. Oh, Dios mío —exclamó, observando alternativamente el aspecto agotado de ambos—. ¿Se excedieron ayer con el trabajo?

—Sí —contestó Douglas—. Ya lo sabemos para la próxima vez.

—Tengo un ungüento que tal vez les alivie el dolor. Y parece que les ha dado bastante el sol, señores. También les calmará la quemazón.

—Creía que me había vuelto inmune a las quemaduras después de estar en España —comentó Jasper con un suspiro, mientras le servía una taza de té—. Cuando uno quiere darse cuenta de sus fallos, ya es demasiado tarde.

—Pero hace que le resalte el verde de los ojos de una forma muy atractiva. Y ahora, su granero está lleno y ha impresionado favorablemente al señor Mortimer.

Douglas se levantó con cuidado.

—Me voy a contarles las aventuras de esta semana a mi vizcondesa y a mi hijita. Les daré recuerdos de tu parte, Whitlock.

Cuando Douglas se alejó, con un paso más lento de lo habitual en él, Jasper se reclinó en su asiento y se abandonó al placer de contemplar a Ali Brandon dar cuenta de su desayuno. No era una mujer delicada, ni físicamente ni en sus formas, a juzgar por el entusiasmo con que lo hacía todo en la vida. Reía, lloraba, comía y gritaba con una energía que no exhibiría ninguna dama de alta alcurnia.

No le dio tiempo a detener ahí sus divagaciones y se preguntó si haría el amor con la misma pasión con que hacía todo lo demás.

—¿Más té? —le preguntó, cuando iba por la segunda tostada.

—Creo que voy a tomar una naranja.

Aceptó la fruta que él le seleccionó, aparentemente ajena a que sus dedos se rozaron. Ella era así. Le gustaba tocar, incluso darle la mano, como si fuera lo más normal del mundo. A Jasper se le antojaba una cualidad sorprendente y agradable, aunque también desalentadora.

Ali nunca dejaba entrever que esos pequeños gestos significaran algo para ella, nada de profundos suspiros, ni caídas de ojos, ni rubor en las mejillas. Era como si le estuviera dando la mano a la niña.

—¿Qué planes tienen Heidi y usted para hoy? —preguntó, levantando la vista para mirarla a los ojos.

—Ella está escribiendo una carta para su nueva amiga, Rose. Supongo que están intercambiando algo más que cartas, porque también me ha pedido papel para dibujar, pero no me ha dado detalles.

—¿Tenemos juguetes a mano? —preguntó, observando cómo le quitaba la piel a la naranja. Tenía unos dedos fuertes y hábiles que, sin embargo, le habían separado con suavidad los cabellos para limpiarle las migas.

—Tenemos. Los viejos juguetes de Rosalie y Kate, incluso alguno que perteneció al padre de Heidi. Ésos le gustan especialmente.

—Tiene que decirme si le hace falta alguna cosa, lo que sea —dijo él levantándose, aunque con cierta rigidez, para no seguir comiéndosela con los ojos mientras desayunaba.

Ali frunció el cejo con gesto compasivo.

—No se siente demasiado bien, ¿verdad?

—Me pondré un poco de linimento de caballos y seguiré haciendo cosas. Pero le aseguro que no pienso volver a coger un rastrillo hasta el día del Juicio Final.

—Oh, por el amor de Dios, Jasper Whitlock —lo reconvino ella con dulzura, levantándose de la mesa. Lo cogió de la mano y se puso a examinarle las ampollas que tenía en la palma—. Venga conmigo y deje de lloriquear. Le prometo que no le haré daño.


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo 6

Conque no iba a hacerle daño. Jasper dejó que Ali lo llevara de la mano hasta el dormitorio que se le había asignado y cerró la puerta tras de sí sin pensar. Se le ocurrió entonces que, en Londres, sólo podría entrar en un dormitorio con una dama si ésta fuera su esposa o su futura esposa, y aquél no era ninguno de los dos casos.

Que Dios bendijera Yorkshire, se dijo para sí mismo, mientras Ali rebuscaba algo dentro de su armario. Ali Brandon, que se merecía un hombre mejor que él. Ella se volvió finalmente con una lata plateada y le hizo señas.

—Quítese la camisa —le ordenó, cruzándose de brazos.

Al ver que él la miraba enarcando una ceja, agitó nuevamente la lata.

—Ya lo he visto antes sin camisa, milord —le recordó— y le aseguro que no soy ninguna debutante vergonzosa. Usted solo no puede darse esto en la espalda y lord Amery no está aquí ahora mismo, aunque debería ir a buscarlo después y decirle que venga a verme cuando haya acabado con usted.

Él se desabrochó muy despacio la camisa y el chaleco y se quitó ambas prendas, tratando en todo momento de no sentir cómo ella lo evaluaba con aquellos preciosos ojos azules suyos.

—Dios bendito —dijo Ali, ahogando un gemido—. Voy a tener que echarle una buena regañina a ese Mortimer. Está rojo como un tomate.

—Pues sea cuidadosa conmigo —le advirtió, preparándose para que le escociera la espalda.

—Debería haber tenido más cuidado —lo riñó ella, colocándose detrás de él. La oyó abrir la lata y, a continuación, notó que le extendía delicadamente algo frío entre los omóplatos, que le produjo un alivio inmediato. Un suave olor a romero y lavanda le llegó a la nariz mientras Ali continuaba poniéndole el ungüento en la espalda, los hombros y los brazos.

—¿Le hago daño?

«Me estás matando.»

—En absoluto —consiguió decir. Pero la sangre que se le estaba acumulando en la entrepierna no decía lo mismo de que una mujer lo estuviera acariciando con ternura en lugares donde nadie lo había tocado desde hacía mucho, mucho tiempo.

—Dese la vuelta, milord. Siéntese en la cama y cierre los ojos. No los abra hasta que yo se lo diga, porque si le entra ungüento en ellos le escocerán.

Él hizo lo que le pedía, agradeciendo la oportunidad de sentarse y ocultar las consecuencias de su desbocada imaginación. Ella siguió extendiéndole el bálsamo por la garganta, aliviándolo y excitándolo a la vez.

—Si puede, intente evitar ponerse la camisa —le aconsejó, aplicándole bálsamo en las clavículas—. Qué musculatura tan fuerte tiene usted para ser un lord desocupado —dijo, con el tono indiferente con que se referiría al tiro de caballos de Mortimer, pero sin dejar de mover los dedos.

Jasper tuvo que abrir los ojos. Ali estaba muy cerca de él, estudiándolo detenidamente mientras extendía el ungüento sobre la piel quemada. Mezclado con el olor del romero y la lavanda, percibió el aroma floral típico de ella e inspiró profundamente.

—¿Está usted bien? —preguntó Ali, rozándole inocentemente un pezón. Él tuvo el aplomo necesario para no levantarse de la cama de un salto. En su lugar, le quitó la lata de las manos, la dejó en la mesilla y volvió a cerrar los ojos.

—¿Le escuece? Se supone que no ha de escocer, pero se ha achicharrado la piel —comentó ella con tono de preocupación.

—Ali... —dijo, con un hilo de voz y, al abrir los ojos, se la encontró mirándolo.

No se atrevía a levantarse porque no quería que ella viera el bulto que se ocultaba en sus pantalones. Ali le puso la mano en el hombro.

Sus dedos estaban agradablemente frescos y lo tocaban con dulzura.

—Estar tanto tiempo al sol... —comenzó a decir, pero entonces Jasper se levantó y la interrumpió, posando los labios sobre los suyos.

Ella dejó escapar una breve exclamación de sorpresa, pero no se resistió.

«Para, para, para, para...» Su sentido común le decía que se detuviera, pero dos años de abstinencia habían dejado su autocontrol en un estado lamentable. Intentó recordar que era Ali, que estaba bajo su protección, que trabajaba en su casa...

Que estaba en sus brazos, arqueándose contra él con dulce anhelo. Emitía suaves sonidos, como si estuviera paladeando algo delicioso, mientras le rodeaba la cintura con los brazos y se pegaba contra él. Dios bendito, qué cuerpo tan voluptuoso tenía. La estrechó contra sí, sin importarle que pudiera sentir su erección contra el estómago. Si sabía lo que era, desde luego no daba señales de que eso la disuadiera.

Se oyó gemir roncamente a sí mismo mientras la estrechaba aún más, pero entonces se obligó a bajar un poco el ritmo, a besarla con dulzura y a tratarla como el deseado manjar que era.

Le recorrió la comisura de los labios con la lengua, muy despacio, dándole tiempo para que comprendiera lo que quería, hasta que ella suspiró y abrió la boca para él. Jasper comenzó a explorársela lentamente, provocativo, deleitándose con su sabor a naranja y a clavo, y entonces se separó y le mordisqueó el mentón en dirección a la oreja.

—Bésame, Ali —le rogó en voz baja contra la piel del cuello—. No pienses, sólo bésame.

La oyó jadear de placer nuevamente y esa vez fue ella la que le buscó la boca. Le acarició los labios con la lengua tentativamente, pero con dulzura, y él tuvo que hacer acopio de toda su fuerza de voluntad para no tumbarla sobre la cama y abalanzársele como un animal.

—Más —la instó, ahuecándole la mano contra la nuca de ella.

Ali le buscó la lengua con la suya y él percibió su sorpresa cuando penetró con la lengua en su boca con la fogosidad de un salvaje.

Sintió que el calor, el deseo, la excitación, el placer y el anhelo le recorrían las venas cuando la notó capitular por completo a sus besos. Ella le acariciaba la espalda arriba y abajo con las manos, aliviándolo y explorándolo con dulzura, acurrucándose contra él como si no quisiera estar en otro lugar. Jasper estaba tan excitado que pensó que iba a perder el juicio.

Pero su sentido del oído funcionaba perfectamente.

—Ali —susurró—. Ali, cariño, espera. —Se apartó con dulces besos mientras ella permanecía en sus brazos—. Oigo voces.

Steen le decía algo a un lacayo en el pasillo, justo al otro lado de la puerta, que no estaba cerrada con llave.

—Sin duda estarán en la planta de las habitaciones infantiles o puede que en el desván —decía Steen—. Su señoría está supervisando personalmente las reparaciones del tejado. De todos modos, miraré en la cocina, quizá haya ido a buscar a la señorita Brandon para algo.

—Por el amor de Dios —siseó Ali. Pero cuando intentó retirarse, él la sujetó con suavidad.

—Chist —murmuró—. Ya se han ido. No hagas ruido.

—Lo que hemos hecho ha sido inmoral —gimoteó ella, apoyando la frente en el hombro desnudo de él—. Inmoral, inmoral, inmoral.

—No ha sido inmoral —respondió Jasper con voz grave, contento al ver que, a pesar de su supuesto remordimiento, Ali seguía abrazada a él—. No niego que haya sido una torpeza por nuestra parte no cerrar con llave, pero besarse no es una inmoralidad, Ali. —Y dicho esto, la besó en la sien para poner de manifiesto su opinión.

—Besarse puede considerarse inmoral cuando no se tienen intenciones honestas —respondió ella categóricamente, pese a seguir abrazándolo. Y con más fuerza incluso.

—Sólo ha sido un beso.

—Pues lo siento —se empeñó, tratando de apartarse nuevamente de él, aunque lo único que consiguió fue separarse lo justo para poder mirarlo a los ojos—. Yo le he provocado y debería haberle pedido que se detuviera. Deje que me vaya, por favor.

—No has hecho nada malo, Ali —insistió Jasper, dejando que se apartarse. No obstante, no le soltó la mano—. Me disculparé por haberme tomado libertades, pero no por haberlas disfrutado.

Con toda seguridad, su miembro no estaba dispuesto a disculparse, sino más bien a dejar bien claras sus exigencias.

—No puedo hablar de esto ahora —dijo ella, soltándole la mano—. Sencillamente, no puedo.

Él la miró salir de la habitación con la espalda rígida como una tabla y las mejillas encendidas. Se dejó la lata encima de la cama. Jasper se preguntó si se habría dado cuenta de que iba a oler a romero y lavanda si no se cambiaba de ropa. Cerró con llave la puerta y, a continuación, se quitó las botas, se desabotonó los pantalones y, tumbándose encima de la cama, comenzó a acariciarse suavemente hasta alcanzar un intenso orgasmo.

Cuando se levantó de la cama, unos minutos después, y se arregló la ropa, seguía dándole vueltas a lo que un beso le había enseñado sobre Ali. Había averiguado que a la señorita Ali Brandon no le era indiferente, como tampoco le eran indiferentes los placeres que podía compartir con ella. Había averiguado que sentía una atracción física hacia Ali Brandon y que, a pesar de que era una mujer decente, también era independiente y no se regía por las normas sociales imperantes. No tenía intención de forzarla, por supuesto que no, pero sí la invitaría y persuadiría de todas las formas posibles hasta que le dijera que no le resultaban gratas sus atenciones.

Y aunque no consiguiera llevársela a la cama, la persecución valdría la pena, puesto que, gracias a ella, había comprobado que su cuerpo seguía reaccionando al deseo sexual.

—¿Por qué estás tan contento? —le preguntó Douglas, que se lo encontró cerca de su dormitorio.

—Me siento mucho mejor —respondió él con una sonrisa enorme, pues la respuesta se quedaba muy corta—. Ven conmigo. Tú también mejorarás.

Y dicho esto, lo agarró por el brazo.

—Ten cuidado —se quejó Amery, soltándose—. Éste es el brazo del rastrillo. No recordaba haberme sentido tan dolorido, exceptuando alguna vez que he estado enfermo o después de haber montado a caballo demasiado tiempo.

—Quítate la camisa —le dijo él una vez en la habitación de Douglas—. Y estoy de acuerdo contigo. Las agujetas de montar a caballo son lo más incómodo del mundo. Probablemente sea la única forma que tienen los caballos de vengarse por aprovecharnos de ellos como lo hacemos.

Date la vuelta.

Douglas obedeció. Aunque se había quemado mucho menos que él, tenía la piel de la espalda de color rosa.

—¿Qué es eso? —preguntó, mientras Jasper le extendía el ungüento por la musculosa espalda.

—No estoy seguro —contestó, intentando no moverse con demasiado brío para no hacerle daño—, pero huele a romero y a lavanda. Quizá también un poco a menta y a consuelda y puede que lleve algo de árnica.

—Pediré la receta —dijo Douglas con un suspiro, mientras Whitlock le masajeaba los hombros—. No te olvides el cuello.

—En ese cuello flacucho que tienes dátelo tú solito —replicó él con un gruñido, masajeándole la nuca—. Yo que tú hoy no me pondría pañuelo. Date la vuelta y cierra los ojos. Te voy a poner un poco en esa cara roja como un tomate. ¿Por qué demonios no se nos ocurrió ponernos sombrero?

—Estábamos demasiado ocupados presumiendo delante de los muchachos y sienta bien fingir que tienes dieciocho años y eres indestructible. O eso me pareció.

—Se supone que tienes que dejar que se absorba bien antes de ponerte la camisa. Y otra cosa, quería preguntarte cuánto tiempo más puedes quedarte.

—Una semana por lo menos. Quiero que Rose y su madre pasen un tiempo juntas, solas las dos, para que retomen su relación antes de que yo vuelva, pero tampoco me apetece abusar de tu generosidad.

—No lo harías aunque te lo propusieras —se burló él, tapando la lata de nuevo—. Aunque Heidi se va a disgustar cuando te vayas.

—Creo que la señorita Heidi se encuentra en permanente estado de disgusto —masculló Douglas, mientras Whitlock cogía el cepillo para peinarse—. Ha perdido a un padre que no la quería y creo que, en cierta manera, es peor que perder a uno que sí lo hiciera.

—¿A qué te refieres? —Jasper lo miró interrogativamente a través del espejo del tocador—. Yo creo que la pérdida no ha sido tan grande.

Una llamada a la puerta interrumpió su conversación. Steen informó al conde de que tenía visita, a lo que éste respondió con un gruñido bastante grosero.

—Sirva un refrigerio, Steen —ordenó—, y dígales que su presa bajará en seguida.

—Por el amor de Dios, no puedo presentarme ante tus vecinos con esta cara —dijo Douglas con solemnidad—. Disfruta de tus invitados.

Jasper le tiró el cepillo, pero Amery se había escabullido de la habitación para entonces.

Irritado por tener que ponerse una levita, se preparó mentalmente para la hora de suplicio que se le presentaba por delante.

La temible lady Tosten, a quien ya tuvo la oportunidad de conocer de pasada en Londres, había llegado con refuerzos: su hija, Maria; una tal señora Davenport, una mujer oronda, de cierta edad, vestida de un espantoso color rosa, y el retoño de ésta, Netty, una muchacha más bien baja, con aspecto de cerdita, vestida como su madre de un horrible color rosa.

La táctica estaba clara: comparada con la rechoncha de Netty, Maria parecía aún más encantadora.

Esquivó como pudo invitaciones encubiertas y otras más descaradas, lidió con las pausas que sus invitadas provocaban con estudiada astucia para obligarlo a que él hiciera una invitación, evitó caídas de ojos y escapó por los pelos a que Maria le pegara el escote contra el brazo. Esquivar y lidiar resultaba agotador, más aún cuando Douglas no se dignó siquiera a hacer acto de presencia. Como él ya estaba casado... Cretino desleal, pensó Jasper. Lady Tosten se lanzó en picado a por su invitación a comer, pero la súbita aparición de Heidi con el delantal que le cubría el vestido levantado hasta las rodillas, descalza y con los ojos resplandecientes de diversión impidió la catástrofe. La niña llevaba también una zanahoria en la mano.

—¡Hola, Rosecroft! —saludó sorprendida, deteniéndose en seco—. Me estoy escondiendo.

—Pues no lo haces demasiado bien —señaló él—. Al menos de mí. —Le pidió con la mirada que se portara bien y ella esperó obedientemente a que le diera la señal—. Ven aquí, Heidi, y saluda a nuestras invitadas. —Le tendió la mano esperando que saliera corriendo en dirección opuesta, pero la niña se le acercó dócilmente.

—Buenos días, señoras —saludó, haciéndole una reverencia a cada una y después lo miró a él.

—Muy bien, princesa. Se nota que has estado ensayando. Estoy impresionado.

—¡Bronwyn Brandon! —gritó Ali, que llegó corriendo al cabo de unos minutos tras Heidi. Iba despeinada, sin sombrero que le cubriera la cabeza y, para deleite de Jasper, también iba descalza—. Has hecho trampa.

Se produjo un tenso silencio y Ali se puso roja como un tomate.

—Le ruego que me disculpe, milord, señoras. ¿Me acompañas a los establos, Heidi? —preguntó a continuación tendiéndole la mano, que la niña cogió a una señal del conde.

—Señorita Brandon —dijo él, dirigiéndole una sonrisa especialmente agradable—. Tengo que alabarla por los buenos modales de Heidi.

Disculparemos que no se quede con nosotros si es la hora de darle su zanahoria a _Herodoto_.

—Se lo agradezco —contestó ella, asintiendo rígidamente con la cabeza. Dio media vuelta y se alejó, dejando tras de sí un silencio entre los presentes.

—Madre mía. Si eso no es un ejemplo de que de tal palo, tal astilla, que venga Dios y lo vea —comentó lady Tosten, poniéndose en pie.

—¿De tal palo tal astilla? —repitió él, esfumándosele la sonrisa—. No comprendo.

—Usted acaba de llegar —le respondió la mujer—. Es muy elogiable por su parte tratar de meter en cintura a esa niña, puesto que aún es pequeña y puede aprender a comportarse como corresponde a su posición. Pero le aconsejo que esté al tanto de su relación con esa señorita Brandon.

—¿Relación? —repitió él, notando que la palabra le sabía desagradable—. Tal como yo lo veo, la señorita Brandon no tiene ningún otro pariente. ¿Por qué no debo dejar que Heidi pase tiempo con ella?

—Da igual —contestó lady Tosten, intercambiando una irritante mirada de superioridad moral con la señora Davenport. Las otras tres asintieron con la cabeza para demostrar su acuerdo.

—Lady Tosten, ¿me está sugiriendo que prohíba a la señorita Brandon que vea a su prima?

—¿Quién va a velar por ello si usted no lo hace? —preguntó la mujer, poniéndose digna—. La señorita Brandon tiene unos ingresos modestos, milord, y a nosotros no nos importa, siempre y cuando se comporte como corresponde a su posición, pero no es ningún secreto que las mujeres Brandon no son precisamente de lo más decentes, y si no quiere que la pequeña Bronwyn siga sus pasos, tendrá que protegerla de influencias perniciosas.

—Entiendo —dijo y contó hasta diez. Trató de hacerlo una segunda vez, mientras la condenada mujer no paraba de soltar disparates sobre su buena disposición a darle consejos, sus buenas intenciones y lo desafortunado de algunas realidades. Su sonrisa de indulgencia le recordó una ocasión, en España, en que estuvo a punto de desmayarse a causa del calor. A su alrededor, los sonidos se entremezclaban en un tumulto distorsionado, como el que hace el agua de una cascada, ensordeciéndolo.

»Cállese, señora —ordenó al fin, mucho más alto de lo que había pretendido—. ¿Se atreve a decirme cómo tengo que cuidar de una niña que lleva vagando sin control por el lugar desde hace dos años y a la que no han sido capaces de darle un par de zapatos o un vaso de agua o conocer por su nombre cuando se la han encontrado merodeando por el jardín de sus casas? —Se acercó a lady Tosten y, con mirada furibunda, continuó—: Alice Brandon ha sido la única que ha tenido con Heidi un ápice de bondad cristiana desde que murió su madre, hace más de dos años. Ni usted, ni su precioso reverendo ni los criados de su casa. La única que se ha preocupado por la salud y la seguridad de la niña en todo este tiempo ha sido Alice Brandon. Heidi es huérfana, lady Tosten, una maldita huérfana, y usted no es capaz de mostrar un mínimo de generosidad humana con ella, pero eso sí, se cree con derecho a «aconsejarme» que la aparte de la única persona en quien confía. Tendrá que disculparme por no seguir su amable consejo. Steen las acompañará a la puerta. Que tengan un buen día.

Y tras tan grandiosa salida, pasó la mayor parte de la tarde en su habitación, intentando escribir cartas, entre ataques de irritación cada vez que recordaba lo ocurrido con lady Tosten, que arruinaban su concentración. Una suave llamada con los nudillos en la puerta interrumpió su enésimo intento de escribirle a su hermano, de modo que arrugó la carta y la lanzó a la chimenea.

—Adelante.

La puerta se abrió y asomó la cabeza de la última persona a la que habría esperado ver: Alice Brandon.

—Discúlpeme.

—Adelante —dijo él, levantándose de la mesa. Su humor se suavizó notablemente con sólo verla. Esa misma mañana la había besado. La había besado a conciencia y después se había acariciado a conciencia hasta culminar en la cama, para terminar arruinando el resto del día también a conciencia.

—Sigue de mal humor —observó Ali, fijándose en la prueba de sus fallidos intentos con la correspondencia—. Lo lamento.

—¿Por qué habrías de lamentarlo? —repuso él. La espalda le escocía a pesar de no llevar nada más que la camisa abotonada sólo a medias, le dolían los músculos y, lo peor de todo, se sentía como un imbécil.

—Me ha defendido —dijo ella, sacándose la lata plateada del bolsillo—. Y sus intenciones eran buenas.

—¿Tanto he gritado? —preguntó él, frotándose la cara con una mano.

—Al principio no gritaba —respondió ella, con ojos chispeantes de buen humor—. A Heidi se le ha olvidado la zanahoria, de modo que estaba más cerca de la terraza de lo que debía cuando ha comenzado la discusión. Lord Amery se acercaba por la galería, de modo que él también lo ha oído. Sus intenciones eran buenas.

—Genial. Así, los dos os ocuparéis de que en la tumba de mis ambiciones sociales ponga bien claro ese lema: «Sus intenciones eran buenas».

—No es propio de usted hacer pucheros —comentó Ali, mirándolo con el cejo fruncido. Acto seguido, echó un vistazo a la lata de ungüento y después a él otra vez, enarcando una ceja. Jasper asintió y se quitó la camisa.

—Y tampoco ir por ahí gritando por cualquier nimiedad —respondió él, cerrando los ojos de puro alivio cuando ella comenzó a extenderle el ungüento—. En la universidad era un tipo callado y estudioso al que le gustaban los caballos.

—Pero le ocurrió algo —aventuró Ali, untándole la espalda.

—Y que lo digas. Ahora no duermo bien por las noches. Hasta que llegué aquí, nada despertaba mi apetito. Me emborracho cuando hay tormenta y no puedo soportar estar cerca de un puerto donde lancen salvas de cañonazos. Cuando maté a Biers era la primera vez que disparaba una arma contra un ser humano desde hacía dos años y mi humor ha... Ali ascendió por su nuca, masajeándosela con cuidado.

—Como Heidi —dijo ella pensativa—. Acaba de describirla, ¿sabe? Anda por ahí dando vueltas todo el día y se siente mucho más segura fuera, en medio de una tormenta, que atrapada dentro de casa. Experimenta cambios de humor más propios de una niña mucho menor y sus sentimientos más fuertes suelen traducirse en furia. Acaba de empezar a retomar la costumbre de sentarse a comer a la mesa, algo de lo que no fue capaz durante los dos años siguientes a la muerte de su madre.

—Estás describiendo a una niña excéntrica —observó él, cerrando los ojos para dejar que le extendiera la crema por la cara.

—Una niña excéntrica que intenta abarcar demasiadas cosas sin un adulto que le demuestre el más mínimo interés. Al principio le pusieron una niñera, pero Biers no le pagaba lo suficiente, así que Heidi se volvió una niña indómita.

—Y supongo que yo también soy un conde un tanto indómito —dijo Jasper, abriendo los ojos—. Me sorprende que confíes en mí después de mi comportamiento de esta mañana.

—Podría haberlo detenido —replicó ella, entregándole la lata.

Él sentía un gran alivio en los brazos, el cuello y los hombros, pero comprendía que Ali no se atreviera a tocarlo en otras partes. Se hizo a un lado y ladeó la cabeza, mientras se ponía por sí mismo ungüento en el torso.

—No tiene cicatrices externas —señaló ella, sentándose en un escabel—. O yo no las he visto.

—No sufrí heridas de importancia, aunque creo que te refieres a que aún no me he recuperado por completo de los años que pasé en el frente.

—¿Cree usted lo contrario?

—Confío en que sí. Confío en que mi destino no sea ir por ahí gritándole a las matronas a la más mínima provocación, no dormir más de un par de horas al día y vivir abrumado por los recuerdos, que me parecen tan reales como si hubieran ocurrido ayer.

—Lo obsesionan los recuerdos.

—Yo no diría tanto —contestó Jasper, frunciendo el cejo. Dejó la lata en la mesa y se derrumbó nuevamente en el sillón—. Es simplemente que son demasiado reales, demasiado potentes cada vez que me asaltan. Como esos sueños que al principio no crees que lo sean.

—Lo siento —se disculpó ella con la misma desolación en el rostro que él sentía—. Habla de esos niños de España a los que se les robó la niñez, pero a usted también le han robado algo.

Jasper asintió, sintiendo como si la garganta se le hubiera cerrado hasta el punto de que no quería arriesgarse a hablar y no poder hacerlo.

Aparentemente ajena a su dilema, Ali continuó:

—Quería darle las gracias por lo que le ha dicho a lady Tosten, pero también quiero que sepa que no estoy totalmente en desacuerdo con ella.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —preguntó él, poniéndose en guardia de inmediato, dispuesto a dar rienda suelta a un nuevo ataque de furia para desmontar sus argumentos.

Ali sonrió.

—Tranquilo, coronel. No quiero decir que ya se lo advertí. —Echó un vistazo alrededor de la habitación.

—No, ésa es la especialidad de Douglas.

—Le dije que no soy bien recibida en este pequeño paraíso y que su relación conmigo más allá de cierto punto no beneficiará a Heidi.

—Si la separase de ti ahora, ella se disgustaría mucho. Probablemente mojaría la cama, cogería rabietas en la mesa y dormiría en el granero a la más mínima oportunidad. Yo no poseo ni siquiera la limitada experiencia de Douglas en cuestiones de paternidad, Ali, pero sí hay algo que tengo claro, y es que, por el momento, Heidi te necesita.

«Yo te necesito.» Mientras una parte de él mantenía aquella conversación necesaria y adulta con Alice Brandon, otra parte, su parte de soldado, su parte de conde huérfano, su parte de varón joven y saludable, quería llevarla en brazos hasta la cama y cubrirla con su cuerpo. Quería enterrar el rostro en su hombro y su miembro viril en su sexo cálido y húmedo. Quería volver a oír aquellos dulces sonidos de anhelo que hacía cuando estaba excitada y sentir sus manos recorriéndole la espalda, tratando de buscar la manera de atraerlo aún más hacia ella.

Se dijo a sí mismo que esos sentimientos eran desproporcionados, igual que le ocurría con muchas otras emociones. La había besado y había sido fantástico, pero eso era todo. Y Ali no estaba pidiéndole que volviera a hacerlo.

Al ver que lo miraba con curiosidad, rogó por que su rostro no dejara traslucir lo que sentía. Fue ella quien rompió el silencio, que ya empezaba a resultar incómodo.

—Puede que no sea el momento más oportuno para que Heidi conozca a otras personas, pero tarde o temprano será bueno para ella. Lo comprenderé cuando llegue ese momento y la ayudaré en todo lo que pueda.

—Heidi no dejará de necesitarte nunca, Ali. Puede que conozca a otras personas en su momento, pero no por ello olvidará que tú le diste amor cuando nadie más lo hizo. Los niños no olvidan.

—Y yo no olvidaré que hoy me ha defendido —contestó ella, sonriéndole con una dulzura y una gratitud que le levantó rápidamente el ánimo.

—Soy tu gentil caballero —respondió, devolviéndole la sonrisa, al tiempo que se levantaba.

—¿Bajará a cenar esta noche? Heidi está un poco preocupada por usted, pero podemos hacer que le suban una bandeja si lo prefiere.

—Bajaré —decidió, cambiando sus planes sobre la marcha—. Dile a Douglas que suba para que pueda darle un poco de ungüento antes de que se cambie de ropa para cenar.

La acompañó hasta la puerta, imbuido de una paz que le había sido esquiva toda la tarde.

—Deberías haber visto a la señora Davenport —dijo, pensando en la mujer que acompañaba a lady Tosten—. Me ha recordado a un ganso, moviéndose de un lado a otro, ahuecando las alas sin saber si recrearse o compadecerse de la suerte de un pariente. Me ha dado la impresión de que Netty intentaba no reírse por lo bajo.

—Qué malo es usted. Hasta la cena —se despidió Ali, y poniéndose de puntillas, le dio un beso en la mejilla y después una suave palmadita en el hombro antes de marcharse.

Jasper se preguntó por qué aquel inocente beso en la mejilla le había proporcionado más calor que todas las veces que había tocado y jadeado en compañía de una mujer en su vida. Seguía apoyado contra la puerta, a medio vestir, reflexionando sobre el asunto, cuando Douglas llegó un cuarto de hora más tarde.

—Vengo en busca de alivio —dijo, sacándose la camisa del pantalón—. Hueles como si tú ya hubieras recibido tu dosis —añadió, dándole la espalda, que se le veía aún más roja que antes.

—¿Cómo vamos a dormir esta noche? —preguntó Jasper mientras le extendía ungüento por los hombros—. Me sigue doliendo todo, me escuece la piel, tengo los labios agrietados y estoy muerto de agotamiento.

Amery suspiró cuando le masajeó la nuca.

—Creo que podríamos pedir un baño templado, abrir una botella de whisky y tal vez mezclarla con un poco de láudano. Dios, qué bien.

—¿Douglas? —Se inclinó sobre él y le apoyó la frente en la nuca.

—¿Whitlock? —Aguardó a que hablara y Jasper se dio cuenta de que su amigo lo había dejado en paz toda la tarde para que reflexionara a gusto.

—La he fastidiado.

Amery se mantuvo en su sitio. Si lo había dejado horrorizado con su comportamiento, no daba muestras de ello. Tenía unos nervios de acero.

—¿Sí?

Jasper asintió, todavía detrás de él.

—He cargado contra esa bruja santurrona de lady Tosten como si fuera un recluta que hubiera malgastado la munición disparando al campanario. Estoy avergonzado. Espero ir controlando poco a poco mis cambios de humor...

Douglas echó la mano hacia atrás y, cogiéndole el brazo, lo instó a que le rodeara la cintura.

—Sigues sufriendo algún que otro lapsus y no dejas de preguntarte si no disparaste a Biers debido precisamente a uno de esos lapsus, si no habrás cruzado esa línea que separa a un soldado de un asesino.

Él volvió a asentir, un poco incómodo por estar abrazado a un hombre y aliviado al mismo tiempo. Douglas posó la mano sobre la suya y el alivio superó a la incomodidad.

—Cada vez que nieva —dijo éste, ladeando la cabeza—, me pongo irritable y de mal humor. La mañana que mi madre murió hacía uno de esos días de cuento de hadas, todo cubierto de nieve. Nevaba también cuando murieron mis dos hermanos. Ha llegado un punto en que aborrezco la nieve, aunque no tenga nada que ver con sus muertes. Sé que no es racional. Tú sabes que, ahora, la mujer de tu hermano está a salvo y que eso no era lo que Biers tenía en mente para ella precisamente. También sabes que no querías que la muerte de esa sabandija recayera sobre la conciencia de tu hermano.

—Maldita sea —exclamó Jasper, retirándose con un suspiro—. Todo eso es cierto, sí. Haría lo que fuera por Emmett y por Ed. Moriría por ellos.

—Y matarías por ellos —respondió Douglas, observándolo con seriedad—. Una elección mucho más compleja, sobre todo para un hombre que ya lleva sobre los hombros más muertes de las que quisera.

—Es extraño, ¿sabes? —Se acercó hasta la ventana y contempló los prados que se extendían más allá del camino de entrada de la mansión

—. Nadie habla de las muertes. La noche previa a una batalla, tal vez hables de cómo crees que será morir. Escribes cartas sentimentales llenas de las cosas que te habría gustado hacer y les haces todo tipo de promesas a tus camaradas. Pero no hablas del hecho de matar en sí, el acto de arrebatarle la vida a un ser humano, de dispararle a propósito a un hombre con la intención de poner fin a su vida. En el hospital, después de la batalla de Waterloo, oí por casualidad a unos franceses que decían lo mismo y a unos holandeses que les daban la razón. Rezamos al mismo Dios, con las mismas plegarias incluso, y le pedimos las mismas cosas. No tiene sentido, pero lo cierto es que no hablamos de ello.

»¿Qué te parece? —preguntó, en mitad del silencio.

—Me parece —respondió Douglas en voz baja—, que duele como un demonio. Ver cómo se apaga la luz en los ojos de otro ser humano, la confusión, el dolor y el desconcierto, sabiendo que has sido tú quien lo ha hecho. Duele como ninguna otra cosa en el mundo.

Jasper asintió en silencio. Douglas lo dejó allí solo, con el torso descubierto, mirando sin ver la verde campiña de Yorkshire.


	7. Chapter 7

Capítulo 7

Ali lo evitó y, en honor a la verdad, Jasper comprendía perfectamente por qué. A ninguna mujer joven le hacían gracia los hombres que abroncaban a sus vecinos en su primera visita. Se había comportado muy mal y, por más que la mujer se mereciera la diatriba en cuestión, la había pifiado.

Lady Tosten, sin embargo, no hacía nada por evitarlo. A los tres días del incidente, se presentó de nuevo en su casa, seguida por Maria.

Ni rastro de las Davenport. Esta vez, Douglas, pensando quizá que Whitlock necesitaría supervisión de algún tipo, decidió unirse al grupo. El desafortunado resultado fue que lady Tosten se las compuso para endilgarle al conde la compañía de Maria mientras los cuatro paseaban por los recortados jardines. Para Jasper fue una especie de tortura.

—Está usted esforzándose mucho por devolverle a Rosecroft su antiguo lustre, milord —señaló Maria, observándolo bajo el ala de su sombrero—. Dígame, ¿tiene intención de retomar el lado comercial de la propiedad también?

—Sé muy poco acerca del cultivo y la venta de flores —contestó él, eludiendo el tema, aunque había empezado a darle vueltas al asunto—.Lo que ve es el resultado del entusiasmo por la jardinería de mi invitado, al que se unen los esfuerzos de Heidi y la señorita Brandon.

—De modo que usted no se dedica a la jardinería —dijo la señorita Tosten, asintiendo con la cabeza con gesto de aprobación, sin duda, como si no fuera aceptable que su futuro esposo se dedicara al comercio—. Pero he oído que le gustan los caballos.

¿Gustarle? Se ganaba bastante bien la vida comprándolos, vendiéndolos y entrenándolos. Los caballos le habían salvado la vida en más de una ocasión y su pasión por ellos trascendía el mero «gusto».

—Así es —respondió jurándose no repetir la perorata insolente de unos días atrás.

—A mí también —dijo ella, asintiendo de nuevo. Y aprovechando que estaba envalentonada, añadió—: Son muy bonitos y prácticos.

—Sí que lo son —concedió él, pensando en los animales demacrados, exhaustos y llenos de cicatrices que había visto desparramados a lo largo y ancho de incontables campos de batalla—. ¿Qué otras cosas le gustan, señorita Tosten? —preguntó a continuación, asegurándose de no añadir la coletilla «¿O puedo llamarla Maria?» si no quería que la joven fuera corriendo a su madre diciéndole «¡Al conde le interesa lo que hago, mamá!», y que las dos empezaran a maquinar la unión.

—Toco un poco el piano, por supuesto —contestó ella, cogiéndose de su brazo mientras continuaban con su paseo—. Canto y poseo cierto talento con las acuarelas. Aún no he visitado París, pero mamá dice que iremos el año que viene en primavera, antes de que comience la Temporada social, para comprar vestidos y mejorar mi francés.

—¿Y en qué emplea el tiempo durante las demás estaciones, señorita Tosten?

—Mantengo correspondencia, claro —contestó ella, parpadeando. La pregunta la hizo fruncir el cejo—. También hacemos visitas y mamá está muy involucrada en obras benéficas. Me esfuerzo por aprender y seguir su ejemplo. Esta misma semana ha estado animando a la Asociación de las Damas de la Caridad a indagar acerca del estado en que viven las viudas y los huérfanos de la parroquia.

—Le deseo mucha suerte —dijo Jasper con un sarcasmo que, en apariencia, le pasó inadvertido a la joven. Hizo mentalmente una mueca al imaginársela diciéndole a su madre lo entusiasmado que había visto al conde al oírla hablar del fondo para huérfanos y viudas. Y a la mujer alabándola por su sagacidad.

La señorita Tosten jamás se presentaría ante él con una receta nueva para pedirle que le diera una opinión crítica. Jamás atravesaría el jardín descalza, persiguiendo a una niña pequeña entre risas. No haría deliciosos ruiditos de placer cuando la besara.

—Rosecroft —lo llamó Douglas, acercándosele por detrás, con lady Tosten del brazo—. Le estaba explicando a tu invitada que no vamos a poder asistir a su reunión porque vuelvo al sur la próxima semana y es posible que me acompañes.

—Exactamente —convino él, que de buena gana le habría dado a Douglas un par de besos—. Mi sobrina, Rose, es la hijastra de lord Amery y aún no la conozco. Querría que me diera tiempo a viajar al sur y regresar a tiempo para la siega.

—Oh, no me diga. Su sobrina tiene toda la vida para conocerlo, pero nosotros no vamos a hacer ninguna otra reunión de verano, señoría.

Tienen que acompañarnos los dos.

—En nuestra familia no nos gusta dar por sentado que los demás estarán siempre ahí —contestó Jasper, desembarazándose suavemente del brazo de la señorita Tosten—. En vista de que mi sobrina acaba como quien dice de pasar el duelo por su padre, necesita a sus tíos y creo que también le gustaría mucho conocer a Heidi, con quien ha empezado a escribirse ya.

El conde observó la expresión de la mujer al comprender el alcance de aquellas palabras, que no era otro que el hecho de que tenía intención de presentarle a Heidi al duque y a la duquesa de Moreland y todos sus hijos.

—Y ahora, señoras, me temo que tendrán que disculparnos. Aún tenemos que ocuparnos de la inmensa cantidad de correspondencia que ha llegado en el correo de la mañana.

Lady Tosten casi logró ocultarlo, pero Jasper volvió a ver la decepción en su rostro al comprender que no recibiría una invitación suya para comer en un futuro cercano.

Sin embargo, no había hecho más que librarse de las Tosten cuando James Bothwell se presentó, a pie, como las otras veces. Douglas se disculpó diciendo algo sobre drenaje o las crías de otoño, de modo que el conde pidió que les llevaran un refrigerio mientras se preguntaba cómo era que cada vez que alguien llamaba a la puerta, todo el mundo desaparecía.

—Entonces, ¿vas a acompañarme o sólo lo has dicho como táctica de evasión? —le preguntó Douglas durante la cena.

Ali lo miró bruscamente, igual que Heidi.

—No lo sé —contestó él, frunciendo el cejo—. Resulta tentador, pero no quiero someter a uno de mis caballos a semejante esfuerzo tan pronto. Además, echaría de menos a mi Heidi. —La niña sonrió tímidamente, pero no dijo nada—. Aunque no estaría fuera más que unas pocas semanas. ¿Crees que podrás estar sin mí unas semanas, Heidi?

—¿Vas a volver?

—Volveré. Te doy mi palabra. Y antes del invierno.

—¿Vas a ir a ver a Rose? —preguntó la niña, contrariada—. Supongo que no pasa nada. Es tu sobrina.

—Y tú eres mi Heidi —le recordó Jasper. Junto a la niña, Ali parecía concentrada en parpadear delante de su sopa.

—¿Ali? —llamó, mirándola—, ¿cree que hay algún problema en que haga un corto viaje a Londres?

—El tejado y los muros de piedra están muy avanzados y aún quedan semanas para la siega. Estoy segura de que Rosecroft sobrevivirá sin usted durante unas semanas.

«¿Y tú?», quería preguntarle él. No sabría decir si estaba enfadada ante la perspectiva del viaje, aliviada, indiferente o qué.

—Lo pensaré —dijo, sin apartar la vista de ella. Ali llevaba manteniendo las distancias toda una semana y él se lo había permitido. Se veían a la hora de comer y se la encontraba a menudo por la propiedad en compañía de Heidi. Lo que no había propiciado, y tampoco se había sentido alentado a hacer, era reunirse a solas con ella.

Tras el desconcertante anuncio del conde durante la cena, Ali logró evitarlo el resto de la velada. Debería haber sabido que sus esfuerzos estaban condenados al fracaso. Aquella noche, él se saltó todas las normas de conducta y llamó a la puerta de su habitación cuando todos en la casa descansaban ya.

—¿Milord? —dijo ella, abriendo un poco, pero no lo invitó a pasar.

—Me gustaría hablar contigo, si tienes un momento.

—¿Vamos a la biblioteca?

—No tardaremos mucho —contestó él, manteniéndose firme en todo momento.

Ali captó la indirecta y se hizo a un lado, cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Cuando el conde se volvió, abrió mucho los ojos al ver que tenía el pelo suelto. Le caía sobre los hombros como una cascada. No lo tenía trenzado ni recogido en un moño o sujeto de cualquier otra manera.

—Estabas cepillándote el pelo —adivinó—. Eso significa que estabas a punto de meterte en la cama. Disculpa que te moleste. —Se dirigió hacia el tocador y cogió un cepillo de mango de marfil.

—Me lo regaló el viejo conde —informó ella, contemplándolo juguetear con sus efectos personales. Pasó la uña por los dientes del peine y después cogió un lazo azul enredado entre una multitud de horquillas.

—He estado dándole vueltas a la mejor forma de disculparme contigo —dijo, enrollándose el lazo alrededor del dedo—, pero no sé muy bien cómo considerar mi transgresión.

«Digamos que fue un beso», pensó Ali.

—¿Y ha venido a pedirme perdón? —le preguntó, sin saber dónde quedarse. No pensaba sentarse en la cama, ni tampoco en el diván junto a la chimenea. Tampoco quería hacerlo en el tocador, con él allí al lado, acariciando sus cosas con sus dedos atezados.

—No he venido sólo a disculparme —contestó Whitlock, sonriéndole perezosamente. De una forma que no era como sonreía a sus invitados, o a Heidi o a lord Amery—. Ven a sentarte, Ali —dijo, dando unas palmaditas en el respaldo de la silla del tocador—. Estás preocupada, te preguntas cuándo diré alguna otra grosería o echaré de mi casa a otro vecino. Lo lamento. —Dio varias palmaditas más en el respaldo de la silla y, al final, ella cruzó la habitación con paso lento.

Se sentó y esperó a que él hiciera lo mismo al borde del diván o que se apoyara contra la repisa de la chimenea. La cogió totalmente desprevenida cuando se quedó detrás de ella y le extendió el pelo por los hombros.

—Echo mucho de menos hacer esto con mis hermanas —confesó, pasándole el cepillo por la melena—, incluso con la duquesa, cuando era pequeño.

—¿Lo crió ella? —preguntó Ali, consciente de que debería quitarle el cepillo de las manos.

—Desde que tenía cinco años. Tienes un pelo precioso. Heidi será la envidia de sus amigas si hereda un pelo como el tuyo. —Se llevó un grueso bucle a la nariz y aspiró su aroma. Después lo dejó caer y siguió cepillando.

—No debería estar haciendo esto —dijo ella, pero incluso la débil amonestación le costó un triunfo—. Yo no debería permitirle que lo hiciera.

—He sido yo el que te ha interrumpido. Es justo que haga lo que no te he dejado hacer. Además, quería hablar contigo acerca del viaje que me ha propuesto Douglas.

Ali puso los ojos en blanco.

—El que ha anunciado en mitad de la cena, delante de Heidi. ¿Por qué ha hecho algo así?

—Lo he hecho —contestó él, pasándole suavemente el cepillo por el pelo—, para ponerte sobre aviso y darte la oportunidad de decir algo.

Pero no lo has hecho.

—Sí he dicho algo —repuso ella con el cejo fruncido, intentando recordar qué. Su sentido común le decía que necesitaba espacio para respirar, en ese momento era lo que necesitaba, y también para los días que se avecinaban. Había intentado guardar las distancias con aquel hombre, evitar el pecado, pero no podía quitárselo de la cabeza aunque quisiera.

—No me has dado ninguna pista de lo que te parece la idea —protestó él—. ¿Una o dos trenzas?

—Una. Haga lo que le apetezca —respondió, intentando poner a trabajar su cerebro y meterse en la conversación.

—No tenía planeado volver a Londres hasta la primavera, tal vez para cuando hubiera nacido el bebé de Emmett y Rosalie. —Guardó silencio cuando se topó con un enredo en el abundante cabello.

—Entonces, ¿para qué va ahora? —preguntó Ali, cuando lo que debería decirle era que fuera y se quedara allí hasta la primavera.

—No estoy seguro —contestó, deshaciéndole el enredo—. Por una parte, echo de menos a mi familia. No pensé que me fuera a ocurrir.

Pasé casi toda la primavera en casa de McCarty y allí tuve oportunidad de ver a mi padre y a la duquesa con frecuencia.

—Pero no a sus hermanas y además no conoce a Rose y su padre se está recuperando de un ataque al corazón.

—Así es. Si mis hermanos no me han mentido en sus cartas, se está recuperando muy bien. Pero ¿qué pasará con Heidi? Ella también forma parte de mi familia ahora y no me iré si crees que se disgustará con mi marcha. Bastante ha sufrido ya en su vida, no quiero causarle más pesar.—Heidi le ha dado su bendición —contestó Ali, intentando mantener los ojos abiertos, pero la relajación era tal que le costaba—. Y no es una criatura que se guarde lo que piensa. Pero vuelva o no seré responsable de las consecuencias.

—¿Y tú me vas a echar de menos, Ali Brandon?

Se detuvo y ella sintió que le ponía las manos en los hombros. Deseaba levantarse, rodearle la cintura con los brazos y decirle que no se fuera. Deseaba levantarse, echarlo de la habitación y pedirle que no volviera nunca.

Sin embargo, permaneció sentada, totalmente inmóvil, observando a través del espejo cómo él se agachaba detrás de ella y le apartaba el pelo hacia un lado, dejando a la vista su cuello.

—Me dije que me comportaría si me hacías venir a buscarte a tu madriguera —murmuró él, acariciándole con el pulgar detrás de la oreja—.Me dije a mí mismo esa mentira y me la creí.

Se inclinó lentamente sobre ella y posó la boca abierta en el punto en que se unían el hombro y el cuello. Su aliento le calentó la piel y Ali tuvo que cerrar los ojos para no verlo en el espejo. El conde se levantó y le acarició los brazos con las manos.

—No me estás diciendo que pare, Ali —susurró.

—Lo haré —replicó ella, confiando en que fuera cierto. Pero sus largos dedos estaban ocupados desatando lazos y notó que le mordisqueaba el lóbulo al tiempo que se le abría la bata. «En seguida le diré que pare...»

Él posó suavemente la mano en uno de sus pechos y Ali no pudo evitar gemir de placer. A través del delgado tejido del camisón, notaba el calor que emanaba de su palma. Le frotó entonces el pezón con el pulgar que se puso duro al contacto, y Ali sintió que la poca determinación que le quedaba se evaporaba por completo.

—Rosecroft... —murmuró.

—Jasper o Whitlock o amor, pero no el condenado título —replicó él, colocándose de rodillas delante de ella. Le introdujo la mano en el pelo y la tomó por la nuca.

«Un beso más —pensó Ali para sí con el corazón desbocado—. Un beso más y le pondré fin.»

El conde convirtió aquel beso en un verdadero festín. Le recorrió con la nariz toda la mandíbula, las mejillas, la frente. Por todas partes, inhalando su aroma y excitándola con el que desprendía él. Ali intentó buscar su boca, pero él le impidió que se precipitara. No retiró la mano de su pecho, sino que siguió excitándola, memorizando su forma, sopesándola.

—Whitlock —jadeó Ali—. Jasper, por favor, bésame.

Él contestó con un gruñido, un sonido rebosante de diversión y complacencia, pero no accedió a sus demandas hasta que le hubo desatado todos los lazos del camisón. Fundió su boca con la suya mientras le abría la prenda y luego dejó caer la mano en su regazo mientras ella se concentraba únicamente en su boca implacable, avasallándola, arrebatándole el sentido, y sus buenas intenciones y buen juicio salieron por la ventana.

Ali se entregó a él de inmediato, se aferró a sus hombros y comenzó a emitir aquellos sonidos tan sensuales en cuanto le tocó la lengua con la suya.

«Lo desea. Me desea», se dijo Jasper excitándose por momentos.

Dios sabía lo mucho que la deseaba. La entrepierna le palpitaba con violencia, le gritaba que recuperase el tiempo perdido en aquel mismo instante. Ali contribuyó a su estruendo interior recorriéndole los brazos arriba y abajo y, finalmente, desabrochándole el chaleco. Luego comenzó a sacarle la camisa de la cintura de los pantalones.

—Ali —dijo él, tratando de sujetarle las manos—. Ali, cariño, más despacio. —Interrumpió el beso para conseguir que le hiciera

caso y apoyó la frente sobre su clavícula—. Despacio. Ve más... despacio.

Ella apoyó las manos en sus hombros. Respiraba tan agitadamente como él, cogiendo grandes bocanadas de aire.

Jasper levantó la cabeza y miró a su alrededor, entonces la cogió en brazos y se levantó.

—A la cama —le susurró al oído, besándole la nariz antes de dejarla sobre el colchón. Después se quitó la camisa y el chaleco ante la consternada mirada de Ali y se sentó en la cama para quitarse las botas—. No te muevas de aquí —masculló, mientras iba a cerrar la puerta con llave.

—No puedo hacerlo —soltó ella de sopetón, apoyándose en los codos—. No puedo... acostarme contigo.

Él se detuvo a medio camino y la miró con el cejo fruncido.

—¿Es por la menstruación? Porque no tiene por qué ser...

Ali negó con la cabeza.

—No es por eso —respondió, mirando para otro lado, roja como un tomate.

—No pienso dejarte embarazada, Ali —aseguró él, sentándose en el borde de la cama, a su lado—. Eso deberías saberlo —añadió, mirándola a los ojos.

—¿Acaso eres Dios para poder evitar la concepción a voluntad? —preguntó en voz baja.

Tenía la clavícula expuesta a sus ojos, pero el encaje del camisón le ocultaba los senos. Jasper vio que respiraba agitadamente, presa de la excitación, pero también percibió que había algo más...

—Ali —dijo, apartándole un mechón de cabello de la cara—. Deja que te dé placer. Tú lo necesitas y yo también. No se enterará nadie.

Yo puedo calmar esa ansiedad que sientes ahora mismo y tú puedes hacer lo mismo conmigo. No tiene por qué ser más complicado que eso.

Le recorrió la sedosa piel del pecho con el dorso de la mano, apartando la prenda a su paso para contemplar su pecho a la luz de las velas.

Ella cerró los ojos, acto que él tomó por una especie de rendición y entonces se inclinó y se metió un pezón en la boca. Lo succionó con suavidad al tiempo que le acariciaba las costillas y el vientre con la mano.

Ali tiró de él cogiéndolo por la nuca y se quedó inmóvil, dándole la impresión de que se sentía subyugada por aquel placer nuevo y arrebatador. Jasper sabía que había cruzado la línea que separaba la persuasión de la seducción, porque un momento antes ella le había dicho que no se iba a acostar con él. Que no podía hacerlo, y que no podía prometerle que no se quedaría embarazada si se unían.

De modo que optó por una solución intermedia, una solución que Ali no olvidara jamás para evitar recriminaciones. Se tumbó cuan largo era junto a ella y se apoyó contra su cadera. El mero contacto le proporcionó cierto alivio cuando Ali se arqueó contra él, olvidando ya todo recelo.

Jasper se desplazó entonces y se dejó caer un poco más sobre su cuerpo. Ali abrió los ojos y él le buscó la mirada. Había pavor en ella, pero le acarició el cuello y el escote para calmarla.

—No me uniré físicamente a ti esta noche —le prometió, sosteniéndole la mirada—, pero no pienso permitir tampoco que ninguno de los dos acabe insatisfecho.

La mirada de ella se nubló con un gesto de confusión, pero Jasper bajó la cabeza y la besó. Poco a poco, notó cómo le rodeaba los hombros y el cuello.

—Eso es —murmuró—. Despacio —dijo en voz baja y ronca. Su intención era tranquilizarla más que seducirla y no sabía si lo estaba consiguiendo. Quería hacerle ver con sus besos, su voz y las manos con que le acariciaba el pecho que existía todo un infinito mundo de placer—.Ali, separa las piernas, cariño —susurró contra su boca.

Ella se sorprendió al notar la mano de él en el pubis, donde sus dedos comenzaron una lenta danza, moviéndose en círculos al tiempo que su lengua danzaba también con la suya. Pero de repente cambió de táctica e introdujo los dedos entre los rizos de su sexo, lentamente, decidido a tranquilizarla y a excitarla.

—Sepáralas —repitió, sonriendo—. Por favor.

Ella lo hizo, apenas unos pocos centímetros, lo justo para permitirle hacer lo que se proponía.

—Eso es, cielo —la elogió con una sonrisa. Entonces, comenzó a mecer las caderas, presionándole el muslo con su erección. Su mano se movía al mismo ritmo, claramente provocándole todo tipo de placenteras sensaciones allí donde la tocaba.

Con suma cautela, introdujo un dedo entre los pliegues húmedos de su sexo. Ella rotó las caderas para frotarse contra esa mano y repitió el movimiento al notar que él no la apartaba, sino que le presionaba el pubis con firmeza.

—Despacio —le advirtió, cambiando levemente de postura para permitirse más libertad de movimiento.

—Despacio no —masculló ella en respuesta—. Tócame, Whitlock. Tócame ya.

Él comprendió que Ali sabía que necesitaba que la satisficiera, pero no sabría decir hasta dónde alcanzaba su experiencia. Decidió que tenía la suficiente y, encontrando el botón de carne de su placer, empezó a acariciárselo suavemente.

—Whitlock... —Ali lo agarró por la muñeca, no para detenerlo, sino para experimentar el movimiento de su mano desde su propia perspectiva—. ¿Qué estás...? Oh, Dios... —Estaba tumbada de espaldas, completamente entregada a sus caricias. Jasper aumentó el ritmo de éstas y notó que la excitación de Ali crecía también, que mecía las caderas de manera uniforme, su respiración se aceleraba y le sujetaba la muñeca con mano de hierro.

—Tranquila —dijo, inclinándose sobre ella para lamerle un pezón—. Deja que surja.

—No puedo... —Ali abrió los ojos y le sostuvo la mirada durante un fugaz instante de desconcierto. Él supo en aquel momento que, al menos aquel aspecto del sexo, el que tenía que ver con el placer de ella, le resultaba nuevo. Bajó la cabeza otra vez y le volvió a chupar el pezón, succionándolo a continuación lenta pero implacablemente.

—Whitlock... —gimió, sacudiéndose con fuerza contra su mano—. Jasper. ¡Jasper...!

Él hundió dos dedos en el interior de su sexo, sin ahondar excesivamente, sólo lo justo para poder sentir y deleitarse con los espasmos que la recorrían con fuerza en su camino al éxtasis. Con el pulgar ejerció más presión abrazándola con el otro brazo mientras ella se sacudía y rotaba las caderas con frenesí. Le succionó el pezón y no alivió la presión hasta que sintió que las reminiscencias del orgasmo comenzaban a ceder.

—Dios mío —exclamó Ali, jadeando suavemente—. Dios mío, Dios mío...

Él le retiró el pelo de la cara.

—Tres «Dios mío» —dijo, sonriendo—. Estoy satisfecho.

No lo estaba, claro. Estaba duro como una piedra y ansioso por alcanzar el mismo placer que le había proporcionado a ella, pero sí se sentía satisfecho de ver la expresión maravillada en sus ojos. Podía darle unos minutos más para que recuperase el aliento.

Ali se incorporó y lo rodeó con los brazos en un súbito e intenso abrazo.

—Dios mío —repitió, dejándose caer de nuevo sobre la espalda.

—Qué preciosa eres, Ali Brandon —dijo él, apartándole el pelo de la cara por segunda vez—. Estás realmente asombrosa, deslumbrante, en mitad de la pasión. También estás preciosa en tu cocina —añadió, besándola en la nariz. La acurrucó contra su cuerpo y ella lo sorprendió rodeándole las caderas con la pierna para pegarse aún más a él con un suspiro de satisfacción. Jasper probó a rotar las caderas contra ella y, en respuesta, Ali se pegó aún más a su cuerpo.

Tenía que quitarse los pantalones.

—Espera un segundo, cariño. —Se apartó y se quitó los pantalones y la ropa interior de una vez—. ¿Cómo lo vamos a hacer?

Ella lo miró parpadeando, como si le estuviera hablando en una lengua desconocida.

—¿Qué te parece si tomo yo la iniciativa —continuó él, acariciándose el miembro erecto— y tú me ayudas? —Le cogió la mano para ponérsela sobre la erección y después colocó la suya encima—. Cógeme, Ali —la instó—. Así, con fuerza. —Apretó para demostrarle lo que quería decir y le buscó los labios—. Coge mi miembro y bésame —le dijo, subyugando su boca con acuciante impaciencia.

Incapaz de formar pensamientos coherentes, el cerebro de Ali registraba palabras sueltas. El calificativo de «bárbaro», junto con otras palabras como «besar», «más», «Jasper», «por favor», «excitación», «no debería» y «sí».

Las caderas de Whitlock ondulaban con un lento aunque poderoso ritmo. Ali lo tenía fuertemente cogido con la mano, que él sujetaba con la suya. Dejó escapar un profundo gemido y entonces apartó la mano de ella y la estrechó con fuerza, atrapando su miembro entre los cuerpos de ambos. Continuó meciéndose un poco más y finalmente se quedó inmóvil.

—Dios mío —le susurró al oído—. Ha sido increíble, increíble. Dios mío.

La humedad que Ali notaba en la piel del estómago le confirmó que el conde había obtenido su placer. El humor que se percibía en su voz le confirmaba que estaba contento con lo ocurrido y que esa alegría trascendía lo meramente físico. Se tumbó de espaldas, le cogió la mano y le besó los nudillos.

—No te haces idea, Ali Brandon, del placer que me has proporcionado —dijo con un suspiro y, dándole la vuelta a la mano, la besó en la muñeca.

Jasper Whitlock era, tal como había supuesto, un amante generoso. Generoso sin límites dando placer, generoso con las palabras y generoso con el afecto. Uno solo de esos tres aspectos habrían conseguido aniquilar sus mejores intenciones de forma muy eficaz; las tres cosas juntas unidas a sus ojos verdes, sus amplios hombros y su gran corazón...

Dios bendito, ¿qué había hecho?

—Deja que te limpie —dijo, acariciándole la nariz con el dedo—. Y después te abrazaré.

Ella asintió, notando que estaba a punto de echarse a llorar. El conde se acercó al lavamanos, mojó un paño, lo escurrió y se limpió los genitales con brío, un brío que a Ali le pareció exagerado. Su miembro, tan impresionantemente turgente momentos antes, se había reducido hasta alcanzar proporciones mucho menos intimidatorias, aunque no por ello le parecía menos fascinante.

Él le dedicó aquella sonrisa de bárbaro tan suya.

—Como sigas mirándome de esa forma, Ali, cielo, tendremos que hacerlo de nuevo en menos que canta un gallo.

Ella se sonrojó y bajó la vista hacia sus pies, que también le llamaron la atención por lo masculinos que eran y lo descubiertos que estaban.

—Túmbate de espaldas —le ordenó él. Ella obedeció y dejó que le limpiara la semilla que había derramado sobre su estómago y su cadera

—. Hay algo deliciosamente sucio en el sexo —comentó mientras la limpiaba—. Carece de dignidad. Me gustaría saber cómo se las apañan el arzobispo de Canterbury o el obispo de Londres. Estás muy callada.

La estrechó entre sus brazos y Ali se acurrucó contra él.

—Ha sido la experiencia sexual más deliciosa de toda mi vida —confesó él y la besó en la nariz y en la boca, demorándose un ratito en ella

—. Háblame, Ali. —Rodó hasta ponerse de espaldas y se la llevó consigo, colocándosela a horcajadas sobre las caderas—. Dime qué está pasando ahí dentro. —Al decirlo le dio unos golpecitos en la sien.

—¿No oyes el eco? —contestó ella, notando sus genitales fríos, húmedos y laxos contra su sexo—. En estos momentos, en mi cabeza no hay más que un largo e indecente suspiro de satisfacción.

—No tienes cara de satisfacción, Ali —dijo, acariciándole la frente con el pulgar—. Yo diría que, más bien, estás teniendo dudas. —Le puso las manos en los hombros y la instó a tumbarse sobre él—. Y no pienso permitirlo.

—Seguro que no estás siendo excesivamente racional en estos momentos —respondió ella, suspirando cuando la rodeó con los brazos—.No pienso discutir contigo sobre las numerosas razones que demuestran que esto ha sido una estupidez hasta que al menos uno de los dos se haya puesto algo de ropa.

—Muy sensato por tu parte —respondió Whitlock. Su exuberante sonrisa se tornó un poco titubeante—. ¿Te da vergüenza porque es la primera vez que sientes placer, Ali?

Ella levantó la cabeza y lo miró a los ojos, pero no consiguió leer nada en ellos. ¿Qué podía revelarle un encuentro como el que habían tenido ellos dos a un hombre?

Apoyó la mejilla en su torso para huir de la inquisitorial mirada de aquellos ojos verdes.

—Tal vez lo que me dé vergüenza sea estar desnuda en la cama con el hombre para quien trabajo y a quien conozco desde hace apenas un mes.

—Pero que es decente —respondió él, acariciándole el pelo—. Jamás te haría daño, Ali.

—Qué considerado —contestó, con un tono lacónico desprovisto de toda calidez, pero el conde la estrechó con fuerza contra sí de todos modos.

—Vamos a hablar de esto, Ali —dijo, masajeándole la nuca—. Creo que no comprendes todos los aspectos de la situación.

—Lo entiendo perfectamente —replicó sin mirarlo a los ojos—. No estamos casados y quieres tomarte conmigo ciertas libertades que pretendía compartir únicamente con mi esposo o su equivalente más cercano. Me has proporcionado un placer increíble, pero estar contigo de esta forma no es sensato y los dos lo sabemos.

—Estás permitiendo que las ladies Tosten de este mundo te digan lo que tienes que hacer —repuso él con patente frustración.

—Las ladies Tosten del mundo dirigen el mundo de quienes, como yo, tienen que trabajar para ganarse la vida, milord —arguyó con tono paciente, no condenatorio.

—No irás a rebajarte a tratar de ponerme furioso dirigiéndote a mí con formalismos, ¿verdad, Ali? Sobre todo, porque podría estar dentro de ti en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. —Y, dicho esto, se arqueó contra ella para demostrarle gráficamente que, mientras hablaban, se había vuelto a excitar, debido a la proximidad de sus cuerpos.

Ella se apoyó en los codos y lo miró a los ojos.

—No eres un violador y yo no soy una ramera que va por ahí calentando a los hombres. —Hizo ademán de apartarse, pero el conde la cogió de los brazos y negó suavemente con la cabeza. La sujetaba con cuidado y en sus ojos había una mirada recelosa.

—Por favor, no me quites lo que ha pasado entre los dos. Ha sido maravilloso —dijo, con su mismo tono sereno—. Puedo entender que tu virtud sea algo preciado para ti y que estés... disgustada, pero yo tampoco venía buscando que ocurriera lo que ha ocurrido, Ali.

Le sostuvo la mirada con un atisbo de súplica tras la severidad de su gesto. Ella asintió y volvió a tumbarse sobre él. Whitlock tenía razón en una cosa: podría haber insistido en que hablaran en la biblioteca, podría haberlo agarrado de la oreja y haberlo echado de su habitación.

No la había forzado a hacer nada. No podía enfadarse con él.

—Estoy disgustada conmigo misma —contestó, cerrando los ojos.

Lo notó asentir con la cabeza y que le acariciaba de nuevo el pelo. Lo hacía despacio, con dulzura, reconfortándola al tiempo que le recordaba que, una vez que dejaran atrás lo ocurrido allí esa noche, no debía permitirle que volviera a tocarla de esa manera.

—Ya hablaremos. —La besó en la cabeza—. Por el momento, déjame abrazarte.

Los dos se quedaron inmóviles al oír tres toques seguidos muy rápidos en la puerta.

—¿Señorita Ali? —llamó Heidi, tratando de abrir—. Por favor, señorita Ali, despierta.

—Habrá mojado las sábanas o tendrá una pesadilla —explicó ella, apoyando la frente en el torso de él un momento, al cabo del cual se levantó—. La acompañaré a su habitación. —Buscó el camisón y la bata—. Será mejor que no estés cuando vuelva. Quizá quiera quedarse a dormir aquí.

—¡Ali! —susurró él, sujetándola por la muñeca cuando ella se detuvo junto a la cama para ponerse las zapatillas. Se levantó en un santiamén y, sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, la besó. Un beso cálido e intenso, excitante y dulce. Y luego desapareció. Cogió su ropa, apagó la vela y se pegó a la pared de la derecha de la puerta, para que, cuando Ali la abriera, Heidi no lo viera.

—Ya voy, Heidi —dijo ella en voz baja, mirándolo con una mezcla de anhelo, exasperación y remordimiento—. Dame un minuto.

Él la oyó tratar de tranquilizar a la pequeña, hablándole en tono de broma para quitarle hierro a la situación y cómo su voz se difuminaba en la distancia. Miró hacia la cama iluminada por la luna que se colaba por la ventana y valoró seriamente la posibilidad de quedarse a dormir allí.

Tenía la sensación de que Ali no se iba a mostrar demasiado razonable con lo sucedido y cuanto más tiempo le dejara para que pensara en ello, menos razonable se mostraría.

—¿Crees que Rosecroft me traerá un poni cuando vaya a ver a su familia? —preguntó Heidi, brincando por todo el desván, con los ojos resplandecientes y llena de energía. La noche anterior, se había vuelto a quedar dormida en cuanto Ali le quitó la ropa mojada y la acostó en un diván seco.

Al contrario que Heidi, ella había dormido mal. Se debatía entre recordar una y otra vez los generosos, decadentes y deliciosos placeres que había compartido con Whitlock, y censurarse por ello. Una cosa era penar por las atenciones de un hombre que sabía que nunca podría tener, y otra muy distinta, conocer de primera mano lo que se iba a perder.

—Hola, queridas mías. —El conde apareció en la puerta del desván y tuvo que agacharse para entrar en la estancia de techo bajo—.¿Habéis encontrado algún tesoro?

—Sí —contestó Heidi, que salió corriendo hacia él y lo cogió de la mano—. Hemos encontrado la muñeca de la tía Rosalie y el caballito de juguete de la tía Kate. También hay un faldón de bautizo y, lo mejor de todo, hemos encontrado los soldados de juguete de mi papá.

—No debería haber ningún niño sin soldados de juguete en esta isla soberana.

—Mira. —Heidi tiró de él—. He dividido los soldados en dos bandos, los de azul son los del Gran Ejército de Napoleón y los de rojo y los demás son los hombres de Wellington. Hemos encontrado unos cañones y también soldados a caballo, pero son de otro color.

—Menuda batalla tienes montada —señaló él, agachándose entre los soldados, el cañón y los caballos de Heidi, y frunció el cejo—.Entonces, ¿quién va a ganar?

—Las tropas del viejo Wellie, por supuesto —lo riñó Heidi, ajena al cuidado que ponían los dos adultos en no mirarse—. ¿Ves? Estos de aquí pueden acercarse galopando por este lado y si ponemos el cañón encima de esta silla...

—Tendrás problemas si disparas la artillería hacia abajo, pero no te equivocas en lo de buscar la ventaja de un punto más alto.

—Oh. —Heidi se reclinó y revisó sus tropas—. ¿Es eso lo que hacen los generales?

—En Waterloo —comenzó él moviendo las piezas—, Wellington se enteró de que los franceses se aproximaban, de manera que situó a sus hombres a lo largo de una cadena montañosa. Eso dejaba a los franceses aquí —continuó, moviendo más piezas—. Y a los aliados, aquí. Éste sería Blücher, porque los holandeses estaban arriba, con Wellington.

—Los aliados están demasiado lejos —señaló Heidi—. ¿Por qué no podemos ponerlos aquí?

Ali observó en silencio al conde mover el cañón, los caballos y la infantería de ambos bandos, explicándole a Heidi órdenes, estrategias e incidentes. Su rostro había adoptado una extraña expresión de ánimo y de excitación, sin embargo, no estaba contento, sino que a cada minuto que pasaba parecía más tenso.

—¿Por qué no avanzan estos malditos franceses? —preguntó Heidi, lanzando un soldado a caballo a la carga.

—Esa boca, Heidi —la riñó Ali con voz queda.

La niña guardó silencio mientras el conde se levantaba con expresión vaga.

—Si me disculpáis... —Se dio media vuelta y salió sin decir nada más, a paso ligero, aunque rígido. Heidi frunció el cejo y miró a Ali sin comprender.

—¿Es porque he dicho malditos franceses? —preguntó confusa—. Todo el mundo los llama así o malditas ranas. Y, además, Wellington ganó.

—Ganó, sí, pero creo que el conde lo recuerda como algo más que un juego, Heidi. Dejémoslo un rato a solas, ¿quieres?

—Guardaré los soldados —dijo la niña sin salir de su confusión—. ¿Podemos hacer un postre después?

«¿Por qué no avanzaron los malditos franceses? ¿Por qué no avanzaron los malditos franceses? ¿Por qué no avanzaron los malditos franceses...?»

Las palabras daban vueltas en su cabeza, presente y pasado se mezclaban en un ensordecedor redoble de miedo, ansiedad y muerte inminente. «¿Por qué no avanzaron los malditos franceses?» Los hombres también se habían preguntado exactamente lo mismo. Los cañones enmudecieron y la espera se alargó durante muchas horas.

Recordó los olores: a barro, un barro espeso formado por la copiosa lluvia estival de la víspera, para después cocerse durante todo el día bajo el ardiente sol de junio; a la lana húmeda de los uniformes y a sudor de hombres asustados, hombres que sabían que estaban tentando al destino con una batalla más, después de todas aquellas a las que habían sobrevivido.

Los sonidos sacudían su cordura, el sonido de los caballos inquietos, el ruido de las pisadas de las botas en los charcos, el tintineo de bridas y arneses, alegre de una forma incongruente en el silencio sepulcral de la mañana. El sonido de los rezos y las promesas de los hombres a media voz. «¿Por qué no avanzaron los malditos franceses?»

—¿Quiere que le ensille a Wulf, milord?

Su mente se dio de bruces con el pensamiento de que Wulf no había estado en Waterloo. Siguió la voz y vio a Stevens, que lo miraba expectante. Stevens, su mozo de cuadras en Rosecroft, Yorkshire.

—¿Está usted bien, milord? —preguntó el mozo, incómodo.

Él negó con la cabeza y se alejó caminando, rodeó los establos y siguió por el muro de piedra colina abajo. Se quitó la camisa y comenzó a levantar las recias rocas de Yorkshire con las manos desnudas, restaurando el orden agotador minuto tras agotador minuto.

Desde la ventana de su dormitorio, Ali lo vio bregar con el muro de piedra. Iba a quemarse la piel otra vez y otra vez estaba sin guantes.

Podría decirle a lord Amery que le acercara un par, pero algo en la concentración desesperada del conde le indicaba que no acogería de buen grado la intromisión. Poco a poco, Whitlock fue levantando una hilera ordenada donde antes reinaba el caos. Ali permaneció junto a la ventana al menos una hora sin dejar de hacerse todo el tiempo la misma pregunta: si lo hubiera dejado dormir en su cama la víspera, si le hubiera confesado sus debilidades y miedos más íntimos, ¿estaría achicharrándose al sol, partiéndose la espalda y llenándose de ampollas las manos, tratando de reconstruir un estúpido muro?


	8. Chapter 8

Capítulo 8

Casi una semana después de su brusca huida del desván, Jasper seguía dando un respingo cada vez que oía un sonido demasiado alto, dando vueltas sin parar en la cama y mirando el decantador del brandy como si fuera un amigo perdido hacía mucho tiempo.

Lo que no era verdad, se recordó con severidad. Se quitó de la cabeza la idea de echar un trago cuando sólo era media mañana y se dirigió a la cocina en busca de Ali Brandon, para mantener una necesaria conversación con ella antes de su marcha.

La encontró amasando bollos, entre el olor a canela, levadura, miel y vainilla. Se apoyó en el marco de la puerta y se dio el lujo de verla trabajar, con el pelo recogido en un pulcro moño, vestida con un sencillo vestido de día de color azul debajo del delantal manchado de harina. A duras penas resistió el impulso de acercársele por detrás sin hacer ruido, rodearle la cintura con los brazos y besarle la nuca.

Renunció con un suspiro y Ali levantó las cejas al oírlo.

—¡Qué susto! No lo había visto. Si viene a coger algo para comer, hay una bandeja enfriándose en la encimera, detrás del fregadero.

Él se dirigió hacia donde le indicaba, cogió un bollo y, seguidamente, entró en la despensa por un vaso de leche fría.

—¿Qué más estás preparando? —preguntó él, masticando. Ali tenía otra vez la mejilla manchada de harina y la imagen le resultaba fascinante—. Están muy ricos, por cierto.

—Cuando termine con esta bandeja —dijo ella, alargando la mano para coger un cuchillo afilado—, tengo que preparar unas tartas. Voy a hacer también pan de queso y, si me queda tiempo... —Jasper se le había puesto al lado, lo bastante cerca como para poder captar su fragancia floral mezclada con los deliciosos olores de la cocina—. ¿Quería algo? —preguntó, colocando al mismo tiempo los bollos en una bandeja engrasada.

Él dejó escapar una carcajada desprovista de alegría, pero dio otro mordisco y la observó apartarse para meter la bandeja en el horno.

—¿Es mi imaginación, Ali, o tu negocio está prosperando? —preguntó, observando los bollos.

—Se acabaron los bollos —lo riñó—. Luego, no tendrá hambre en la comida. Y sí, el negocio va subiendo. Pero no creo que haya venido a preguntarme cómo me va.

—No —convino él, sentándose en la mesa de trabajo—. He venido a hablar contigo de mi viaje.

—Soy toda oídos —contestó, midiendo la mantequilla, el azúcar, la harina y los huevos para su siguiente receta.

—Ali —le puso la mano en el brazo—, sé que estás ocupada, pero ¿no puedes concederme unos minutos de tu tiempo? No quiero hablar con tus bollos, quiero hablar contigo.

—Está bien. —Se quitó el delantal y cogió una taza de sidra—. Vamos a la terraza. Llevo aquí metida toda la mañana y me apetece que me dé un poco el sol.

Jasper dejó que saliera ella primero a la terraza adyacente, pensando que el olor a caballo de él sería más soportable si estaban al aire libre.

También se quedó pensando en el vaivén de las faldas de Ali y se sorprendió deseando besarle la nuca otra vez.

Ella eligió un banco a la sombra y se sentó.

—¿Qué era lo que quería decirme?

Jasper frunció el cejo y se sentó a su lado sin esperar a que ella lo invitara. Él pensaba robarle algún que otro beso mientras que Alipensaba en una reunión formal.

—Se me había ocurrido —comenzó— que Heidi se está adaptando muy bien y a la vez he pensado que habría que buscarle una institutrizpermanente.

—Y, cuando lo haga, yo volveré a la casita de campo, mientras ella se acostumbra a su nueva posición social.

—No me gusta la idea —dijo él, mirándose las manos con el cejo fruncido—. Apuesto a que Heidi la detesta.

—Ahora está menos rebelde. Esto fue idea suya, milord.

Jasper giró bruscamente la cabeza hacia ella y la miró con gesto de disgusto al oír su tono y que volvía a llamarlo milord.

—¿Vas a huir por lo que pasó? —le preguntó suavemente, con la mirada al frente.

—Desapareceré sin hacer ruido de la vida de Bronwyn —contestó Ali con suavidad, aunque sus palabras ocultaban un borde afilado como el de una navaja—, porque es lo mejor para ella. Y, sinceramente...

Él se volvió y la miró fijamente.

—Estoy cansada —añadió Ali con un tono y una postura que demostraban su decaimiento. Jasper sabía que no era eso lo que había querido decirle—. Cuidar de Heidi, mantener el negocio y asumir las obligaciones de cocinera, como le prometí... Necesita una ama de llaves, milord, y también unas cuantas criadas y lacayos más.

—Me ocuparé de todo ello cuando vuelva —dijo, mirándola con el cejo fruncido—. Me gustaría que me dieras tu palabra de que no te irás de aquí hasta que yo vuelva.

—¿Y cuándo será eso?

—A finales de septiembre —contestó, admitiendo para sí mismo que no había previsto la fecha exacta antes de bajar a hablar con ella—. Me han dicho que el invierno llega justo después de San Miguel y, desde que volví de la soleada España, detesto el invierno inglés.

—¿Qué detestabas de España? —preguntó Ali, bebiéndose la sidra.

—Todo. El calor, el polvo, el barro, los reclutas llorones, la arrogante estupidez de los oficiales jóvenes, la comida, el aburrimiento, los días de instrucción interminable, las órdenes demenciales, los muertos y los muertos y los muertos...

—Has sufrido una recaída —dijo ella, cogiéndole la mano con la suya—. No debería haber preguntado.

—Una recaída —repitió él con un suspiro, deleitándose con la sensación de su mano sobre la suya—. Una de tantas. Cada vez pienso que, tal vez, me sirva de algo el terreno que he ido ganando y cada vez siento que caigo de nuevo.

—No me lo creo. Douglas dice que no eres el mismo hombre que regresó de Waterloo.

—Puede —admitió, levantando las manos entrelazadas para darle un beso en los nudillos—. Por lo menos, ya no estoy borracho.

—¿Borracho? —Ali se quedó mirando sus manos entrelazadas y parpadeó.

—Lo estuve durante meses. Mandaron a mi hermano pequeño, Edward, a buscarme para llevarme a casa. Se me había olvidado que él ya no era un niño de catorce años. Consiguió llevarme de vuelta a Moreland, aunque tuvo que darme una paliza que casi me dejó inconsciente.

Ali se encogió, horrorizada.

—¿Tu hermano te pegó?

—Me dio una buena tunda, sí. El hecho de que sea un virtuoso del piano me hizo pensar que era el alma sensible de la familia. No es sensible, te aseguro que tiene unos puños rápidos. Pudo conmigo sin esfuerzo, pese a que luché como un demonio.

Y gritó a voz en cuello y lloró como una madre a la que le hubieran arrancado a su hijo, pero eso no lo dijo.

—Me alegro de que te llevara a casa.

—Yo también me alegré, al cabo de un tiempo. —Y todavía se alegraba de que Ed no le hubiera contado a nadie la patética escena.

—No me lo estás contando todo, ¿verdad? —preguntó Ali, con sus ojos azules rebosantes de preocupación y no poca curiosidad.

—No —contestó él, mirando sus manos entrelazadas—. No es una bonita historia y tú eres una damisela muy bonita. ¿Vas a echarme de menos, Ali? —inquirió, cambiando hábilmente de tema, puede que con intención de hacer que se sonrojara.

—Algún día —dijo ella con seriedad—, cuando estés preparado, quiero escuchar el resto de la historia, Jasper Whitlock. No me importa lo triste o trágica que sea. Tienes que contársela a alguien.

—U olvidarla. Y no has respondido a mi pregunta.

—Voy a echarte de menos —contestó, tratando de liberar su mano, pero él la aferraba con firmeza, aunque con dulzura al mismo tiempo.

Las palabras de Ali, cinco simples palabras, suavizaron la opresión que sentía en el pecho. La recaída, como ella la había llamado con gran diplomacia, lo había trastornado a base de bien. Tan sólo una semana antes se había sentido feliz de intercambiar placeres furtivos con

Ali, en cambio ahora era más cauteloso. Ella merecía las atenciones de un hombre que no la asustara o la avergonzara con sus pesadillas,

sus cambios de humor, sus negros recuerdos o sus «recaídas».

Pero si Ali estaba dispuesta a pasarle todo eso por alto...

—Yo también voy a echarte de menos, Ali Brandon —dijo, inclinándose para darle un beso en la mejilla—. He estado pensando en pediros a Heidi y a ti que nos acompañarais, pero estoy de acuerdo contigo en que tanta agitación no es buena para la niña. Además, podremos avanzar más de prisa sin ella y quiero creer que protegerás mis intereses en mi ausencia.

—Hasta donde pueda, aunque no creo que sea mucho, teniendo en cuenta que soy mujer y no tengo ninguna relación familiar contigo.

—Le he dejado a Bothwell un poder de representación. —No tenía ganas de seguir hablando sobre su marcha. Quería hablar con ella de besar, de consolar y de su preocupación compartida por Heidi—. Si ocurriera algo grave, puedes confiar en Bothwell. Él hará lo que haga falta en mi lugar. Vendrá por aquí regularmente para entrenar a los caballos y parece que te tiene en alta estima.

—Es mi pan de queso lo que tiene en alta estima. Pero es un buen hombre y recurriré a él si ocurre algo grave.

—Me contó que te pidió que te casaras con él. ¿Te resultó tentadora la proposición?

Ali soltó un resoplido impropio de una dama.

—Pues claro que era tentadora. James es un hombre atractivo, por dentro y por fuera, pero me lo pidió porque se sentía solo y puede que por lástima y consciente de que la única forma de que un ministro de Dios pueda abandonarse a los placeres de la carne es teniendo esposa o con mucha discreción en su defecto, algo que puede resultar muy molesto.

—¿De modo que lo rechazaste porque no era por amor? —preguntó él, sonriendo al pensarlo.

—No sólo por eso —contestó Ali sin sonreír—. Es el heredero de su hermano el vizconde, que no está bien de salud. Confía en que

James asegure la sucesión.

—¿Y no crees que estés hecha para ser vizcondesa? —aventuró él—. Te aseguro que eso no me lo creo, Ali, y te aseguro que he conocido a más vizcondesas que tú —dijo, mirándola fijamente. Entonces comprendió por qué había rechazado a Bothwell.

El vizcondado estaba en Cumbria y Heidi se quedaría en Yorkshire.

—Ali —dijo, rodeándole los hombros con un brazo—. No eres el ángel de la guarda de esa niña.

—Soy su familia —repuso ella, apoyando la cabeza en su hombro.

—Cuando vuelva, tú y yo vamos a hablar y llegar a un acuerdo. Quiero que sepas que tu sitio en la vida de Heidi está asegurado.

—No —objetó ella, levantando la cabeza—. Lo que tengo que saber es que Heidi tendrá su sitio en esta vida asegurado. Me quedaré satisfecha con eso.

—Tendré que convencerte. Por ahora, me basta con saber que estamos de acuerdo en lo que al bienestar de Heidi se refiere. Sé que

Rosecroft y ella estarán bien en tus manos y confío en tu palabra de que estarás aquí cuando vuelva. Pero te lo advierto, Ali, esto no es de lo único que tenemos que hablar.

—Y yo te lo advierto a ti —replicó ella sonriendo, en su rostro una expresión soñadora que, a buen seguro, no había pretendido mostrarle—.Te he pedido que me cuentes la historia de cómo un oficial de renombre como tú termina apaleado y borracho como una cuba en un barco con destino a casa. También hablaremos de eso.

Él no se lo discutió. Por toda respuesta, se limitó a sonreír mientras la acompañaba de vuelta a la casa lo más despacio que pudo.

Pasaron el día siguiente ocupándose de los preparativos para el viaje. Con un poco de suerte, llegarían a Moreland en una semana y podrían descansar todo el domingo siguiente o al menos parte de él. Jasper convenció a Douglas para que lo acompañara a York a comprar un bonito caballo de carreras para el conde, de nombre _Beau_.

La siguiente tarea era dejar ciertas disposiciones para Heidi en su ausencia, que no tardó en tener listas. A la salida del despacho del abogado, realizó unas cuantas compras más y se encontró con Douglas, que lo estaba esperando con los caballos.

—A Rosecroft —dijo Jasper, poniendo a _Wulf_ al trote.

No era un verdadero hogar, pero lo era mucho más de lo que lo habían sido muchos otros sitios desde que salió de la universidad, dieciséis años atrás. Esa verdad salió a la luz cuando pensó que, por la mañana, abandonaría Rosecroft.

Y a Heidi.

Y a Ali.

El sonido de las campanadas dando la medianoche en algún lugar de la casa atrajo la atención de Ali hacia el monótono golpeteo de la lluvia en la ventana. Hacía casi frío y el descenso de las temperaturas le impedía conciliar el sueño.

El frío, la marcha del conde a la mañana siguiente, el desastre en que se había convertido su vida desde que él llegó... Como muy tarde, tenía que levantarse a las cinco para tener listas las masas y ya había probado a leer para ver si se quedaba dormida. Era el momento de recurrir a medidas más drásticas. Se recogió el pelo con un lazo, se puso las zapatillas y fue a la biblioteca a buscar el decantador de brandy.

No había más luz que la de la vela que ella misma llevaba en la mano, pero le bastó para encontrar el recipiente y una copa. No sabía cuánta cantidad le hacía falta para calmar los nervios, pero pudo con la que le había servido el conde en una ocasión, así que decidió servirse el doble.

Bebió cautelosamente un sorbito. Al igual que la otra vez, notó la sensación tibia, ardiente y finalmente tranquilizadora del alcohol a medida que éste descendía por su garganta. Suspiró y dio otro sorbo.

—¿Entre todos te hemos empujado a beber, Ali? —La voz de Whitlock provenía del sofá en el que estaba tumbado, a oscuras. Acto seguido, apareció entre las sombras, descalzo, con el cuello de la camisa desabrochado y los puños remangados.

—Entre todos —contestó ella, mirando fijamente la copa que tenía en la mano para no quedarse embobada con el conde, espléndido en mangas de camisa y descalzo—. Tengo que madrugar y no podía dormir. El brandy ya me ha ayudado antes.

—¿Y qué es lo que no te deja dormir? —musitó él, cogiéndole la copa para dar también un sorbo—. No creo que sea tu conciencia.

—Nadie debería tener la conciencia tranquila en todo momento.

—¿Ni siquiera en tiempos de guerra? —le preguntó con voz queda, fijándose en su pelo recogido sólo con una cinta y su camisón.

—En ese caso probablemente sí —admitió ella, percatándose de su escrutinio.

—¿Probablemente?

Ali le sostuvo la mirada.

—¿Qué es lo que te preocupa, Whitlock?

—Una noche no es tiempo suficiente para explicarlo —contestó él, mirando la copa de brandy como si quisiera bebérsela entera—. Baste decir que me acucian recuerdos tristes y poco agradables.

—Todos tenemos alguno de ésos.

—¿De verdad? —Alargó la mano y enredó los dedos en el cabello de ella—. ¿Alguna vez has deseado matar a alguien, Ali Brandon?

—Sí —reconoció, tragando saliva al notar que él le acariciaba el brazo—. Pero tú lo hiciste por mí.

—Biers —dijo intrigado—. ¿En qué momento quisiste matarlo? —La cogió de la mano y la condujo hasta el sofá, lejos de la luz de la vela en el extremo opuesto de la habitación.

—¿Cuándo no? —Se sentó junto a él, clavando la vista en la oscuridad—. No se me ha ocurrido pensar en ello, la verdad. Al principio no era más que un jovencito malcriado, aunque en su momento no me di cuenta. Después se convirtió en una amenaza, un auténtico sinvergüenza cuyos actos se volvían cada vez más reprochables conforme pasaban los años, pero nada de eso habría importado de no ser por Heidi.

—Era como si estuviera sola, más o menos. —Whitlock le recorrió el pelo hasta llegar al hombro y repitió la rítmica caricia. Parecía que a él lo tranquilizaba y a ella la relajaba.

—Sí, pero de vez en cuando se acordaba de que tenía una hija y la paseaba delante de sus amigos.

—No sabía que tuviera amigos.

—No muchos —respondió ella, abrazándose las rodillas dobladas con los brazos— y ninguno decente. Había uno en particular, el barón King, ese monstruo gordo, que le pedía a Biers que le dejara tener a Heidi encima de las rodillas y él lo permitía. Era un depravado.

—Antes de morir, Biers implicó a King en todo tipo de maquinaciones, entre ellas incendio premeditado e intento de secuestro —explicó Whitlock—. King no cuenta con el apoyo de los lores para zafarse del destino que le aguarda, y, de vez en cuando, a éstos les gusta condenar a uno de los suyos para dar ejemplo. Pero, probablemente, lo que más rabia te da es que no pudieras intervenir de ninguna forma.

—No, sí que intervenía —contestó Ali, sonriendo con amargura—. Enseñé a Heidi a esconderse y sobornaba a los sirvientes para que la avisaran cuando King andaba por la casa. También le enseñé cómo podía lastimar a un hombre que quisiera propasarse con ella. Es capaz de entrar en la casita de campo aunque la puerta esté cerrada con llave y sabe múltiples maneras de escapar de esa casa. Le dije que no estaba indefensa, pero que tenía que andarse con mucho cuidado.

—Veo que la has enseñado a tener recursos —comentó él, trazándole lentos círculos con el pulgar en la nuca.

—Sí. A ese respecto, merece la pena guardar incluso los malos recuerdos.

—¿Cómo puede ser eso? —preguntó, quedándose inmóvil—. Yo daría una parte de mi cuerpo por olvidar algunas cosas que he hecho y visto, las cosas que he oído.

—No lo harías —replicó ella—. Esos malos recuerdos de todos esos momentos en los que te enfureciste o asustaste o forzaste tus principios para cometer ciertos actos siguen siendo recuerdos de un tiempo al que sobreviviste. Si te olvidas de ellos, tu supervivencia perdería parte de su significado. Estás vivo porque conseguiste superar esos malos momentos, Whitlock.

Él se quedó de piedra al oír sus palabras y, en mitad del silencio, el reloj dio las doce y media.

—Dilo otra vez —le pidió con voz queda.

—Que si olvidas los peores recuerdos —dijo Ali muy despacio—, tu supervivencia perderá parte de su significado.

Jasper se repitió las palabras para sí mismo mientras Ali lo observaba mover los labios. Rachas de lluvia salpicaban contra la ventana.

Dejó caer la cabeza y apoyó la frente en el hombro de ella.

—Duerme conmigo esta noche —le pidió—, o deja que yo duerma contigo.

—Sabes que no podemos.

—Sólo dormir, Ali. Te prometo que no intentaré nada.

Ella no podía verle la cara en la oscuridad, pero intuyó que estaba a punto de sufrir otra recaída. No estaba en su cama a pesar de que era más de medianoche y sus recuerdos lo atormentaban.

—Despertaré a toda la casa con mis gritos como no te portes bien, y no dejaré que me seduzcas. —Era una mala idea, casi tanto como la perspectiva de no verlo durante varias semanas, ni oírlo bromear con lord Amery, ni observarlo tratando de inculcarle modales a Heidi. Era una idea malísima, pero no podía ni quería rechazarlo.

—Esta noche, Ali, cariño, no podría seducir ni a mi mano derecha. Ya lo he intentado.

Ella lo miró sin comprender, pero no dijo nada.

—Llévame arriba —le pidió y la ayudó a ponerse de pie—. Por favor.

Ella no respondió. Tan sólo aceptó su mano, cogió la vela y lo condujo a su habitación. Él cerró la puerta con llave, se desnudó, se lavó y se metió en la cama de Ali mientras ésta se trenzaba el pelo. Se llevó las manos a los lazos que le cerraban el camisón y vaciló un instante.

Entonces lo miró.

—Como tú quieras. Duerme como estés más cómoda.

Ella apagó la vela de un soplido antes de quitarse la ropa y se encaramó a la cama, junto a él.

—¿Vas a dormir? —le preguntó con tono dubitativo en medio de la oscuridad.

—Terminaré por quedarme dormido —respondió él, empujándola suavemente para que se pusiera de lado—, y tú también. —Le recorrió los omóplatos con la yema de los dedos y descendió por su espina dorsal—. Relájate, Ali. Te he dado mi palabra de que voy a portarme bien y no te miento.

Ella suspiró y se abandonó al placer de sentir la caricia en la espalda y, al cabo de unos minutos, empezó a notar el sueño.

—Así está mejor —murmuró él, satisfecho con el mero hecho de tocarla.

Su piel tersa y fragante tenía un efecto tranquilizador, lo distraía de la lluvia y de los olores de la lluvia que se colaban por las ventanas. La respiración de Ali se apaciguó y la tensión de su cuerpo se atenuó. Despacio, para no molestarla, pegó su cuerpo desnudo al de ella y le rodeó la cintura con el brazo.

Ali suspiró de nuevo, se acurrucó contra él y entrelazó los dedos con los suyos. Así, de su mano, con su cuerpo tibio apretado contra el corazón y envuelto en su aroma, consiguió ahuyentar los recuerdos que le impedían dormir, sintió que el sueño se iba apoderando también de él.

«Paz. Por fin, por fin estoy sintiendo lo que es la paz.»

—Ali —Jasper cruzó el patio y se acercó a ella sin hacer caso de la presencia cercana de Stevens, Douglas y Heidi—, no quiero dejarte aquí.

—Pero lo vas a hacer —contestó ella sin más—. Y este viaje te va a venir muy bien. Tu familia también está preocupada por ti y, si no vas ahora, no se podrá viajar de nuevo hasta primavera.

—Lo sé —contestó, golpeándose el muslo con los guantes de montar—. Lo sé, pero también sé que te voy a echar de menos, y a Heidi y...

Oh, mierda.

Cogiéndola del hombro, hizo que se diera la vuelta y le dio un beso en la boca; no un casto beso de despedida, sino uno carnal, voraz y decidido, para que no se olvidara de él. El beso la cogió desprevenida y por eso tardó en responder, pero finalmente ahuecó una palma contra su mandíbula y le rodeó la cintura con el otro brazo. Le permitió disfrutar de aquel momento, no se resistió, pero tampoco lo incitó a nada más, y cuando él interrumpió el beso, ella aguardó entre sus brazos, con la frente apoyada en su torso.

—Eres malo.

—Para que te acuerdes de mí —murmuró, complacido consigo mismo—. Cuida de Heidi y escribe. Nos vemos dentro de unas semanas.

—Cuídate, Jasper Whitlock —dijo Ali, sosteniéndole la mirada con solemnidad—. Déjate querer por los tuyos.

El comentario se le antojó confuso, más propio de Douglas, pero no había tiempo para analizarlo. Le hizo una seña a Stevens, que le acercó

el caballo comprado pocos días antes en York.

—¿Señorita Ali? —Lord Amery llegó con Heidi de la mano y se la entregó—. Adiós, querida. Heidi me ha asegurado que velará por su bienestar, pero quiero que sepa que si necesita cualquier cosa, en cualquier momento, no tiene más que avisarme. —Le rodeó los hombros con un brazo y la estrechó brevemente contra sí—. Cuidaré de él, Ali, pero a lo mejor no sería mala idea dejar que él cuidara de usted también.

Se quedó tan atónita con lo que le dijo que apenas se dio cuenta de que el hombre le daba un beso en la mejilla antes de apartarse. Los dos montaron en sus respectivos caballos y, tras despedirse con un gesto de la mano, se alejaron a medio galope por el camino de entrada de la mansión. Lo único que se oyó cuando el ruido de los cascos se difuminó en la distancia fueron las salpicaduras del agua de la fuente y a Heidi pataleando.

—No me gusta que se hayan ido —dijo la niña—, y ni siquiera me ha comprado un poni.

Ali se encontró con la mirada de Stevens y le devolvió la sonrisa.

—El conde volverá, Heidi, y es muy probable que lord Amery vuelva también a visitarnos. Además, con todo lo que tenemos que hacer no nos va a dar tiempo a echarlos de menos.

—Disculpe, señorita —terció Stevens cuando Ali regresaba ya a la cocina con Heidi.

—¿Sí, Stevens?

—Su señoría ha dejado algo para la señorita Heidi en los establos —anunció, con los ojos azules chispeantes de diversión—, pero no es un poni.

—Oh, señorita Ali. —Heidi le balanceó la mano—. ¿Podemos ir a ver? Por favor.

—Vamos —contestó ella, haciéndole un gesto con la cabeza a Stevens, mientras la niña salía como un rayo.

—¿Dónde está? —preguntó, mirando a un lado y a otro del pasillo central del establo—. ¿Qué puede estar en un establo que no sea un poni?

—Ahí arriba —dijo Stevens, señalando el henil—. Lo bajaré.

Al cabo de unos momentos, bajó con cuidado por la escalerilla del henil con algo debajo del brazo.

—Ha dicho que se llama _Scout_ —explicó el mozo, dejando en el suelo una bola de pelo negro que se movía agitadamente. El cachorro iba sujeto con una correa, que le entregó a Heidi—. Lo compró en York. Dijo que lord Amery le aconsejó que no trajera un poni si no había aquí nadie que enseñara a la señorita Heidi a montar.

—¡Un cachorrito! —chilló la niña llena de excitación—. ¡Es un cachorrito! ¿Es para mí? ¿Puedo quedarme con él?

—Es tuyo —contestó Stevens, sonriendo de oreja a oreja—. Y por cómo se comporta, dudo mucho que vayas a poder quitártelo de encima.

—Un perro —dijo Ali, perpleja. Y entonces sintió que los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas. ¿Qué iba a hacer con aquel condenado y dulce bárbaro? Los perros eran criaturas sucias, que no dejaban de soltar babas y pelos, pero eran también de lo más cariñoso. Y Heidi necesitaba compañía.

Mientras la niña le rascaba a _Scout_ la barriga y jugueteaba con él en el suelo, Stevens miró a Ali con una sonrisa. Heidi estaba encantada, riendo de alegría con su cachorrito, cuando sólo unos minutos antes estaba al borde de las lágrimas.

—Ha sido muy considerado por parte de su señoría, pero esta cosa se va a hacer enorme —comentó Ali.

El cachorro tenía poco tiempo, pero sus patas demostraban que ella no se equivocaba.

—Hay algo más, señorita Ali. —Stevens se mostraba algo tímido y ella no pudo evitar sentir curiosidad—. Por aquí. —El mozo le pidió que la siguiera fuera del establo, hasta una entrada separada del edificio que conducía a un compartimento más espacioso destinado a los potros recién nacidos—. Dijo que le hacía falta otro mulo y que tendrá que entrenarlo, porque la señorita Heidi también tendrá su poni dentro de poco. Una magnífica yegua torda aguardaba en pie detrás de una pila de heno. Miró a Ali con dulzura y se acercó al portalón para saludar a sus visitantes.

—Oh, Stevens. —Los ojos se le volvieron a llenar de lágrimas—. Es preciosa... preciosa.

—El conde ha dejado un mensaje. —Stevens entró de nuevo en el establo principal y regresó con un sobre lacrado—. Puedo ensillarla si quiere.

Ali rasgó el sobre con dedos temblorosos. ¿Cómo podía ser tan considerado, generoso y amable? ¿Cómo se atrevía? Estaba claro que no podía aceptar la yegua, no sería apropiado, pero era un animal tan bonito...

 _Mi querida señorita Brandon_ :

 _Se llama_ Petunia _y es para ti. El viaje que emprendo es largo, así que para cuando regrese, estarás locamente enamorada de ella y no podrás ponerme objeciones. Es la dama más digna de confianza que he podido encontrar fuera de tu cocina y, a sus cinco años, tiene mucho que ofrecer aún. He avisado a Bothwell de que, tal vez, te apetezca acompañarlo en sus paseos. Y si, a pesar de todo, dudas aún en quedarte con ella, mi querida señora, considéralo un regalo de compensación por mi parte, por haberos endilgado a_ Scout _sin estar yo ahí para cuidarlo_.

 _Whitlock_

Había hecho un dibujo de un perrito encima de _Scout_ , con las patas extendidas, la lengua colgando, en el rostro una expresión de sorpresa y restos de loza rota alrededor. El dibujo arrancó una sonrisa a Ali entre las lágrimas, mientras Heidi la seguía, llevando a rastras a su nuevo amiguito.

—¿Estás llorando? —preguntó la niña, cogiéndola de la mano—. No estés triste. Ahora tenemos a _Scout_ para protegernos y hacernos compañía.

—No es por _Scout_ , Heidi —contestó ella, señalando con la mano el compartimento en el que _Petunia_ aguardaba, con la cabeza asomada por encima del portalón, observando plácidamente la escena.

—Oh —exclamó la pequeña, abriendo los ojos como platos—. Hay un caballo nuevo, _Scout_.

Con su cachorro en brazos, se acercó a la yegua, ésta olisqueó al perro con delicadeza, a continuación hizo lo mismo con la niña y después siguió comiendo.

—Se llama _Petunia_ —proclamó Ali, buscando un pañuelo—. El conde la compró en York para que pudiera montar con el reverendo.

—Es muy bonita —dijo Heidi, acariciándole el aterciopelado hocico—. Y no es muy grande.

El animal tenía un buen tamaño, mediría por lo menos dieciséis palmos y medio, demasiado grande para Heidi.

—Tal vez cuando me acostumbre a ella pueda llevarte conmigo —señaló Ali—. ¿Te gustaría?

—¿Que si me gustaría? —chilló Heidi, emocionada, dejando al perro en el suelo—. ¿Lo has oído, _Scout_? La señorita Ali dice que podemos ir a pasear. Oh... Tenemos que escribirle al conde y darle las gracias, señorita Ali. Y tengo que contarle a Rose que tengo un cachorro. Puedo nombrar caballero a _Scout_ , ¿verdad?

—Claro que puedes —contestó ella, cogiendo a la niña de la mano—. Aunque has de saber que ningún caballero se dignaría dejarse ver en las cocinas del castillo, excepto en pleno invierno, cuando hace demasiado frío para andar cabalgando por el reino.

—¿Los caballeros duermen en cama?

— _Scout_ puede quedarse con Stevens encima de las caballerizas cuando tú vayas a descansar a tu torre de princesa por las noches.

—Se lo preguntaré a _Scout_.

El perrillo resultó ser un amigo de lo más locuaz y sobre temas de los que los perros no solían hablar. Decidió que las sumas podían dejarse para después de la caligrafía, que a Rose le gustaría recibir un retrato de él de inmediato y que una tarta de frambuesa estaría muy bien como postre.

—Las tartas de manzana me recordarán mucho a Rosecroft y lo echaré de menos —le explicó Heidi a su nuevo amigo en la terraza, mientras lo enseñaba a ir a buscar cosas que ella le lanzaba.

Ali sonrió al ver las cabriolas del cachorro y bebió un sorbo de té frío y dulce. Admitió para sí que ella ya echaba de menos a Whitlock, echaba de menos el sonido de sus pasos en el suelo de madera pulido, su olor cuando se inclinaba sobre ella a darle un beso, echaba de menos verlo con sus caballos...

Y en el fondo de su alma sabía que, si no se hubiera ido, le habría resultado muy difícil rechazarlo de nuevo. Nunca antes había dormido con un hombre en la misma cama, no había vuelto a dormir acompañada desde que era muy pequeña. Y, en lo que se refería a los besos, el conde tenía un talento especial. Todavía podía sentir su mano acariciándole la espalda con suavidad para que se relajara. No había habido nada sexual en el gesto, pero había sido muy tierno con ella, casi reverente.

Se había quedado dormida muy relajada, física y emocionalmente. Más que nunca antes. Envuelta en la calidez de su cuerpo no se había sentido confinada, sino segura, amada, protegida, adorada.

Menos mal que se había ido de viaje justo en ese momento. Tenía un mes por delante para encontrar valor para abandonar aquella casa y al hombre que moraba en ella.

Y, obviamente, a la niña a la que ese mismo hombre también estaba comenzando a querer.


	9. Chapter 9

Capítulo 9

—Me alegra ver que te has animado a probarla. —Bothwell sonrió desde el lomo de _César_ —. En una semana da tiempo a que un animal tan apacible como éste se acostumbre a su nuevo hogar.

— _Petunia_ no es apacible, es un animal majestuoso, y no podía acompañarte sin la indumentaria adecuada, ¿no te parece?

—Supongo que no. ¿Alguna noticia de Rosecroft?

—Aún no. —Ali le dio unas palmaditas a la yegua en el cuello—. Hace sólo una semana que se fue. Heidi le ha escrito dos veces ya y también a su amiga Rose.

—¿Cuándo cree que la llevará a conocer a su familia? —James Bothwell frenó a su montura para acompasarse al paso de ella—. ¿O no les ha hablado de la indiscreción de Biers?

—Estoy segura de que sí lo ha hecho —respondió Ali con toda la suavidad de que fue capaz. Muy delicado lo de indiscreción—. Estuvo dándole vueltas a la posibilidad de llevarla en este viaje, pero prefirió ir solo para poder viajar más de prisa.

—Es evidente que ir con una niña se lo impediría. —El vicario la miró de reojo como dándose cuenta demasiado tarde de la mala elección de sus palabras—. Creo que la señorita Heidi te está haciendo sudar la gota gorda, Alice Brandon. Parece como si hubieras pasado un duro invierno.

—Sólo estoy un poco cansada —repuso ella, irritándose por momentos, pese a considerar a James un amigo. Cuando él empezó a ir por la panadería, siempre charlaba con ella un rato y parecía interesarse por su bienestar, quizá algo más de lo que se interesaría un reverendo por cualquier otra vecina de la parroquia. Después, se encontraron varias veces en el pueblo, de compras, y él insistió en que dejara que la acompañara de vuelta y le llevara los paquetes. Ali lo consideró una demostración pública de tolerancia hacia alguien en su situación, pero entonces le propuso matrimonio. De eso hacía casi dos años, pero ella seguía perpleja.

Halagada, pero perpleja.

—Ali. —James guió su caballo hacia un pequeño claro con un mirador y los vestigios de lo que en otro tiempo fueron arriates de flores, invadidos ahora por plantas silvestres de espigados tallos—. Hace tiempo que quiero hablar contigo de algo, pero no encontraba el momento apropiado. Si tienes unos minutos, me gustaría que me escucharas.

Sus ojos azules la miraban con expresión aterradoramente solemne, la seriedad anulaba el atractivo de su rostro, a decir verdad. Ella dejó que la ayudara a desmontar, pero se empezó a poner nerviosa cuando la retuvo un momento por la cintura y le buscó los ojos antes de apartarse de ella.

«¿Me está abrazando en actitud amorosa?»

—Ven conmigo.

La cogió de la mano y la llevó al mirador, mientras los caballos se quedaban pastando tranquilamente. Cuando Ali se sentó en el banco situado en el interior de la estructura de madera, el párroco aún la sorprendió más sentándose junto a ella y quitándose los guantes de montar, para hacer lo mismo con los de ella.

—James —dijo, mirándolo con nerviosismo—, no irás a pedirme otra vez que me case contigo, ¿verdad?

—Es lo que voy a hacer —contestó él—. Pero antes de que me rechaces sin más de nuevo, quiero que sepas unas cuantas cosas. —

Entrelazó los dedos con los suyos. Tenía la mano fría.

—Adelante —lo invitó ella, que no podía evitar la curiosidad, aunque tampoco el miedo.

—Me han dicho que el pronóstico de mi hermano no es demasiado halagüeño —comenzó el párroco—. Ya sabíamos que su salud estaba empeorando, pero nadie lo había reconocido abiertamente hasta ahora.

—James, lo siento mucho —dijo Ali con sinceridad. Aquel hombre había perdido a su mujer unos años atrás y, hasta donde ella sabía, su hermano era la única familia que le quedaba.

—Yo también lo siento. Harold es un buen hombre y mejor vizconde de lo que yo podré serlo nunca, pero como se suele decir, todo está en manos de Dios.

—No es un gran consuelo en estos momentos, ¿no es cierto? —dijo Ali con una leve sonrisa.

—No mucho, aunque, como consecuencia del estado de Harold, tendré que renunciar a vivir en St. Michaels en primavera a más tardar, si no antes, en Navidad. Cada vez que Hal intentaba ponerme al corriente de los detalles de cómo dirigir las propiedades y las inversiones del vizcondado, yo le daba largas. Pero me ha dicho que no puedo seguir posponiéndolo, y me lo decía en serio.

—Entonces, nos dejas —resumió Ali, sintiendo un aguijonazo de dolor. James siempre había sido muy amable con ella.

—Me iré, sí. Y quiero que tú vengas conmigo.

Ella negó con la cabeza y trató de soltarse con suavidad.

—No puedo. Es un gran honor, pero tienes que entender que...

—¿Entender qué, Ali? —la atajó él en voz baja, pero con tono apasionado—. Rosecroft se encargará de la niña. Me ocuparé de que destine una dote y cree un fondo para ella si quieres antes de que nos vayamos. Y él lo hará, si es que no lo ha hecho ya. Te quitarás de encima a todos estos entrometidos y serás mi vizcondesa.

Lo decía en serio. Estaba tan convencido de la sensatez de su plan, que Ali sintió que su determinación a rechazarlo se desmoronaba.

Era mejor mantenerse firme, lo sabía, pero de no ser por Heidi...

—No me respondas ahora. —Le puso un dedo en los labios—. Veo que estás indecisa, pero quiero que sepas que mi hermano ha sido un buen gestor y mi familia es próspera, al menos en el aspecto económico. No tendrás que volver a cargar el carbón para la chimenea, ni limpiar las letrinas, ni poner un pie en la cocina si no quieres.

—Soy consciente de que me aliviarías de muchas cargas, James —dijo ella con voz queda, levantándose del banco para volverse a mirar los campos de Rosecroft.

Él se colocó detrás y Ali notó que le ponía las manos en los hombros.

—Y comprendo que casarme contigo podría ser, para mí o para cualquier joven dama que te conozca, una perspectiva atractiva, James — prosiguió—. Pero ¿qué tiene de beneficioso para ti casarte conmigo? No soy joven y necesitarás concebir un heredero. No soy popular y, por lo que tú sabes, quizá no sea una pareja excesivamente acomodaticia en lo que a las obligaciones maritales se refiere. No hay motivos para pensar que éste sea un acuerdo beneficioso para ti.

Permaneció de espaldas a él, sintiendo las manos de James en los hombros.

Éste las dejó caer finalmente y se sentó en la barandilla de cara a ella, con expresión pensativa.

—Si hay algo que me irrita —habló, sosteniéndole la mirada—, es la forma que tiene la alta sociedad de hacer daño sin decir una palabra.

Un ataque certero y silencioso a la dignidad y la autoestima de uno. Y eso es lo que han hecho contigo, Ali.

—Entonces, ¿te doy lástima? —le preguntó, mirando hacia la mansión, a lo lejos.

—Siento compasión por ti y también te admiro. No busco otra esposa como la primera, Ali. Rue era encantadora, pero era una niña, que, menos cortarle la carne, esperaba que yo se lo hiciera todo. Soportaba mis atenciones dos veces al mes, a oscuras y debajo de las mantas, pero sólo porque sabía que estábamos obligados a causa del título.

—No deberías contarme todo esto —protestó ella, sonrojándose—. No quiero saberlo y seguro que a tu esposa no le gustaría que compartieras secretos de alcoba.

—Mi difunta esposa —explicó James en un tono lacónico bastante impropio de él— se quejaba de mí a mis hermanas, así que no me riñas por compartir secretos de alcoba, Ali Brandon. Rue y yo nos llevábamos bien, teniendo en cuenta las circunstancias, pero nada más.

—James, lo siento —repitió ella, sin saber qué más decir—. ¿Qué te hace pensar que nosotros nos llevaríamos mejor?

—Ah, Ali —suspiró él—. No me consideras lo bastante hombre por culpa de este ridículo alzacuellos, ¿verdad? ¿Crees que no veo el fuego y la energía que hay dentro de ti? Eres una de las más delicadas creaciones de Dios y quiero que seas para mí.

Los nervios de ella alcanzaron un alarmante nivel al darse cuenta de que iba a besarla, aunque James estaba siendo muy delicado. La cogió con suavidad por los hombros y la miró a los ojos antes de inclinar la cabeza.

A Ali le pareció que era demasiado ducho en la materia para ser un párroco rural. Era alto, casi tanto como Whitlock, pero menos musculoso y de hombros más estrechos que éste. Sin embargo, la estrechó contra su pecho con sorprendente fuerza.

—Deja que te bese, Ali —murmuró, acariciándole la mejilla con el pulgar, al tiempo que ladeaba la cabeza buscándole los labios. Los suyos se movían con dulzura, incitando y apremiando con tiento, sin exigencias. Su lengua, con la que le rozó los labios hábilmente, sabía a limón y a azúcar.

Ella pensó que el beso tenía todos los ingredientes para haberle resultado excitante, pero no era así.

—Abre la boca para mí —la alentó él, pero Ali no quería darle falsas esperanzas. Lo cierto era que su forma de besar, con destreza,

ternura y cariño, una forma de besar deliciosa, la dejó indiferente. Retrocedió un paso, pero le permitió que la retuviera entre sus brazos, si bien

no pegada a él.

»Lo siento —se disculpó James, apoyando la mejilla en el pelo de ella—. Y a la vez no lo siento. Te deseo, Ali, en muchos aspectos, y

estoy seguro de que sabría hacer de este matrimonio como mínimo algo placentero para ti. Prométeme que lo pensarás.

—Lo pensaré —dijo ella—. Si tuviera que responderte hoy, James, te diría que no, con todo el respeto.

Él asintió, pero sonrió, y Ali se dio cuenta de que lo único que le importaba era que no le había dicho que no abiertamente.

—Me conformaré por el momento —dijo, dándole un rápido beso en los labios y después dejó caer los brazos.

—¿James? —Ella lo detuvo poniéndole la mano en el brazo cuando él se disponía a bajar los escalones de un salto—. No quiero que vuelvas a demostrar públicamente tus intenciones. Aunque tus atenciones no me resultan desagradables en modo alguno, ni a tu reputación ni a la mía les vendría bien ese cotilleo.

Él asintió una vez y después la ayudó a montar y la acompañó a los establos con toda cortesía. Sin embargo, cuando se acercó a la yegua para ayudarla a desmontar, Ali dirigió su montura hasta el poyo que utilizaban las mujeres para subir y bajar de las caballerías sin ayuda.

Le entregó las riendas a Stevens, que la miró con extrañeza y, seguidamente, se excusó y se dirigió a la casa. Estuvo largo rato en su habitación, prolongado el tiempo de cambiarse de ropa mientras trataba de pensar con claridad. Cuando comprendió que era inútil, se obligó a volver a la cocina.

—¡He recibido cartas, señorita Ali! —gritó Heidi alborozada, con _Scout_ pisándole los talones y arañando con sus uñas el suelo de madera—. Dos, una de Rose y otra de Rosecroft. ¿Puedo abrirlas?

—Claro que puedes —contestó ella, agachándose para coger las cartas—. Vamos a leerlas a la biblioteca.

Heidi se había acostumbrado a sentarse debidamente en las sillas, tanto en la biblioteca como a la mesa en la hora de las comidas.

Observaba con sumo cuidado cuando Stevens o el párroco ejercitaban a los caballos en el redil y, la noche anterior, Ali se había llevado un susto de muerte cuando subió a mirarla antes de acostarse y se encontró la cama vacía. En el pasado, la cama vacía había significado invariablemente horas de peregrinación por toda la finca, buscándola.

Al final, la encontró hecha un ovillo a los pies de la cama del conde, tapada con una manta.

—Mejor nos sentamos en el sofá, ¿quieres? —Ali se sentó en el centro y le indicó que se sentara a su lado dando unas palmaditas en el asiento junto a ella. Heidi lo hizo y se inclinó para mirar las cartas.

La carta de Rose era un popurrí de cotilleos infantiles, pero también decía que cuando Rosalie, la tía de Heidi, tuviera su bebé con el hermano de Whitlock, Emmett Cullen, el niño sería el primito de ambas. Tal como lo veía Rose, el acontecimiento requería que Heidi hiciera una visita a sus parientes de Londres.

—¿Una visita? —repitió Heidi, apoyando la cabeza en el brazo de Ali—. Me encantaría ir a visitarla, pero falta mucho para primavera.

 _Scout_ no querrá esperar tanto.

—Lo entenderá si se lo explicas. —Y, sinceramente, el perro había aprendido ya varias órdenes, casi con la misma facilidad con que engullía enormes cantidades de restos de comida en la cocina—. ¿Quieres que veamos qué dice la otra carta?

—Por favor. —Heidi se levantó. Estaba tan entusiasmada que no podía parar quieta.

 _Mis queridas señoritas Brandon_ :

 _Hemos llegado a destino sin incidentes. Puedo decir con toda sinceridad que vuestro amigo Douglas es un buen chico, aunque estaría menos dolorido, después de tantas horas sobre el caballo, si se bajara de vez en cuando y aprovechara para trotar un poco junto a su montura. Confío en que a estas alturas_ Scout _esté adiestrado para comerse a cualquier intruso o al menos asustar a quien ande merodeando por los alrededores. Su pedigrí es del todo dudoso, pero me aseguraron que es el equivalente a muchos de los descendientes de un duque de antaño, unos verdaderos campeones_.

 _Mi familia está bien de salud y Rosalie James Cullen en particular os manda saludos. Está esperando un bebé y ha conseguido arrancar a mi querido hermano de esa infernal correspondencia suya el tiempo suficiente para que pase una semana en Moreland con todos nosotros_.

 _Mi hermano Edward me ha avisado de que está al llegar a Rosecroft un envío de su parte, algo así como un regalo de bienvenida._

 _Cuando pienso que mi hermano menor fue siempre blanco de bromas cuando era pequeño, me da miedo abrir cualquier regalo de su parte._

 _Si gruñe o emite olores repelentes, prometedme que lo devolveréis sin abrir_.

 _Alabo a Heidi por su presteza en escribir, pero me temo que no puedo estar de acuerdo en que sea necesario enseñarle a_ Scout _a aceptar y pasar una taza de té. Una jarra de cerveza, puede, pero nada que sea delicado. La alternativa que se me ocurre, Heidi, es que le enseñes a tumbarse en el suelo, coger cosas que le lances o ladrar cuando se lo ordenes. Al parecer, la vizcondesa Amery se lo ha enseñado a los varones que viven bajo sus dominios y todos obedecen con especial celeridad la orden de tumbarse. Por lo visto, parece que Rosalie lleva el mismo camino con el futuro duque. Cómo han caído los poderosos_.

 _Os echo de menos a las dos. Confío en que estéis bien de salud y de ánimo. Adjunto un dibujo de la nueva amiga de Heidi, Rose, para que os hagáis idea de lo que está siendo mi viaje hasta el momento_.

 _Jasper Whitlock_

 _Rosecroft_

—¿Qué es eso de los poderosos caídos?

—Supongo que se refiere —sugirió Ali— a que su hermano era un hombre muy serio hasta que tu tía Rosalie se casó con él y que ahora es mucho más alegre y despreocupado.

—Rosecroft no es alegre ni despreocupado. Él también debería casarse. Voy a enseñarle a _Scout_ a tumbarse.

Cuando Heidi desapareció, Ali se llevó la carta de Whitlock a la nariz y descubrió un placer sin igual al percibir su aroma levemente.

Le recordó las atenciones del párroco por lo diferentes que eran.

James Bothwell también olía bien, demasiado, admitió para sí.

Con la sensación de estar al borde de un precipicio, Ali temió que pudiera terminar casándose con él. Podía aprender a tolerarlo en la cama. Basándose en el beso que le había dado estaba segura de que a ese respecto se desenvolvería perfectamente. Podía aprender a relacionarse con sus vecinos y mantenerse ocupada mientras su esposo asumía las responsabilidades del cargo o salía a cazar por Escocia o hacía lo que quiera que hicieran los esposos cuando sus esposas les habían dado hijos.

«Hijos», pensó con un aguijonazo de dolor. Ése era el verdadero obstáculo. Hijos a los que amar, a los que proclamar públicamente como suyos, a los que criar día a día bajo su amorosa mirada maternal.

Excepto que, si eran varones, pensó, comenzando a caminar vigorosamente de un lado a otro, irían a un internado en cuanto cumplieran los seis años. Eso sería decisión de su esposo, igual que el resto de lo relacionado con la educación de sus hijos.

¿Y si no podía tolerar las atenciones de James? Una cosa era un beso breve y totalmente vestidos y otra muy distinta realizar actos más íntimos. Por algún motivo, no se veía capaz de suplicarle que la besara, no de la forma en que lo había hecho con Whitlock. No se imaginaba llorando en brazos de James, ni dándole el cepillo para que le cepillara el pelo, ni pidiéndole su opinión sobre una receta.

Tal vez tuviera que pensar más seriamente en el asunto, se dijo, sentándose de nuevo.

Al llegar de su paseo matinal, Whitlock se encontró a Douglas en el patio de los establos de Moreland, comprobando que todo estaba en orden en el coche de viaje para su partida.

—Me alegra que te hayas puesto a hacer algo, en vez de soportar de brazos cruzados cómo tus hermanas te presentan a sus amigas — comentó Douglas, observando la manta del caballo húmeda por el esfuerzo.

—He dejado de vaguear —confirmó él, desmontando—. _Beau_ ya estaba descansado para salir a galopar. Hemos visitado algunos de mis lugares predilectos de la niñez y he comprobado que, en su mayoría, siguen igual. Pero, santo Dios, qué lejos queda la niñez.

—¿Te ves recorriendo algún día España y Francia pensando lo mismo? —preguntó Douglas, mientras un mozo se llevaba a _Beau_.

—Sí —contestó Jasper, sorprendido ante su propia respuesta, mientras Douglas lo alcanzaba y se dirigían juntos hacia la mansión—. La verdad es que lo haré. Aún no, pero algún día.

—Entonces, sal a montar a diario. Era parte de lo que más disfrutabas en Rosecroft.

—Voy a llevarme algunos caballos cuando regrese —dijo Whitlock, llegando a la terraza trasera, en la que encontraron una mesa de servicio colmada de agua con hielo, limonada, pan y mantequilla—. ¿Nos sentamos?

Douglas asintió y tomó asiento.

—Me voy a acercar mañana a Londres y también quisiera pasar uno o dos días en mi potrero. Le he pedido a Greymoor que me avise si hay algún animal que merezca la pena comprar, aunque cobra lo suyo por dejar que sus ejemplares salgan de allí.

—¿Le has escrito a Ali? —preguntó Douglas.

—Les escribo a las dos —respondió él, bebiendo un vaso de limonada fría—. Ali me advirtió que me comportara decentemente, así que no le he escrito a ella en especial.

—Si le escribieras una carta sólo a ella, ¿qué le dirías?

Jasper se reclinó, relajado como no lo estaba desde hacía días, por el mero hecho de haber salido a galopar.

—Le diría que la echo de menos, que me asusto cuando estoy rodeado de gente, pero que ya me asusto un poco menos cuando estoy solo.

Me sigue preocupando que llueva y añoro a Heidi más de lo que pensé que lo haría. La niña es... buena para mí. Es inocente, ¿sabes? Le diría que no duermo tan bien como en Yorkshire, pero que estoy consiguiendo no abusar de la bebida. Le diría...

—¿Sí? —lo instó su amigo, ladeando la cabeza, sorprendido sin duda ante la descarnada sinceridad de sus sentimientos.

—Le diría que estaba mejor en mi casa, oliendo a pan recién hecho todos los días y sabiendo que ella estaba en la cocina. Le diría que aquí no hay muros de piedra contra los que darme de cabezazos y que la echo de menos.

—¿Ali es un muro de piedra? —preguntó Douglas observando su vaso de agua con gesto perplejo.

—En cierto sentido sí —contestó él, sonriendo con melancolía—. En un buen sentido.

El vizconde se levantó de la mesa.

—Yo en tu lugar me pondría a escribir ahora mismo.

—No pienso decirle todas esas tonterías a una mujer tan sensata como Ali. —Jasper se levantó también y miró a su amigo con indecisión—. Pensaría que he perdido la cabeza.

—No es la cabeza —dijo Douglas con severidad, abrazándolo, fraternal, afectuoso y protector—. Es tu corazón, pedazo de bruto.

Escúchame bien —le puso la mano en la nuca, impidiéndole así que se pudiera zafar—, te quiero y estoy orgulloso de ti. Doy las gracias por los años que has pasado defendiéndonos a mí y a los míos y siempre te tendré en mis oraciones. Escríbeme o les iré con el cuento a la duquesa, a Rose y a Heidi.

—Un verdadero pelotón de fusilamiento —repuso él, retrocediendo. Se volvió para coger una servilleta de la mesa de servicio—. Maldito seas, Amery.

Douglas se puso detrás de él y le dio una última palmadita en el hombro.

—Todo va a ir bien, Jasper. Tú dirígete siempre hacia la luz, por débil, cambiante o titubeante que sea. Escríbeme. Siempre serás bienvenido en mi casa, en cualquier circunstancia.

Whitlock asintió, pero no se volvió mientras los pasos de su amigo se alejaban.

—Esme. —El duque de Moreland sonrió al ver a su esposa en el salón privado de su alcoba, vestida y arreglada ya—. Creía que ibas a dormir un poco más.

—Y yo, pero Rose se va hoy, y me da pena.

—Lo sé, amor mío, pero lo ha pasado muy bien, ¿no crees? —preguntó el duque, haciendo que quien era su esposa desde hacía treinta años se sentara en el diván junto a él.

—Sí —contestó ella con una sonrisa—. Te ha tenido dando vueltas de un lado a otro, pero cuidando de que no hicieras demasiados esfuerzos. Creo que pasar unos días con su nieta pequeña debería formar parte de la recuperación para todo aquel que haya sufrido un ataque al corazón.

—Estoy mucho mejor —dijo él, mirándola—. No al cien por cien, pero Moreland me hace bien.

—Moreland es un lugar encantador.

—Creo que a Whitlock no le va tan bien.

—¿Por qué lo dices? —preguntó su esposa con tono aprensivo, aunque el duque creía que ella había llegado a la misma conclusión.

—He ido a la rosaleda para ver cómo estaban mis rosas blancas y ha dado la casualidad de que, al otro lado del seto, Whitlock y Amery se estaban despidiendo.

—Creo que se llevan muy bien.

—Whitlock se estaba lamentando en los brazos de ese hombre, Esme. —El duque negó con la cabeza—. Nada sospechoso, es sólo que...

Sigue sintiéndose mal y todos sabemos que Amery no se muerde la lengua.

—Jasper no soporta el aburrimiento —dijo la duquesa—. Sus demonios lo persiguen cuando está ocioso y me temo que aquí en Moreland nos abandonamos a la ociosidad.

—Puede ser —convino el duque, dándole unas palmaditas en la mano, tan bonita y delicada como la de una niña—. Nunca he sabido cómo tratar a ese chico, Esme. Es... insiste en guardar las distancias y lo único que me ha pedido en toda su vida ha sido que le comprara un puesto en el ejército y un caballo decente. Diez años más tarde, Inglaterra sale victoriosa, dos de mis hijos han muerto y un tercero probablemente desearía estarlo.

—¿Tan mala crees que es la situación?

—Tal vez no en este momento. —Su marido le acarició la mano y le buscó la mirada—.Ed y McCarty me cuentan que bebe menos y que mantiene correspondencia regularmente con ellos, con su administrador en Surrey y con su secretario. Puede que Amery y él se hayan vuelto un poco afeminados y no nos hayamos dado cuenta. Me han dicho que esas cosas ocurren en el ejército. Y, además, las mujeres de Yorkshire parecen ovejas cuando alcanzan cierta edad.

—Carlisle Cullen —lo riñó la duquesa, apartando la mano—, como vuelvas a decir algo así en público, te esconderé todas las cajas de bombones.

—Era sólo una idea —se quejó el duque—. Está claro que algo sigue perturbando a ese muchacho y que me aspen si sé lo que es. ¿Por qué no hablas con él?

—No soy su madre —replicó su esposa, sin poder ocultar el destello de dolor que atravesó su mirada al repetir lo que tantas veces le había dicho al duque a lo largo de los años. Siempre había querido a Jasper con toda su alma, desde que llegó con cinco años, con el corazón roto, sin poder comprender que su madre lo apartara de su lado y decidido a no dejarse intimidar por la grandeza ducal. Pero no se entrometería entre su marido y su primogénito.

—Eres lo más parecido a una madre que ha tenido en su vida —le espetó él, complacido al ver que su mujer le estaba prestando atención—.

Y tal vez Amery tenga razón: ese chico quiere una madre o algo similar. Y ahora, otra cosa, ¿cómo hacemos para que nuestra pequeña Rose vuelva a visitarnos antes de Navidad?

La duquesa lo escuchó tramar y descartar media docena de planes y posibles sobornos hasta que llegó a la última alternativa, la menos interesante, pero la más eficaz.

—¿Crees que deberíamos preguntar, simplemente si puede venir, Esme? —dijo, cogiéndole de nuevo la mano.

—He decidido que Rose tendría que quedarse conmigo —le comunicó Whitlock a Douglas, el padrastro de la pequeña, que esperaba al pie de los escalones de la entrada a que le llevaran el caballo—. Tú ya tienes a John, no necesitas a Rose. —Y dicho esto, cogió en brazos a la niña para darle un fuerte abrazo y luego volvió a dejarla en el suelo, junto al carruaje.

—No pensarás que vas a raptar a mi hija —intervino Guinevere Allen, vizcondesa Amery, saliendo de la casa con John en brazos—. Su excelencia ya lo intentó, Whitlock. A mí la idea no me hace gracia, pero te advierto que Douglas se pone como loco.

Jasper sonrió de oreja a oreja.

—Me gustaría ver eso, pero no quiero ser yo quien lo provoque.

Gwen se puso de puntillas y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

—Gracias por haber vigilado a Douglas durante estas semanas, Whitlock. Ya sé que es una tarea ingrata, porque este marido mío tiene tendencia a meterse en líos. Monta ya, esposo. Sus excelencias se han despedido dentro de la casa y las tías no se levantarán de la cama hasta dentro de varias horas.

Douglas ayudó a su mujer y a sus hijos a meterse en el carruaje, y le dijo al cochero que se pusiera en marcha y esperó a que a él le apretaran la cincha de _Sir Regis_.

—El matrimonio es una posibilidad, ¿sabes? —dijo, mientras le acercaban el caballo—. A mí me solucionó las cosas infinitamente y no me refiero al aspecto económico.

—¿No lo harás para endilgarle la responsabilidad de preocuparte por mí a otra persona?

—Me preocuparé por ti hasta que me dé la real gana —masculló Douglas—. Pórtate bien y...

—Lo sé, lo sé —lo interrumpió Jasper, abrazándolo—. Me quieres, estás orgulloso de mí y me tendrás en tus oraciones.

—Eso es. —El otro asintió, pero aún tardó un momento en apartarse—. Me satisface ver que estabas escuchando.

—Venga, vete ya. —Whitlock dio unas palmaditas en el cuello a _Sir Regis_ —. Y gracias por todo.

Douglas le hizo un saludo marcial, montó y se marchó, desapareciendo en la nube de polvo que levantaba el carruaje.

Jasper se sentó en los escalones y se quedó mirando la polvareda hasta que se difuminó por completo en la brisa de la mañana. En las últimas seis semanas había hecho un nuevo amigo. Un buen amigo, un hombre al que de buena gana habría servido. No era como tener a Bart y Victor de nuevo vivos, pero le servía de gran consuelo.

Edward Cullen apareció en lo alto de la escalinata con el pelo revuelto y la mirada perdida. Bajó despreocupadamente los escalones con las manos en los bolsillos, se sentó junto a su hermano y frunció el cejo.

—Qué silencioso está todo sin esa niña —comentó.

—Rose te ha robado el corazón a ti también, ¿eh?

—Se parece mucho a Victor. Él ya no está, pero tenemos a Rose, graciosa, lista y apasionada. A veces, me parece ver su misma expresión en sus ojos.

—Y también se parecen en la barbilla, creo yo. Lo echo de menos.

—Yo también —convino Ed, levantando los ojos al cielo azul—. Mejoraba mucho en verano, al menos cuando el clima era seco. Creo que la carbonilla y el tiempo húmedo agravaban su estado.

—Y la muerte lenta —dijo Jasper—. Irse apagando día a día, minuto a minuto.

—A menudo decía que tenía envidia de Bart, que murió de un balazo limpio y rápido. Vivo y soltando maldiciones por la boca en un momento y muerto al siguiente. Nada de matasanos, ni enfermeras ni expresiones cariacontecidas alrededor de su cama.

—También añoro a Bart —musitó Jasper—. No tuve oportunidad de despedirme de él, no me dio tiempo a decirle lo que había que decirle, no tuvo período de gracia para pactar con Dios y alcanzar un equilibrio.

—Maldito patán —masculló Ed, más desolado que cabreado. Apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de su hermano—. Prométeme que tú no harás nada peligroso como ellos.

—Te lo prometo. ¿Y tú?

—Te lo juro por Dios. Palabra de Cullen.

Se produjo un largo silencio. No se movía ni una hoja.

—Por eso me diste aquella paliza, ¿verdad? —Jasper lo miró—. Podrías haberme matado con tus propias manos, pero no querías perder a otro hermano.

—Por eso y porque acababa de darme cuenta de que Victor no estaba simplemente enfermo, sino que se estaba muriendo mientras estaba luchando denodadamente por vivir, no porque le gustara estar atrapado en un cuerpo miserable, sino porque nosotros lo teníamos atrapado con nuestra pena. Le dije que se rindiera, pero no quiso escucharme.

—Yo ni siquiera estaba allí.

—Estabas borracho y yo estaba destrozado de dolor, lo que dejaba, como siempre, a Emmett para representar el papel de adulto de la familia.

—Y parece que va disfrutando cada día más con ello.

—Ser adulto tiene sus privilegios —comentó Ed, levantando la cabeza—. ¿Estás disfrutando tú de ellos?

—Estoy mejor, hermanito. Los días malos no lo son tanto y cada vez tengo más días buenos. ¿Y qué me dices de ti?

—Emmett me ha hecho la pascua casándose —contestó él, frunciendo el cejo—. Me gustaba teneros a los dos cerca, para poder vigilaros, pero no pienso seguir viviendo en el nido de amor de unos recién casados.

—Pues entonces, ven a Yorkshire. Te advierto que una amiga de Rose vive conmigo, la hija bastarda de Biers. Es muy traviesa, pero me hace mucho bien.

—La duquesa dijo algo —respondió Ed, mirándolo con perplejidad—. ¿Desde cuándo te gusta tener niños a tu cargo?

—La verdad es que ya está criada. Se me está durmiendo el trasero en estos escalones. —Se levantó, se frotó las posaderas y después le ofreció una mano a su hermano.

—Tienes callos —señaló Ed.

—Soy una especie de albañil, pero a ti podemos buscarte un sitio detrás de un piano, no temas. Nada de callos en las manos de mi hermanito.

—Tengo callos en mi señorial trasero de sentarme a tocar música, pero dado que he hecho que te enviaran un piano de cola, supongo que no estará de más que te acompañe para afinarlo.

—¿Vendrás conmigo pues? —preguntó Jasper, sintiendo una tibieza dentro del pecho al oírlo. Era su primera invitación, a alguien a quien quería de todo corazón.

—Sí. Me vendrá bien alejarme de su excelencia, con sus intentos constantes de buscarme esposa, y de nuestras infernales hermanas y sus infernales amigas locas por casarse.

—Tenemos que sumergirte en agua de bastardo —dispuso él—. Los calma a todos, exceptuando a los más decididos.

—¿Y eso? —Ed arqueó una ceja mientras subían los escalones—. Pero ¿un rápido remojón en agua de conde no los saca a todos de su escondite de nuevo?

—¿En Yorkshire? —Jasper resopló—. Si quieres entenderte con ellos, será mejor que no dejes que oigan lo que eres capaz de hacer con un piano.— _Scout_ echa de menos a Rosecroft —le dijo Heidi a Ali cuando cenaban.

—¿Y por qué no le escribe, si tanto lo echa de menos? —quiso saber ella, que casi no podía mantener los ojos abiertos.

—Lo ha hecho. En la última carta que le envié le puse un dibujo de _Scout_. ¿Estás triste?

«Es por la menstruación», pensó Ali. Además de por las tres semanas que llevaba trabajando sin parar, evitando incómodas conversaciones con James Bothwell y haciendo más pan y tartas de las que podría consumir el condado entero.

—No es tristeza exactamente —contestó, consciente de que era mentira. Sentía que se le estaba partiendo el corazón y, aunque trataba de mantenerse entretenida, la tristeza le hacía siempre compañía. Cuanto más tiempo permaneciera allí, más difícil le resultaría marcharse.

—Echas de menos al conde —dijo Heidi—. Yo también, pero prometió que volvería y aún no ha llegado San Miguel.

—Aún queda una semana. Cómete las zanahorias, Heidi.

—No comprendo por qué les gustan tanto a los caballos. —La niña miró su tenedor con desconfianza y finalmente se lo metió en la boca—.

Claro que tampoco me gusta la hierba.

—¿Has comido hierba? —Ali no pudo evitar sonreír.

—Tenía hambre —contestó Heidi, encogiéndose de hombros—. Y las vacas, las ovejas y los caballos se ponen fuertes cuando la comen.

Los tréboles no están mal, pero no me quitaron el hambre.

—Heidi. —Ali se echó hacia adelante y la rodeó con un brazo—. Eres imposible.

—Soy posible —la contradijo ella—. ¿Me traerá Rosecroft un poni?

Así pasaron los días. La conversación favorita de Heidi era hacer preguntas relacionadas con el conde y fantásticas declaraciones acerca

de las habilidades, las opiniones y las decisiones de _Scout_. Cuando Heidi le preguntó si el conde le llevaría un poni al perro, Ali, simplemente, se levantó y se fue.

James Bothwell no sólo visitaba con frecuencia los establos, sino también, de vez en cuando, la cocina. Se sentaba en un taburete y se servía algunos de los dulces que Ali acababa de hornear, acompañados de leche, té o chocolate.

En ese momento, ella estaba sentada en el taburete que James había dejado libre, cuando Stevens llegó con el correo. Había una carta del conde dirigida sólo a ella, por lo que se tomó la libertad de abrirla.

 _Mi querida señorita Brandon_ :

 _Espero que te agrade saber que no llegaré más tarde del 23 de este mes, acompañado por mi hermano menor, lord Edward, que se quedará en Rosecroft. He llevado bastante bien la visita a Moreland, he visto a mis hermanos y a los duques y, aunque Kent tiene ciertos atractivos, Yorkshire es más tranquilo. Douglas dice que también debería decirte que he conseguido no secar las bodegas en las noches de lluvia, aunque el sueño sigue siéndome esquivo_.

 _Aquí no hay muros de piedra con los que acallar mis frustraciones, Ali. Monto, pero_ Beau _es un animal tan estable y formal que se lo voy a dejar a McCarty para cuando tenga que sustituir a un viejo camarada llamado_ Pericles. _Llegaré con más caballos jóvenes, así que avisa a Stevens de que no nos vendría mal otro mozo_.

 _Me gustaría decirte muchas más cosas, pero llegaré poco después de que leas esto. He pasado horas con mis abogados y mi secretario en Londres, he renovado mi vestuario y también he comprado alguna cosa para la casa. Pero sobre todo, estoy deseando estar ahí, despertar con el olor a pan y bollos recién hechos, comentar contigo tus experimentos culinarios y ver qué se puede hacer con el jardín antes de que llegue el mal tiempo_.

 _El viaje ha valido la pena, Ali, pero lo que más deseo es volver a casa_.

 _Jasper Whitlock_

 _Rosecroft_

Ali estaba llorando cuando Heidi entró por la puerta, seguida por _Scout_.

—Señorita Ali, he visto salir al reverendo. Pero ¿por qué lloras?

—Sólo estoy cansada, Heidi —dijo ella con una leve sonrisa, sin molestarse siquiera en recordarle que se suponía que el perro no podía entrar en la cocina—. En cuanto termine con los bollos de canela, creo que voy a echarme una siesta.

—Yo también creo que te hace falta —contestó la niña, cogiendo un bollo para ella y otro para el perro—. Siempre estás cansada.

—Heidi Brandon —dijo Ali, levantándose del taburete—. No te has lavado las manos, no has pedido permiso y no me has ayudado a hacer esos bollos. Y encima le das uno a ese saco de pulgas que tú llamas perro y que se supone que no debe entrar en la cocina.

— _Scout_ no se ha dado cuenta.

—Bronwyn —la riñó Ali con severidad y los brazos en jarras—, _Scout_ es el perro y tú la persona responsable de él. Es la segunda vez que lo veo hoy aquí, jovencita.

—Vamos, _Scout_. —Heidi suspiró profundamente, chasqueó los dedos y sacó al animal de la cocina.

Ali se dejó caer de nuevo en el taburete y se obligó a mantener los ojos abiertos hasta que llegara la hora de sacar la segunda bandeja del horno. Si dejaba la preparación de los ingredientes y la cocina para el trabajo del día siguiente, podría subir a acostarse una hora y media antes de cenar con Heidi. Se lo explicó así a la cocinera, a quien se encontró en la escalera, y subió a acostarse.

 _Rosecroft_ :

 _Me alegra informarle de que tanto_ César _como_ Wulf _continúan ejercitándose, si bien a_ Ethelred _parece gustarle quedarse detrás. Stevens sugiere que corrija eso, pero yo opino que es mejor esperar a que llegue usted, que tiene más experiencia_.

 _También he de advertirle que un can de proporciones mitológicas ha anidado en el corazón de la señorita Heidi. La bestia la sigue a todas partes, aunque la señorita Ali insiste en que el animal duerma en el establo, que es lo más apropiado, dado su tamaño. La tierra tiembla cuando camina y, si pudiera ponerle una silla y una brida, le sugeriría que lo incluyera en su programa de entrenamiento_.

 _Le he notificado al obispo que tengo intención de abandonar el distrito antes de que termine el año. No exagero al decir que eso significa que, con toda seguridad, mi sustituto en St. Michael llegará hacia mayo. La salud de mi hermano no es buena y me necesita a su lado_.

 _Resulta especialmente agradable montar sus ejemplares cuando el tiempo es bueno. La señorita Brandon me acompaña con su excelente yegua, que se esfuerza por dar buen ejemplo a sus jóvenes camaradas. Tal vez debiera mirar a_ Petunia _como ejemplo cuando busque vizcondesa. Le he pedido a la señorita Brandon que me haga el honor, y tengo esperanzas de que esta vez acepte_.

 _Esta semana, me han preguntado al menos una docena de veces por usted y cuándo regresará. Yo les aseguro a todos (y con eso me refiero a lady Tosten, que está versada en dialectos clericales) que unos bandidos lo han raptado y vendido como esclavo en la costa berberisca_.

 _Ahora en serio, confío en que el viaje esté siendo de su agrado y que vuelva pronto a casa sano y salvo. La señorita Heidi, como mínimo, está deseando verlo_.

 _James Bothwell_ , _Reverendo de S. Michael_

 _Rosecroft, Yorkshire_


	10. Chapter 10

Capítulo 10

—Entonces, ¿mañana nos dejas y te llevas contigo a Mozart? —preguntó el duque, empujando el decantador hacia su primogénito.

—Ed parece necesitar un cambio de aires y en Yorkshire reina la paz y la tranquilidad —respondió Jasper, sirviéndose medio dedo de brandy y observando a su excelencia cortar la baraja de cartas.

—No bebes mucho últimamente, ¿eh? —observó el duque—. Eres testigo de que yo también estoy intentando comportarme.

—¿Siguiendo el consejo de los médicos?

—¿De quién si no? —Su padre puso los ojos en blanco—. Y como la duquesa se entere de esto, soy hombre muerto.

—Nunca he llegado a entender cómo consigue manejarte —dijo él, dando un sorbito.

—Ni yo —admitió el hombre con una sonrisa—. Es un genio en parte por eso. Ed ha heredado de ella la habilidad con la música, Emmett, el cerebro, y tú...

—¿Sí? —Jasper enarcó una ceja, esperando a ver lo que decía su padre, porque, ¿qué podía haber heredado de una mujer con la que no tenía lazos sanguíneos?

—El corazón, muchacho. —El duque se bebió de un trago el resto del brandy—. Pero qué bueno está esto.

—¿El corazón?

—Eras un niño debilucho cuando tu madre te dejó aquí. —Miró a su robusto hijo—. Me avergüenza decir que no me preocupé por ti como debiera durante los primeros años, algo que me inquieta de nuevo con Rose.

—¿Te importa explicármelo?

—Vamos a dar un paseo, ¿quieres? O me serviré otro trago y otro más y Esther se pondrá furiosa. —Se levantó de la silla y salió al jardín trasero, seguido por Jasper, que se colocó justo a su lado.

—Me estabas hablando de tu negligencia —lo instó él

—Sí —contestó su padre con una débil sonrisa—. Justo en la época en que la duquesa me informó de que íbamos a ser padres, tomé posesión del título y tu madre intentó reanudar nuestra relación. Al principio, le dije que se marchara, pero tuvo la sagacidad de contactar con

Esther unos cuantos años más tarde y la amenazó con hacer público que yo había abandonado a su hijo bastardo.

—Sí que fuiste negligente, sí —dijo Whitlock, perplejo al escuchar a su padre admitir tan descaradamente algo semejante.

—Tu madre no dijo nada de tu existencia hasta que se puso en contacto con Esther. —El duque suspiró profundamente—. Igual que a Gwen Hollister se le pasó por alto informar a Victor de su paternidad.

—Eran circunstancias diferentes.

El duque le quitó importancia con un gesto de la mano.

—No te pongas a la defensiva, por favor. Todos estamos de acuerdo en que las circunstancias fueron del todo desafortunadas. Pero en tu caso, supuse que tu madre se quedó embarazada a propósito y después esperó a que hubiera heredado el título. Entonces vino a verme y cuando estábamos ocupados con nuestro heredero recién nacido nos amenazó.

—¿A qué te refieres con amenazaros? —preguntó Jasper, comenzando a notar que el brandy que había bebido le empezaba a revolver el estómago.

—Quería una buena suma por mantener la boca cerrada. Dijo que se lo contaría a los diarios sensacionalistas, que escribiría sus memorias, que arrastraría mi nombre por el fango, etcétera. Por entonces, yo era más joven que tú ahora, muchacho, y no tenía mucha influencia. Fue Esther quien entendió lo que de verdad pretendía Kathleen.

—¿Qué pretendía?

—Ella dijo que o le pagábamos o te dejaría en la puerta de la mansión para que lo viera todo el mundo. Esther le dijo que te acogeríamos de buena gana y Kathleen te dejó en sus manos. La única condición que le puso fue que no volviera a acercarse a ti. Mi duquesa no es ninguna tonta—añadió el duque, sonriendo con amargura.

—¿Por eso no volví a ver a mi madre?

Su padre ladeó la cabeza.

—No volviste a verla porque no quería arriesgar lo que la providencia tenía previsto para ti. La duquesa le estuvo escribiendo cada seis meses hasta que murió, cuando tú tenías doce años. Le enviaba retratos tuyos y mechones de pelo. Te llevaba al parque para que pudiera verte de vez en cuando desde un carruaje cercano y, cuando falleció, Esther aún mantuvo el contacto con tus primos irlandeses. Adivinó que la intención de Kathleen era que te criaran bajo el techo de tu padre.

Jasper oía su voz, una suerte de sonido áspero y resuelto, que había formado parte de su vida durante más de un cuarto de siglo, pero las palabras le resultaban casi inaudibles por encima del martilleo de su corazón.

—No comprendo —dijo, con los dientes apretados—. ¿Por qué no quería mi madre que supiera que me estaba mirando? Tenía cinco años cuando me abandonó. Yo sabía perfectamente quién era ella.

—Kathleen quería que prosperases, hijo —contestó el duque con inusual dulzura—. No era una mala mujer. De hecho, era una buena mujer que tomó decisiones equivocadas y, al final, hizo lo que era mejor para ti. Quería que creyeras que eras uno más de esta casa y que eso no podría ser si ella estaba presente en tu vida.

Jasper se sentó. Empezaba a hacerse oscuro. Se oían los gri llos y las cigarras. Una suave brisa mecía las flores mientras ponían su vida patas arriba.

—Pero no quería irse del todo —concluyó.

—Se mantuvo a una respetable distancia —dijo el duque—. Confío en que, de haber vivido más años, habría retomado el contacto contigo una vez se hubiera asegurado de que podía contar con tu discreción. A ese respecto, era mucho más loable que la madre de Maggie.

—¿Cómo conseguiste aceptar esa situación?

Su padre se encogió de hombros.

—Era joven y no esperaba llegar a heredar. Sobre la faz de la Tierra, no había criatura más inútil que yo cuando era joven. Hice algunas cosas mal y he intentado enmendar mis errores. Su buen esfuerzo le ha costado a la duquesa.

—Nos ha costado a todos —masculló Jasper—. ¿Sabes?, en más de una ocasión, cuando Bart y yo estábamos sucios de barro hasta las orejas y sobrevivíamos a base de raíces y de lo poco que conseguíamos cazar, mi hermano se volvía y me decía: «Por lo menos, su excelencia no puede sermonearnos sobre las obligaciones y todo eso».

El duque asintió, azorado.

—Cometí los mismos errores con Bart que mi abuelo cometió con sus hijos y mi padre conmigo. Patético, ¿no te parece? Por eso quiero que me prometas que tus hermanos y tú lo haréis mejor. Os estaré observando desde la derecha del Padre, bebiendo todo el brandy que me dé la gana, sermoneando a tus hermanos y esperando a que llegue la duquesa. Te lo aseguro. Y compórtate bien para reunirte conmigo cuando llegue el momento o Esther se pondrá muy triste. A ver cómo se las arregla Dios con algo así.

—Será mejor que no tengas prisa por ocupar ese asiento —le advirtió él—. Rose me ha dicho antes de irse que quiere pasar más de un verano contigo. Eres un jinete duro y te sabes las mejores historias. En lo que a abuelos se refiere, se puede decir que eres excelente.

—Y tú le has permitido que se lo crea —contestó el duque con su sonrisa más encantadora—. Tus hijos harán lo mismo por ti algún día, Whitlock

—Eso suponiendo que tenga hijos.

—La duquesa dice que todos esos años en el ejército te resultarán ventajosos cuando seas padre.

—¿Porque estoy acostumbrado a dar órdenes?

—Porque estás acostumbrado a que no las obedezcan. Pero hay otro asunto que te quería comentar. He hablado con el Colegio de Armas.

—¿Sobre qué?

—Sobre tu condado, hijo mío —contestó el duque, mirándolo—. Y sí, me estoy entrometiendo, pero no creo que te importe que en tu escritura de concesión del título diga que lo heredará el mayor de tus hijos independientemente de las circunstancias en que lo hayas tenido.

—¿Estás insinuando que el linaje de los Whitlock tiene tendencia a procrear bastardos? —preguntó Jasper—. ¿No debería ser el hijo varón legítimo de más edad que esté vivo en el momento de mi muerte quien herede?

—Debería —contestó el duque con un tono ligeramente frío—. Pero «debería» no es siempre un término útil. Tu hermano Bart debería haber estado vivo, igual que mi hermano mayor y tu hermano Victor. Pensé que te gustaría que cualquiera de tus hijos pudiera heredar en vez de que la Corona pusiera las manos en una propiedad que sin duda sabrás rentabilizar.

—¿Estás seguro de que haré que el condado prospere? —preguntó él, consciente de que, en lo que a lenguaje legal se refería, el daño estaba hecho.

—No me cabe la menor duda. —Su padre sonrió de oreja a oreja—. Tus hermanos y tú tenéis esa habilidad, al contrario que este humilde servidor. Yo poseo influencia, pero si McCarty no se hubiera hecho con las riendas de la economía, eso sería lo único que tendría.

—¿Y se lo has dicho?

—Se lo he dicho. Le hice pasar vergüenza. Me preguntó si estaba bien de salud o si había enfadado a su madre. Pude responder afirmativamente con toda sinceridad a ambas cosas.

—Porque siempre estás enfadando a su excelencia —concluyó Jasper con reticente afecto.

—Eso hago, muchacho. Eso hago. Por ejemplo, ahora mismo voy a engatusar a mi hijo mayor para que se tome otro trago con su viejo papá.

¿Te parece?

Para sorpresa de Jasper, la duquesa estaba esperándolo cuando se dispuso a partir de Moreland al día siguiente, antes del amanecer. Ed, que casi se caía sobre la tetera, sin poder abrir los ojos, y él habían desayunado a toda prisa, hablando distraídamente sobre partituras y manuscritos. Whitlock se dirigió a los establos para comprobar cómo se encontraban los tres nuevos ejemplares que pensaba llevarse al norte. Ed montaría uno, él mismo otro y el tercero llevaría parte del equipaje.

Y allí, sentada sobre un baúl destinado a guardar los arreos de los caballos, estaba Esther, la duquesa de Moreland, en bata y camisón, con unos recios zuecos de madera en los delicados pies.

—¿Excelencia? —Jasper la miró con ceñuda sorpresa—. ¿Sabe el duque que vas por ahí ligera de ropa?

—Está roncando tan tranquilo —replicó ella, levantándose—, pero me dijo que tenías una idea equivocada sobre cierto tema y va a pasar tiempo antes de que volvamos a verte.

—¿Nos sentamos? —Jasper le ofreció el brazo y la guió hasta un banco de piedra rodeado de flores. Adoraba a aquella mujer, pero ni en un millón de años aprendería a descifrar sus silencios.

—Whitlock, soy madre —comenzó la duquesa—. Tenlo en cuenta cuando te digo que tu madre te quería. Sufrí mucho por ella cuando te dejó aquí y también sufrí por ti. —«Sigo sufriendo.» No lo dijo en voz alta, sin embargo, Jasper lo adivinó en su serio rostro.

—A mi tierno corazón tampoco le hizo gracia el asunto —murmuró él—. Ojalá...

—¿Sí?

—Ojalá hubiera sabido que... seguía importándole —dijo—. Estoy enfadado y me siento como un estúpido por ello, pero ¿por qué no habría

de desear una madre que su hijo supiera que lo quería?

—Cuesta creerlo, ¿verdad? Imagina lo que sería para Douglas que lo separasen de Rose.

—No lo entiendo. —Jasper frunció el cejo—. Él nunca abandonaría a esa niña. Ahora que lo pienso, incluso cometió delitos penados con la

horca para protegerla.

—Piensa que tu madre te llevó muy cerca de su corazón durante nueve meses —respondió la duquesa—. Te dio a luz con riesgo de su

propia vida, se prostituyó para darte un techo y te crió lo mejor que pudo durante cinco años. ¿Cómo podría haber sobrevivido a renunciar a ti?

Él se encogió de hombros.

—Supuse que no le hacía gracia tenerme en casa. Los niños pequeños pueden ser muy molestos para una mujer que se gana el sustento con su vida social.

—Por el amor de Dios, Jasper. —La duquesa se levantó y lo fulminó con la mirada—. ¿Habrías arrojado a una de tus hermanas pequeñas a una leva porque molestaba?

—Pues claro que no. —Él también se levantó y la fulminó con la mirada desde su superior altura—. Mis hermanas son mi familia.

—Ninguna mujer aparta a un hijo por comodidad —sentenció la duquesa, de repente, con toda la dignidad de su título, a pesar de ir en camisón y zuecos de madera—. No tratarías de ese modo ni a un caballo. ¿Qué te hace pensar que Kathleen Whitlock trataría así a su hijo?

—No era tan descabellado. —Jasper se alejó unos cuantos pasos y, por primera vez en su vida, le levantó la voz a la duquesa, no hasta el punto de gritar, pero sí para dar énfasis a sus palabras—. Tenía cinco años. Creía que mi madre me había abandonado porque no me quería. No volví a verla, ni siquiera de lejos, nunca recibí una carta, ni un regalo de Navidad. ¿Cómo se suponía que podía saber yo que había sido un sacrificio tan duro? Ella me abandonó, me dejó al cuidado de un hombre que nunca hablaba si podía decir lo que fuera gritando, que nunca me hizo ninguna demostración de afecto. Me dejó al cuidado de una mujer a la que me explicó que tenía que llamar su excelencia. No supe cómo te llamabas en realidad hasta que fui al colegio, por amor de Dios. ¿Cómo podría imaginar un niño que todo eso era una muestra de amor?

Aguardó de pie, lanzándole furibundas miradas a la mujer que siempre había sido dulce con él, que seguía siéndolo.

—Espera aquí —dijo Esther con severidad, como si él siguiera siendo un niño pequeño—. No te vayas hasta que vuelva. Hemos sido injustos contigo al dar por supuesto que habrías enterrado ya el pasado, pero tú también lo eres con nosotros al pensar que te habríamos dejado con el trapero si no fuera porque eras un perfecto soldadito. Tu hermano era imprudente y jactancioso, hecho para la vida militar, pero no debería haber dejado que tu padre te comprara a ti la graduación de oficial. Llevo lamentándolo todos los días de los últimos diez años, jovencito, y no me quedaré sentada, lamentándome de más cosas, mientras tú te atormentas creyendo equivocadamente que tu madre te abandonó por voluntad propia.

Y dicho esto, se marchó a grandes zancadas, imagen que a Jasper le recordó a las diosas griegas de la Antigüedad. Sus ojos verdes echaban fuego, sus palabras escocían como latigazos. Simplemente, había estado magnífica.

—¿A qué demonios ha venido eso? —preguntó Ed, acercándose por el camino de entrada con paso desenfadado—. Me he cruzado con mi madre. Tenía prisa, como si el duque se hubiera metido en una gorda.

—El duque, no —contestó Jasper negando con la cabeza—. Yo. ¿Soy un perfecto soldadito, Ed?

Su hermano lo miró de arriba abajo.

—Perfecto, sí, pero yo diría que más bien grande para ser un soldadito.

Whitlock hizo una mueca.

—¿Perfecto?

—No te han herido nunca, a pesar de haber peleado en todas las batallas importantes en la Península, aparte de Waterloo —contestó Ed—.

Tu nombre aparecía regularmente en los despachos oficiales, pareces un árbol de Navidad, con tanta condecoración como has recibido, y caballo que tocas, caballo que se vende por una fortuna, en parte debido a tu reputación entre tus camaradas del ejército. Fuiste tan perfecto como para recibir un condado de regalo y esas cosas no se dan así como así. Y, pese a todo, me da la impresión de que has perdido un poco de lustre en los bordes.

—La pátina de la edad —murmuró Jasper—. ¿Listo para partir?

—Sí. ¿Tú no?

—La duquesa me ha ordenado que espere aquí a que vuelva. No me siento tentado de desobedecer.

—Es comprensible. Esa mujer es capaz de reducir a Carlisle Cullen a gelatina. Y aquí viene, aunque un poco más vestida.

—Edward. —Su excelencia saludó a su hijo menor con un gesto de asentimiento—. ¿Has desayunado?

—Sí. Whitlock ha sido testigo.

—Whitlock. —La duquesa le arrojó al pecho un fajo de cartas—. Debería habértelas dado hace mucho, pero nunca encontraba el momento adecuado. Léelas.

Él las cogió, pero no las miró siquiera.

—¿Son de mi madre?

Ella asintió, sosteniéndole la mirada.

—La última la escribió una semana antes de morir, cuando se enteró de que no se recuperaría. Aún hoy pierdo la compostura cuando la leo.

Y ahora, subid a vuestros caballos antes de que me eche a llorar.

—Adiós, madre. —Ed la abrazó y soportó que lo besara en ambas mejillas—. Ensayaré con el piano todos los días, usaré el polvo de limpiarse los dientes y vigilaré que Whitlock no se meta en líos. También encontraré un momento para escribir. Te quiero. No les digas a mis hermanas dónde estoy.

—Qué chico tan malo, aunque honesto eres —dijo la mujer—. Que tengas un buen viaje. Te quiero.

Whitlock observaba la escena, una de tantas como tenía almacenadas en la memoria de sus hermanastros bromeando con su madre, dando siempre por hecho que ella estaría allí la próxima vez que fueran de visita. Presenciarlo una vez más hacía que se sintiera ridículo, así que se dio media vuelta con intención de alejarse.

—¡Jasper Whitlock! —exclamó la duquesa, de nuevo con voz cortante y Ed le sonrió, con una mueca de solidaridad.

Jasper se volvió, preparado para recibir el habitual sermón sobre su obligación de cuidar de sus hermanos pequeños, pero la mujer se limitó a abrir los brazos. Él se acercó y se inclinó, no sin recelo, para que lo abrazara.

—No eres un soldado perfecto —le susurró—, pero sí un hijo perfecto y te quiero. —Lo abrazó con pasión maternal y, entre sus brazos,

Jasper no se sintió como si lo abrazara una mujer de edad, sino como si lo hiciera una madre que tratara de comprender el modo de actuar de su testarudo hijo.

—Adiós —se despidió—. Yo también te quiero.

Ella se separó con una sonrisa radiante.

—Cuidad el uno del otro —les ordenó, señalándolos con el dedo—. Tengo suficiente ya con vuestro padre y las cabezas de chorlito de vuestras hermanas. No puedo, además, preocuparme de un par de hombres hechos y derechos como vosotros.

—Sí, excelencia —contestaron los dos hermanos al unísono, sonriéndose.

Luego los dejó ir. Seguía sonriendo de oreja a oreja en los escalones de la mansión cuando los dos se alejaron al trote por el camino de entrada.

—¿Puedo tocarlo? —preguntó Heidi, pasando las manos por la tapa cerrada del reluciente piano de cola. Cuatro hombres bien fornidos lo habían descargado de un carro tirado por otros tantos recios caballos de tiro.

—Mejor no —aconsejó uno de ellos—. Si algo le ocurriera, Dios no lo quiera, lord Ed se enfadaría.

Heidi asintió decepcionada.

—Y yo mantendría alejada a esa bestia también —señaló el cochero, haciendo un gesto con la cabeza hacia _Scout_ —. A algunos les gusta comerse la capa de aceite de linaza que se usa para pulir los pianos y no creo que al señor le guste encontrar el suyo con las patas mordisqueadas.

—Parece que es un hombre muy especial.

El cochero se encogió de hombros.

—Un tipo bastante agradable para ser un aristócrata. Cuando no maltratan sus pianos.

—Gracias por haberlo traído —dijo Ali, mientras Heidi salía de la habitación de malas pulgas, seguida por su perro—. ¿Quieren venir a la cocina a comer algo antes de volver a York?

El hombre sonrió.

—Eso estaría muy bien. ¿Y dónde dejamos los caballos?

—¿Los caballos? —inquirió Ali, parpadeando sin comprender—. ¿Para comer y beber quiere decir?

El hombre negó con la cabeza.

—No. Los caballos son del otro hermano.

—¿Lord McCarty? —preguntó Ali, aunque estaba segura de que eran de Whitlock—. ¿Para qué iba a enviar un tiro de caballos tan... recios?

—Las yeguas han sido criadas para tirar del arado. El tiro completo es estable y fuerte como un demonio. Ese hombre tiene una buena porción de tierra, así que necesitará un buen tiro para ararla.

—Entiendo.

Menos mal que estaban todavía a principios de otoño, porque el tiro no cabía en los establos.

El resto del día, Ali lo dedicó a aprovisionar a los hombres que habían llevado el piano, para su viaje de vuelta a Londres. Hizo que

Stevens los llevara al pueblo y reorganizara los establos para que los caballos más grandes pudieran hacer uso de los compartimentos destinados normalmente a los potros recién nacidos, mientras que los otros se quedaban en los normales.

Y en medio de todo el jaleo, se dio cuenta de repente de que no había vuelto a ver a Heidi desde la comida.

«Otra vez no.» La niña no había dejado de vagar por los campos porque Whitlock fuera ahora el dueño de Rosecroft, pero al menos, últimamente, avisaba de dónde pensaba estar y en general no mentía. Sin embargo, el sol se estaba poniendo ya y había empezado a levantarse un aire más bien frío, y nadie había visto a Heidi desde hacía horas.

Ali se devanó los sesos tratando de imaginar dónde podría estar, pero no se quitaba de la cabeza el comentario que la niña le había hecho durante el desayuno, que cuando más bonito estaba el bosque era en otoño.

El bosque, lleno de plantas venenosas, serpientes, rocas con las que uno podía torcerse un tobillo, un lago, animales rabiosos que Heidi podía creer que necesitaban ayuda...

—Stevens —dijo con voz temblorosa—, ¿podemos ensillar a la yegua? Quiero dar una vuelta por el bosque antes de que se haga completamente de noche.

—Ensillaré a _César_ también —se ofreció el mozo.

Ali lo miró, pero su imaginación había empezado a llenarse ya de palabras sin pronunciar: «Por si acaso hay que pedir ayuda, por si acaso hay que llamar al reverendo, por si acaso hay que remolcar un cuerpo hasta la mansión».

—¿Hay gitanos por aquí, Stevens? —le preguntó, mientras él colocaba la silla en el lomo de _Petunia_.

—No a estas alturas del año. Ponen rumbo a Devo y a Cornualles cuando llega el otoño. La encontraremos, señorita Ali. Podemos pedirle al señor Wentworth los perros para seguir buscando por la mañana si fuera necesario, pero esa niña sabe moverse por la propiedad de noche.

—Sí, pero sólo tiene seis años y podría pasarle cualquier cosa, desde encontrarse con perros salvajes hasta caerse y hacerse daño.

—Vamos, señorita Ali. —El hombre condujo a los animales fuera y le entregó las riendas de la yegua mientras él volvía al interior en busca de un farol—. Si no la encontramos, avisaremos al reverendo y reuniremos una partida de búsqueda.

—Tenemos que encontrarla. —La idea de tener que decirle a James que había perdido a Heidi otra vez no le servía de consuelo. No quería enfrentarse a él y mucho menos darle la oportunidad de solucionarle problemas o triunfar donde ella había fracasado.

«Calla y monta.» Ali tuvo la impresión de que la amonestación no había sido cosa suya, sino de Whitlock. Seguro que la vida del conde había dependido no pocas veces de su capacidad para tomar la decisión correcta y era muy posible que en ese momento la vida de Heidi dependiera de la capacidad de ella para hacer lo mismo. De modo que obedeció, cerró la boca y fijó la vista en el suelo, alerta a cualquier señal de la niña o de su perro. Se alegró de que Stevens estuviera con ella cuando empezó a oscurecer.

Pero no duró mucho con la boca cerrada y empezó a llamar a Heidi a gritos. Estaba oscuro y aún faltaban dos horas por lo menos para que saliera la luna cuando se oyó un lejano ladrido en respuesta a sus incesantes llamadas.

—Por ahí —indicó, señalando con la cabeza en dirección a unos de los senderos que serpenteaban por el interior del bosque—. Hacia el lago.

—¡Cuidado! —le advirtió Stevens cuando intentó espolear a la yegua—. El terreno se vuelve difícil con todas esas hojas sobre el suelo húmedo. Si está ahí, la encontraremos.

Así que Ali siguió avanzando al trote y casi se desmayó de alivio cuando llegaron a un claro y _Scout_ les dio la bienvenida con alegres ladridos. Heidi estaba sentada en una roca, lanzando piedras al agua.

—Hola, señorita Ali —saludó, levantando la vista con toda la tranquilidad del mundo—. Hola, Stevens.

—Bronwyn Brandon. —Ali desmontó y se dirigió a grandes zancadas hacia ella—. ¿Qué demonios haces en el bosque después de que haya oscurecido?

—Antes venía mucho por aquí —respondió la niña con timidez—, y no tenía hambre a la hora del té. ¿Sabes que _Scout_ sabe nadar?

Stevens carraspeó y miró el cielo, cada vez más oscuro.

—Heidi —repuso Ali, recurriendo a toda su paciencia—, no debes alejarte sola de la mansión y lo sabes. Hablaremos del tema cuando lleguemos a casa.

—Vamos, señorita Heidi —dijo Stevens tendiéndole la mano. Subió a la niña encima de una roca alta, montó y después la sentó en el caballo, delante de él.

—¿Dónde está _Scout_? —La niña miró a su alrededor, nerviosa.

El mozo lanzó un agudo silbido y el perro apareció de entre los arbustos, bailoteando alegremente entre las patas de los caballos.

—A casa, Stevens. Por favor —dijo Ali.

Cuando llegaron, él desmontó, bajó a Heidi, cogió las riendas de los caballos y llamó al perro chasqueando los dedos.

—Pero _Scout_ no ha cenado todavía —protestó la niña con tono indignado—. Tiene que entrar a por sus sobras.

—Heidi —reconvino Ali con los dientes apretados—, esta noche no habrá sobras porque la cocinera no ha preparado cena. Te has escapado y he tenido que salir a buscarte. _Scout_ no ha cenado, y tampoco Stevens, ni los caballos, ni yo.

—Sabes que siempre vuelvo a casa —le espetó Heidi—. Deberías haberle dicho a la cocinera que _Scout_ tendría hambre cuando regresáramos.

—A casa —ordenó Ali, señalando la mansión con tono airado—. Te has comportado de forma grosera, desconsiderada y necia, Heidi

Brandon. Estoy decepcionada, agotada y no tengo ganas de aguantar que me faltes el respeto. Si quieres que tu perro coma algo esta noche, camina a la casa. Ya.

Ella la fulminó con la mirada y salió a grandes zancadas hacia la casa, haciendo patente la indignación que sentía en la tensión de su cuerpecillo.

—Es tan pequeña... —Ali negó con la cabeza mientras la observaba alejarse—. Según la Iglesia, ni siquiera tiene aún uso de razón.

—Pero sí tiene edad para caerse al lago —respondió Stevens lacónicamente, empezando a aflojar las cinchas—. Cualquier padre estaría enfadado.

Ali se dirigió a la casa con esa idea en mente. Caminaba lenta y fatigosamente. Ya no se movía con el miedo de antes, ahora se sentía desanimada, sin fuerzas, tanto física como emocionalmente. Entró por la puerta de atrás y se encontró a Heidi sentada a la mesa, con un trozo de pan de mantequilla en un plato. Pan que Ali tenía envuelto y preparado para entregarle a un cliente al día siguiente.

—¿Heidi?

La niña la miró con indiferencia y siguió masticando como una ardilla.

—¿Te has lavado las manos por lo menos?

—He estado jugando toda la tarde en el lago. Ya me he mojado bastante las manos.

—Las tienes llenas de barro y además has estado jugando con _Scout_ —dijo Ali acercándose—. ¿Cuál es la norma?

—Lavarse las manos después de jugar con el perro —respondió Heidi con la boca llena—. Pero _Scout_ estaba también en el lago, así que no estaba sucio.

El perro estaba empapado y apestaba. Ali se sentó y apoyó la barbilla en el puño.

—¿Qué te pasa, Heidi? Tú no eres así y, sin embargo, estos últimos días has sido una niña horrible e impertinente.

Un atisbo de diversión asomó al rostro de la niña al oírla, pero no duró mucho.

—Tú sí que has sido horrible —replicó—. Siempre estás cansada y te pasas el día haciendo pan y obligándome a estudiar. Prefiero estar con _Scout_.

— _Scout_ es un buen amigo, pero yo he hecho pan y tú has tenido que estudiar desde que eras pequeña. ¿Qué es lo que ocurre de verdad?

Pero Heidi ya había dicho todo lo que tenía que decir. Bebió un sorbo de leche y dejó la taza en la mesa.

—¿Puedo acostarme ya?

—No, no puedes. Primero vas a lavarte las manos y después lavarás el plato y la taza, cogerás una rebanada de pan de la panera, no de las estanterías donde pongo el pan para mis clientes, y harás unas sopas con pan, leche y corteza de queso para _Scout_. Mientras que tú haces eso, pediré que te suban la bañera a tu habitación y esta noche no pienso leerte ningún cuento.

Heidi frunció el cejo.

—¿Por qué no? Voy a recoger los platos y a darle de comer a mi perro.

—Y me has tenido levantada hasta ahora cuando sabes perfectamente, como tú misma me has dicho antes, que estoy muy cansada.

En vez de enredarse en una discusión, Ali subió a la habitación de Heidi, sacó ropa de dormir y los accesorios del baño. Se desnudó y se dio un baño rápido con el agua hirviendo y tuvo tiempo de secarse antes de que llegara la niña.

«Estás cansada e irritable —se dijo mientras se vestía—, y han alterado tu rutina.» Una vez en su habitación, se soltó el pelo, se lo cepilló un par de veces y se hizo una trenza con manos temblorosas antes de meterse en la cama. Mientras notaba las sábanas frescas y limpias sobre la piel, aún le dio tiempo a rezar una oración por la felicidad de Heidi y otra por que el conde llegara pronto, sano y salvo. No podía evitar la impresión de que el mal comportamiento de la niña tenía algo que ver con su ausencia.

Se quedó dormida en seguida cansada como estaba, aunque se despertó levemente cerca de la medianoche. Sabía que no estaba soñando, pero le pareció raro que el colchón se hundiese bajo el peso de alguien a su lado.

Lo primero que se le ocurrió fue que Whitlock había llegado a casa; acto seguido, se sintió metida dentro de una cálida burbuja y volvió a quedarse dormida. Varias horas después, se despertó y se acordó de Whitlock y entonces se dio cuenta de que no había sido un sueño. El conde

estaba en su cama, con ella, llevaba horas allí. Inmersa en la neblina del sueño, pensó dos cosas casi simultáneamente: «Ha regresado sano y

salvo a su hogar» y, extrañamente, «él es mi hogar».

—Tranquila —murmuró Whitlock, acariciándola—. Te he echado mucho de menos, Ali. Deja que te abrace.

Parecía medio adormilado él también y no se movía. Ella se sintió abrumada por un alivio del todo indecoroso y se dio cuenta de que en todo

el tiempo que Whitlock había estado ausente, había esperado recibir una carta suya avisándola de que se quedaba en Londres a pasar el invierno o los siguientes cinco años. O que iba a mandar a recoger a Heidi para que pudiera recibir una buena educación cerca de su tía Rosalie. O que iba a enviar a una auténtica institutriz desde Londres y que, por lo tanto, ya no iba a necesitar de sus servicios.

Pero había vuelto a casa. Ninguna de esas amenazas iba a cumplirse por el momento y, aunque así fuera, el conde le pediría opinión antes de hacer nada.

Y el alivio iba más allá, porque ella también lo había echado mucho de menos.

Se puso de lado y pegó a él la espalda desnuda. Cuando Whitlock le rodeó la cintura para estrecharla contra sí, Ali entrelazó los dedos con los suyos y se dejó atrapar por el sueño.

A su lado, Jasper prestó atención hasta que la respiración de ella asumió un ritmo regular. Una vez seguro de que había vuelto a quedarse dormida, se relajó pensando para sí que no había ido a verla con la intención de meterse en su cama y quedarse allí dormido.

Se le había ocurrido pasar a saludarla antes de irse a la cama, pero se la encontró profundamente dormida. Ni siquiera se despertó cuando llamó con suavidad a la puerta.

Entonces, decidió darse el lujo de observarla mientras dormía plácidamente, y, para ello, se sentó en el borde de la cama, desde donde pudo acariciar su rostro relajado por el sueño.

Luego la abrazó un rato, una libertad que ella ya le había permitido en otra ocasión, por lo que pensó que no podría considerarse una intromisión, siempre y cuando no la despertara.

Después de eso, decidió quitarse la ropa polvorienta del viaje y lavarse rápidamente, una cortesía mínima hacia ella.

Lo siguiente que se dispuso a hacer fue meterse en la cama desnudo, porque su ropa estaba sucia y la cama y su ocupante no.

Por último, pensó en cerrar los ojos para descansar un momento y deleitarse con el inexplicable contento de tenerla otra vez entre sus brazos.

Y ella había sido cómplice tácito de cada una de sus decisiones. Y ahora, recuperado un poco del agotamiento y mitigada la preocupación, decidió robarle un beso, uno nada más, algo que Ali le había permitido antes e incluso había disfrutado.

La empujó muy suavemente hasta ponerla de espaldas y se colocó sobre ella con sumo cuidado, sosteniéndose sobre los antebrazos y las rodillas, y aspiró su arrebatador aroma floral antes de rozarle los labios. Ella murmuró algo en sueños y al final se calmó, de modo que Whitlock repitió el gesto, un roce de labios nada más.

—Jasper —dijo Ali, rodeándole el cuello con los brazos, mientras suspiraba satisfecha.

—Ali —susurró él, dejando que sus cuerpos se rozaran de forma casi inapreciable. Al empezar, estaba ligeramente excitado tras haber tenido el trasero de ella cómodamente alojado en la entrepierna, pero en ese momento un vigoroso palpitar se instaló en sus genitales. La besó de nuevo, demorándose un poco más esta vez, y le apartó el pelo de la frente—. Bésame, Ali —musitó—. Cuánto te he echado de menos.

Ella se elevó un poco y le rozó los labios.

—Yo también te he echado de menos.

La intención inicial de robarle un beso se convirtió en un robo masivo de besos con el consiguiente aumento de excitación y disminución de su fuerza de voluntad. Realmente no se había metido en la cama con la intención de seducirla, pero lo cierto era que ella parecía decidida a seducirlo a él. Ali abrió la boca para devorar la suya al tiempo que su cuerpo comenzaba a arquearse: caderas, piernas, caderas, pechos en movimientos lentos que no perseguían otra cosa que encontrar placer.

—Más —murmuró. Rodeándole los costados con las piernas y enlazando los tobillos a su espalda, tiró de él hacia sí.

—Ali, no —se resistió Jasper, pero le estaba costando un triunfo pensar, sintiendo la piel tersa de su vientre con la punta de su miembro erecto—. Mírame.

Pero ella no estaba de humor para obedecer.

—Whitlock —rogó, arqueándose contra él—. Jasper, por favor. —Al ver que seguía vacilando, le buscó la mano y se la puso encima del pecho

—. Por favor.

—Ay, Ali —jadeó él, enterrando el rostro contra el hombro de ella mientras le acariciaba el pecho suavemente.

Ella giró la cabeza y se arqueó de nuevo.

Lo besó, al tiempo que emitía sonidos de súplica y de placer. Le acarició la espalda en un mimoso vaivén que a él lo hizo olvidar toda intención de comportarse como un caballero.

—Ali, no quiero que te... Ali. —Se separó un poco de ella y, al hacerlo, le facilitó que pudiera acariciarle el torso, deteniéndose en sus pezones—. Por el amor de Dios, mujer...

Dejó de intentar razonar con ella, de asegurarse de que sabía lo que estaban haciendo y las posibles repercusiones de sus actos. Estaba claro que iban a unir sus cuerpos, no había fuerza que pudiera detener lo inminente y agradeció a Dios que Ali hubiera decidido que no quería seguir posponiéndolo.

—Ali. —Le cogió ambas manos y se colocó en equilibrio sobre ella—. Espera un poco, amor. Mírame.

Incapaz de dejar de tocarlo, atrapada en sus fuertes brazos, Ali abrió los ojos soñolientos y lo miró de frente.

—Deja que yo me ocupe —dijo él, soltándole a continuación las manos y apartándole el pelo de la cara—. Por mí como si quieres despertar a toda la casa con tus gritos, clavarme las uñas en la espalda o ponerte a cantar dentro de cinco minutos, pero por el momento relájate y deja que yo dé las órdenes.

Ella asintió una vez con un atisbo de dulce sonrisa en los labios.

—Está bien.

Jasper cerró los ojos con alivio y expectación. Tanteó la entrada de su sexo cuidadosamente con la punta de su miembro y, al instante,

Ali elevó las caderas, queriendo engullirlo en su íntimo calor.

«A replegarse y reagruparse», se ordenó mentalmente, al ver que ella estaba teniendo problemas con su estrategia inicial.

—Coge mi miembro con la mano, Ali. Dime dónde quieres tenerme.

Cuando ella lo rodeó suavemente con los dedos, Jasper creyó que iba a explotar allí mismo, pero se contuvo al ver la expresión de maravillada concentración en el rostro femenino.

Ali se dedicó a acariciarlo sin prisa, a explorar el aterciopelado glande y la turgente extensión de su verga, pero él no se movió, siguió sosteniéndose por encima de ella. En ese momento, le agarró los testículos con dedos hábiles y llenos de curiosidad y Jasper no pudo contener un gemido de desesperación. Ella lo miró preocupada.

—Avísame cuando estés preparada —añadió él, apretando los dientes. «Y que sea ya, por Dios.»

Con todo aplomo, Ali se acarició el exterior del sexo con la punta de su verga, humedeciéndosela por completo y asegurándole que estaba preparada. Cuando finalmente introdujo la punta en su orificio vaginal, él soltó el aire, jubiloso.

—Ahora deja que yo maneje la situación —le dijo con severidad.

Si es que podía, pensó con desesperación. Ella estaba mojada de excitación y los dulces movimientos ondulatorios de sus caderas lo estaban volviendo loco. Empujó suavemente y consiguió penetrar un poco, pero se detuvo. Estaba deliciosa, enloquecedoramente tensa y él no quería moverse con más vigor para no hacerle daño, lo que provocó que Ali se arquease con más determinación aún. Jasper comprendió que darle tiempo para adaptarse no era lo que ella quería.

—Vayamos despacio —le susurró, confiando en poder distraerla. La besó con toda la languidez de que fue capaz y, gracias a Dios, consiguió calmarla un poco. Empujó algo más y empezó a mecerse él también a su propio ritmo. Ali no encontró problemas en poner el contrapunto, suspirando de placer en su boca.

Poco a poco, pero de forma incesante, él fue uniendo sus cuerpos, utilizando la boca, las manos y la voz para distraerla, calmarla y complacerla. Seguía estando muy apretada, pese a haberlo acogido en su calor y demostrarle que estaba deseosa, pero pareció conformarse con dejar que él marcara el ritmo y tomara las decisiones, siempre y cuando no dejara de moverse dentro de ella.

Y Jasper no quería parar. Su propio placer iba en aumento, pero siguió conteniéndose, embistiendo con calma deliberada, colmándola de besos lánguidos, hasta que sintió que estaba ardiendo de deseo en sus brazos.

—Whitlock —exclamó Ali, elevándose para poder esconder la cara en el pecho de él—. Necesito...

—Lo sé —la tranquilizó Jasper, incrementando el ritmo de forma casi imperceptible—. Y lo tendrás. Pronto.

Pero de todas las maniobras que podía sacar de su arsenal, ella optó por chuparle un pezón y al poco comenzó a succionar. Al tiempo que lo hacía, le hundió las uñas en el trasero y tiró de él hacia sí con más fuerza de la que Jasper le había supuesto. Entonces lo mordió con la suficiente fuerza como para encenderle una llamarada directamente en la entrepierna.

—Dios mío, Ali... —Olvidando toda contención, el placer ascendió dentro de él sin freno y comenzó a embestir con más fuerza, más rápido y más hondo, consciente de que no podría aguantar mucho más.

Pero lo cierto era que aquella magnífica, generosa y encantadora mujer se arqueaba contra su cuerpo y le hundía las uñas en la piel cada vez que lo envolvía con su sexo palpitante cuando la embestía. En mitad de su torbellino de placer, él alcanzó también el suyo, una culminación que lo sacudió en silenciosos espasmos durante un buen rato de abandono a un regocijo sin fin.

Trató de salir de ella cuando aún no habían cedido los últimos espasmos, pero Ali negó con la cabeza y lo estrechó entre sus brazos.

—Aún no —le susurró, con los ojos cerrados. Él aceptó y posó la mejilla contra la suya, porque apartarse de ella estaba fuera de sus posibilidades. «Dos malditos años», pensó en un estado de neblina mental. Dos malditos años sin ser capaz de disfrutar del cuerpo de una mujer y, sin embargo, volvería a pasar por ello, sabiendo que lo que acababa de experimentar lo esperaba al final.

Ali le acariciaba el pelo de la nuca, con la respiración aún entrecortada. Jasper notó que su miembro se relajaba y supo que pronto tendría que salir de ella.

—Empújame —murmuró—. No puedo moverme y nos vamos a manchar.

Nada, ni una risita nerviosa, ni un suspiro, ni un empujoncito de ayuda. Se apoyó en los codos y después se retiró, ayudándose con una mano y echándose rápidamente hacia atrás para no manchar las sábanas limpias. Se levantó de la cama y se dirigió a tientas hasta la palangana. Mojó un paño, lo escurrió y consiguió regresar sin golpearse las espinillas.

—Dobla las rodillas, Ali.

Con una mano, le buscó la entrepierna y fue moviendo los dedos hasta dar con el húmedo sexo.

—Está frío —le advirtió, pero la tocó con suavidad y supo que el paño húmedo le calmó la piel cuando la oyó suspirar en la oscuridad—. Eso es, cariño. —Lanzó el paño hacia la chimenea—. Ahora, acurrúcate. ¿Sabes?, creo que me has llenado el trasero de moretones. —Se tendió de lado junto a ella—. Me has dejado para el arrastre, Ali Brandon. —Suspiró con satisfacción y tanteó con cuidado, buscándola. Se encontró con su pelo y se lo echó hacia atrás con dulzura—. Y la verdad es que me hacía mucha falta.

Le acarició la mejilla con la nariz, pero se retiró abruptamente.

—Yo diría que a ti también te hacía falta. Pero ¿por qué lloras? —preguntó muy despacio.

Algunas lágrimas eran adorables, pero no eran propias de Ali; además, ella no tenía la mejilla húmeda, sino complemente mojada.

—¿Te he hecho daño? —le preguntó, atrayéndola hacia sí. La instó a colocarse sobre él y la rodeó con un brazo mientras seguía explorándole el rostro con la otra mano. Creía que había sido cuidadoso, pero al final, quizá había sido demasiado fogoso.

»Cariño, lo lamento mucho —dijo, besándola en la mejilla.

—¿Por qué? —inquirió ella, incorporándose sobre el cuerpo de él—. Soy yo la que tiene que disculparse. Dios mío, confiaba en que no llegaras a saberlo nunca. Traté de decírtelo, pero no pude... Yo... —Se estaba exaltando. Aun a oscuras, su voz revelaba su creciente histeria.

—Ali. —Se inclinó sobre ella y la estrechó entre sus brazos—. Ali, calla.

Pero ella no podía callar. Sollozaba, hipaba y tragaba saliva en sus brazos, mientras él la abrazaba, murmurando palabras de consuelo. Al final, Jasper la dejó suavemente de lado sobre el colchón, salió de la cama y fue a buscar su pañuelo, tratando en todo momento de dar con una explicación comprensible para semejante disgusto.

—No eras virgen —dijo con calma, dándole el pañuelo y acurrucándola de nuevo contra sí.

—N... No... —contestó ella, agarrotándose de nuevo—. Y no... no me gusta llorar. Pero ya lo sabes.

«Lo sé ahora», pensó con una sonrisilla, aunque de haber creído lo contrario, no habría estado tan deseoso de acostarse con ella. O eso esperaba.

—Deja de llorar, Ali, cariño. —La estrechó con más fuerza—. Siento mucho el disgusto que te estás llevando y confío en que tus anteriores relaciones no fueran dolorosas. En cuanto a mí, me interesa mucho más tu futuro que tu pasado.

En el silencio que se produjo a continuación, Jasper le acarició suavemente la deliciosa espalda y, finalmente, ella lo miró.

—No puedes hablar en serio.

—Sí que puedo —la corrigió con delicadeza—. Sé que no tenías a nadie que te protegiera y que trabajabas en el servicio doméstico. Una de mis hermanas estuvo a punto de sucumbir a los intentos de seducción de un lacayo, Ali. Esas cosas ocurren y ya está. ¿Te rompieron el corazón?

Ella asintió con un tembloroso suspiro.

—¿Quieres que le dé una paliza? ¿Que flirtee con su esposa?

—No será necesario —contestó, con voz menos temblorosa—. Pero seguro que ahora ves que no soy una buena influencia para Bronwyn.

—Eres una buena influencia para mí —repuso él—. Y Heidi te adora. ¿Cómo no puede ser bueno algo así?

—Porque si sigue conmigo será como yo, como mi tía, como mi madre... Las mujeres Brandon son débiles. Todo el mundo lo sabe y ahora tú también.

La lógica femenina era en sí una contradicción, como diría su padre, aunque no en presencia de la duquesa.

Jasper ahuecó la palma de la mano contra la mandíbula de Ali.

—¿Crees que saldría corriendo de la cama después de haber conseguido placer contigo, espantado al comprobar que ya tenías experiencia antes de que yo te sedujera?

—Deberías.

—Podemos dejar esta discusión para más tarde. No me molestan en absoluto tus circunstancias si a ti no te molesta que yo lleve acostándome con cualquier mujer con ganas de disfrutar de un rato de placer que se ha cruzado en mi camino desde que perdí la virginidad con una preciosa lechera a los catorce años.

—¿Catorce? —Ali intentó echarse hacia atrás e incorporarse, pero él la retuvo con delicadeza.

—Maduré de prisa —contestó con sencillez—. Ella probablemente tendría tres años más que yo. Ahora cálmate y hazme caso cuando te digo que Heidi no va a terminar como tu madre y tu tía.

—No si yo puedo evitarlo.

—No lo hará porque tú vas a ser mi condesa y Heidi tendrá que buscarse su propio conde —explicó, como si Ali no hubiera dicho nada.—Ay, Whitlock —gimoteó ella—. Estás loco si crees que me casaría contigo después de esto.

—No estoy loco —replicó él, besándola en la cabeza—. Simplemente decidido, pero sé que me lo discutirás aunque sólo sea por una cuestión de formas. Por eso no voy a pedirte que te cases conmigo ahora mismo. Soy un hombre razonable, al menos la mayor parte del tiempo, y también bastante cansado y totalmente satisfecho gracias a ti. Calla, Ali Brandon, y deja que te abrace mientras duermes.

Ella se quedó en silencio, pero Jasper no se dejaba engañar. Sin duda estaba poniendo en orden sus argumentos, preparándose para convencerlo de que, a pesar de que habían compartido algo precioso, a pesar de que era dulce y encantadora y él estaba destinado a ser suyo, no deberían casarse.

Necia.

Ali simbolizaba el hogar y la paz, la seguridad y la luz. Era todo lo que un soldado buscaba en vano en los brazos de una puta, una riña de taberna o una jarra de cerveza. Ella era la risa de los niños y la razón por la que los ancianos sonreían al recordar. Ella era su corazón, su alma y su cordura y ahora que por fin la había encontrado, no tenía intenciones de dejarla escapar.

Cuando despertó, sintiéndose todavía feliz y saciado a plena luz del día, Ali ya no estaba.


	11. Chapter 11

**Capítulo 11**

—¡Buenos días! —Jasper rodeó a Ali por la cintura y le arrimó el rostro recién afeitado al cuello—. Hueles tan bien que dan ganas de comerte.

—¡Milord! —Le pegó con un paño de cocina y consiguió librarse de su abrazo. Al ver que seguía ahuyentándolo con el paño, no en actitud juguetona sino más bien de pánico, él retrocedió y dejó caer las manos a los costados—. ¿Qué es lo que pretendes? —preguntó ella con la respiración agitada, mirándolo con incredulidad—. No toleraré este acoso a plena luz del día, como si...

Él enarcó una ceja.

—¿Como si fueras capaz de hacerme enloquecer en la cama?

Ali giró en redondo dándole la espalda y, cuando Jasper se aventuró a ponerle la mano en el hombro, dio un respingo.

—Ali, cariño, ¿estás llorando?

—¡No me llames así!

—¿Podemos hablar de esto fuera?

—No, no podemos. —Giró sobre sus talones de nuevo—. A las nueve tengo que sacar las magdalenas del horno y luego debo ponerme con las clases de Heidi para poder meter en el horno la siguiente tanda de pan antes de comer y después de eso tengo que preparar la tarta de boda de los Weimer y aún no sé qué vamos a servir esta noche para postre y tu hermano está aquí...

Se detuvo para coger aire, pero a medida que hablaba, Jasper se dio cuenta de que, aunque habían hecho el amor la noche anterior, todo había ocurrido a oscuras y no la había visto de verdad desde que llegó el día antes.

—Yo me ocuparé de las clases de Heidi —dijo, pensando lo más de prisa que pudo. No lo había notado la noche anterior, con ella en los brazos, pero lo cierto era que entonces tenía la mente nublada por el deseo, la expectación y la gratitud. Ahora, a la luz del día, se percató de que

Ali había perdido por lo menos seis kilos, estaba demacrada y con ojeras. Su pelo, normalmente recogido en un pulcro moño en la nuca, se le veía alborotado y se le escapaban algunos mechones; asimismo, parecía agarrotada, como si le dolieran los huesos.

—No puedo dejar que le des tú la clase. No sabes qué está haciendo.

—Heidi hará lo que yo le diga que haga —repuso él, recuperando sus dotes de mando.

—Whitlock. —Ali cogió una profunda bocanada de aire y lo soltó luego muy despacio—. Tenemos que discutir el asunto de Heidi y lo mal que se está portando últimamente.

—¿Se te quemarán las magdalenas si lo hacemos ahora? —preguntó él, sintiendo un inmenso alivio al poder embarcarse con ella en algo

parecido a una discusión.

—Oh... Sí. —Parecía al borde del llanto y él deseó poder tomarla entre sus brazos y consolarla, pero el instinto le previno de que con ello sólo conseguiría disgustarla más.

—¿Y si me siento aquí y me dices cómo preparar la masa del pan mientras hablamos?

La pregunta arrancó a Ali un conato de sonrisa.

—No pienso pedirle al conde de Rosecroft que me haga pan.

—Al conde lo conocían en los campamentos militares por tener buena mano con los dulces —replicó él—. Preparar cosas para comer no me resulta desconocido, Ali.

—Está bien, siéntate —accedió, calmándose un poco—. Haré el pan mientras hablamos.

—¿De Heidi?

—Sí, de Heidi. —Apretó los labios, convirtiéndolos en una fina línea—. Se escapó ayer por la mañana. Stevens y yo la encontramos junto al lago cuando ya era de noche. Lejos de sentirse contrita, me regañó por no haberle dicho a la cocinera que apartara los restos para _Scout_.

—Era un cachorro cuando me fui. Alguien lo ha estado atiborrando de comida.

—No es un mal perro —dijo Ali, colocando los bollos calientes en una rejilla de metal—. Pero Heidi está cada vez más desobediente, maleducada y desagradable. Odio admitirlo, pero últimamente me ha recordado mucho a su padre.

—Se ha mostrado un poco fría con Ed en el desayuno. Y eso no es muy habitual, porque Edward es el hombre más encantador de la familia, exceptuando al duque cuando trata de engatusar a alguien para que haga algo.

Ali vertió cierta cantidad de masa líquida en la bandeja.

—Confío en que sólo estuviera preocupada pensando que tal vez te retrasarías en regresar y que vuelva a portarse bien ahora que estás aquí.

—¿Pero? —Resistió la tentación de hincarle el diente a uno de los bollos recién hechos.

—Pero Heidi ya ha sufrido mucho y tendrá que enfrentarse a una nueva pérdida cuando yo me vaya.

—No vas a irte.

—No voy a discutir el asunto contigo cuando Heidi puede entrar en cualquier momento.

—Me parece bien, pero sí vas a escuchar lo que yo te voy a decir, Ali Brandon. Se te ve esquelética, no descansas lo suficiente, estás de mal humor y me da igual si te va a venir el período esta misma tarde, no tienes derecho a tratarme como si fuera tu enemigo.

—No hables de mis períodos en un sitio donde puede entrar cualquiera —siseó.

Él se pasó la mano por el pelo con exasperación.

—Quiero ayudarte. Lo único que digo es que estás exhausta y si Heidi forma parte del problema, yo me ocuparé de ello, pero tenemos que encontrar la manera de hablar sin tirarnos los trastos a la cabeza.

Lo dijo con tono razonable, casi suplicante, y cuando vio que los hombros de Ali se relajaban, supo que estaba progresando, no mucho,

pero algo era algo.

—Si pudieras ocuparte de ella hoy, te lo agradecería.

—Hecho. Y cuando termines aquí, échate la siesta, Em. —Miró a su alrededor—. Deja todo esto. Tengo personal a mi servicio. Que lo limpien ellos por una vez. No bajes a cenar si no te apetece. Ed lo entenderá. La mayor parte de los días se pasa horas al piano. Verlo en las comidas es pura casualidad. Pero por favor, descansa. —La miró de arriba abajo, tratando de disimular la preocupación y sonreír—. Te lo pido por favor.

Ella asintió y le devolvió la sonrisa.

Se arriesgaba a que lo reconviniera, pero se acercó y la besó en la frente antes de irse. Le resultó más alarmante que recibiera el beso en silencio en vez de darle con el paño de nuevo.

Jasper montó a Heidi en _César_ y se fue a dar un paseo con ella por el bosque, pero la niña, sentada delante de él, guardaba silencio, enfurruñada. De vez en cuando, llamaba al perro.

La dejó sentada en el caballo mientras él desmontaba.

—Tú te traes algo entre manos, princesa. Cuando quieras contárselo a alguien, dímelo. Por el momento, ¿quieres ayudarme a saltar vallas?

—Sí, pero a _César_ le gusta el reverendo, así que quizá no esté dispuesto a saltar contigo.

—A todo el mundo le gusta el reverendo. «Hasta a mí me gusta.»

—A mí no. Parece agradable, pero ha estado besando a la señorita Ali y eso no es agradable.

«¿Qué?»

Con admirable calma, Jasper posó a Heidi encima de la valla y se resistió con santa fortaleza a la apremiante necesidad de interrogar a la niña.

—A mí me gusta besar —proclamó—. A ciertas damas, se entiende. —Y diciendo esto, le dio un sonoro beso en la mejilla—. Y a algunos caballos. —Depositó otro beso en el morro de _César_ —. Pero a los perros, no. Lo siento amigo. —Le mandó un beso a _Scout_ , que lo miraba con su habitual gesto de confusión.

Tres cuartos de hora más tarde, mientras Stevens se llevaba el caballo a los establos, se subió a Heidi a hombros.

—Es hora de comer. ¿Qué te ha parecido el paseo a caballo?

—Montas mejor que el reverendo —contestó ella con alentadora lealtad—, pero me parece que _Wulf_ y _Red_ no son diestros, ¿sabes? Les gusta más ir así —hizo girar un dedo en la dirección contraria a las agujas del reloj— que al revés.

—Dios mío —exclamó con sincero asombro—. Qué buen ojo tienes. ¿Se lo has contado al reverendo?

—No hablo con él.

—Ya lo sé. Porque besa a la señorita Ali. —Por más que le doliera, y le dolía de veras, continuó—: ¿Sabes?, es posible que a la señorita Ali también le guste besarlo a él, Heidi, en ese caso no es asunto nuestro. —Al llevarla sentada encima de sus hombros, notó la tensión y la rabia que fluían dentro de ella.

—Es asqueroso. Mi padre siempre besaba a las criadas y eso también era asqueroso.

—¿Te parece asqueroso que bese a mis caballos? —le preguntó él, dejándola en el suelo.

—No —respondió Heidi, negando con la cabeza—. _Red, César_ y _Wulf_ tampoco lo piensan.

—¿Y que te bese a ti?

—Siempre lo haces de broma. No me importa.

Aliviado y consciente al mismo tiempo de que tenía más cosas que hablar con Ali, condujo a la niña a la casa y supervisó que se lavara bien las manos, no una vez, sino dos, porque hubo que sacar a _Scout_ después de habérselas lavado la primera vez.

Compartieron una agradable comida con Ed, que cogió luego a Heidi de la mano y se la llevó a tomar el té con _Scout_ y el señor Oso.

Mientras, Jasper se fue a la biblioteca a escribir una nota de agradecimiento para los duques por su hospitalidad y, seguidamente, redactó otra similar para Greymoor, en cuya casa se había quedado a dormir un par de noches.

Había más, por supuesto —miró con desagrado la pila de correspondencia que quedaba por abrir—, pero tendría que esperar.

—La habilidad de tu hermano es impresionante —señaló Ali cuando él la encontró en la mesa de la cocina—. ¿Quiere recuperar el tiempo perdido o simplemente es así de aplicado?

—Es muy aplicado. Estaba muy unido a nuestro hermano Victor y acababa de salir de la universidad cuando murió Bart. En cierta manera,

Ed es mi... hermano perdido.

—Os lleváis bastantes años. ¿Quieres tomar algo?

Se percató de que estaba de mejor humor que por la mañana, algo era algo, y comer cualquier cosa que hubiera salido de su cocina nunca era una mala idea. Aunque sólo fuera eso, le serviría de excusa para demorarse un rato más con ella.

—Aceptaré lo que me pongas delante, siempre y cuando lo hayas hecho tú.

—Parece que últimamente no paro de meter cosas en el horno —comenzó ella, manipulando con furia los recipientes de loza y removiendo también con furia los ingredientes.

Jasper la observó moverse arriba y abajo de la cocina.

—Ed me dice que se ha levantado a comprobar algo del piano, y que a las cinco de la mañana ya estabas amasando pan.

—Lo hago habitualmente y, además, hoy tenía que preparar una tarta de boda —explicó ella, mirando con cejo fruncido el interior del recipiente.

—Y Stevens dice —continuó él—, que ahora le lleva varias horas hacer todas las entregas. Que antes tenías una ayudante, pero le dijiste que no la ibas a necesitar durante el tiempo que estuvieras en Rosecroft. —Se levantó y se colocó delante de ella, mirándola serio.

—¡Dios mío! —Ali levantó las manos al cielo—. Supongo que también has averiguado cómo me gusta el té.

—Te gusta muy caliente, dulce y con crema —respondió y, aunque no había sido ésa su intención, le pareció que sus palabras adoptaron un matiz erótico incluso a sus oídos.

—¿Todo esto lleva a alguna parte? —preguntó ella, añadiendo un ingrediente a la masa con una cuchara de palo.

—Lo tiene —contestó Jasper, frunciendo el cejo con perplejidad ¿Por qué le había permitido que intimara con ella? ¿Lo había hecho porque estaba demasiado cansada para resistirse? ¿Demasiado sola tal vez? ¿El reverendo la estaba desquiciando? Se sentó y se frotó la cara con una mano—. Intento facilitarte la vida.

—¿Metiendo las narices en mi negocio y acosándome mientras trabajo? —Dejó el furioso amasado y posó el recipiente en la superficie de trabajo—. Dios bendito, ya me parezco a Heidi. Lo siento, yo sólo... Es que tenemos demasiadas cosas que hacer para perder el tiempo con esta conversación que no nos lleva a ningún lado. Anoche cometí un error. Estaba cansada..., me sentía sola y quería...

—¿Sí? —la instó él con tono calmado, como si estuviera repasando las órdenes peligrosas pero esperadas que rodeaban el siguiente despacho que tenía que entregar.

—No sé qué quería, pero comportarme como una maleducada contigo no es la respuesta.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres, Ali? —le preguntó con el mismo tono de antes.

—¿Ahora? —Se dejó caer en un banco—. Quiero... dormir. Pero la gente se casa y se supone que esta tarta tiene que estar mañana por la mañana en el lugar de la celebración y, aunque quisieras ayudarme, dudo que aprendieras a decorar tartas nupciales en el ejército de caballería.

—Te sorprenderías —ironizó él, sentándose a su lado—. Había bodas continuamente y, en cuanto a las esposas, siempre estaban las que huían, las que regresaban a casa con mamá o las que pillaban a sus esposos en la tienda que no era. La cosa tenía su gracia en comparación con las batallas y la instrucción.

En la habitación que quedaba justo encima de la cocina, Ed cambió de música e inició un estudio lento, lírico. Ali se quedó sentada junto a Jasper y los dos escucharon la música durante unos minutos.

—Tiene mucho talento, ¿verdad?

—Asombroso —convino él, mirando las manos de Ali, que ésta tenía en el regazo—. En todo lo que hace. Monta mejor que yo, pinta mejor que la duquesa, canta tan bien o mejor que McCarty, pero lo oculta todo detrás del teclado. Ali—le rodeó los hombros con el brazo—,¿lamentas lo que hicimos anoche?

Cada vez que pensaba en su avidez, en su ardor y lo comparaba con el comportamiento que había tenido con él en lo que llevaban de día...

Ella suspiró y hundió los hombros. Jasper lo notó bajo su brazo.

—No lo lamento del modo que tú crees. Siempre guardaré el recuerdo en mi corazón y...

—¿Y qué? —insistió él, trazándole círculos con el dedo en la nuca, sintiendo cómo se relajaba.

—Y eso es todo. —Suspiró y dejó caer la cabeza—. Cometí un error contigo. No es el primero que cometo, pero espero que sea el último.

No puedo sobrevivir a otro error así.

Él no preguntó por qué había sido un error. Podía adivinarlo.

—Creo que voy mejorando —dijo, en cambio, con voz queda—. Aguanto una semana sin pesadillas y no me acerqué al brandy la última vez que llovió. Tampoco he tenido que ir a levantar rocas desde hace semanas, Ali.

—Oh, Whitlock —exclamó ella, apoyando la frente en su hombro—. No es por ti. No quiero que pienses que es por ti. Tú eres dulce, encantador, perfecto... Y estás mejorando, lo sé, y sé que alguna dama será inconmensurablemente feliz de ser tu condesa algún día.

Jasper la escuchó, tratando de separar la parte de él que se deleitaba con sus palabras —dulce, encantador, perfecto— de la parte de él que sólo oía el rechazo.

—¿Hay alguien más? —le preguntó, con el tono más neutro que pudo.

Ali negó con la cabeza.

—De nuevo, no en el sentido que tú crees. No estoy enamorada de otro y no tengo intenciones de que así sea. Pero me voy, Whitlock. Le he dado muchas vueltas. Irme será lo mejor para Heidi y ella es lo primero.

—No lo entiendo —protestó él con un suspiro exasperado—. Quieres a esa niña y ella te quiere a ti. Te necesita. Si te casaras conmigo, te tendría no como prima, institutriz o vecina, sino como madre, por el amor de Dios. Sencillamente, lo que dices no tiene sentido, Em, y si yo estoy perplejo, imagínate cómo será para Heidi.

La miró. Estaba encantadora, pero tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

—Ay, Ali —dijo, estrechándola contra sí—. Lo siento, cariño.

Ella aguantó el abrazo durante un trémulo momento y luego se retiró.

—No puedes llamarme así.

—¿Cuándo crees que te irás? —le preguntó él, esquivando el tema.

—Cuanto antes. —Se limpió las lágrimas con una mano y Jasper le dio un pañuelo—. ¿Cuándo podrías conseguir una nueva institutriz?

—No estoy seguro —contestó despacio, meditando. Si alargaba el asunto lo suficiente, llegaría el invierno y Ali tendría que quedarse—.

He empezado ya el proceso de selección pero no lo sé con seguridad. Heidi no tolerará que le enseñe cualquiera y yo tampoco.

—Pero estará para Navidad, ¿no? —inquirió ella—. Quedan más de dos meses y no eres precisamente tacaño con el sueldo.

—¿Por eso aceptas todos los pedidos que te hacen, Ali? —Le apartó un mechón y se lo sujetó detrás de la oreja—. ¿Estás ahorrando para cuando te vayas, por si tu negocio luego no va tan bien?

—Ahorro para el día en que sea demasiado vieja para trabajar horas y horas de pie en la cocina, para el día en que me tuerza un tobillo y no pueda hacer nada durante una semana o el día en que tenga que reemplazar a _Roddy_.

—Puedes enganchar a _Petunia_ a un carruaje.

—No puedo quedarme con ella. —Se levantó y volvió al trabajo de mezclar la masa.

—¿Quieres decir que no te puedes permitir quedarte con ella o que no te parece adecuado quedarte con ella?

—Ambas cosas. —Clavó en él una mirada indescifrable—. Es maravillosa y un gesto encantador por tu parte.

Encantador. Jasper sintió una inmediata e irracional aversión hacia la palabra, pero al menos había sacado algo de provecho de la conversación a varios niveles. En primer lugar, entendía que tenía hasta Navidad para hacerla cambiar de opinión. Segundo, sabía que su mal humor y su nerviosismo se debía, en parte, al agotamiento físico, lo cual comprendía perfectamente. Y, tercero, Ali no esperaba que él reaccionara como lo había hecho al descubrir que no era virgen. Había esperado que la rechazara o que la juzgara, una consecuencia que estaba dispuesta, casi deseosa, de soportar.

De momento no se había ganado su confianza. Y no tenía todos los detalles. Ella le estaba ocultando algo y, a juzgar por la revelación de

Heidi sobre Bothwell, la niña también llevaba lo suyo encima.

Era como manejar a un grupo de oficiales jóvenes, siempre haciendo una montaña de un grano de arena y siempre necesitando que los sacaran de situaciones en las que jamás deberían haberse metido. Miró el rostro demacrado de Ali y comprendió que la diferencia estribaba en que él nunca se había enamorado de ninguno de sus reclutas y que los hombres eran infinitamente menos complicados que las mujeres.

Menos mal que Bonaparte no había sido una mujer, porque si no, el imperio habría llegado hasta Cathay.

—¿Dónde está tu general de cocina? —preguntó Ed, sentándose en uno de los sillones de orejas de la biblioteca para disfrutar de una copa de brandy—. No ha tomado el té ni tampoco ha cenado.

—Está durmiendo.

Jasper había hecho que le llevaran a la habitación una bandeja a la hora del té y él mismo había subido para ver cómo se encontraba una hora antes. Se había comido la mitad de lo que le habían preparado, y la general de cocina, como decía Ed, estaba tumbada boca abajo en la cama, con una media todavía puesta. Se la había quitado y arropado sin que abriera siquiera los ojos.

—Es la general de cocina más guapa que he visto nunca —comentó Ed, quitándose las botas con la puntera del pie contrario—. Y te mira como si fueras un gran pastel de chocolate.

—No lo hace.

Puede que lo hubiera hecho una vez, en la oscuridad de la noche, pero era evidente que, después de tan feliz aberración, se estaba atrincherando nuevamente.

—Ya lo creo que lo hace. Cuando estás ahí fuera con los caballos, mira repetidamente por la ventana. Deja de hacer lo que esté haciendo, te mira, suspira, niega con la cabeza y vuelve a mirar. Cuando entró en la sala de música buscando a la niña, me preguntó cuál era tu música favorita.

—Me gusta todo lo que tú tocas —contestó Jasper, acariciando el borde de la copa con la yema del dedo—. Cuando estaba en España, a veces me encontraba con alguien tocando el piano en las ciudades a las que llegaba para entregar algún despacho y rara vez tocaba algo que no te hubiera escuchado tocar a ti antes. Eso me ponía más nostálgico que cualquier carta.

Ed lo miró.

—No tenía ni idea. Lo siento.

—No hay por qué. Un soldado necesita sentir nostalgia de su hogar para no olvidar por qué está luchando. Lo peor eran los olores, porque en

España también tienen unas rosas maravillosas. Me recordaban a Moreland en verano y a la duquesa.

—¿Has leído las cartas que te entregó?

—Aún estoy armándome de valor.

—¿Quieres que te las lea yo?

—Te lo agradezco. —Sonrió despacio, orgulloso ante el ofrecimiento de su hermano—. Pero no, las leeré yo. Es sólo que las cosas en

Rosecroft se han alborotado un poco en mi ausencia. Las mujeres de la casa no están contentas.

—¿Las mujeres de la casa son Ali y Heidi?

Jasper asintió y se apoyó en el brazo del sillón.

—Heidi está incómoda por algo. Ali cree que no le sentó bien que me fuera, pero yo sospecho que es el flirteo que ella se trae con el reverendo lo que no le gusta a la niña.

—Puede que sean ambas cosas —dijo Ed, frunciendo los labios—, pero dudo mucho que ese reverendo haya hecho muchos progresos en tu ausencia. He visto cómo te mira Ali y seguro que Heidi también lo ve.

—Esa niña ve demasiado. —Jasper contempló su bebida—. Cuando su padre vivía, se le permitía que vagara por la propiedad a sus anchas, y desde que murió Biers, Ali le ha restringido esa libertad. Sin embargo, ayer Heidi se escapó.

—Esas escapadas suelen ser para llamar la atención, al menos lo eran cuando nosotros lo hacíamos. Sophie y Evie se escaparon cuando

Bart y tú os alistasteis y se pasaron la noche llorando en la casa del árbol.

—Tu forma de huir es refugiarte en el piano. Y la mía levantar muros de piedra. Entiendo lo que dices, y Heidi ya ha sufrido demasiadas decepciones en su corta vida.

—¿Estás seguro de que Biers era su padre?

—Al parecer, eso decía su madre —contestó él con un suspiro—. El conde la reconoció cuando murió la madre de la pequeña.

—¿Quién era su madre?

—La tía de Ali, Estelle. —Dejó el vaso vacío en la mesa—. No era una mujer especialmente virtuosa, como tampoco lo era la madre de

Ali, aunque creo que las dos eran fieles a sus protectores y no trabajaban en la calle.

—¿Tiene hermanos? —preguntó Ed, llenándose de nuevo el vaso.

—Que Ali sepa, no —respondió Jasper, observando a su hermano beberse la segunda copa—. Supongo que, siendo una profesional, sabría cómo prevenir esas cosas.

—¿Y Heidi qué fue entonces? —preguntó Ed, ladeando la cabeza—. ¿Intervención divina? ¿O acaso la mujer quería atrapar a Biers para obligarlo a casarse con ella? Alguien con dos dedos de frente sabría que ese hombre sólo se casaría por dinero.

—Dinero estúpido.

—No tiene sentido, Jazz. Esa tía de Ali recibía una pensión del viejo conde, ¿no? Y también tenía un lugar donde vivir. Una mujer así no tendría motivos para tratar de cazar a Biers, sobre todo siendo como era diez años mayor que él y tampoco tenía intenciones de proporcionarle a su sobrina una educación decente. Igualmente, no me entra en la cabeza que quisiera pasarse los últimos años de su vida cuidando de la hija bastarda de Biers. Según lo que me dices, debía de ser más mayor que tú cuando tuvo a la niña, varios años más mayor.

No tiene sentido.

—Es desconcertante —dijo Jasper muy despacio, revisando las incoherencias que planteaba su hermano—. Tienes razón. No tiene sentido.

Ali se quedó horrorizada al comprobar que era ya de día cuando se despertó a la mañana siguiente. ¿Cómo le iba a dar tiempo de tener lista la tarta nupcial al mediodía para llevarla a la iglesia?

Pero mientras se recogía el pelo a toda prisa y buscaba un vestido limpio, admitió para sí misma que había dormido y, como resultado, se le había aliviado parte del cansancio y la rigidez. De hecho, había dormido más de doce horas y podría haber dormido aún más si las cortinas no hubieran estado descorridas.

Se lavó y vistió a toda prisa y tuvo la sensación de que, últimamente, estaba tan agotada que no trabajaba tan bien como antes, lo que creaba una espiral de ineficacia y agotamiento que no había sido capaz de ver precisamente por lo cansada que estaba. Negó con la cabeza al pensar en ello y se fue a la cocina.

—Buenos días, Ali. —Rosalie Mae Summers salió de la despensa con una enorme sonrisa—. He puesto el pan a enfriar y casi estoy a punto de ponerme con los bollos. La masa con la canela está fermentando junto al fuego.

Ali le devolvió la sonrisa.

—¿Qué demonios haces tú aquí, Rosalie Mae? Creía que habías ido a visitar a tu hermana, aprovechando mi estancia en la mansión.

—Volví hace más de una semana. —La mujer se puso a hacer cobertura de tartas—. Estaba muerta de aburrimiento cuando llegó a casa el lacayo del conde, ayer por la tarde. Esta cocina es más grande que la tuya y está mucho mejor equipada.

—Eres muy amable, pero ¿cuánto tiempo puedes quedarte?

—No he venido de visita, Ali. He venido a trabajar. La tarta nupcial es tan bonita que va a parecer un regalo más. Me hace desear que el viejo Eldon Mortimer quiera tomar a una chica por esposa, ¿sabes?

—¡La tarta! —Ali se dio media vuelta, consciente de que las fechas de entrega planeaban amenazadoramente sobre ella una vez más.

—No te preocupes —dijo Rosalie Mae—. Su señoría tiene el carruaje enganchado para llevarte y los distintos pisos están convenientemente empaquetados dentro de la despensa. He dejado el resto de la cobertura en un tarro de cristal. Será mejor que te pongas la capa, fuera no hace calor .Ali se sentó a la mesa y miró a Rosalie sin dar crédito. Quería mostrar indignación al ver que las cosas funcionaban sin ella, pero estaba demasiado aliviada de saber que no iba a llegar tarde. Además, la noche anterior había dormido más que en las últimas tres juntas.

—Y, sí —Rosalie Mae dejó el recipiente de la cobertura a un lado—, te da tiempo a tomarte una buena taza de té antes de irte. Su señoría ha dicho que entraría a buscarte cuando terminara de enganchar el carruaje.

Su señoría... Ali se levantó y se sirvió el té. El conde se había ocupado de Heidi el día anterior para que ella no tuviera que preocuparse, había ido a buscar a Rosalie Mae y la había puesto al corriente de los encargos que corrían más prisa y, en esos mismos instantes, se estaba preparando para acompañarlas a ella y a la tarta a la iglesia. Tenía una deuda de gratitud enorme con aquel hombre, especialmente después de cómo lo había tratado el día anterior.

Y cómo lo había tratado dos noches atrás. Oh, Dios, si prácticamente lo había atacado... Mientras estaba sentada, bebiendo tranquilamente su té, caliente, con mucha crema y azúcar como a ella le gustaba, el objeto de sus pensamientos apareció por la puerta.

—Veo que al final te has despertado. —Le sonrió y Ali supo con súbita certeza quién la había arropado y le había descorrido las cortinas

—. Buenos días.

—Buenos días —respondió ella con una sonrisa vacilante—. Gracias por todo lo que has hecho. He dormido como un tronco.

—¿No vas a reñirme por déspota? —preguntó, dando un sorbo de la taza de Ali—. Pensé que te vendrían bien los refuerzos y parece que Rosalie Mae se alegra de haber venido.

La mujer le guiñó un ojo y Ali guardó silencio mientras él la ayudaba a cerrarse la capa y la acompañaba al carruaje. Había tres cajas blancas en el asiento. Cada una contenía un piso de la tarta nupcial. _César_ aguardaba tranquilamente, pese a que corría una brisa tan fría que casi cortaba.

—No te preocupes. —Whitlock la ayudó a subir—. Ya no se pone nervioso como antes y la iglesia está bastante cerca. Pareces menos cansada. —Subió él también y se sentó a su lado.

—Hace una bonita mañana —dijo ella al fin, cuando ya llevaban en marcha unos minutos—. Y de verdad te agradezco que te hayas ocupado de todo. Estaba al límite de la paciencia con Heidi.

Él le sonrió.

—Te hacía falta dormir un poco, Ali.

—Sí. Siento que no me vendría mal otra siesta ahora mismo.

—Pues hazlo. Rosalie Mae me dio una bienvenida que ni al mismísimo Wellington y parece que tiene la situación bajo control.

—¿Y Heidi? —Ali frunció el cejo al tiempo que contenía un bostezo.

—Heidi nos tiene a Ed, a Mary Ellen y a mí —le recordó, entrando ya en el patio de la iglesia—. No sabes lo que me divierte ver a mi hermanito tomar el té con un oso de peluche y un perro. Cuando mis hermanas jugaban en casa, Ed siempre hacía de bebé.

Ali lo condujo al interior del salón de actos de la parroquia. Mientras ella se ocupaba de la tarta, él hizo lo que le pidió y salió a buscar el tarro con la cobertura al carruaje. Le quitó de paso las bridas a _César_ para que pastara un poco.

—Hola, Ali... —A sus oídos llegó la culta voz de Bothwell procedente del salón de actos—. Te he echado mucho de menos.

Ella respondió con un murmullo ininteligible, que hizo que Jasper se detuviera. El maldito vicario besucón trataba de atacar de nuevo, pero como caballero que era...

Como caballero, demonios. No cerró de un portazo, lo que habría dado al otro margen para proteger la intimidad de la dama, sino que entró hecho un basilisco, golpeando con las botas el suelo de madera, con el tarro de cristal en la mano.

—Ali...

Bothwell la estaba besando, uno de esos besos juguetones dirigidos a la mejilla pero que se desvían en el último momento para caer en la comisura de los labios, en espera sin duda de acertar en la diana la próxima vez.

—Discúlpeme, Bothwell, no sabía que estuviera aquí.

—Rosecroft. —El vicario le sonrió de oreja a oreja, casi complacido por haber sido cazado en flagrante flirteo—. Había oído que estaba ya de vuelta. Gracias por haberme dejado utilizar sus caballos.

—Gracias a usted por haber entrenado a esos mozos revoltosos. Le hace falta un buen caballo, hombre, al cuerno la política de la congregación.

—Tal vez algún día. —La sonrisa del hombre se suavizó un poco y dirigió la mirada hacia Ali—. Pero por el momento, tengo que ocuparme de oficiar una boda.

Y Bothwell sabía, probablemente por experiencia, que Ali llevaría la tarta. Al no haber licencia especial de por medio, aún faltaban un par de horas para que se celebrara la ceremonia, y Jasper sospechaba que el reverendo había estado aguardando a que Ali llegara.

—Ali—dijo, entregándole el tarro—, ¿quieres que vaya a rezar por mi alma inmortal o crees que nos iremos pronto?

—No tardaremos —contestó ella, colocando el segundo piso de la tarta encima de los soportes dispuestos previamente sobre el primero, con el cejo fruncido en señal de concentración—. Sólo me falta poner las violetas de caramelo alrededor de la base y unos toques finales.

—Tardará horas —la contradijo el vicario sonriéndole con indulgencia. Jasper sintió deseos de borrarle la expresión de un mamporro—.

Vamos, Whitlock, al menos podemos pasar un rato al sol.

Salieron a la fría mañana, él tratando de contenerse. El silencio empujaba a muchos hombres a abrirse, y el reverendo demostró no ser una excepción.

—Me exaspera —confesó y su sonrisa se esfumó—. La gente de por aquí está dispuesta a pagar sin rechistar por los deliciosos pasteles que prepara Ali y le aseguro que saben tan bien como parece por su aspecto, Whitlock, pero no son capaces de invitarla a las bodas, fiestas y picnics que celebran. Jamás ha dado un paso en falso, jamás ha flirteado con el esposo de nadie, pero ellos siguen juzgándola aun después de veinticinco años de comportamiento ejemplar.

—Ver cómo la defiende lo honra —comentó Jasper con sinceridad, aunque a regañadientes—. Pero Ali no busca congraciarse con nadie y creo que eso es lo que complica que la acepten.

—Ha puesto el dedo en la llaga. —Con el cejo fruncido, Bothwell contempló el rectángulo de césped bien cuidado que se extendía hasta la puerta de la iglesia—. Pero ya basta. Los cotilleos existen desde que se sacrificaban animales a los dioses paganos, pero creo que Ali ya ha terminado con la tarta y aún queda una hora para la ceremonia —concluyó, volviéndose hacia la puerta del salón de actos.

—Ya estoy lista —anunció ella, sonriendo—. Me alegro de verte, James, y te he traído esto —dijo, entregándole un paquete de bollos.

—Gracias. —Bothwell cogió el paquete y, seguidamente, se inclinó y le besó los nudillos muy despacio.

Jasper apretó los dientes en silencio ante tan descarado despliegue e incluso permitió que el vicario ayudara a Ali a subir al carruaje.

Mientras él subía también y cogía las riendas, el besucón le daba unas palmaditas en el dorso de la mano que ella tenía en el regazo.

Excepto que no eran tanto unas palmaditas como una caricia, el muy sinvergüenza, pensó Jasper.

—Estás muy callado —señaló Ali, levantando el rostro al sol. El alivio que se adivinaba en su expresión daba a entender que no tenía ganas de quedarse con Bothwell.

—¿Te está molestando el vicario, Ali?

Ella le dirigió una mirada furtiva, calibradora, que él por desgracia vio y comprendió perfectamente: no es acoso cuando una dama lo acepta.

—Es un amigo —contestó, guardando silencio al ver que él no decía nada.

Jasper alargó la mano y le quitó el dedo índice de la boca.

—No te muerdas las uñas. Sea lo que sea, no tienes más que pedírmelo y te ayudaré.

—¿Es posible amar y odiar a alguien al mismo tiempo?

—Sí que lo es. Yo amo a mi padre de un modo complicado, lleno de resentimiento y admiración, pero cuando se propone atormentar a mis hermanos, algo que hace como nadie, preferiría que el mismísimo Bonaparte hubiera sido mi padre en vez de ese viejo intrigante y egoísta.

Ali hizo una mueca, parecía tener la apremiante necesidad de morderse las uñas.

—Son unas palabras muy fuertes, sobre todo viniendo de ti.

—Es todo un personaje. No sé cómo mi madre...

Dejó la frase a medias y guardó silencio. La duquesa no era su madre. Veintisiete años después de conocerla, seguía cometiendo el mismo error que cometió cuando sólo tenía cinco años.

—Nunca hablas de tu madre —dijo Ali—. He oído historias sobre todos tus hermanos, la duquesa, tu padre, Rose y su familia, y hasta de los perros y los caballos, pero nunca hablas de la mujer que te trajo al mundo. Supongo que la habrás olvidado.

Él condujo en silencio hasta que llegaron a la parte trasera de la mansión. Puso el freno, descendió y rodeó el carruaje para ayudarla a bajar a ella. Se detuvo un momento con el cejo fruncido y después la cogió por la cintura y la depositó en el suelo.

Como era habitual dadas las normas de cortesía, Ali apoyó las manos en sus hombros, pero una vez en el suelo permanecieron así, aun cuando estaba claro que ya no tenía que sujetarse a él.

—¿Qué?

—No la he olvidado, Ali—dijo, cerrando los ojos—. Jamás y no será porque no lo he intentado.

Ella le rodeó la cintura con los brazos y lo abrazó un instante, breve pero intenso. Luego retrocedió y se dirigió a la cocina y al trabajo que en ella la aguardaba.


	12. Chapter 12

**Capítulo 12**

 _Para Esme, su excelencia, duquesa de Moreland_ :

 _Gracias por su última carta. Ruego que, cuando reciba ésta, el joven Jasper se haya recuperado y ande correteando con sus hermanos y disfrutando de los placeres del verano en el campo. Me alegra decirle que la granja ha prosperado mucho este año, pero como se acerca la cosecha no puedo dejar de pensar en el día en que me separé de mi niñito. Estoy segura de que recuerda que fue un precioso día de otoño, a mediados de octubre, demasiado bonito a pesar del dolor_.

 _Me consuela saber, sin embargo, que Jazz ha empezado a montar con su padre y sus hermanos y que lo hace tan bien. Ya de bebé le llamaban tremendamente la atención los caballos. Yo solía pasear con él hasta los establos y lo levantaba en brazos para que pudiera acariciar los aterciopelados morros de los que tiraban de los carruajes. Ellos parecían percibir su atracción, el amor que les tenía_.

 _Aun así, prométame, excelencia, aunque sé que es una arrogancia pedírselo, que no lo animará a hacer locuras. Más de un muchacho risueño se ha roto el cuello por una mala caída_...

Whitlock se detuvo, incapaz de seguir. Recordaba a no pocos chicos que se habían matado al caer de un caballo. Hacía casi un mes que tenía las cartas y no había podido leer más de tres párrafos. Desde que Ali le dijo inocentemente que ya debía de haberse olvidado de su madre, no había podido quitarse las cartas del pensamiento. Como un adicto que sabe que tiene una pipa de opio en un cajón, las había tenido en las manos incontables veces y dejado que la esperanza, el miedo, la pérdida y muchos otros sentimientos reverberasen en su interior.

Su madre había sufrido mucho por su causa, se acordaba de él y lo tenía en sus oraciones y nunca, nunca dejó de pensar en él. Si tres párrafos le habían bastado para comprenderlo, ¿sería capaz de aguantar siete años de cartas? Porque sabía que tenía que leerlas, tenía que encontrar la fuerza y el valor para leer hasta la última palabra.

—¿Estás bien? —Ed asomó la cabeza desde la puerta de la biblioteca—. Por debajo de ese bronceado plebeyo tuyo estás pálido y... No estás bien. —Cerró la puerta tras de sí y echó la llave—. Háblame, Jazz —dijo, acercándose hasta el escritorio. No le pasó desapercibida la inmensa cantidad de correspondencia repartida por la mesa y la carta que su hermano tenía en las manos—. ¿Malas noticias? ¿El viejo cabrón ha quedado ya de mortal envoltura despojado?

Jasper tragó saliva y negó con la cabeza.

—Entonces, ¿qué ocurre? —preguntó su hermano con voz queda.

Pero él miraba sin ver hacia la ventana y la carta que sostenía en las manos temblaba de la fuerza con que la apretaba; no habría sabido contestarle aunque le fuera la vida en ello. Con sumo cuidado, Ed le sacó de entre los dedos la misiva doblada. Vio que era letra de mujer y que el papel estaba amarillento y frágil a causa del tiempo.

Mientras Jasper se ordenaba mentalmente levantarse y moverse o decir algo con tal de escapar de las emociones que lo estrangulaban, Ed leyó bastante de una de las cartas.

—Aún no las habías leído —dijo, acercándose más y dejando la carta en el extremo más alejado.

Él negó con la cabeza y parpadeó, al tiempo que tragaba saliva en un esfuerzo por hablar.

—Ay, Jazz. —Ed apoyó las caderas en el escritorio y las manos en los hombros de su hermano—. Lo siento mucho.

—Ed —dijo Jasper con un hilo de voz.

—No me voy a ninguna parte.

—Me acuerdo —empezó, aferrándose a la cintura del joven—. Me acuerdo de acariciar los caballos... con ella...

Y los dos hermanos se echaron a llorar como lo hacen los soldados, en el más absoluto y desgarrador silencio.

Salieron a través de la cocina como unos pillastres. Ed agarró una botella de vino para acompañar los sándwiches y un libro para protegerse la cara del sol. Pasaron la larga y calmosa tarde leyéndose mutuamente las cartas de Kathleen, guardando silencio a ratos para terminar retomando la lectura. Cuando terminaron de leer el fajo de cartas, las doblaron reverencialmente, las dejaron a un lado y permanecieron tumbados en la manta, observando el perezoso vagar de las nubes por el resplandeciente cielo azul.

—¿Te sientes mejor? —preguntó Ed, bebiendo un sorbo y pasándole a continuación la botella a su hermano, sobre cuyo estómago tenía apoyada la cabeza.

—Quiero a mi madre. —Jasper le acarició el pelo a Ed—. Te sorprendería, joven Edward, saber cuántos hombres llaman a sus madres cuando están al borde de la muerte. No piden que vaya un cura, ni las mujeres con las que llevan casados veinte años, ni Dios ni tampoco su primogénito. Quieren a sus madres.

—Aunque con reticencia, sentía cierta admiración por el viejo Bonaparte —dijo Ed, entrelazando los dedos sobre el estómago—. Me parecía un muchacho decidido, un cabroncete valiente y todo eso. Pero cuando te oigo a ti... —Cerró los ojos—. Pero te quiero y por fuerza tengo que odiar a ese pequeño cabrón con toda el alma. ¿Por qué no regresaste a casa, Jazz? —En la pregunta resonaba el eco de los miedos de un adolescente que había visto cómo dos de sus hermanos se iban a la guerra y sólo uno volvía a casa.

—Cuando te dedicas a ir de un lado a otro entregando despachos, piensas que las órdenes que llevas dentro de la camisa conseguirán que los acontecimientos den un giro en el siguiente combate o que estalle el depósito de munición del enemigo. Y cuando estás en el campo de batalla, tras la carga contra las líneas enemigas, cuando comienza la verdadera pelea, crees que eres necesario.

—Tú eras necesario —dijo Ed, aceptando de nuevo la botella—. Pero también lo eras para nosotros, Jazz.

—No ibais a morir por no tenerme —replicó él—. Estabais a salvo en la alegre Inglaterra, que era justo donde quería que estuvierais.

—Estuve pensando en alistarme, pero la duquesa empezó a llorar cuando lo dije. Nuestro padre me lo prohibió y yo capitulé. Menudo soldado habría sido. La duquesa dijo que carecía de la capacidad de someterme a los deseos de mis superiores.

—Es verdad, pero no debes hablar mal de la duquesa o te _dadé_ una paliza... te daré, quiero decir.

—Brindemos por la duquesa —propuso Ed, levantando la botella—. Eres a quien más quiere, ¿lo sabes?

—Cállate, anda —le ordenó Jasper riéndose entre dientes. Con el movimiento de su estómago al reír, la cabeza de Ed comenzó a rebotar—.

Te tomas muy en serio eso de ser el pequeño.

—Eras un patético huerfanito —continuó su hermano—. Y las mujeres no pueden resistirse a los patéticos huérfanitos. Créeme. Cada vez que te equivocabas y la llamabas madre o mamá, casi tenía que salir de la habitación llorando. Pero según fuiste creciendo, dejaste de equivocarte.

—El perfecto soldadito —murmuró él—. Por eso uno necesita hermanos pequeños entrometidos, que observen la maduración de uno con más atención que uno mismo. —Se detuvo a pensar en su último comentario y resopló ante su profundidad—. Me acuerdo de haberla llamado madre. Creía que salía de la habitación para no hacerme sentir vergüenza.

—¿La sientes ahora? —Ed volvió la cabeza y lo miró—. Te quería con locura y todavía te quiere. Fue ella quien hizo la sugerencia cuando McCarty mencionó lo de este condado; entonces la idea entusiasmó a Emmett y también a Rosalie... Era inevitable.

—No es tan malo. Léeme otra vez la del parque.

Ed buscó entre el fajo de cartas y mientras Jasper le acariciaba distraídamente el pelo, le leyó la penúltima carta que escribió su madre.

Desde su estratégica situación encima del estómago de su hermano, notó que éste estaba llorando de nuevo, pero en esa ocasión era un llanto suave y tranquilo, la expresión de una sincera tristeza.

—¿Quieres escucharlo otra vez? —le preguntó Ed, pasándole la botella y un pañuelo limpio.

—Llegaremos tarde a tomar el té.

—Al cuerno con el té.

—Los dos últimos párrafos entonces.

El joven le volvió a leer la carta entera, despacio. No regresaron hasta que se hizo de noche, se les pasó la borrachera y empezó a soplar un aire frío.

El día siguiente amaneció frío y encapotado. Las nubes se arracimaban en las cumbres de las colinas, a lo lejos. Jasper ejercitó a sus

caballos antes de desayunar para que la lluvia inminente no se lo impidiera.

Cuando entró en la casa, lo envolvió el familiar olor a levadura y canela. Ed estaba tocando el piano y _Scout_ jadeaba, sentado a la puerta de la sala de música.

«¿Tan malo sería casarse con todo esto?» No le había pedido formalmente matrimonio a Ali, pero ella sabía que él lo había hecho y que lo había rechazado.

Al terminar la sesión de entrenamiento del día había llegado a la conclusión de que lo rechazaba por una razón. Ali era una mujer sensata, poco proclive a montar escenitas o sufrir arrebatos repentinos. Sentía algo por él —apostaría a _César_ a que no se equivocaba—, y también se preocupaba por Heidi, de eso estaba tan seguro que apostaría su propia vida. Tenía que haber una razón por la que quisiera apartarse de ambos, algo más que su supuesta inadecuación a la vida entre la alta sociedad, que ella insistía en alegar.

—Estás ensimismado —le espetó Ed al salir de la sala de música junto con Heidi—. O es eso o tratas de adivinar lo que está pensando el perro para comunicarte con él.

—¿Milord? —Steen se acercó a él—, tiene visita. Las damas Tosten han venido a saludarlo.

Ed enarcó una ceja.

—¿Las Tosten? ¿Dos damas?

—Vamos, _Scout_ —dijo Heidi, alejándose con mal humor sin decir una palabra más.

—Damas, sí —contestó Jasper, cerrando los ojos—. Lady Tosten y la señorita Maria. Tuve el placer de conocerlas la primavera pasada en casa de la duquesa y parece que me he convertido en su hombre ideal. —Miró a Steen con expresión mártir—. Supongo que no habrá ninguna posibilidad de decir que no estoy, ¿verdad?

—Lo han visto salir de los establos, milord —respondió el mayordomo con aire comprensivo—. Les serviré el té y les diré que se está arreglando.

—Supongo que tendré que hacerlo —murmuró él—. Ed, será mejor que no te vean. En cuanto se enteren de que estás aquí, las hordas de vándalos descenderán sobre nosotros.

—No se me ocurriría esconderme —repuso su hermano con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja—. Heidi me ha abandonado, así que yo me ocuparé de las visitas mientras tú te cambias de ropa. Tómate tu tiempo.

No se tomó su tiempo, porque el brillo que había visto en los ojos de Ed no le había parecido nada de fiar, pero luego, a duras penas, contuvo la carcajada cuando vio a su hermano responder a las peticiones de las dos damas con gesto totalmente serio, que nunca tocaba cuando había visitas en la casa. Por otra parte, la decepción de lady Tosten al ver que rechazaban por tercera vez una invitación a comer habría sido cómica de no haber sido tan evidente.

—Dios mío —exclamó Ed, pasándose la mano por el pelo—. Qué pesadez. ¿Vienen a menudo?

—Una vez ya es demasiado —replicó Jasper—. Maria no está mal y, por lo que he visto en la iglesia, es la chica más guapa del valle, pero por alguna razón...

—No lo hagas —le advirtió Ed, apuntándole con el dedo en el pecho—. Si tienes que convencerte de que una mujer, un hombre, un encuentro o un trato es el adecuado, es que no lo es.

—¿Mi hermanito pequeño dándome sabios consejos?

—Te hartarías de ella en un año —le aseguró Ed—, aunque puedas pensar que sí, que se puede concebir un heredero a oscuras y después llevar vidas separadas, enviar a los niños a Eton y que qué se le va a hacer, en fin, todo eso. Pregúntale a sir Tosten cuánto le apetece intimar con la madre de Maria después de veinticinco años con ella. Pregúntale por qué Maria es hija única. Pregúntale por qué sólo está con su esposa y su hija unas pocas semanas durante la primavera y, tal vez, en vacaciones. ¿Me he explicado bien?

—Perfectamente —contestó Jasper conforme se dirigían a la cocina—, pero ¿a qué se debe tanto énfasis?

—Los buenos soldaditos —respondió Ed, señalándose el pecho esa vez— cometemos estupideces porque los generales nos lo ordenan.

Lady Tosten es un general, un general enemigo. Tú déjamela a mí.

—Edward... no hagas una imprudencia.

—Conque protegiendo a la chica, ¿eh? —preguntó Ed—. No es una pobrecita indefensa, Whitlock.

—Ya sé que no —replicó él con un suspiro, preguntándose cómo y por qué habían empezado aquella conversación—. Pero somos caballeros, no hace falta que te lo recuerde, y no jugamos con las damas.

Su hermano entrecerró los ojos, frunció los labios, puso los brazos en jarras y fue a decir algo, pero luego lo pensó mejor.

—Tienes razón. —Dejó caer los brazos a los costados—. No jugamos con las mujeres a las que respetamos.

Los habitantes de la casa continuaron del mismo humor de perros el resto del día. Heidi cogió una pataleta en la mesa a la hora de la cena, cuando Ali le preguntó a Jasper por las candidatas para ocupar el puesto de institutriz. Ed, que observaba cómo se desarrollaba la escena, sugirió a su hermano que le preguntara a la duquesa qué se podía hacer cuando una niña cogía rabietas en público.

—Tienes razón. —Jasper lo miró—. No tengo nada que perder —dijo y, poniéndose en pie, añadió—: Escribiré un par de cartas antes de acostarme. ¿Te importa que hoy no te acompañe a tomar el brandy, Ed?

—Descansa mientras yo coqueteo con Ali y le sonsaco unas cuantas recetas —contestó su hermano, despidiéndose de él con la mano.

Jasper le hizo una inclinación de cabeza a Ali y salió, confiando en que Ed coqueteara y sonsacara como un caballero.

Salió de la biblioteca un rato después y subió la escalera. En un principio, había pensado irse directamente a la cama, pero vio luz en la habitación de Heidi y seguía preocupándole su pataleta de la cena. Llamó suavemente con los nudillos y abrió la puerta. La niña estaba sentada en la cama, escribiendo aplicadamente sobre su escritorio portátil a la luz de una vela.

—Como sigas así, vas a perder la vista antes de tener edad para bailar. —Entró en la habitación y dudó si encender alguna otra vela—.

¿Has encendido tú sola esa vela o te la ha dejado encendida Mary Ellen?

—Le he pedido que la dejara encendida.

—Pero le has dicho que era porque te da miedo la oscuridad, no porque querías quedarte levantada redactando sentencias de muerte para todos los adultos de la casa —bromeó él, sentándose a los pies de la cama.

—¿Qué es una sentencia de muerte?

—Heidi —dijo él, apoyándose en el poste de la cama—. Será mejor que confieses pronto o la próxima vez que seas grosera con la señorita

Ali te vas a quedar sin algo más que postre.

—No quiero una institutriz —protestó Heidi—. No la necesito. Ya sé hacer sumas y leer y también sé multiplicar o dividir una receta. Puedo escribir cartas y sé decir mis oraciones. No necesito una institutriz.

— _Weisst du, dass ich dich liebe_? —le preguntó—. _Ou je t'aime_? ¿O te quiero?

—¿Qué?

—Acabo de decirte que te quiero en tres idiomas, Heidi Brandon, pero como tu educación aún no ha terminado, no comprendes mis palabras. Es posible que Ali pueda enseñarte un poco de uno de ellos.

—Tú puedes enseñarme los otros —respondió ella.

—Lo que quiero decir es que Ali te quiere y yo te quiero, pero tienes que aprender muchas otras cosas para valerte en la vida. Si contratamos a una institutriz no es para castigarte, sino para ayudarte.

—No quiero ayuda —replicó, apretando los dientes.

Jasper estaba demasiado cansado para discutir, demasiado cansado para regañar a la pequeña por levantar la voz, faltar al respeto y ser tan testaruda.

—Entonces, ¿qué es lo que quieres? —le preguntó con voz queda. Heidi rehuyó su mirada, un gesto que le recordó mucho a Ali cuando discutían—. ¿Qué quieres, princesa?

—Quiero... —La niña encogió los pequeños hombros, pero él esperó—. Quiero que Ali se quede. —Se abalanzó sobre el colchón hacia sus brazos, tirando los objetos de escritura con lo brusco del movimiento—. No dejes que se vaya, por favor —lloriqueó—. Me portaré bien, pero haz que se quede. Tienes que hacer que se quede.

Él la estrechó entre sus brazos mientras ella lloraba. Cuando le pareció que la tormenta había amainado, le dio un pañuelo. Mientras la abrazaba pensaba en la duquesa, que había criado a diez hijos, diez corazoncitos que podían romperse en cualquier momento por un osito de peluche perdido, la muerte de un poni o un juguete roto. Diez caritas testuradas, diez complicadas mentes, merecedoras todas ellas de su amor y dueñas de su propio mundo interior.

Dios bendito. ¿Y qué podía decirle él? No les mientas nunca a tus hombres, Whitlock, se reconvino mentalmente.

—Yo tampoco quiero que se vaya —murmuró cuando las lágrimas de Heidi se convirtieron en un suave sollozo—. Pero Ali tiene un negocio que llevar, Heidi. No se irá lejos, sólo regresará a la casita de campo y podremos ir a visitarla. «Y una mierda.»

—No va a volver a la casita —replicó la niña con desesperada convicción—. Se va a casar con el reverendo y su hermano morirá y ella será rica, pero estará muy, muy lejos. Cumbria es como otro país, más lejos que Escocia o que Francia o que cualquier otro lugar.

—Chist —la calmó Jasper, temiendo estar a punto de ser testigo de una crisis femenina en uno de los miembros más jóvenes de su casa—. Ali no me ha dicho nada, Heidi, y creo que me lo diría si tuviera intenciones de irse a alguna parte.

Sí le había dicho que buscara otra institutriz como muy tarde para Navidad.

—Se va a ir —insistió la pequeña con tono desolado—. Lo sé, pero a ti te hará caso si le dices que se quede.

—No puedo decirle eso, Heidi. —Se levantó para estirar las mantas—. Sólo puedo preguntar.

—Pues pregúntaselo —le suplicó ella, hundiéndose bajo las sábanas—. Por favor, tienes que hacerlo.

—Le preguntaré qué planes tiene, pero eso no quita para que sigas necesitando y mereciendo una institutriz, ¿entendido?

Cuando Heidi levantó la barbilla con su habitual actitud testaruda, él se sentó en la cama y la miró a los ojos.

—Aún no hemos contratado a nadie y no pretendemos endilgarte a alguien que no nos parezca aceptable tanto a Ali como a mí, ¿entiendes?

—No quiero una institutriz —se obstinó Heidi, pero lo dijo con tono lloroso, triste y desanimado.

—Eso puedo entenderlo, pero yo quiero encontrar a una que te guste, Heidi. Lo único que te pido es que le des a quien sea la oportunidad de ayudarte a aprender, esté Ali aquí, en la casita de campo o casada con el reverendo.

—Yo quiero a Ali —dijo la niña, cogiendo al señor oso—. La quiero y no quiero que se vaya. Y tampoco quiero que se case con el reverendo.

—Yo tampoco, princesa. Yo tampoco —convino él, apagando la vela de un soplido.

Esperó junto a la cama hasta que la respiración de Heidi se tranquilizó, señal de que se había dormido, y entonces se dio cuenta de que por gris y amenazador que hubiese estado el día, no había llovido. El tiempo contribuía a la tristeza que sentía, a la tensión interna y la sensación de ser incapaz de hilar dos pensamientos seguidos.

Por alguna razón, Heidi había llegado a la conclusión de que Bothwell le iba a quitar a Ali, y la niña no sabía cómo comportarse ante semejante amenaza.

«Lo que nos faltaba, otro lunático en Rosecroft», pensó, mientras se dirigía de nuevo a la biblioteca.

Ali se preguntaba adónde habría ido Whitlock. No estaba en la biblioteca, como hacía cada mañana, aunque sí lo había visto salir de los establos tras el desayuno. Después de montar, llegaba con el pelo revuelto pero feliz y relajado, a menos que uno de los caballos se hubiera mostrado díscolo en el entrenamiento. Sin embargo, esa mañana había algo más. Su postura evidenciaba que estaba preocupado. Montar no lo había relajado y Ali estaba temiendo cómo iba a comportarse Heidi a la hora de comer.

—Discúlpame. —Whitlock apareció en la puerta de la biblioteca perfectamente peinado y con ropa limpia en vez de la ropa de montar—.

¿Empezamos? Halton ha entrevistado por lo menos a doce candidatas... ¿Qué?

Ali lo miraba con el cejo fruncido.

—¿No me dices «buenos días, Ali»? ¿Nada de «un desayuno delicioso»? ¿No me preguntas «cómo has dormido después de la escenita que montó Heidi anoche»?

Él le dirigió una inexpresiva mirada y seguidamente cerró la puerta.

—Buenos días, Ali. Confío en que hayas dormido lo mejor posible, teniendo en cuenta la desafortunada escenita de Heidi. El desayuno estaba buenísimo, como siempre. ¿Podemos empezar ya? No puedo dedicar todo el día a buscarte una sustituta.

—Whitlock —dijo ella con voz que delataba recelo y consternación—, ¿qué te ocurre?

—Nada, señorita Brandon —respondió él, deteniéndose ante el escritorio—. ¿Nos sentamos?

—No, maldito seas —repuso, acercándose furiosa—. ¿Qué diablos te pasa?

—No acostumbro a darle explicaciones a una mujer que está prometida a otro, señorita Brandon. No sé si merece una paliza por el engaño o algo peor por el daño que le está haciendo a esa inocente niña.

—¿Estás sufriendo otra recaída, Whitlock? —preguntó ella con voz trémula.

—No —contestó él cerrando los ojos y apretando los puños—. No estoy sufriendo una recaída, de momento. Pero si ocurre, usted será la responsable, puesto que sólo usted es la culpable de la decepción que ha sufrido Bronwyn, que está afectando a todos en esta casa desde hace semanas.

—Explícate —ordenó ella, sintiendo como si, con sus palabras, le hubieran dado un puñetazo en el estómago.

Él le dirigió una mirada glacial y se acercó a la ventana. El día, gris y triste, expresaba a la perfección lo que sentía.

—Anoche subí a ver cómo estaba Heidi —contestó con tono lacónico—. La encontré escribiéndole una carta a Rose, pero la dejó a un lado para tener un berrinche, un ataque de nervios femenino en una niña de seis años, señorita Brandon, porque ha averiguado lo que te propones. No me hace gracia haber tenido que enterarme por una niña pero te felicito, por cierto. Cuando por fin se calmó, volví aquí porque no podía dormir y no, no vine a hacer una incursión en el maldito... no vine buscando la botella.

Hizo una pausa y Ali esperó. ¿Felicitarla por qué? La gente felicitaba a las mujeres cuando estaban embarazadas, pero...

—Se me ocurrió que tal vez me relajaría revisando la correspondencia e imagina mi sorpresa cuando me encuentro una nota de nuestro

querido reverendo Bothwell, enviada desde Moreland con retraso junto con unas partituras que la duquesa le ha mandado a Ed.

—¿Y qué decía la nota? —preguntó ella, pero el miedo que le atenazaba el estómago no necesitaba respuesta.

—A favor de Bothwell hay que decir que... —Jasper hizo otra pausa y trató de modular el ritmo y el volumen de su discurso—. El reverendo me escribía bastante contento porque te había pedido que te casaras con él y esperaba que te marcharas en su compañía hacia Landover, en

Navidad como muy tarde. No sé cómo, pero Bronwyn sabe que te lo ha pedido y que tú has aceptado. Sabe que el hermano del reverendo se

está muriendo y dónde está su casa y, a su manera, sabe lo lejos que está Cumbria de una niña que te quiere con toda su alma.

—¿Lo sabe? —dijo Ali, horrorizada—. ¿Heidi lo sabe?

—Heidi lo sabe —contestó él, de espaldas a ella—. Y ahora lo sé yo también. ¿Cuándo tendrá lugar el feliz acontecimiento?

—¿Qué feliz acontecimiento? —quiso saber Ali, a quien la cabeza le daba vueltas. ¿Cómo se había enterado Heidi?

—Lo normal es que cuando un hombre necesita herederos busque esposa y que la futura esposa fije un día para el enlace después de aceptar la proposición.

—Yo no he aceptado nada —replicó ella, dejándose caer en el sofá—. Él me lo pidió, pero yo no le di una respuesta y le dije que, de hacerlo, sería un no...

—Heidi no tiene la misma percepción —repuso Jasper—. Y si le ocurre a ella, también le estará ocurriendo al reverendo. Vi cómo te besaba, Ali —dijo, volviéndose para mirarla—. Puede que tú no estés buscando fecha, pero él desde luego sí.

—Me besó en el mejilla —se defendió, tocándose los labios con los dedos. Sus ojos se cruzaron con los suyos en ese momento y tuvo que desviar la vista.

—¿Fue él quien te rompió el corazón?

Jasper era capaz de hacer que retumbaran las paredes con sus gritos, pero también sabía bajar la voz para dotar de un efecto más devastador a sus palabras.

—Ali, ¿te rompió Bothwell el corazón? —repitió con suavidad y tono letal, aunque la pregunta era del todo impropia. Un hombre tenía que aceptar la derrota y saber retirarse, en ese momento, Bothwell había recibido un aplazamiento de sentencia mientras que para él el rechazo había sido sumario.

«Pero hizo el amor conmigo», se recordó. Eso tenía que significar algo para ella, porque para él había significado un mundo. Estaba furioso con Ali, se sentía traicionado y confuso y, sin embargo, de una forma incongruente, el mero hecho de mirarla le producía escalofríos de deseo. «Hizo el amor conmigo...»

—Él no me rompió el corazón —contestó ella—, pero sí es verdad que ha vuelto a pedirme matrimonio y que me robó un beso y supongo que

Heidi lo vio, aunque aún no sé cómo.

—Lo vio y lo oyó. Tu reverendo no es muy discreto que digamos.

—Él no es mi reverendo —contestó Ali.

—Él cree que sí —replicó. Apoyó las caderas en el alféizar de la ventana, cruzó los tobillos y se metió las manos en los bolsillos—. Tienes que decirle, y también a Heidi, cuáles son tus intenciones.

—¿Tengo que qué?

—Heidi lo está pasando muy mal pensando que te vas a ir a Cumbria. Sospecho que su mal comportamiento se debe en gran parte a que teme que tú, al igual que su madre, su padre, sus tías, el viejo conde y a saber quién más, la abandone. Le debes al menos una explicación de tus planes, sean los que sean.

—Aún no lo sé —respondió ella, sin poder mirarlo a los ojos—. No he aceptado la proposición de James.

—Aún —repitió él—. Bueno, háznoslo saber cuando lo sepas y, hasta entonces, yo haré lo que esté en mi mano para impedir que ni Bronwyn ni yo mismo suframos una «recaída».

Se apartó entonces de la ventana y salió de la habitación cerrando de un portazo. Ali se quedó contemplando la puerta y luego miró por la ventana el desolador paisaje de Yorkshire. Sentía una opresión tan grande en el pecho que creyó que el corazón se le estaba rompiendo de verdad.

Lord Edward la encontró en la cocina cuando se levantó, un poco antes del mediodía.

—Buenos días, Ali —saludó con una sonrisa medio adormilada y alegre al mismo tiempo, pero al verla frunció el cejo—. Veo que no son buenos para ti. ¿No te ha subido el suflé?

—Lord Edward —habló Ali—, ¿qué pensaría si fuera al cobertizo de las herramientas, cogiera una hacha y comenzara a partir en pedazos su adorado piano?

—Pensaría que me odias. ¿Alguien te odia, Ali?

—Whitlock —contestó ella, asintiendo con la cabeza mientras, furiosa, batía claras de huevo—. O lo hará, si no es así.

—Él no es dado a sentir odio. ¿Por qué habría de sentirlo por ti?

—Porque tengo que irme —respondió ella, dejando de batir para seguir a continuación con un poco menos de furia—. No puedo quedarme y ser la institutriz de Heidi. No puedo casarme con él, porque entonces él también me odiaría. Incluso James estaría en todo su derecho de odiarme y usted también, supongo.

—Me parece demasiado odio hacia una mujer tan dulce como tú. ¿No crees que tendrías que explicarme el porqué?

Ella negó con la cabeza y los huevos se llevaron nuevamente el grueso de su frustración.

—Y tampoco piensas confiárselo a Whitlock, ¿no es verdad?

Ali volvió a negar con la cabeza y cerró los ojos. Saltaba a la vista que estaba destrozada y tenía ganas de llorar. Ed le rodeó la cintura

con el brazo y la atrajo hacia él.

—Tartaletas —dijo ella, volviendo la cabeza para apoyarla en el hombro de él—. Tengo que ponerles merengue a las tartaletas.

Ed le dio unas palmaditas en el hombro seguidas de un suave apretón, se sirvió un té y la dejó a solas.

En lo alto de la escalera del servicio, Jasper se apoyó contra la pared tratando de encontrarle sentido a la conversación, si es que se podía denominar así lo que acababa de oír. Ali se sentía desgraciada. De eso no cabía duda y hasta le causaba cierto placer perverso. Después de todo, estaba destrozando a una niña indefensa y también a...

No podía decirse que a él lo estuviera destrozando de la misma manera que a Heidi, pero lo que estaba haciendo era demoledor para él igualmente. ¿Y todo para qué? ¿Para hacer pan en Cumbria para su reverendo? Por el amor de Dios.

¿Por qué iba Jasper a odiarla si se casaran? ¿Acaso era estéril y no podría proporcionarle un heredero? Y ¿por qué iba a odiarla Heidi si ese asunto de la boda con el reverendo no iba a tener como consecuencia otros niños?

Jasper terminó la carta para su hermano y cerró los ojos tratando de ver en el golpeteo de la lluvia sólo eso, una noche típica de finales de otoño en el bucólico Yorkshire. Los recuerdos lo atormentaban, trataban de arrastrarlo al pasado, pero él se resistía, obligándose a pensar en los paseos a caballo que daba a diario y en la alegre melodía que invadía toda la casa procedente de la sala de música.

Ali aún no le había dicho a su reverendo que se iba a casar con él, pero cuando octubre dio paso a noviembre, Jasper supo que tampoco lo había rechazado. Le había llevado cierto tiempo comprender por qué era una decisión tan difícil para ella, aunque al principio pensara que él tenía la mejor baza: Heidi.

Pero también le habían tocado malas cartas en la mano, algo que le costaba mucho asumir.

En el ejército, sus hombres le habían sido leales por tres motivos: no tenía suficiente encanto, suerte o diplomacia para ser un líder, pero ante todo era un jinete y muy destacado. Y en la caballería se respetaba a los hombres que admiraban y comprendían a los equinos y a los animales que formaban parte del cuerpo de caballería en particular. Su unidad siempre contaba con equipo un poco más bueno, sus arreos eran un poco mejores y sus caballos estaban en excelentes condiciones, principalmente porque él mismo se ocupaba de que así fuera. Se hacía con el mejor forraje, se apropiaba del mejor equipo e insistía en tener siempre animales recios y sanos, aunque tuviera que pagar de su propio bolsillo para que así fuera.

El segundo atributo que le había valido el respeto de sus subordinados era que tenía sentido común. En el ejército era muy habitual recibir órdenes absurdas, dictadas por razones absurdas. Jasper no desobedecía, pero antes se aseguraba bien de que lo que hubiera que hacer fuera seguro para sus hombres. Era posible que en alguna ocasión, rara en cualquier caso, hubiera interpretado una orden a su manera, pero si lo había hecho había sido sólo para proteger la vida de sus hombres y sus monturas.

El tercer punto fuerte de Jasper se manifestaba en la batalla en sí. Sus tropas se percataron de que los que peleaban cerca de él estaban más seguros que otros camaradas. Una vez se daba la orden de cargar, Whitlock peleaba con la fuerza, la estatura, la velocidad y la habilidad de los guerreros nórdicos de antaño, que dejaban a su paso un rastro de muerte, caos y destrucción hasta derrotar por completo al enemigo. La brutalidad y la sangre fría de que era capaz resultaban abrumadoras, aunque una vez asegurada la victoria, volvía a ser el comandante calmado, organizado y ligeramente distante.

Ali Brandon no necesitaba que él hiciera una demostración de esa latente capacidad de brutalidad. Había visto un eco de ella en sus recaídas y cambios de humor, en sus épocas de insomnio y en su necesidad de beber, y Jasper estaba totalmente seguro de que era lo bastante inteligente como para percibir el tipo de hombre con el que se casaría en caso de aceptarlo.

Tal vez los bárbaros fueran interesantes en la cama, pero ninguna mujer con dos dedos de frente se uniría a uno de ellos en matrimonio. Pero a pesar de haber llegado a esa inevitable e incómoda conclusión, seguía sin comprender por qué, basándose en el único encuentro íntimo que habían tenido, era incapaz de convencerse de que debía dejar de querer que Ali hiciera eso precisamente.


	13. Chapter 13

Capítulo 13

—He venido aquí cuando en realidad debería estar ya en la cama —le dijo Ali, furiosa—. Se me ha ocurrido revisar esa infernal lista de posibles institutrices y me he encontrado con esto. —Agitó el documento sellado, sujetándolo entre el pulgar y el índice como si chorreara algo asqueroso—. No pretendía husmear, pero Dios bendito, Whitlock, estaba a la vista de cualquiera.

Él se cruzó de brazos y trató de mantener la calma y no levantar la voz.

—Es una orden judicial que, una vez firmada, me legitimará como tutor legal de Heidi para poder adoptarla más adelante. —Estaba agotado y, para terminar de empeorar las cosas, llevaba dos días lloviendo sin parar, lo que quería decir que no había podido hacer más que trotar con cuidado por los senderos de los alrededores. Estaba a punto de estallar de pura tensión y de derrumbarse bajo el peso de varias noches sin dormir.

—¿Quieres adoptarla? —preguntó ella, rozando la histeria, pero a pesar de lo cansado e irritado que se sentía, Jasper percibió su alarma.

—En algún momento, en el futuro —contestó despacio—, si Heidi está de acuerdo.

—¿Si Heidi está de acuerdo? —Ali lo fulminó con la mirada, aunque sus ojos se veían sospechosamente brillantes—. ¡Yo soy su familia! Soy la única familia que ha conocido en los últimos dos años, aparte de su maldito padre, y soy la única familia que se ha preocupado de su bienestar en todo este tiempo. Sí, puede que su tía sea duquesa algún día, pero su tía ha estado ausente los últimos dos años y ha dejado a

Heidi con un hombre al que ella misma no se atrevía a hacer frente. ¿Y crees que eres tú quien debería adoptarla?

Por primera vez desde hacía días, Jasper se permitió mirar y ver a Ali Brandon. La había estado evitando. Se habían comunicado a través de Ed, Heidi, notas y silencio, pues le resultaba muy difícil estar en la misma habitación que ella. Ali Brandon era todo lo que él siempre había deseado, representaba todos los sueños que no se habían hecho realidad.

Pero el paso de los días no había sido más benévolo con ella que con él.

Vio que tenía ojeras y estaba demacrada. Sus preciosas curvas femeninas se estaban difuminando bajo ropas que le quedaban demasiado grandes. Y ahora que lo miraba por fin, veía en sus ojos congoja y desconcierto.

—¿Ali? —No se atrevió a decir más, pero sí se aventuró a ponerle tentativamente una mano en el hombro. Ella cerró los ojos y, por un momento, se puso rígida como si le estuviera haciendo daño, pero entonces rompió a llorar en sus brazos. Trató de hablar, sin éxito.

»Oh, Ali, chist. —La llevó al sofá rodeándola por la cintura—. Calla, calla... Todo va a ir bien, ya lo verás, pero, por favor, no te pongas así. Por favor...

Ella se acurrucó contra su pecho, rodeándole el cuello con los brazos, respirando entrecortadamente entre vanos intentos de recuperar la compostura y encontrar la manera de exponer sus argumentos.

—Deja que te abrace —murmuró él cuando notó que se tranquilizaba un poco—. Esperaré toda la noche si tú quieres, Ali. Tú tranquila.

Hablaremos, pero cálmate antes. Yo te abrazo...

Llevó la mano a la nuca de ella, donde empezó a trazar círculos muy despacio. Para darle algo en lo que concentrarse, y él deseaba darle lo que fuera, le ofreció el sonido de su voz. Habló y habló en susurros. Le pidió disculpas por haberla disgustado, le contó cómo iban progresando sus caballos, le habló del obstáculo que suponía la lluvia para su plan de entrenamiento, lo que fuera con tal de suavizar el pánico y la desesperación que había visto en sus ojos.

No sabía cuánto tiempo llevaban en el sofá, cuánto llevaba abrazándola mientras ella lloraba sin parar, pero, al final, Ali dejó escapar un revelador suspiro, que señalaba que la tormenta había pasado.

—Estoy bien —dijo, con voz un poco tomada aún por las lágrimas. Intentó apartarse, pero él la retuvo con dulzura, acariciándole la mandíbula con la palma de la mano.

—No estás bien —repuso. «Ni yo tampoco»—. Como sigas así, te vas a convertir en un fantasma, Ali. ¿Y qué bien le hará eso a Heidi?

—Se acostumbrará a mi ausencia —contestó ella con el mismo tono de alguien que ya ha sido informado de la fecha en que irá al paredón

—. Disculpa todo este dramatismo. Es que me ha pillado desprevenida.

—En parte, yo tengo la culpa —dijo él, resiguiendo con los dedos las facciones de su rostro; y aunque el placer de sentir el tacto de su piel en los dedos le ensanchaba el corazón, era consciente de que Ali lo toleraba sólo porque se encontraba en un momento delicado—. No quería hablar del tema contigo.

—Ni yo tampoco —replicó ella, aplastando la cara contra el hombro de él—. Claro que deberías adoptar a Heidi si estás dispuesto a hacerlo. Me gustaría visitarla algún día.

—Entonces, ¿ya has decidido mudarte a Cumbria? —Giró la cabeza para olerle el pelo, preguntándose cómo podía respirar con lo que le dolía el alma y mucho menos hablar con cierta coherencia.

—No es Cumbria —contestó ella, llenándosele los ojos de lágrimas otra vez—. Sólo necesito saber que Heidi va a echar raíces aquí y no podrá hacerlo si cree que yo soy una alternativa.

—No estoy de acuerdo con eso, y nunca lo estaré, pero tampoco puedo convencerte de que lo reconsideres —replicó Jasper con apasionamiento.

—Abrázame —susurró Ali—. Por favor, por lo que más quieras, abrázame.

—Deja que avive un poco el fuego —sugirió él al cabo de unos minutos. Confiaba que algo de actividad y unos metros de distancia entre los dos le permitieran pensar con sentido común. Echó varios troncos gruesos al fuego y se volvió para mirarla.

—Whitlock. —Ali tenía los pies apoyados en el borde del sofá y la barbilla en las rodillas.

Jasper se agachó para que sus ojos estuvieran al mismo nivel que los suyos.

—¿Sí, Ali?

Ésta inspiró una profunda y trémula bocanada de aire y lo dejó escapar mirándolo a los ojos.

—Echa la llave.

«No lo hagas. Lo lamentarás, ella te odiará por esto, es estúpido, estúpido, estúpido... ¡Piensa, hombre, piensa!», le gritaba su sentido común.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó. No por qué quería que cerrara con llave, no hacía falta fingir que no sabía la respuesta, sino por qué quería tener relaciones íntimas con él precisamente en ese momento.

Ali sonrió a modo de respuesta, una sonrisa dolorosamente tierna y anhelante.

—Estoy siendo egoísta, Whitlock —confesó a la postre, dirigiendo la sonrisa hacia la lumbre—. Te necesito. Sé que no es sensato para ninguno de los dos, pero me siento tan...

Jasper se recostó en la repisa de la chimenea y terminó la frase en silencio: sola, asustada, desconcertada, fría...

—¿Qué pasa con Bothwell, Ali? —inquirió con voz grave—. No quiero meterme en medio si existe un compromiso. Él no se merece que le hagamos esto.

—No le he dado ninguna respuesta. No hay ningún compromiso.

«Aún.» La palabra quedó suspendida sobre ellos y Jasper sintió un aguijonazo de autocompasión no exenta de ironía. Tal vez quisiera vivir una aventura, procurarse una suerte de consuelo por la decisión de abandonar a la niña, experimentar un poco de placer antes de aceptar al santo por encima del bárbaro. Tal vez Ali quisiera dejarse llevar por la pasión y sabía que, al menos para eso, podía contar con él.

—¿Estás segura? —preguntó, dándole a su conciencia una última oportunidad—. No quiero ser uno más de los hombres que se han aprovechado de ti, Ali. Por nada del mundo querría.

—Seré yo la que se aproveche de ti —contestó ella. Y a su cansado rostro asomó la sonrisa triste de antes—. Si me lo permites.

—¿Y si te quedas encinta? —inquirió, cerrando los ojos y escudándose en la parte de sí mismo que vendería su alma por no tener que preguntarlo.

—No es muy probable justo ahora.

Y por alguna razón que no alcanzaba a comprender, eso parecía entristecerla aún más.

—No debes contestarle a Bothwell hasta que no sepas si lo estás o no —dijo Jasper pero se dio cuenta de que, en ese momento, Ali le habría prometido que bailaría desnuda por las calles de York de tan desesperada como estaba por abandonarse a la pasión con él.

—Esperaré —convino, mirándolo a los ojos—. Y si concibo esta noche, rechazaré la proposición de Bothwell.

Las mejores, más nobles y sacrificadas intenciones, la autodisciplina y hasta el sentido común de él salieron por la ventana en ese instante, pero Ali siguió sosteniéndole la mirada, aun después de haberle dado una excusa para deshacerse del reverendo. No había dicho que fuera a casarse con Jasper tampoco y los dos lo sabían.

Se levantó con un suspiro, feliz porque Ali hubiera recurrido a él y desolado al mismo tiempo porque la iba a perder para siempre.

—No tengo la fuerza ni la virtud para negarme a lo que me ofreces.

Ali cerró los ojos y asintió con la cabeza, pero él casi podía oírla pensar: «Menos mal...». Aguardó de pie, mirándola. ¿Por dónde empezar aquel insperado festín de placer y tristeza? ¿Cómo llevarla a un abandono tan exquisito y exuberante que hiciera flaquear su decisión de marcharse?

La imagen de ella desnuda, iluminada por el fuego en la chimenea, prendió en su imaginación.

—Ven. —La cogió de la mano y la ayudó a levantarse—. Mereces estar en una cama y no hay nadie por ahí a estas horas.

Ali obedeció en silencio y dejó que la condujera por los corredores oscuros de la casa. Él le rodeaba la cintura con el brazo y ella apoyaba la cabeza en su hombro como si no tuviera fuerza para moverse.

—Última oportunidad para que cambies de opinión —murmuró Jasper conforme se acercaban a su dormitorio.

Ali negó con la cabeza y lo siguió al interior.

Él cerró con llave y miró a su alrededor. Parecía como si la habitación no estuviera ocupada. El fuego ardía en el hogar, pero no habían abierto la cama, ni encendido las velas, ni habían acercado el jarro del agua a la chimenea para que se caldeara. Aunque el resto de la casa estaba notando ya los beneficios de los criados adicionales que había contratado, no podía decirse lo mismo de sus dependencias.

—Lávate tú primero —sugirió Ali—. Yo mientras me cepillaré el pelo y prepararé la cama.

Jasper asintió y comenzó a desnudarse con la misma despreocupación que si lo hiciera con ella allí todas las noches. Ali abrió las mantas y después buscó el cepillo de él y se sentó en la cama para cepillarse el pelo. Jasper se desnudaba cerca de la chimenea y luego, como vino al mundo, se acercó al lavamanos y apoyó un pie en el escalón de ladrillo del hogar.

—El agua tiene que estar fría —dijo Ali—. ¿No prefieres que vaya a la cocina por agua caliente?

—Me arreglaré —respondió él. Comenzó por la cara, el cuello y los brazos y luego se detuvo para echar un poco de agua en la caldera que colgaba del gancho de la chimenea y la arrimó a las llamas—. Pero sí podemos calentar un poco para ti. —Continuó con su aseo con metódica atención antes de ponerse la bata, siguiendo la rutina exacta que seguía todas las noches.

»¿Lo compartimos? —preguntó, sonriendo levemente y mostrándole el cepillo de los dientes.

Ella asintió. Cuando terminó de hacer sus necesidades detrás del biombo, Jasper la estaba esperando con el cepillo del pelo en la mano.

—Estoy más que dispuesto a cepillarte el cabello. Creo que te quedaba aún la segunda mitad.

Lo cierto era que sabía que se había pasado el cepillo ochenta y siete veces, pero él no quería revelar lo detenidamente que la había estado observando.

Ali también lo había estado observando a él, escrutándolo con mirada seria, en completo silencio. No respondió inmediatamente, pero alargó la mano y le tocó la bata, no la piel directamente.

—¿Lo estás pensando mejor? —preguntó Jasper, atrapándole los dedos con los suyos.

—No es eso —contestó ella, llevándose la mano a los labios para besarle los nudillos—. ¿Te importa hacer de doncella?

«Menos mal», pensó aliviado y lleno de gratitud. Quería pasar horas con ella, quería alcanzar el mayor grado de intimidad que estuviera dispuesta a concederle y ejercer de doncella encajaba perfectamente en su definición de intimidad.

—Dese la vuelta, milady —le ordenó, sonriéndole—. Aunque no puedo prometerle que sea capaz de cumplir la tarea con la debida celeridad.

—No tenemos prisa —lo tranquilizó Ali, poniéndose de espaldas—. Ninguna prisa.

Jasper comenzó por la nuca y dejó que sintiera el contacto de sus dedos en cada ojal que iba a soltando. Pero al rato, el contacto no era de sus dedos, sino de su boca. Por cada botón que soltaba, depositaba un leve beso en su piel y así fue descendiendo por la espina dorsal, dulce beso a dulce beso. Terminó arrodillándose detrás de ella, con la mejilla apoyada en la suave redondez de su trasero.

Entonces, cuando el vestido quedó colgando abierto a la espalda de Ali, se levantó y se acercó a ella, para que pudiera sentir su evidente erección.

—Te deseo —le susurró, posándole los labios en el cuello—. Siempre lo haré.

Ali cerró los ojos y dejó caer la cabeza hacia atrás, al tiempo que Jasper le bajaba una manga del vestido. Ella se estremeció, pero la respuesta de él fue bajarle con suavidad la otra manga, de forma que sus brazos quedaran atrapados por los codos. Le rodeó la cintura con un brazo y la atrajo contra su cuerpo mientras la exploraba impetuoso con la mano libre.

Inspiró profundamente y dejó escapar el aire muy despacio al tiempo que la instaba a volverse cogiéndola por los hombros. Le sostuvo la mirada mientras le desataba los lazos de la camisola interior y cuando ella levantó las manos para terminar antes, él se las atrapó, le besó las palmas e hizo que las dejara caer a los costados.

—Déjame a mí —murmuró. Progresaba lentamente, pero sin dejar de mirarla. Contempló cada centímetro de piel que iba dejando a la vista, observó cómo su pecho subía y bajaba con la respiración, se fijó en el rubor de su piel. Pero no se dio prisa. Cuando la tuvo desnuda en el centro de un lago de tela, retrocedió un paso y, como si la estuviera escoltando al centro de la pista de baile, le cogió la mano para permitirle que pasara por encima de la ropa.

«Bésame. Bésame y, por lo que más quieras, deja que te toque», suplicaban los ojos de Ali.

Jasper la cogió en brazos y la depositó encima de la cama en un solo movimiento; después se quedó a su lado, mirándola.

—Quiero la noche entera, Ali. No una hora ni un rato. Quiero pasar esta noche contigo.

Ella asintió, pero no dijo nada. Mientras, él dejó la bata a los pies de la cama y se tendió a su lado, pero sin tocarla.

—Ya sé que no te resultará una novedad —dijo él con una débil sonrisa, recorriéndola con la mirada de arriba abajo—, pero eres muy hermosa, Ali Brandon. Podría pasarme el día mirándote tumbada en mi cama.

—Yo a ti también —confesó ella, acariciándole la mandíbula—. Me encanta mirarte y no sólo desnudo en la cama. Me encanta mirarte cuando montas a caballo, verte con Heidi, observar las bromas que te traes con tu hermano. Te miro a escondidas cuando levantas piedras para el murete de piedra y cuando entrenas con los caballos. Para mí eres muy guapo.

Él cerró los ojos y sonrió, sonrisa que intensificó el anhelo de ella, que se alzó un poco y pegó los labios a los suyos.

—Me muero por paladearte —murmuró, recostándose nuevamente—. Por sentirte, olerte.

—Ay, Ali.

Jasper se inclinó sobre ella y acercó el rostro a su cuello. Había planeado tomárselo con calma, acariciarla hasta aprenderse de memoria los planos y las oquedades de su cuerpo. Pero en ese momento vio que no iba a poder hacerlo. Porque Ali no se lo iba a permitir.

Se colocó entonces encima de ella y la oyó suspirar de placer.

—Mejor —musitó, lamiéndole el hombro—. Un poco mejor.

Jasper aguardó inmóvil mientras Ali lo lamía. Cerró los ojos y se concentró en el tacto húmedo de su lengua contra la piel. Ascendió por su cuello, su garganta, debajo de la mandíbula, pidiéndole en silencio que le entregara la boca. Pidiendo, no suplicando.

—Pronto —susurró él—, muy pronto, mi amor.

Entonces le acarició la frente y las cejas con los labios, inspirando la fragancia que despedía su pelo y dejó que Ali disfrutara de su peso sobre ella, de forma que sintiera la presión de su erección en el pubis.

Le buscó la boca en un juego atormentador, chupando, deteniéndose a paladear para darle un poco más a continuación. Ella se abrió a él de inmediato, acariciándole la espalda con las manos y atrayéndolo hacia sí. Le rodeó las caderas con las piernas con fuerza, antes de mecerse contra su cuerpo a un ritmo lento e insistente.

—Whitlock —dijo, apartándose para evitar un beso—. No quiero que vayas despacio esta vez.

—Despacio no —le aseguró él—, pero tampoco quiero que sea apresurado. Confía en mí, Ali. Disfrutarás de tu placer. —Le acarició el costado—. Te lo prometo.

Ella se alzó hacia él para recibir sus besos de nuevo y le puso la palma de la mano en el pecho, encontró el pezón y empezó a juguetear con él. Jasper se puso tenso y agachó la cabeza para besarla, esta vez con la lengua. Ali aprovechó desesperadamente la concesión y el beso se fue haciendo más y más apasionado.

—Decidida —murmuró él con voz rebosante de afecto—. Decidida, exigente, apasionada, hermosa y... deliciosa. —Descendió un poco y se metió un pezón de ella en la boca, sintiendo cómo se arqueaba al instante.

—Whitlock... Jasper —exclamó, con voz maravillada y dulcemente anhelante. Él sintió el gozo físico de devorarla—. Jasper, tienes que... oh, por favor. —Rotó las caderas otra vez, intentando que entrara en su sexo. Él ignoró sus súplicas y siguió excitando a sus pechos.

—Ali. —Le soltó el pezón y se incorporó un poco para mirarla a los ojos—. Ali, mírame.

Ella abrió sus preciosos ojos azules y lo miró. Al cabo de unos segundos, los volvió a cerrar y se concentró en mecer las caderas contra él, que le rozó la frente con los dedos, muy levemente.

—Mírame, cariño.

Él le acarició el pubis con el glande una, dos veces, y Ali le buscó los ojos. Jasper la rozó entonces un poco más abajo, dándole libertad de movimiento para levantar las caderas. Se movía de ganas de acariciarla sin fin, de comérsela. Quería atormentarla con los labios, pero aquello también estaba bien, muy bien, porque su propio autocontrol estaba sometido a una dura prueba de resistencia.

—Así —dijo ella con un hilo de voz, cuando notó que su miembro erecto tocaba la entrada de su sexo—. Oh, sí.

Jasper se detuvo y memorizó el placer soñoliento en los ojos de Ali, la lánguida pasión en su mirada. Al menos sí apreciaba aquella parte de él.

—Más, Whitlock —lo apremió cuando ya casi lo tenía donde no podría seguir jugando al gato y al ratón con ella—. Ahora.

Jasper acercó las caderas, el peso de su cuerpo la invadió y colocó el pene en la entrada húmeda del sexo femenino. Ali lo miró a los ojos, llevó la palma de la mano contra la mandíbula de él y se relajó.

Jasper percibió el cambio, pasar de concentrarse en ella y su placer a concentrarse en el placer de los dos. Suspiró aliviado y comenzó a mover las caderas, embistiendo poco a poco mientras las manos de Ali le subían por la espalda. Sin previo aviso, sus caricias se volvieron más apremiantes y apretó la cara con fuerza contra su cuello.

—Jasper...

—No te resistas —le susurró, moviéndose todavía con una cadencia suave y relajada aun cuando ella se contraía espasmódicamente en torno a su miembro—. Deja que ocurra, cariño. Déjame darte esto.

Ali se aferró a él mientras su cuerpo se contraía de placer. Jasper seguía sin incrementar el ritmo. Sus suaves embestidas prolongaron el placer de ella más que si se hubiera tensado y embestido como una bestia en respuesta a sus súplicas.

—Whitlock... —jadeó contra su hombro—. No puedo... —Lo aferró por las nalgas, pidiéndole que se detuviera un momento. Él obedeció y la besó con delicadeza. Acto seguido, le acarició el cuello y la mandíbula con la nariz y, finalmente, se incorporó para mirarla.

»Estoy bien —dijo Ali, sonriendo—. O todo lo bien que cabe esperar cuando me amas sin descanso.

—Es que es así, ¿sabes? —aseguró Jasper, tratando de disimular la tristeza de su voz, sus ojos, su sonrisa—. Te amo. —Bajó la cabeza y la besó, al tiempo que ella ahogaba un gemido de sorpresa.

—No debes decir esas cosas.

—Lo que no debo es guardármelas, pero ahora no quiero agobiarte con ese asunto. —La volvió a besar, pero sabía que había metido la pata, porque ella no había dicho que le correspondiera en el sentimiento. Sin embargo, Ali merecía esas palabras y era un alivio haberlas pronunciado, aunque sólo fuera por una vez. Era un alivio reconocer que amaba a alguien, que podía amar a alguien más aparte de las personas a las que conocía desde pequeño. Siempre le estaría agradecido por haberle dado la posibilidad y eso ya era algo.

Y quería decirle eso también, pero el tiempo de las palabras se agotaba. Ella le acarició de nuevo los pezones, primero con los dedos, después con la boca.

—Despacio, Ali —susurró con voz grave.

Ella suavizó las caricias, pero no desistió por completo.

—Ahora te toca a ti —murmuró contra su pecho.

—Nos toca a los dos —la corrigió él con los dientes apretados. Ali estaba empleando toda la artillería pesada, contrayendo sus músculos internos, aferrándose con las paredes interiores a su cuerpo cada vez que salía y volvía a embestir. Entendió el ritmo de él y contribuyó a la danza sensual, empujando y retirándose, tal como hacía Jasper.

—No te resistas —le susurró ella en tono de broma—. Los dos lo necesitamos.

—No quiero hacerte daño —respondió él con un gruñido ronco, moviéndose con más apremio.

Ali se rió y lo estrechó con más fuerza.

—No podrías —musitó—. Déjate llevar, Jasper. Yo te cogeré.

Que se dejara llevar, algo que llevaba años sin hacer, en ninguna forma o manera. Seguía siendo presa de los cambios de humor, la necesidad de entrenamiento físico, el dolor, la soledad, aquella terrible pesadumbre espiritual. Hacía mucho que no se había permitido reír descontroladamente, ni beber en serio ni gritar de rabia o indignación. No se había dejado llevar, en una palabra.

Algo dentro de él se liberó de repente. Estrechó a Ali contra sí, casi aplastándola y, con una mano al final de la espalda de ella, cambió el ángulo de penetración y se hundió en su interior hasta el fondo. Sus movimientos adoptaron entonces un ritmo no más rápido, pero sí más intenso, más concentrado. Con la mano libre, empezó a acariciarle un pezón.

Ali se aferró a él. Jasper sabía que su comportamiento escapaba a toda razón lógica. No oía las palabras de ella, pero sí oía lo que le decía su cuerpo. Ali se esforzaba por recibir sus embates. Arqueó el pecho que él le estaba acariciando y hundió los dedos en su pelo, sujetándose con todas sus fuerzas. Jasper le buscó la boca, de la que emergían sonidos guturales e inconexos de deseo y excitación y siguió embistiendo.

—Dios mío, Ali, cariño —murmuró con intensidad—. Dios bendito...

Ella explotó debajo de él, deleitándose con sus besos y se retorció con abandono poniendo el contrapunto a sus embestidas. Jasper rotó las caderas repetidamente en la contienda con la satisfacción más pura, intensa y abrumadora de su vida. Y aun así, cuando los dos regresaron del éxtasis, estremecidos y con la respiración entrecortada, siguieron abrazándose.

—Dios mío, Ali—susurró él sin dar crédito, tratando de salir, aunque fuera sólo un poco, del cuerpo agotado de ella—. No alcanzo a...

Ali lo silenció poniéndole dos dedos en los labios, sin abrir los ojos.

—Calla, mi amor. Sólo necesito un momento —dijo, instándolo con una mano a que reposara la mejilla contra la suya.

Por su parte, él pensaba que iba a necesitar toda una vida para recuperarse de lo que acababa de suceder. Durante un buen rato, su conciencia física trascendió su propio cuerpo para abarcarla también a ella, su placer, su deseo unido al suyo e incluso más allá. Se había visto como un ser sin forma ni peso y, a pesar de ello, real como no recordaba haberse sentido nunca.

Intentó apoyarse en los codos para darse, y darle también a ella, espacio para respirar más profundamente, pero sin separar la mejilla de la suya. Esperó con la mente en otra parte a que su erección cediera para que Ali no se sintiera muy molesta cuando saliera de su interior.

—Vas a estar un poco dolorida —le susurró, contrito y preocupado—. Lo lamento.

—No voy a estar dolorida —murmuró Ali sin abrir los ojos—. Aunque es posible que mañana me mueva un poco más despacio.

—Lo siento. No creí que pudiera perder el control de esa manera. —Trató de salir de su cuerpo, pero ella lo sujetó con una fuerza sorprendente.

—No se te ocurra lamentarlo —le advirtió, abriendo por fin los ojos, que refulgían en la penumbra—. No has perdido el control, Jasper Whitlock.

Lo único que has hecho ha sido liberar durante unos pocos minutos tu corazón y tu espíritu del peso muerto que soportan. A lo mejor a partir de ahora la pena y el dolor te dan un respiro.

Él acercó el rostro a su cuello sin saber qué decir. Ali tenía razón: durante unos minutos se había sentido vivo, pleno y satisfecho. Pero ya no le quedaban más minutos. Ella seguía pensando en abandonarlo y sentía que un hondo pesar se cernía ya sobre él.

Salió de su interior con cuidado y se levantó de la cama. Ali lo observó acercarse a la chimenea y lavarse con un paño humedecido en el agua templada de la caldera. Después aclaró el paño y volvió a la cama con él.

—Permíteme. —Se sentó a su lado, a la altura de sus caderas y esperó a que ésta doblara y separase un poco las rodillas—. Estás inflamada —señaló, rozándola con el dorso de dos dedos. Pese a lo liviano de la caricia, Ali dio un respingo y él sonrió con expresión lobuna

—. Inflamada, pero muy hermosa. —La cubrió suavemente con el paño templado y lo mantuvo así hasta que notó que ella se relajaba.

—Gracias —dijo, cuando él devolvió el paño al borde de la palangana—. ¿Quieres que vuelva a mi habitación?

—No quiero que vuelvas nunca más a tu habitación, ni a tu casita de campo ni con tu reverendo, Ali Brandon. Creía que habías aceptado que fuera la noche entera.

Ella asintió, pero Jasper vio que sus palabras habían sido más consecuencia de la timidez y la incertidumbre que necesidad de separarse de él tan pronto.

—Entonces, ¿vas a abrazarme? —le preguntó, apoyando una rodilla en la cama.

—¿Acaso no lo he estado haciendo? —respondió Ali un tanto vacilante, pero finalmente levantó las mantas para dejar que se metiera en la cama a su lado.

—Hay formas de abrazar y formas de abrazar —dijo él, acurrucándose junto a ella. Apoyó la cabeza en su pecho y le echó un brazo y una pierna por encima del cuerpo—. ¿Peso mucho?

Ali apoyó la mejilla en su pelo alborotado.

—No, no pesas mucho.

Parecía que aquello era lo único que él deseaba, acurrucarse entre sus brazos y descansar en un cálido y confortable silencio. Cuando

Ali se dio cuenta de que no la iba a echar ni le iba a exigir que mantuviera una conversación coherente, se permitió disfrutar del privilegio del confiado abrazo. ¿Cuánto más pronto se habría curado Whitlock de haber tenido un lugar rebosante de placer, confianza y afecto en el que refugiarse cada noche?

—¿Qué? —preguntó él, jugueteando con la lengua y el pezón de Ali—. Algo que estabas pensando te ha hecho fruncir el cejo.

—No es verdad —dijo ella, rozándole la punta de la nariz con los dedos en señal de cariñosa reprimenda. No se equivocaba, claro. Tenía el cejo fruncido al pensar que no iba a volver a estar así, entre sus brazos. Jasper Whitlock se merecía aquello, se lo había ganado, y Ali quería dárselo. Lo que era aún peor, tenía la sensación de que, cuando ella se fuera, no volvería a abrirse a nadie más como lo había hecho entonces.

Seguiría adelante, como el buen soldado que era, entrenando a sus caballos para venderlos, criando a la hija de otro hombre, siguiendo una rutina que no era una vida, a más de trescientos kilómetros de sus seres queridos.

—No llores, Ali—le pidió, incorporándose para darle un beso en la mejilla—. Ocurra lo que ocurra, aún tenemos esta noche.

Ella asintió, pero sus palabras llevaban implícita la admisión tácita de que aquella noche era lo único que tenían y, para su sorpresa, fue capaz de empezar a hablar de lo que iba a pasar en el futuro cercano. No le quedaba otro remedio.

—Heidi querrá quedarse con _Gany_ e _Io_ —dijo, cuando él la instó a ponerse de lado y empezó a masajearle la espalda.

Y de ahí pasaron de puntillas por otros temas igualmente necesarios.

—¿Tienes algún retrato en miniatura de tu tía o de ti misma para Heidi? —Para que él se lo quedara, en realidad.

—Hay un retrato grande del padre de Heidi con un poni en la sala de juegos —recordó Ali—. Tal vez prefiera tenerlo en su habitación.

—¿Les gustaba la música a la madre o al padre de Heidi? ¿Le escribirás?

—¿La animarás a que me escriba? ¿Me informarás de cómo le va si no se ve capaz de escribirme? —preguntó ella, cuando en realidad

quería preguntar si pensaba informarla de cómo iba a él, pero no se atrevió.

La conversación viraba de vez en cuando hacia detalles sin importancia propios de amantes.

—¿Esto es un moratón? —inquirió él, acariciando con el dedo una zona de otro color que Ali tenía en el hombro.

—El cumpleaños de Heidi es a finales de febrero. Cumplirá siete.

—La edad en que se alcanza el uso de razón —murmuró él—. ¿Y cuándo es el tuyo?

Pero mientras esas dolorosas preguntas y pensamientos se alternaban con otros intercambios mucho menos dolorosos, para Jasper se hizo patente que Ali no estaba examinando detenidamente la próxima separación. No le estaba dando información sobre detalles prácticos de importancia, no podía, de tan abrumada como estaba por el peso de las emociones.

Él estaba tan furioso con ella y tan confuso ante su determinación de irse, que no se había parado a pensar en el dolor que todo aquello estaba suponiendo para sí misma. Mientras la abrazaba y la veía moverse de puntillas alrededor de un asunto que le dolía tanto que ni siquiera era capaz de admitirlo, se dio cuenta de que, de los tres, Ali era a quien más le iba a costar recuperarse de su decisión, si es que se recuperaba alguna vez.

Lo menos que podía hacer era suavizarle la transición. Los años que había pasado en el ejército lo preparaban para cosas así, de la misma manera que los miembros de más edad de la familia comprendían los detalles propios de la organización de un funeral.

Pero primero aprovecharía el regalo que significaba aquella noche, pensó, tendiéndose detrás de ella, torso contra espalda. La penetró con suavidad y dejó que transitara dulcemente de un orgasmo a otro hasta que, finalmente, salió de su interior y la tumbó de espaldas. A ratos, dejaba que Ali dormitara entre sus brazos, en todos, se amaban. Le proporcionó placer con la boca, con las manos, con su miembro y con todos los recursos de que disponía.

«Así debería haber sido nuestra noche de bodas», pensó, contemplándola mientras dormía. Un reloj dio las tres y Ali abrió despacio los ojos al oírlo.

—Duérmete —dijo él, besándola en la frente—. Prohibido pisar la cocina en todo el día. Hoy te toca estar enferma.

Tendida de lado frente a él, lo miró a los ojos y le acarició la mejilla con un dedo.

—Jasper.

—Dime.

—Tengo que irme —respondió, tragando saliva—. Tengo que irme de Rosecroft y de Heidi. Pero no soy capaz.

Él deseó cerrar los ojos para que no viera el dolor en ellos.

—Entrevistaré a las mejores tres candidatas para el puesto de institutriz, Em. Nos ocuparemos de que tus cosas estén en la casita de campo para finales de la próxima semana y la candidata que elijas comenzará a trabajar a la semana siguiente.

Los ojos de ella se llenaron de lágrimas, pero se limitó a asentir y abrazarse a él; siguió llorando hasta que se quedó dormida. Jasper la cogió en brazos al cabo de un rato y, apenas consciente, la llevó a su habitación. Como las sábanas estaban frías y el fuego de la chimenea se había consumido, se metió en la cama con ella para que entrara en calor hasta que se quedó profundamente dormida otra vez.

Qué tentador era quedarse allí y dejar que lo encontraran por la mañana, arruinando la alternativa a la que ella se agarraba como a un clavo ardiendo y dándose al mismo tiempo la oportunidad de llevar a cabo lo que él más deseaba. Pero ésa no sería forma de demostrarle a una mujer que se preocupaba por ella en momentos difíciles, se reconvino. Así que le dio un último beso en la frente, reavivó el fuego y regresó a su habitación.

A dar vueltas en la cama hasta que amaneció, dos horas más tarde.


	14. Chapter 14

Capítulo 14

Los días transcurrieron muy lentamente después de la noche que Jasper pasó con Ali. Si hacía bueno, aunque el día estuviera frío, se pasaba las horas con sus caballos o recorriendo sus tierras. Por las tardes, se reunía con Ali para tratar de la mudanza de sus cosas de cocina a la casita, pero cuando le preguntó qué ocurriría con el negocio cuando se trasladara a Cumbria, ella lo miró con rostro inexpresivo.

—Supongo que Rosalie Mae podrá seguir con él. —Parpadeó, aparentemente perpleja—. Puedo dejar que utilice la casita o dársela.

—¿No quieres conservarla para que sea de Heidi en un futuro? —sugirió él, sentado a su lado en el sofá.

—Bueno, supongo que también podría hacer eso, sí.

Jasper contuvo la apremiante necesidad de estrecharla entre sus brazos. No parecía tan cansada ni estaba tan pálida como antes, porque él insistía en que durmiera más, diría más bien que parecía perdida.

—¿Has hablado del tema con Bothwell?

—Está en Ripon. Se está celebrando allí una asamblea del clero de West Riding y tardará una semana en volver.

—Entiendo. —Para estar a punto de casarse con un hombre al que podía considerarse bastante buen partido, a Ali parecía traerle sin cuidado que el reverendo estuviera fuera de la provincia—. ¿Y cómo sabes tú eso?

—Me lo ha dicho Rosalie Mae —respondió, totalmente ajena a la consternación que evidenciaba el rostro de Jasper. Él creía que Bothwell no había vuelto a visitar Rosecroft por una cuestión de tacto y no le había preocupado demasiado cómo se comunicara con su futura esposa.

En cualquier caso, intentó no preocuparse. Parecía que no había comunicación, al menos últimamente, y tampoco planes concretos de cambio para el floreciente negocio de ella.

—Ali, ¿has pensado en hacerte un ajuar? —le preguntó suavemente—. ¿Dónde te gustaría casarte? ¿Cuándo?

—No.

Simplemente esa sola palabra.

—¿Estás embarazada? —inquirió desconcertado. ¿Cómo podía una mujer empeñarse tan denodadamente en algo y luego no hacer nada

por llevarlo a la práctica?

—Aún no lo sé —contestó pesarosa, con un hilo de voz.

Sería eso. La incertidumbre de si su noche de pasión terminaría siendo un obstáculo para sus planes futuros o no la tenía con el alma en vilo.

—¿Y lo sabrás pronto? —preguntó, dándole unas palmaditas en la mano con gesto vacilante. Ella bajó la vista y le miró los dedos, consternada.

—Uno o dos días. Ya te lo diré.

—Esperaremos entonces —contestó Jasper, levantándose y mirándola con el cejo fruncido—. Si hay un niño en camino, habría que leer las amonestaciones de inmediato.

—Dudo mucho que Bothwell quiera casarse con una mujer embarazada de otro —dijo Ali, levantándose también—. Tiene que pensar en su título.

—Alice Brandon, por el amor de Dios. Si llevas a mi hijo en tu seno, te casarás conmigo y con nadie más. ¿Cómo se te ocurre pensar

que sería capaz de dejar que mi hijo fuera el cuco en el nido de Bothwell?

—Lo siento —se disculpó ella, bajando la vista para no mirarlo a él—. No pensaba... Yo creía...

—No pasa nada —la tranquilizó Jasper, cogiéndole la mano y llevándosela a los labios—. Cuando sepamos en qué situación nos encontramos, ya veremos lo que hacemos. Ahora vete a dormir.

Se fue sin mirarlo.

«¿Podría hacer algo así?», se preguntó Ali camino de su habitación. Si de verdad llevaba en el vientre al hijo de Whitlock, ¿sería capaz de condenarlo a casarse con ella, una mujer que jamás llegaría a ser una condesa respetable? ¿Una mujer que no era pura de cuerpo ni de corazón? Tendría que decirle primero la verdad, pero para él, la única verdad que prevalecería sería que su hijo no fuera un bastardo.

Dios todopoderoso, pensó, mientras se preparaba para acostarse, ¿cómo podía haber sido tan imprudente, tan egoísta, tan simple como para aprovecharse de la naturaleza generosa y apasionada de aquel hombre sin pararse a pensar en las consecuencias que eso podría tener para ambos?

Por no hablar de Heidi.

Se quedó dormida preguntándose cuánto podían empeorar las cosas aún.

A la mañana siguiente, descubrió que no estaba esperando un bebé, pero las contradicciones y complicaciones que ello implicaba sólo sirvieron para incrementar el peso de la losa que pesaba sobre su corazón.

—Heidi. —Jasper, que estaba sentado a su escritorio en la biblioteca, la cogió y se la sentó en las rodillas—. Me gustaría preguntarte una cosa sobre algo que has hablado antes con lord Ed.

La niña frunció el cejo.

—Si es un secreto, no te lo voy a contar —lo avisó, apoyando la cabeza en el pecho de él.

—No quiero que me cuentes ningún secreto. La conversación a la que me refiero tenía que ver con si te apetecería vivir en Cumbria con

Ali.

—No —contestó ella sin dudarlo.

—¿Por qué no? —preguntó él con afabilidad.

—Es complicado —respondió Heidi—, pero es algo así: si me quedo, Ali podrá regresar a casa si no es feliz en Cumbria. Si estoy allí con ella, entonces tendrá que quedarse y tratar de ser feliz. Además, Ali ya ha estado lejos de aquí antes.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —inquirió Jasper, acariciando los rubios rizos de la pequeña. ¡Cuánto le había crecido el pelo! Le llegaba casi a los hombros. Se le podían hacer ya dos coletas, si no trenzas.

—Mi mamá me dijo que Ali vivía con nosotras cuando yo era muy pequeña, pero que después se fue a Escocia. Cuando regresó para cuidar del anciano conde, vivía en su propia casa. Y antes de eso, antes de que yo naciera, Ali se fue a estudiar lejos de aquí también.

—Entonces, ¿no esperabas que se quedara?

—Confiaba en que lo hiciera. Pero tú no te irás.

—Ya lo he hecho —respondió él—. He ido a Moreland.

—Tan sólo de visita, a ver a tu papá y a tu mamá y a conocer a Rose. Eso no es irse para siempre. Ahora vives aquí y te quedarás aquí.

—¿Por qué habría de quedarme yo cuando Ali, que fue criada aquí, no lo hará?

—Ella es una chica —respondió Heidi con paciencia—. Se casará con el reverendo y se irá. Tú no eres una chica y, además, estuviste mucho tiempo en el ejército.

—¿Y eso qué tiene que ver? —preguntó Jasper, preparándose para recibir cualquier respuesta. Nadie sabía cómo funcionaba la mente infantil. Hacía tiempo que lo intuía.

—Tú no huyes —dijo ella, mirándolo a los ojos—. Los soldados son valientes, ellos se quedan y luchan. Tú luchaste y luchaste, más tiempo que los años que yo tengo, dice lord Ed, porque no dejaste de luchar hasta que terminasteis con Napoleón, ¿a que sí?

—No paré hasta que ganamos —respondió él con una sonrisa. Había seguido luchando también después de Waterloo, hasta que tuvieron que llevárselo a los establos como si fuera un viejo caballo de guerra, cojo, lleno de cicatrices y aturdido, incapaz de comprender el cese de la violencia.

—Por eso me voy a quedar contigo —concluyó Heidi con la lógica de su cabecita de seis años— y espero que Ali sea infeliz con ese tonto del reverendo y que quiera regresar a casa.

—Puede que necesitemos otro plan, Heidi. Imagina que la señorita Ali es feliz como una perdiz con su reverendo y que puedes ir a visitarla durante muchas semanas cada verano. Está muy de moda visitar el distrito de los Lagos cuando hace buen tiempo.

—No soy yo quien se marcha para conseguir un título y llevar joyas —espetó la niña con fría serenidad—. Que venga ella a visitarme a mí y, si nos parece bien, _Scout_ y yo tal vez la invitemos a tomar té.

—A mí tampoco me gusta que se vaya —admitió él—, pero cuando me alisté, la duquesa lloró y lloró sin parar, pero yo me fui de todas maneras. La gente no siempre hace lo que queremos que haga.

Heidi puso los ojos en blanco y después los cerró, acurrucándose más contra su pecho. Minutos más tarde, cuando Ali llamó suavemente a la puerta, se había quedado dormida.

—¿Le has dicho algo? —preguntó, mirando a la niña con nerviosismo.

—Nada específico —contestó Jasper sin levantarse, para no despertarla—. Sabe que tienes pensado irte.

Ella asintió, pero no dejaba de mirar a su alrededor inquieta, sin atreverse a mirarlo a los ojos.

—Ali—la llamó él, levantándose. Dejó a la niña en el sofá y la tapó con una manta. Ali le buscó la mirada, comenzó a parpadear y al final se arrojó a sus brazos.

—No hay bebé —murmuró con tristeza.

Él la rodeó con los brazos, sin saber con seguridad si se sentía aliviada, triste o disgustada.

—Gracias por decírmelo —dijo, acariciándole la espalda y la nuca mientras ella lloraba en silencio—. Eso facilita un poco tu situación, ¿no?

Ali asintió, pero le empapó el pañuelo del cuello con nuevas lágrimas. Jasper le puso un pañuelo en la mano y esperó, olvidándose momentáneamente de la niña.

—Ali...

Desesperada y egoístamente, había confiado en que... Sintió la tentación de meterse con ella en la cama, porque estaba casi seguro, por sonrojada e insegura que hubiera estado Ali últimamente, que podría seducirla otra vez.

Ella sorbió suavemente por la nariz y trató de separarse, pero él se lo permitió lo justo para poder verle los ojos.

—¿Estarás bien? —le preguntó con voz queda.

—Sí. Sólo tengo que superar este momento. ¿Estás seguro de que la institutriz estará aquí el lunes?

—Ya le he enviado el salario del primer mes. ¿No quieres conocerla?

—Nos veremos —contestó ella, recostándose sobre él para disfrutar de unos minutos más entre sus brazos—. Estoy segura de que nos veremos en algún momento.

—Y Bothwell también estará aquí la próxima semana —dijo Jasper, consciente de que debería apartarla.

—Supongo —murmuró Ali, ocultando el rostro en su pecho. Él se rindió y la estrechó entre sus brazos un poco más hasta que sintió sus labios contra la piel.

—Ali —la riñó—, compórtate...

Pero ella lo interrumpió posando la boca sobre la suya y, durante un instante fugaz y divino, él le devolvió el beso.

—Lo acordamos —le recordó, apoyando la cabeza de Ali contra su pecho—. Tienes que ayudarme con esto, Em. No soy de hierro.

—Puede que una parte de ti sí lo sea —masculló ella, empujándolo con las caderas.

—Maldita sea, Ali—exclamó él, dando un paso atrás y sujetándola por los brazos—. No es justo. Va contra las normas del compromiso matrimonial. Debería darte vergüenza. —Apoyó la frente en la suya y rectificó—: Debería darnos vergüenza a los dos.

—Lo siento. Yo... Estoy disgustada, nada más.

Jasper no dijo nada, se limitó a reconocer en silencio que decía la verdad. Él también estaba disgustado y una parte de su cuerpo en particular estaba a punto de cometer un acto de alta traición dentro de sus pantalones.

—Nos vemos en el desayuno —dijo, metiéndose las manos en los bolsillos para disimular el efecto que su proximidad le estaba provocando.

Cuando Ali se hubo ido, asomó la cabeza al corredor y, sin coger el abrigo ni nada, se dirigió directamente a los establos. Por suerte, hacía un frío de mil diablos y cierta parte de su cuerpo, dura hasta ese momento, se relajó.

Tanto él como Ali habían salido de la biblioteca sin mirar atrás; de haberlo hecho, tal vez habrían visto que los ojos azules inocentes y perplejos que los miraban desde el sofá adoptaban un brillo calculador y decidido.

—Lo que me faltaba —se lamentó Jasper con un gruñido. Ali se iba al cabo de dos días, la casa estaba en silencio, como si hubiera alguien de cuerpo presente en el salón, los caminos estaban embarrados y encima tenía visita.

—No te preocupes —lo animó Ed sonriente, poniéndole una mano en el hombro—. Tienes refuerzos, Whitlock.

No obtuvo respuesta de su hermano, incapaz de verle la gracia a nada en esos momentos.

Media hora más tarde exactamente, Edward se excusó para ir a tocar el piano, mientras Whitlock trataba de echar a la visita, pero Maria se hacía la remolona.

—Tengo entendido que la señorita Brandon se muda a su casita de campo dentro de poco, milord. Será un alivio para usted que Rosecroft recupere la normalidad —comentó la joven, mirándolo con una sonrisa inocente y desagradable, mientras se ocultaba tras una taza de té que ya no podía contener líquido, después de las numerosas veces que se la había llevado ya a los labios.

—De hecho —contestó él, sonriendo a su vez—, voy a echarla mucho de menos, igual que a los deliciosos dulces que prepara y los maravillosos aromas que flotan por toda la casa mientras trabaja. Me resulta admirable en una mujer que pueda trabajar tanto durante todo el día y luego ponga en la mesa el resultado de su trabajo.

—Sí, es de admirar el trabajo decente de la clase trabajadora —terció lady Tosten.

—No es sólo su trabajo —continuó Jasper, sintiéndose mezquino y consciente de que sería mejor que se callara—. Ali ayudó a la señorita Bronwyn a sobrellevar el duelo y hasta me ha ayudado a encontrar una institutriz adecuada para la niña y a contratar más personal de servicio para la mansión, escogiendo a los mejores candidatos. Heidi y yo iremos a visitarla con frecuencia y no sólo para comprar dulces.

«Perdóname, Ali.» No estaba bien utilizarla como escudo, pero las Tosten tampoco eran sutiles en su campaña, y el tiempo en su compañía era simplemente tiempo malgastado.

—Su gratitud hacia esa mujer dice mucho en su favor —admitió lady Tosten, levantándose cuando Steen apareció con sus capas—. Vamos,

Maria, aún tenemos que ir a visitar al amable señor Neely y sus hijas. Su primo Jeffrey ha venido a verlos. Whitlock, un placer.

—Señoras —contestó él haciendo una inclinación y cerrando la puerta del salón tras ellas. Esa vez dejó que Steen se encargara de acompañarlas a la salida. Cuando oyó que la puerta se cerraba, se asomó a la sala de música, donde Ed practicaba—. Se han ido. Ya puedes salir.

Su hermano inició una atronadora versión del coro del «Aleluya» y le guiñó un ojo.

Jasper se apoyó en la pared.

—Por si no te lo he dicho últimamente, hermanito, adoro oírte tocar.

—Y también adoras mi encantadora persona, claro —bromeó Ed, tocando a un volumen más bajo. Seguidamente, se puso a improvisar sobre el tema de Händel—. Pero ¿por qué las soportas? ¿Por qué no les das un gruñido y te presentas con la camisa medio abrochada y manchada de té?

—¿Es así como se hace? —Jasper abrió los ojos y le sonrió—. No estoy seguro de cómo encajará eso con casarme con la señorita Tosten.

Quizá la desanimara un poco, ¿no?

—¿Desanimarla? —Su hermano negó con la cabeza—. Me parece que eso no es posible con el reptil que tiene por madre. Estoy seguro de

que Maria se casaría contigo aunque fueras bizco y se te cayera la baba, con tal de librarse de esa mujer.

—Dame una semana y empezaré a babear y a bizquear —masculló Jasper.

—¿Te apetece una visita a York? —propuso Ed, cruzando la mano izquierda por encima de la derecha mientras tocaba.

—¿Y a ti? —preguntó él, ladeando la cabeza.

—No —contestó Ed, finalizando su pequeño concierto—. He pasado muchas, muchas horas de feliz intimidad junto a un afinadísimo

Broadwood en un burdel, pero las pocas veces que me convencieron para que subiera a una habitación, no me gustó la experiencia. Tendrás que ir tú a York en visita de reconocimiento y decirme después qué has visto.

Jasper se volvió hacia su hermano y cerró la puerta sin ver que Ali estaba un poco más allá, muda de asombro. Regresó a la cocina antes de que Whitlock se encontrara con ella por accidente.

—Puedes dar las gracias, Ali —le dijo él diez minutos más tarde, mientras se servía una taza de té en la cocina y se la preparaba justo como le gustaba—. Alegrarte al menos de que esas Tosten y demás mujeres por el estilo no te acepten.

—Heidi no parece tenerles ningún aprecio —observó ella con un tono de voz firme teniendo en cuenta que acababa de oír a su amante, ex amante en realidad, anunciar un posible matrimonio y su intención de visitar los burdeles de la zona.

—Heidi tiene un fino instinto —dijo Jasper, bebiendo un sorbo del té—, pero tiene que perfeccionar el modo de expresarlo. Mañana tengo una reunión con mi abogado. ¿Necesitas algo de York?

—Creía que, normalmente, el señor Halton venía por aquí.

—Me vendrá bien hacer ejercicio y a _César_ también.

—Lo pensaré —contestó Ali, concentrándose en la base de tarta que estaba amasando.

—¿Vas a preparar tartaletas de manzana? —le preguntó Jasper, acercándose para probar la masa—. ¿Sí? Eres maravillosa. —Le rodeó los hombros con un brazo y le dio un beso en la sien—. Bothwell no te merece y tampoco merece disfrutar de mi receta de las tartaletas de manzana.

—Dejó caer el brazo y retrocedió—. Será mejor que hagas de más, porque es muy posible que Ed y yo repitamos.

Y dicho eso, salió tranquilamente. «Prueba la masa, me abraza y besa como si talcosa y luego se larga», pensó Ali con la cabeza hecha un lío. Desde un punto de vista racional, sabía que Whitlock tenía todo el derecho y hasta la obligación de casarse, igual que James

Bothwell. Desde un punto de vista racional, sabía también que era un hombre apasionado y que no debía seguir flirteando con él. Desde un punto de vista racional, comprendía que los jóvenes aristócratas eran mujeriegos, que iban pasando por las camas de esposas, amantes y otras mujeres con las que coqueteaban según les apetecía. Desde un punto de vista racional, debería saber que...

Maldijo dándole vueltas al hecho de que lo odiaba y lo amaba y odiaba a Maria Tosten, pero sobre todo se odiaba a sí misma. Llegar a la conclusión de que amaba a Whitlock había sido una especie de alivio. Por una parte, la exoneraba de haber tenido relaciones con él y, por otra, la convertía en una tonta de remate. Era un buen hombre, de eso no cabía ninguna duda, y merecía que lo amaran, pero menos mal que Ali no le había declarado su amor, puesto que, al parecer, sus sentimientos eran más superficiales que los de ella.

No se lo diría. Bastante confundidos y tristes estaban los dos, y los sentimientos eran siempre complicados. Otra vez creyó estar enamorada, de eso hacía mucho tiempo. Y también en aquella ocasión sus sentimientos habían resultado ser más profundos que los de su amante.

Así que esa noche se fue a la cama aconsejándose seriamente que lo mejor sería guardar en el cajón de los recuerdos lo que había compartido con Whitlock y dejarlo allí para siempre.

Jasper espoleó al caballo en dirección al camino embarrado que salía de York. Se alegraba de estar solo. Debía pensar con claridad, porque tenía la corazonada de que Ali estaba a punto de cometer un error que afectaría a tres vidas: la suya, la de él y, sobre todo, la de Heidi.

Había tardado más de lo previsto en tener listos los asuntos legales que lo habían llevado allí esa mañana, porque el abogado le había respondido con todo lujo de detalles a las preguntas que él le había formulado antes de tomar la decisión final. Se pasó el trayecto de vuelta a casa cavilando sobre si habría tomado la decisión correcta, bajo una gélida aguanieve que empezó a caer cuando aún estaba a una hora de Rosecroft. Avanzando entre el barro, llegó a la mansión entumecido de frío. Stevens se llevó a _César_ a los establos y él entró por la puerta de atrás de la casa, envuelto en el olor a canela, clavo y manzanas asadas. La temperatura en el vestíbulo trasero era agradable, aunque estaba oscuro. Mientras se quitaba las botas y el abrigo empapado, oyó la música de Ed y a Ali tarareando en la cocina.

«Ali», pensó, cerrando los ojos al tiempo y haciendo acopio de valor. Si no se andaba con ojo, sus sentimientos asomarían a su rostro, a sus ojos y a las palabras que dijera o dejara de decir.

—Estás en casa. —Ella cesó en su tarareo y le dedicó una enorme y resplandeciente sonrisa. En la encimera de la cocina, tenía una bandeja de humeantes tartaletas de manzana.

—Estoy en casa —contestó él, devolviéndole la sonrisa—. Aunque chorreando y helado hasta los huesos.

—Me ha parecido oír la puerta —comentó Ed, apareciendo por detrás de Ali—. Parece que ha venido a visitarnos un amigo de _Scout_ medio ahogado. Ven conmigo, Jasper —ordenó, tirándole de la manga mojada—. Ali ha hecho que te preparen un baño caliente en previsión. Vamos a cambiarte de ropa para cenar. Ya nos contarás entonces tus aventuras.

—Observa la versión mejorada del conde de Rosecroft —anunció Ed, cuando regresaron tres cuartos de hora más tarde—. Bañado, peinado y vestido para la cena. Volverá a ser una persona en cuanto haya comido algo.

Ali le sonrió a los dos y Heidi levantó la vista del dibujo a tinta que estaba haciendo.

—Te he hecho un retrato —anunció, acercándose a Jasper—. Éste eres tú. Había dibujado a _César_ y a un jinete empapado de lluvia y tembloroso, con el sombrero chorreando y las botas hinchadas de tan mojadas que estaban.

—Tenemos que enviárselo a la duquesa —dijo él—, pero si me prometes hacerme otro más divertido, Heidi. Las mamás suelen preocuparse por sus polluelos.

—Creía que no era tu mamá —respondió ella, mirando el dibujo con el cejo fruncido.

—Lo es y no lo es —le explicó Jasper, alborotándole los rizos rubios, tan parecidos a los de Ali, y después le hizo una pedorreta en el cuello—. Pero en su mayor parte lo es.

—¿Y cuándo irás a verla otra vez?

—La vi en septiembre y estamos a principios de diciembre.

—Es tu madre —repuso Heidi, cogiendo el dibujo—. De vez en cuando, hasta los niños mayores deberían estar con sus madres.

Algo se cayó en la despensa y se rompió al chocar contra el suelo. Ed y su hermano se miraron, pero Ali les aseguró que sólo había sido la tapa de una fuente, nada grave.

—Menos mal —exclamó Jasper entrando en la despensa y cogiendo la fuente de tartaletas de las manos de ella—. Mira por dónde andas, hay trozos de loza por todas partes.

—Lo siento —se disculpó Ali, de pie en medio del estropicio, sonrojada y mirando a todas partes menos a él—. Era mía, así que no hace falta que la reemplaces.

—Ali—dijo Jasper con un suspiro, dejando las tartaletas a un lado—. Me importa un comino la dichosa tapa. —La cogió por los codos y la sacó de la despensa—. Tenemos una fregona, ¿no es así?

—Joan.

—Pues llámala. Me muero de hambre y no pienso prescindir de tu compañía en la cena de esta noche.

—No te has quedado en York —mencionó ella, mirándolo a los ojos.

—No hay nada que hacer en York con este tiempo de perros que se pueda comparar al placer de mi propio hogar, tu compañía y unas deliciosas tartaletas de manzana.

Ali parpadeó varias veces y, con una radiante sonrisa, salió delante de él en dirección al comedor.

—Heidi, lávate bien las manos, no me vale con que te las mojes sin más —gritó Jasper—. Ed, te toca bendecir la mesa antes de la comida, y que alguien saque de aquí a ese condenado perro.

 _Scout_ salió a hurtadillas del salón, Heidi se lavó las manos y Ed se extendió prolijamente en su oración, demostrando su aprecio por un hermano que no era tan viejo como para haber olvidado la receta de las tartaletas de manzana, estaba siempre limpio y era capaz de encontrar el camino de vuelta a casa.

Al llegar a la última parte, a lo de saber encontrar el camino de vuelta a casa, Ed miró a Jasper de un modo muy significativo mientras éste miraba a Ali con el mismo grado de intensidad.

Y en medio de la cena, ruidosa y agradable, Heidi untaba panecillos con mantequilla y se los guardaba en los bolsillos del delantal con tirantes que llevaba encima del vestido, dispuesta a decir si le preguntaban que eran para el perro, al que habían echado del salón y que recientemente había sido nombrado barón. Explicaría que los panecillos eran para calmar sus aristocráticos sentimientos heridos.


	15. Chapter 15

**Capítulo 15**

—Aún tiene que aceptar mi proposición, ¿sabe? —le informó James Bothwell.

Lord Rosecroft lo había cogido por sorpresa al presentarse sin avisar en su casa a las ocho de la mañana.

El conde asintió lacónicamente.

—Soy consciente, pero otorgado este documento, no me cabe la menor duda de que conseguirá la mano de la dama.

El vicario frunció el cejo y se quedó mirándolo, de pie en el vestíbulo de entrada. Algo no tenía sentido, pero era muy temprano para reflexionar demasiado.

—Entre —lo invitó, conduciéndolo a su despacho—. Pediré té. Puede explicármelo todo mientras mi cerebro se va despertando. Anoche llegué bastante tarde y con un tiempo de perros.

Whitlock vaciló, pero con un suspiro que sonó a resignación, siguió al reverendo al interior de una sala cómoda y ordenada, con un buen fuego en la chimenea, dos mullidos sillones de orejas colocados cerca de la misma y un escritorio situado de tal forma que su ocupante pudiera aprovechar la luz que entraba por el ventanal.

—En este sitio es donde mejor pienso, con los pies en alto y la barbilla inclinada sobre el pecho.

—Y los ojos cerrados para concentrarse mejor, sin duda —añadió Whitlock—. ¿Es difícil ser vicario?

—Depende de la parroquia, supongo, y del vicario. En mi caso, cada día se me hace más difícil. —Tiró de un cordón dos veces—. Mis recuerdos de este lugar no son... gratos y sé que mi hermano me necesita. Además, cuando llegué hace cuatro años, confiaba en que mi actitud sirviera para que los feligreses ampliaran sus miras, pero a ese respecto he fracasado estrepitosamente.

Una fornida mujer de cierta edad entró con la bandeja del té, que colocó delante del reverendo. Cuando se fue, Bothwell levantó la tapa de la tetera de porcelana blanca y examinó el contenido.

—Me gusta bastante fuerte. ¿Y a usted?

—A estas horas me irá bien fuerte. ¿Le han dicho en esa reunión en Ripon quién lo va a sustituir?

—¿Sustituirme? —Bothwell soltó una amarga carcajada—. ¿Intenta deshacerse de mí, Rosecroft? —preguntó en tono de broma, aunque el fondo de la cuestión era sincero.

—No —contestó él con un suspiro, reclinándose hacia atrás—. Esto nos trae de nuevo a la razón por la que me he presentado aquí a una hora tan intempestiva.

—La orden judicial. —El vicario le entregó una taza de té bien cargado y se sirvió otra para él.

—La orden judicial, sí. Si la señorita Ali tiene la custodia de Heidi, creo que así aumentarán sus posibilidades de convertirla en su vizcondesa.

Discutieron sobre el tema durante un rato más e intercambiaron comentarios a medias palabras, como solían hacer los hombres cuando se movían sobre arenas movedizas.

—Entonces, ¿Ali se muda hoy a la casita? —preguntó Bothwell cuando Whitlock se levantaba para marcharse—. ¿Necesita ayuda?

—No necesitamos ayuda, gracias. Llevamos toda la semana trasladando bandejas, rejillas, recipientes de loza y todo tipo de cosas para cocinar. Ella no llevó a la mansión todos sus efectos personales, de modo que la mundanza en sí será bastante sencilla.

—Tal vez vaya a visitarla después de los servicios de hoy. —El vicario asintió con una sonrisa, deseando sin duda que llegara pronto el momento de verla—. Tendré que preparar a toda prisa un sermón sobre los males de decepcionar al reverendo de la parroquia de uno, ¿no le parece?

—Eso no tendría sentido, ¿no cree?

—¿Y cómo es eso?

—No ha logrado convencer a Ali de que asista a misa —contestó Whitlock camino de la puerta—. No tiene sentido que malgaste su sabiduría en los píos feligreses que asisten a todas las misas.

Bothwell frunció el cejo, no muy seguro de si se estaba burlando de él, insultándolo o reprendiéndolo, pero guardó silencio hasta que oyó cerrarse la puerta de la entrada. Las dos tazas de té habían ayudado, pero lo cierto era que el día anterior había sido el peor para viajar. Aun así, un día más entre los mojigatos de sus hermanos y habría empezado a soltar todas las maldiciones que recordaba de su época de colegio y universidad.

Dejó caer sus agotados huesos en su sillón favorito, se sirvió una tercera taza de té y apoyó los pies en el hogar. Dio cuenta de la taza en pocos sorbos mientras reflexionaba sobre los tres corderos de su rebaño que residían en Rosecroft, en realidad, técnicamente un cordero, una oveja y un carnero. Reflexionó sobre sus obligaciones con cada uno de ellos como pastor —aunque el término fuera un poco exagerado—, amigo (más exagerado todavía), pretendiente y posible padrastro. Las obligaciones y consideraciones se mezclaban, entrecruzaban y enmarañaban un poco más, hasta que, al final, Bothwell inclinó la barbilla sobre el pecho y se quedó dormido.

Jasper miró la hora en el reloj de pared de la biblioteca y frunció el cejo. Se había pasado la última hora leyendo las cartas de su madre, algo que se había convertido en un acto de devoción que realizaba con regularidad. Con frecuencia, se metía una o dos en el bolsillo y las releía en los momentos más inusitados, textos que prácticamente había memorizado. Ese día en particular le estaba resultando reconfortante y doloroso al mismo tiempo tener sus palabras escritas en la mano. Dobló las últimas tres cartas, se las guardó en el bolsillo interior y, mentalmente, trató de prepararse para lo que tenía que hacer a continuación, que no era otra cosa que llevar a Ali de regreso a su casita y asegurarse de que tuviera todo lo que necesitaba.

A su vuelta a Rosecroft, se había encontrado con una triste Heidi y un Ed un poco menos chistoso que de costumbre. Al día siguiente, a esas mismas horas, probablemente se enteraría de que Ali había aceptado la proposición de Bothwell y él no podría hacer nada al respecto.

Sería mejor que se casara con el reverendo a que se ocultara a saber dónde en su obsesión por conseguir que la pequeña tuviera la vida que merecía en Rosecroft.

—¿Te has despedido de Heidi? —le preguntó a Ali más tarde en el vestíbulo principal antes de partir.

—No está muy contenta conmigo —contestó ella—. Creo que se está escondiendo adrede y, si no te importa, preferiría terminar cuanto antes con las despedidas.

—¿Has mirado en su habitación?

No era propio de Heidi evitar la confrontación, pero Ali no tenía ganas de ponerse a buscar por toda la casa y terminar pasándose una hora secando lágrimas y perdiendo combates verbales.

—Sí, he mirado, y también en los establos —respondió ella, abatida—. Supongo que estará escondida en la sala de música, con Ed, que sin duda será mejor compañía que yo.

—Como quieras. —Jasper cogió la vieja maleta negra que contenía el resto de sus pertenencias, le ofreció el brazo y la ayudó a subir al carruaje. Había dejado de llover, nevar o caer aguanieve, pero el cielo seguía cubierto y amenazador.

»Un clima apropiado para la ocasión, ¿no te parece? —señaló colocando la maleta detrás del asiento.

Ella echó un vistazo al cielo e hizo una mueca.

—Supongo. —Mantuvo la vista fija al frente mientras Jasper se sentaba a su lado y cogía las riendas.

—Aún estás a tiempo de cambiar de opinión, lo sabes, ¿verdad? —le recordó él con suavidad.

Ali lo miró como queriendo descifrar si se refería a lo de volver a la casita, a casarse con Bothwell o a rechazarlo a él, pero lo único que hizo fue negar con la cabeza.

Hicieron el triste trayecto en silencio. Ali esperó a que Jasper bajara y rodeara el vehículo para ir a ayudarla, y si vaciló un momento antes de ponerle las manos en los hombros, y aún más antes de apartarse, él no comentó nada.

—Ya estás aquí —dijo, dejando la maleta en el vestíbulo—. Deja que te encienda el fuego al menos.

—Iba a... —Miró a su alrededor como si viera la casa por primera vez y se frotó los brazos—. Iba a poner una tetera. ¿Te apetece una taza?

—Ali... —La miró con el cejo fruncido, sin saber qué era lo que tenía que hacer. Al verlo vacilar, ella lo miró casi suplicante, así que Jasper terminó capitulando—. Una taza, pero entonces deja que meta a _César_ en el establo y me cerciore de que _Roddy_ está bien, ya de paso.

—Una taza —insistió ella, inesperadamente aliviada.

Mientras trajinaba en la enorme cocina, Whitlock metió al caballo en una cuadra con heno y agua, rascó la frente suave del mulo y encendió la chimenea en el salón del piso de abajo y en el dormitorio de Ali. Era la primera vez que entraba en su habitación y se le antojó que era bonita, femenina y acogedora. La cama era enorme, decorada con almohadas, faldones y encajes por todos lados, lo que le daba el aspecto de un bombón gigante.

Salió del dormitorio y cerró tras de sí, deseando no haber visto la cama.

—No llevas más que unos minutos en casa y ya huele divinamente —comentó, al llegar a la cocina.

—He puesto un poco de canela en la tetera. Tu té —dijo, entregándole una taza de desayuno grande, no una delicada tacita de té, y le indicó el banco cerca de la chimenea—. El fuego de la cocina estaba encendido, así que ésta debe de ser la única habitación confortable de toda la casa en estos momentos.

Se sentó en el banco, apoyada contra la pared, y él se sentó a su lado. Bebieron su té, el remedio universal para todo, mientras escuchaban el crepitar del fuego y el reloj marcaba los minutos, el final de lo que podría haber sido.

—¿Estarás bien? —preguntó Jasper, dejando a un lado la taza.

—Sí —contestó ella, mordisqueándose una uña.

Él se levantó con la intención de irse de allí como alma que lleva el diablo para dejar que la pobre llorara en paz y, tal vez, por su parte pudiera hacer lo mismo.

—Whitlock. —Ali se levantó y le rodeó la cintura con los brazos. Mucho más despacio, casi renuente, Jasper la rodeó a ella. Quería ofrecerle palabras de consuelo, pero la pena le cerraba la garganta, así que se limitó a abrazarla, cerró los ojos e inspiró su dulce fragancia por última vez—. Abrázame —susurró Ali con desesperación—. No debería pedírtelo y tienes todo el derecho a...

—Calla —murmuró él, acariciándole la espalda—. Te abrazaré. Está bien, no pasa nada.

Ella lloró en silencio, un llanto mucho más ruidoso y desesperado que otras veces, y lo único que podía hacer él era abrazarla. No había consuelo que valiera, para ninguno de los dos. No había mentiras piadosas, ni palabras corteses que redujeran el dolor. Tenían que soportarlo como pudieran. Cuando se tranquilizó, Jasper regresó al banco con ella y se sentó a su lado.

—No puedo evitarlo, Ali, pero creo que si tanto nos duele tomar este camino, tal vez no sea el adecuado —dijo, cogiéndole la mano entre las suyas.

—Tonterías —contestó ella, limpiándose las mejillas con un pañuelo de él—. No puede ser más difícil que muchas de las cosas que tú o cualquier otro soldado hayáis afrontado. Es sólo que...

Jasper esperó, preguntándose si ahora que su decisión se había convertido en una realidad confiaría por fin en él.

—Voy a echarla de menos.

Cinco palabras que aludían a toda una vida de sacrificio y pesar.

—Y ella te echará de menos a ti —respondió—, igual que yo. Le diré a Stevens que venga mañana para ver si se te ha olvidado algo o necesitas alguna cosa.

Ali asintió, pero cerró los ojos un momento. Jasper supo que estaba aceptando el significado que ocultaban sus palabras, que él no daría vueltas alrededor de su casita como un cachorro abandonado, buscando excusas para tomar el té en su cocina y prolongar así el tormento de ambos. Le debía algo más que eso y, sinceramente, no podría soportar saber que seguía deseándola incluso después de que ella se comprometiera con Bothwell.

—Adiós, Ali Brandon —se despidió, ahuecándole la palma de la mano contra la mejilla—. Sé feliz.

—Y tú —respondió ella, volviendo la cara dentro de su palma—. Mereces ser feliz y... gracias, por todo.

Bonitas palabras de despedida. Jasper cogió la capa de la percha y salía ya por la puerta trasera para enganchar el coche y seguir con su desgraciada vida, cuando llamaron con fuerza a la puerta principal.

—¿Esperas visita? —preguntó. Había oscurecido poco después de que llegaran, por lo que no era hora de visitas.

—Pues claro que no —contestó Ali, dirigiéndose a la entrada de la mano de él. Ed estaba en el porche, arrebujado en su abrigo y respirando fatigosamente.

—Edward —dijo su hermano, enarcando una ceja, perplejo.

—Entra —lo invitó Ali, cogiéndolo por la muñeca.

El joven tardó varios minutos aún en recuperar el aliento.

—No encuentro a Heidi —anunció entre jadeos—. Creía que estaría en su habitación, escondida —explicó, haciendo una señal con la cabeza en dirección a Ali—. Pero cuando os habéis marchado, he subido a buscarla. No quería que estuviera... sola.

—Tranquilo, respira —lo tranquilizó Jasper maldiciendo a la niña por montar todo aquel jaleo—. Probablemente esté con _Scout_ en los establos, o en la habitación de Ali, donde nadie iría a buscarla.

—¡No! —exclamó Ed con patente frustración—. Le he pedido a Steen que organizara al personal. Hemos buscado por toda la casa, Jazz, incluso en el desván. Hemos mirado en las cocheras, en los establos, en las bodegas, en todas partes. No hay señal de ella ni de _Scout_.

—Dios mío —susurró Ali, rodeándose la cintura con los brazos. De repente, parecía pequeña, perdida, a punto de desmayarse.

—Vamos a la cocina —le dijo Jasper a su hermano. Rodeó la cintura de ella con un brazo y la estrechó contra sí—. Solucionaremos esto,

Ali. No puede haberse ido muy lejos andando y al menos ha tenido la sensatez de llevarse al perro. Dejará rastro y hará ruido.

—Pero hace frío —susurró ella—. Hace frío, está triste y es una cabezota. No se dará cuenta de lo peligroso que es que coja un resfriado. Mi tía murió de un resfriado.

—Chist —la calló él, abrazándole la cintura por detrás. Permaneció así, con la barbilla apoyada en la coronilla de ella, y dejando que Ali absorbiera su calor, su fuerza y su serenidad, mientras Ed seguía dándoles detalles.

—¿Cuándo la han visto por última vez?

—Hacia las nueve. Tú acababas de llegar de montar a caballo y ha entrado en la sala de música, según Steen.

—Eso ha sido esta mañana —señaló Ali, aterrada—. Y yo creyendo que se estaba portando mal todo el día.

—Se está portando mal —murmuró Jasper.

—Hay más —añadió Ed, mirando de modo muy significativo a Ali, que seguía acurrucada entre los brazos de Whitlock.

—Desembucha —lo instó éste—. No tenemos tiempo que perder.

—Stevens dice que hay huellas que siguen el sendero que abriste a lo largo del muro de piedra, por detrás de los establos. No de Heidi, sino de _Scout_. Al abrigo del muro quedaba un poco de nieve y por eso se ha fijado en las huellas. El perro ha pasado por ahí hace poco. El suelo está blando después de la lluvia de ayer y Stevens conoce las marcas del perro.

—Así que Heidi ha ido al bosque —concluyó Jasper—. Puede que allí esté protegida del viento, pero la temperatura descenderá severamente ahora que es de noche.

—Dios mío, Dios mío... —Ali pasó de la palidez a un tono ceniciento—. En otra ocasión, huyó hacia el lago, pero ahora está comenzando a helarse. Me fijé hace un par de días, viniendo de Rosecroft con algunas cosas de la mudanza. Quizá ha pensado que ya estaría duro para patinar y puede haberse caído al agua.

Jasper la soltó y cogió su capa.

—Ed, tú vuelve a Rosecroft por si Heidi ha regresado. Coge el coche y llévate a Ali. Si Heidi aparece, querrá verla.

—No pienso quedarme sentada en tu cocina, bebiendo té sin hacer nada —protestó ella, levantando la barbilla con expresión beligerante—.

Y menos mientras tú das vueltas por el bosque. Podrías perderte también.

—Sé dónde está el lago, Ali —repuso él con toda la calma que pudo. Cogió un farol de la pared y comprobó que tenía aceite.

—No conoces el bosque tan bien como yo —insistió ella—. No hay luna y, Jasper, no puedo quedarme sin hacer nada. Todo esto es por mi culpa...

—No es culpa tuya —replicó él con más brusquedad de la que pretendía. Prendió una astilla en la estufa de la cocina y la empleó para encender el farol—. No es la primera vez que se escapa, pero pongo a Dios por testigo de que no volverá a hacerlo. Por favor, vete con Ed.

—No lo haré —se negó Ali, cruzándose de brazos, una postura que a Jasper le recordó a la niña por la que tan preocupados estaban.

—Muy bien —concedió, reacio a perder más tiempo discutiendo, sobre todo porque ella tenía razón—. Ed, vuelve a Rosecroft andando si no quieres entretenerte enganchando a _César_. Ali, ¿tienes alguna arma?

—Una vieja pistola. ¿Por qué?

—Para que pueda hacer una señal si la encontramos. Ed, dos disparos espaciados en el tiempo. Responded a la señal de igual forma. La llave del armero está en el último cajón de mi escritorio.

—Dos disparos espaciados —repitió su hermano—. Tienes media docena de caballos que se pueden ensillar y hombres para la búsqueda.

¿Quieres que me ocupe de organizarlo?

Él negó con la cabeza.

—De momento no. Bastante difícil va a ser ya seguirle la pista con la alfombra de hojas que cubre el suelo del bosque. Será mejor que no metamos a los caballos y que lo pisoteen todo. A ver qué averiguamos Ali y yo antes. Un solo disparo será la orden para organizar la partida de búsqueda. Responded a la señal de igual forma también en este caso.

—Entendido —dijo Ed, dándole un beso a Ali—. La encontraremos, Em. Toda la casa está rezando por que vuelva sana y salva, y está con el perro.

—Sí. Con _Sir Scout_. Gracias a Dios.

—Barón _Scout_ —la corrigió Jasper, empujándola hacia la salida con una mano y con el farol en la otra—. Pero después de esto, le daré mi maldito condado si consigue que no le pase nada a esa niña. Abrígate. Hace un frío que pela y me parece que va a empezar a nevar de un momento a otro.

Ali se puso una segunda capa, los guantes y una bufanda alrededor de las orejas y la boca.

—La encontraremos —aseguró Jasper cuando atravesaban el jardín trasero— y, cuando la tengamos, la abrazaremos y le daremos unos azotes.

Ali no dijo nada, aunque los dos sabían que si Heidi se había ahogado, habría que enterrarla, de nada servirían los azotes.

—La encontraremos —repitió él—. Reza, peinaremos el bosque y aparecerá, Em.

Jasper andaba con cautela porque el suelo estaba sembrado de piedras heladas y hojas mojadas con las que se podían resbalar si no se andaban con ojo. Poco después, llegaban al lago, una mancha negra en el lugar que fue lúgubre espacio de recreo bajo el sol de verano, un sitio lleno de recuerdos para ambos y en ese momento tétrico como una tumba.

—No está aquí —anunció Ali desconsolada—. A menos que esté en el agua —añadió, señalando con la cabeza la oscuridad insondable del lago.

A Heidi le castañeteaban los dientes, tenía los dedos de pies y las manos entumecidos por el frío y hacía ya mucho rato que se le habían terminado los panecillos con mantequilla que había guardado a escondidas para su perro y para ella. _Scout_ , normalmente alegre, aunque con cara de perplejidad, la miraba ahora con expresión de reproche, mientras que _Herodoto_ , por su parte, comía heno con absoluta indiferencia hacia sus invitados, sin disimular su desdén.

—Por poco nos descubres —lo riñó Heidi. A punto había estado el conde de encontrárselos al entrar en el pequeño establo. Le había dado el tiempo justo de sacar a _Scout_ por la puerta de atrás cuando Rosecroft entró con _César_ en la cuadra libre. El caballo se había dado cuenta de que había alguien detrás del granero, pero había sido _Herodoto_ el que había levantado su corto cuello y prácticamente había señalado por dónde se habían ido ella y su perro.

»Al menos tú sabes estar callado —dijo Heidi, dándole unas palmaditas a _Scout_ , confortablemente cálido, aunque no olía muy bien, precisamente—. Pero _Scout_ , ¿qué vamos a hacer ahora? Nunca me había ido tan lejos y la señorita Ali ha abandonado Rosecroft de todos modos.

El buen barón se reservó sus comentarios, pero levantó las orejas, alertando con ello a su dueña sobre las voces que llegaban del jardín trasero. Le advirtió al perro que no ladrara poniéndole la mano en el hocico, frío, mojado y resbaladizo y aguzó el oído.

—La encontraremos —decía Whitlock, pero el resto de sus palabras se perdieron en la noche fría y negra, conforme se adentraban en el bosque.

—Bien —susurró Heidi al oído de _Scout_ —. Que me busquen. Podríamos irnos a vivir a Surrey con Rose y lord Amery. Él haría entrar en razón a la señorita Ali y puede que también a Rosecroft.

Pero por el momento hacía demasiado frío para pensar en lanzarse a semejante aventura. Tenía hambre y sed y estaba congelada, además de tener unas ganas tremendas de hacer pis, pero hacía demasiado frío para ponerse a ello.

—Vamos, _Scout_ —dijo, saliendo de los establos—. No se les ocurrirá buscarnos en un lugar del que acaban de salir y, por la mañana, toda la parroquia sabrá lo mema que es la señorita Ali. El reverendo no se casará con ella si insiste en quedarse con nosotros y eso es exactamente lo que debería hacer si no quiere pasar más noches recorriendo el bosque a oscuras con Rosecroft.

Valientes palabras, aunque no parecieron impresionar demasiado al maloliente barón. Heidi entró por la puerta trasera y fue un verdadero alivio encontrar la cocina tan calentita. Estaba haciendo mucho frío fuera.

—Vamos, _Scout_. También está encendida la chimenea del salón. —Rebuscó antes en la cocina, bien abastecida en previsión de la marcha de Ali, y encontró más panecillos, recién hechos esta vez. El perro dio cuenta de los suyos en dos bocados, pero Heidi acompañó los de ella con leche fría. En cuestión de minutos se quedó dormida como un tronco, con su fiel compañero buscando el calor de la chimenea, y tuvo dulces sueños.

—Ha estado aquí —dijo Jasper, arrodillándose en el suelo embarrado y cubierto de hojas, alumbrándose con el farol. Examinó detenidamente, paso a paso, todo el perímetro del lago y, cuando terminó, se incorporó—. Podría haberse caído desde aquella roca. —Señaló hacia el lugar en el que vio a Ali lavarse el pelo meses atrás—. Pero aparte de eso, no hay rastro de resbalones a lo largo de la orilla en ningún otro punto de todo el lago. Las huellas siguen en aquella dirección —agregó, señalando hacia la casa—. Pero pierdo el rastro al llegar a las hojas.

—Y ahora ¿qué? —preguntó Ali observando el agua, como esperando encontrar allí las respuestas.

—Disparar una vez —respondió él, cogiéndola de la mano para volver a la casa de ella—. Me vendría bien comer algo. Parece que va a seruna noche larga y fría.

Al llegar a la acogedora cocina, Ali intentó desatarse los lazos de la capa, pero tenía los dedos entumecidos por el frío. Al verlo, Jasper le apartó las manos y se la soltó él mismo, aunque dejándola sobre los hombros. A continuación, le quitó los guantes y le apretó las manos entre las suyas.

—¿Cómo puedes tener las manos tan calientes? —preguntó ella, sometiéndose a sus cuidados sin protestar.

—Mi tamaño tiene mucho que ver. Soy como los caballos de tiro, musculoso y fornido, por eso el frío no me afecta tanto, al menos durante un rato. Dime dónde tienes la pistola para avisar a Ed.

—En en el salón—contestó ella, sacando las manos de entre las suyas—. En la estantería que está junto a la chimenea.

—¿Tienes algo para limpiarla?

—Debería estar todo en la misma caja.

—Iré por ella. ¿Qué te parece si mientras preparas algo para comer? Algo sencillo.

Cogió el farol de donde lo había dejado para iluminar la puerta trasera y se dirigió hacia el salón. Examinó las estanterías, primero la más alta, que le llegaba a la altura de los ojos, y después la del centro. Allí estaba la pistola, en su caja de madera. No había estado en la casa el tiempo suficiente para darse cuenta de si alguna cosa estaba fuera de lugar, pero lo cierto era que algo no olía muy bien en el salón apenas iluminado por el farol. Era muy extraño, porque alrededor de Ali siempre olía a limpio, más que limpio en realidad.

Olía a húmedo de manera bastante desagradable. Se dio la vuelta muy despacio y el farol captó el reflejo de unos fulgurantes ojos verdes un poco por encima del suelo, delante del sofá. Lo primero que se le ocurrió fue que algún animal salvaje había entrado en la casa buscando el calor y después que tal vez fuera el famoso _Gan_ , pero en ese momento, el animal poseedor de aquellos ojos verdes se levantó y se acercó a lamerle la mano.

El alivio se apoderó de él cuando levantó el farol y vio a la niña dormida en el sofá.

—Buen chico —musitó, dándole unas cariñosas palmaditas al animal, sin alzar mucho la voz—. Pero que muy buen chico.

El perro regresó al sitio que ya había calentado y reanudó su siesta.

Jasper se volvió sin hacer ruido y regresó a la cocina con la pistola.

—Ali —dijo, quitándole el cuchillo con el que estaba cortando pan, dejándolo en la encimera y llevándola al salón—. Heidi está bien, está en casa.

Ella se llevó la mano a la boca y si Jasper no la hubiera sujetado por la cintura, habría corrido al sofá a abrazar a la niña. Sin embargo, se dejó conducir de vuelta a la cocina.

—Gracias a Dios —susurró—. Gracias a Dios, gracias a Dios.

—¿Puedo limpiar la pistola?

—Sí —afirmó, retrocediendo—. Límpiala, sí.

Mientras él se ocupaba del arma, Ali observaba a Heidi desde la puerta del salón.

Al rato se oyó, bastante amortiguado, el primer disparo, una pausa, y luego el segundo, seguido de otros dos en respuesta. A juzgar por el sonido, se dio cuenta de que Whitlock tenía que haberse alejado bastante antes de disparar.

«Qué hombre tan considerado», pensó acto seguido, dándose cuenta de que hacía tiempo que no encontraba razones para tildarlo de bárbaro. ¿Qué demonios pensaba? Era un buen hombre, no siempre fácil, pero bueno al fin y al cabo.

Iba a echarlo mucho de menos el resto de su vida.

Apartó la vista de la niña y regresó a la cocina.

—Si todavía tienes hambre, puedo prepararte algo para cenar.

—No hace falta —respondió él sin hacer ademán de quitarse la ropa y las botas húmedas.

—¿Quieres que despierte a Heidi? —la planteó Ali, tratando de disimular su decepción.

—¿Despertarla para qué? —preguntó Jasper sinceramente perplejo.

—Para que pueda regresar a Rosecroft contigo —contestó ella con toda la calma que pudo. ¿Por qué se empeñaba Whitlock en ponérselo aún más difícil?

—Ali... —comenzó él, pasando de la confusión a la incredulidad—. No puedes pasar por alto el hecho de que Heidi ha arriesgado su vida para impedir que te fueras. Tiene que estar contigo.

Lo dijo en voz baja, pero Ali sabía lo mucho que le estaba costando decirlo, porque ella misma tenía ganas de gritar.

—Seguro que eres consciente —repuso— de que no podemos exponerla a otro cambio más. Rosecroft es su hogar, tú eres su tutor y ya me has asegurado que pondrás a su disposición todos tus recursos.

Él se pasó la mano por el pelo y se apretó los ojos con la palma de las manos.

—Será mejor que pongas la tetera.

—Y será mejor que tú te quites esa ropa mojada —dijo ella sin levantar la voz—. La tenderemos para que se seque mientras te tomas el té.

Dejó que Ali lo ayudara a quitarse el abrigo, luego se desabotonó el chaleco y le tendió ambas cosas. Ella se dirigió al salón sin hacer ruido y puso el abrigo en el respaldo de un sillón de orejas y el chaleco en uno de los brazos. Oyó el crujido de un papel dentro de uno de los bolsillos interiores del chaleco, lo sacó y lo dejó en el sillón de enfrente, para que se secara también y la humedad no estropeara lo escrito.

Al volver a la cocina, Whitlock estaba terminando de preparar las tostadas de pan con queso que Ali había empezado a hacer cuando descubrieron a Heidi. Pusieron las tostadas y el té en una bandeja encima de la mesa y se sentaron el uno frente al otro.

—¿Qué es lo que querías decirme? —preguntó ella, deseosa de terminar con aquel asunto de una vez, pero por otro lado no quería que él se fuera nunca.

Ni Heidi. Claro que no quería que se fuera la niña.

—No puedes dejarla conmigo, Alice Brandon —contestó Whitlock con voz queda.

—Eso es una tontería —replicó ella, bebiendo un sorbo de té—. Heidi tendrá más posibilidades de tener una buena educación y que la alta sociedad la acepte si está a tu cuidado. Ya hemos hablado de esto, Jasper.

—No conoces al hombre que estás dispuesta a dejar que se ocupe de Heidi —la advirtió él, sosteniendo la taza entre ambas manos—.Crees que lo sabes, Ali, pero no lo sabes.

—Dime. Si crees que existe algún motivo por el que no puedas cuidar de ella y que yo deba saber, dímelo. Te escucho. Pero dudo mucho que vayas a hacerme cambiar de idea.

—Una vez me preguntaste por Waterloo —dijo Jasper, tragando saliva, cerrando los ojos al pronunciar el nombre de la batalla.

—Sí —respondió Ali con un escalofrío.

Sabía que Whitlock había visto y hecho cosas horribles. Cosas que se esperaba que los soldados fueran capaces de hacer en época de guerra, pero por alguna razón, el miedo que veía en sus ojos le decía que aquello era peor, para él al menos.

—Sabes que he matado a muchos hombres —comenzó—. Algunos no eran más que unos niños, pero como llevaban uniforme, matarlos estaba justificado.

—Yo no sólo lo justifico —intervino ella, dejando a un lado la taza, deseosa de cogerle las manos entre las suyas—, te aplaudo por ello. Te estoy agradecida por lo que hiciste, aunque lamento mucho las secuelas que esa época te ha dejado.

—También maté a dos mujeres —prosiguió, mirándola a los ojos—. Ejecutadas por espiar para los franceses. Ellas no llevaban uniforme,

Ali, pero aun así apreté el...

Dejó las palabras en el aire y bajó los ojos. Ella alargó la mano por encima de la mesa y lo cogió de la muñeca.

—Eran el enemigo —dijo con suavidad—. Más atroz si cabe por ser mujeres y mucho más difícil para ti cumplir con tu deber. Era la guerra,

Jasper, y todos conocían los posibles costes.

Él asintió, pero se soltó de ella con cuidado.

—Te contaré lo que ocurrió en Waterloo —continuó con voz queda y resignada—. Tienes derecho a saber. No, _necesitas_ saber, lo que tendrá que afrontar Heidi si la dejas conmigo.

Ella aguardó a que siguiera. El fuego crepitaba en el silencio.

—El de Bonaparte no era el ejército más disciplinado del mundo. Tampoco contaban con el mejor equipamiento o los mejores caballos. Los soldados no eran muy profesionales, pero sí eran valientes. Cuando Bonaparte escapó de Elba, los arrastró por toda Francia hasta llegar a

Bruselas, cuando todos confiaban en que se detendría en la frontera. A Wellington le dio tiempo a agrupar sus líneas a lo largo de un sistema montañoso que rodeaba Waterloo y allí aguardó a que el emperador cruzara la frontera.

Su voz se tornó distante, la vista fija en sus recuerdos, pero en sus ojos, Ali vislumbró el horror.

—Te has fijado en que me pongo nervioso cuando truena —le planteó, mirándola.

—Me he fijado, sí, pero parece que vas mejorando.

—No son sólo los truenos, Ali. Es la lluvia, los truenos, el zumbido de las moscas, el olor del barro, el sonido de una guitarra española o el de una estampida de caballos. Durante los primeros meses después de que Ed me llevara a rastras a casa, lo único que quería oír era el silencio o su música. Mi hermano percibió que necesitaba ahogar los demás sonidos... Dejémoslo, estoy divagando. —Inspiró profundamente y soltó el aire antes de continuar—: La víspera de la batalla estaba lloviendo. No una tormenta de verano, sino un verdadero diluvio, torrentes helados de agua que convirtieron el despliegue a lo largo de aquella cadena montañosa en un verdadero infierno. Jamás olvidaré los olores, aunque viva cien años. El barro, los uniformes calados y la impedimenta mojada, el miedo... Luego amaneció un día de calor infernal aún más insoportable. La artillería se puso en marcha. Pero entonces, justo cuando creíamos que nos iba a estallar la cabeza a causa de los cañonazos, el fuego cesó y lo que sobrevino fue todavía peor. Aguardamos expectantes a que los franceses cargaran, porque nuestros refuerzos se iban acercando a medida que transcurría el día.

Ali observaba cómo los recuerdos amenazaban con aplastarlo bajo un peso insoportable y recordó la escena con Heidi y sus soldaditos de juguete: «"¿Por qué no avanzan estos malditos franceses?" Oh, Dios mío...».

—Al final, cargaron contra nosotros. El campo se había convertido en un terreno pantanoso en el que sus caballos se hacían daño, pero los franceses repitieron la carga montaña arriba, una y otra vez, y cada intento les suponía más víctimas, más caballos lisiados o moribundos, que luchaban denodadamente por levantarse del suelo, más camaradas muertos que no lograban apartarse a tiempo para salvar la vida.

Guardó silencio durante largo rato, pero Ali temía que aquello no fuera más que la preparación para lo que iba a venir a continuación. Le cogió la mano de nuevo y, esta vez, Whitlock se lo permitió.

—La batalla se saldó con cincuenta mil bajas entre muertos y heridos y casi la mitad de esa cantidad entre caballos muertos o heridos de muerte. Conduje una partida de hombres al campo de batalla para recuperar la impedimenta que se pudiera salvar. Los carroñeros ya estaban dando buena cuenta del festín, vaciando los bolsillos hasta de los que no estaban muertos. Los médicos iban por delante, pero mi unidad tenía que recoger las armas, munición y resto de impedimenta que se pudiera salvar.

»Algunos de mis hombres estaban heridos, pero sabían que admitir que eran heridas graves significaba que los dieran de baja del ejército, de modo que fuimos comprobando el estado de los caballos caídos, uno por uno, avanzando a trompicones entre el fango y maldiciendo, pero

Ali... —Clavó en ella la mirada de alguien que había visto lo que era el infierno—. No todos estaban muertos. Algunos habían sido heridos dos días antes, algunos tan sólo unas horas, y no...

Ella le apretó la mano y no se la soltó. En realidad, deseaba que no lo hiciera, pero lo instó a continuar.

—Los soldados me entregaron sus armas y la munición, y animal moribundo que encontrábamos, le disparábamos para acabar con su sufrimiento. —Tragó saliva, los ojos fijos en aquel terrible recuerdo—. Era una violación de las órdenes, pero ninguno de mis hombres protestó por que se utilizara la munición con ese propósito. Cuando nos quedamos sin balas, utilizamos los cuchillos, hasta que perdí la cuenta...

Aferraba la mano de Ali con una fuerza feroz, pero ésta no dijo nada. A Jasper le hacía falta contarlo, porque, si no, los recuerdos lo perseguirían toda la vida. Ella lo sabía por experiencia propia. Llevaba cargando sus propios secretos demasiado tiempo. Podía hacer aquello por él y tener el privilegio de ser la depositaria de sus confidencias, por muy lúgubres que éstas fueran.

—Había una yegua —continuó Whitlock, bajando la voz hasta un susurro desapasionado que auguraba detalles aún más oscuros—. Un elegante animal de color negro que había buscado refugio en una arboleda cercana. Los caballos suelen hacerlo. Pregúntale a cualquier oficial curtido en la batalla y te hablará de algún caballo que, aun herido mortalmente, había puesto a salvo a su jinete antes de sucumbir. La habían alcanzado en el costado con una bayoneta. Había sangre por todas partes, pero ella seguía tratando de ponerse en pie. Estaba muy débil, pero continuaba agitando la cabeza y revolviéndose sin emitir ni un sonido. No se veía al jinete por ningún lado, pero confiaba en que se hubiera salvado aunque sólo fuera por ella. La yegua lo sabía, Ali...

Se detuvo una vez más y ella vio que tenía las mejillas mojadas por las lágrimas, aunque no se le notaba el llanto en la voz.

—Sabía que yo estaba allí para poner fin a su sufrimiento y dejó de moverse para que pudiera abrirle la garganta y esperar a su lado hasta que murió. Dije la oración estúpida e inútil de siempre y seguí adelante con mi unidad. No nos habíamos alejado mucho cuando un grupo de carroñeros entró en la arboleda. No sé por qué les presté atención, pero estaban tan contentos, dando gracias al emperador por brindarles la posibilidad de llenar tantos calderos con algo para comer y bla, bla, bla. No debería haber mirado, no debería haberme permitido darme la vuelta y mirar, pero lo hice... Estaban descuartizando a la pequeña yegua. Estaba muerta, yo sabía que estaba muerta, pero pensé qué habría sucedido si yo no hubiera llegado unos minutos antes y deshonré mi uniforme.

Ali le cogió ambas manos con las suyas y agachó la cabeza. Las lágrimas empezaron a rodar también por sus mejillas.

—Me moví muy de prisa y ninguno de mis hombres pudo detenerme —continuó él con amargura—. Llevaba varios cuchillos encima, ya que ellos me habían ofrecido los suyos al acabarse las balas para las pistolas y me lancé sobre los carroñeros, uno, dos, tres; al gordo feliz que estaba alegrándose tanto con el cadáver de la yegua. Ojalá hubiera acertado.

—¿No alcanzaste? —preguntó Ali, aliviada por él, aunque furiosa de todos modos.

—Se resbaló —explicó Jasper—. Resbaló en el último momento con el maldito barro, barro formado por la lluvia y la sangre. La sangre de la

yegua le salvó literalmente la vida.

—Me preocupa más que él sobreviviera que el hecho de que te saltaras las normas —declaró ella apasionadamente. Se preguntó si Whitlock creía de verdad que lo iba a considerar inadecuado para educar a Heidi por eso.

—El hombre se levantó gritando, amenazándome con pedirme un consejo de guerra, que él no hacía otra cosa que intentar alimentar a su familia... Y si no llega a ser porque un viejo sargento de artillería me amenazó con relevarme del mando, habría tenido que hacer frente a una acusación de asesinato.

—Pero le hiciste caso al sargento —dijo Ali, percatándose de que Whitlock tenía los nudillos blancos de tanto apretar.

—Le hice caso a él y a su demoledor gancho de derecha. Me sacaron del campo de batalla a rastras, pero todos los hombres presentes se negaron a informar del incidente a mi comandante.

—Entonces, ¿qué te ocurrió? —preguntó Ali, acariciándole el dorso de la mano con el pulgar.

—El general que se encontró con el caso en su mesa me conocía de España y me dio dos opciones: vender mi grado de oficial y volver a casa como un héroe o tratar de defenderme de las acusaciones de asesinato, pero había testigos que me condenarían por haber lanzado el cuchillo no a uno, sino a tres civiles, y todo para proteger ¿qué? ¿El honor de un caballo muerto? Eso habría avergonzado no sólo a mi unidad, sino también a mi familia y hasta la memoria de mi hermano. Así que vendí mi grado y empecé a beber, pero antes hice algo por mí.

—¿Qué hiciste, Jasper? —Ali lo acariciaba con los pulgares de las dos manos, tratando de transmitirle su aceptación, su comprensión y también su aprobación de cualquier acto que viniera de él.

—Enterré al caballo —respondió, hundiendo la barbilla para que ella no pudiera verle la cara—. Tuve que hacerlo y, cuando el general se enteró, me dijo que sería un estúpido de no irme a casa, porque mi carrera había terminado con o sin consejo de guerra. Pero Ali...

—Estoy aquí —dijo ella, tragando para pasar el nudo que tenía en la garganta.

—A veces pienso que enterrar a aquella yegua fue lo único decente que hice en toda mi carrera en el ejército. Que todo lo demás fue sólo brutalidad y actos criminales y...

Ali se le acercó velozmente y le rodeó los hombros con los brazos. Lo instó a apoyar la cabeza en su pecho y lo estrechó contra ella hasta que sintió que le abrazaba la cintura con idéntica desesperación, aferrándose como si se estuviera ahogando, como si estuviera muriéndose, pero ella no lo soltó.

Lo abrazó hasta que le dolió la espalda y empezaron a doblársele las rodillas, y aun así siguió abrazándolo. Lo abrazó mientras Jasperlloraba y sufría horribles ataques que le agarrotaban el cuerpo y cedían un poco para hacer presa de nuevo en él al cabo de un rato. Se estremeció entre sus brazos, pero no se soltó hasta que, por fin, la sentó en su regazo y siguió abrazándola luego en esa postura un poco más.

Verlo así le partía el corazón, pensar en el dolor, la desconfianza en sí mismo y la soledad, absoluta y miserable que su servicio a la Corona le había costado. Mientras servía y todos los días desde que dejó de hacerlo.

—Ya has pagado suficiente —habló ella, con la voz ronca por las lágrimas—. Jasper Whitlock, hiciste lo correcto al tirar aquellos cuchillos y también al enterrar a la yegua y volver a casa. Hiciste lo correcto y no estás loco. Al infierno con todos.

—Ali, no —repuso él cuando ella hubo terminado de despotricar—. No hice lo correcto. No fue un pensamiento racional siquiera. Me comporté con una innecesaria violencia asesina por nada. No puede decirse que esté cuerdo del todo, soy un asesino y, cuando llueve, no puedo dejar de pensar en emborracharme. No puedes perdonarme todas esas cosas. No puedes confiarle a Bronwyn a alguien como yo. No deberías confiarme ni siquiera a tu mulo, por el amor de Dios.

—Calla —le ordenó Ali, tapándole la boca con la mano—. Calla, calla. Tuviste un mal momento. Has tenido otros. Eres humano, Whitlock.

Las cosas que has soportado han supuesto una amenaza para esa humanidad, pero así y todo te preocupas por Heidi, eres amable con ella, adoras a tus caballos y tu familia te quiere. No te entierres con aquel pobre caballo. No lo hagas.

—Ali —dijo él con tono cansado pero implacable—, he matado a más hombres de los que puedo contar. Me respetaban por eso, por mi brutalidad en el cuerpo a cuerpo. Estaba decidido a hacer lo que hiciera falta con tal de prevalecer en todas las batallas. Aunque nos retirásemos o sufriéramos una severa derrota, siempre me llevaba por delante a todos los enemigos posibles.

—¿Y disfrutabas matando? —preguntó ella, echándose hacia atrás para poder mirarlo a los ojos.

—Pues claro que no.

—¿Ni siquiera un poquito? —insistió—. ¿No disfrutabas con el respeto que eso te proporcionaba? ¿Con la sensación de victoria tal vez?

—No —respondió él con voz ronca—. Cuanto más violento me ponía, más se afanaban mis hombres en seguir peleando a mi lado y entonces sentía que tenía que luchar para protegerlos.

—Jasper —Ali esperó a que la mirase—, cuando te conocí y te oí dar órdenes y hacer declaraciones con aquella brusquedad, aunque con los modales de un caballero, pensé que estaba tratando con un verdadero bárbaro.

—Lo soy... —comenzó a asentir, pero ella le impidió continuar.

—No eres un bárbaro —dijo con firmeza—. Sé que no lo eres porque sé de la ternura de que eres capaz.

—Los soldados...

—¡¿Quieres callarte?! —Ali sintió que se le llenaban de lágrimas los ojos otra vez—. No eres ningún bárbaro. Lo sé porque me has hecho el amor, no has fornicado conmigo sin más, maldita sea. Y la parte de ti que mató y lisió y apuñaló a unos civiles es la parte de ti que quiere desesperadamente vivir. Los santos no sobreviven en este mundo —añadió, suavizando el tono de voz—. Los santos viven sentados en una nube, tocando el arpa, pero los humanos, buenos, amables y decentes no pueden evitar buscar la manera de sobrevivir. Pelean para vivir, Whitlock. No sólo uno o dos puñetazos, quizá tienen que dar alguno más, arriesgándose a que el enemigo los mate. Lo que tú has hecho para sobrevivir me dice que no sólo no eres un bárbaro, sino que eres muy humano. Ni más ni menos.

Apoyó la frente contra la suya y guardó silencio.

Momentos después, se levantó de su regazo y recogió las tazas. Él la miró cuando apagó el quinqué de un soplido y seguidamente se detuvo junto a la puerta.

—Está nevando —anunció con voz queda—. Pero nevando de verdad.

—Será mejor que me vaya —decidió Jasper, levantándose muy despacio, como si tuviera cientos de años—. Pero te agradezco que me hayas escuchado. Espero que ahora veas por qué Heidi tiene que quedarse contigo.

—No veo tal cosa —insistió ella—. Lo que veo es que te has convencido para creer todas esas monstruosas falacias sobre ti. Tú lo llamas matar o asesinar, yo lo llamo proteger. Te burlas de la patriótica llamada a las armas, pero se hace para proteger a quienes, como Heidi, no sabrían protegerse solos. Ella estará segura y amada contigo.

—Ali —cerró los ojos, el dolor era patente en las facciones de su rostro—, soy un bastardo, un asesino. No puedo prometerte que no vaya a perder la compostura la próxima vez que llueva. Ni siquiera podía ha... hab... —Se detuvo bruscamente. Parecía como si alguna horrible blasfemia estuviese a punto de salirle por la boca—. No hablé como es debido hasta que me hice adulto. No soy elegante ni refinado, prefiero los animales a la mayoría de las personas y, probablemente, no sea capaz de disfrutar nunca más de una tormenta de verano. No puedes dejarme a esa niña.

—Estoy harta de discutir —se quejó ella—. Pero no me gusta la idea de que salgas ahí fuera con esta tormenta. ¿Quieres quedarte conmigo?

—No —contestó él, negando con la cabeza muy decidido—. No puedo quedarme contigo. No puedo condenarme a vivir otra vez semejante placer contigo para que me lo eches en cara a la mañana siguiente. Quiero, claro que quiero, pero no puedo. Piensa que es la parte de mí que quiere sobrevivir la que lo dice, llámalo mezquindad o reticencia a que aceptes la proposición de otro cuando aún tienes mi olor impregnado en la piel... Lo siento. —Se detuvo y miró con desolación a su alrededor—. Perdona, he sido vulgar y desagradable y ninguno de los dos lo merecemos.

—Está bien —dijo Ali, viendo que él estaba sufriendo tanto como ella—. Si no puedes hacerme el amor, no pasa nada. Supongo que tengo que darte la razón. No sería lo más sensato. —Y dolería a rabiar, pero iba a dolerle igualmente. Sin embargo, un vistazo a su rostro le bastó para comprender que Jasper estaba sufriendo ya mucho más que todo eso.

—El sofá está ocupado —dijo, bajando la voz—, pero hace muy mal tiempo para que salgas con el coche.

—Montaré en tu mulo a pelo —gruñó él, dirigiéndose al salón en busca de la ropa que tenía secándose al fuego.

—No está entrenado para llevar a nadie —replicó Ali con la misma intensidad—. Me portaré bien, Whitlock. Dormiré contigo igual que

hemos dormido otras veces, sin cometer ninguna transgresión, sin impregnarme la piel con tu olor, pero, por favor, no... —Se detuvo y tomó aire

—: Puedo quedarme en el salón con Heidi. Jasper, te lo pido por favor, no salgas ahí fuera tú solo.

Jasper le dio la espalda mientras trataba de pensar con sensatez. La mansión no estaba tan lejos, la nieve no era tan espesa y él no estaba tan cansado, excepto que sí lo estaba. Se sentía totalmente exhausto. No le había contado a nadie, ni siquiera a Ed, la historia de cómo había abandonado el ejército. Sus hermanos eran demasiado perspicaces y no se lo preguntaban y su padre probablemente hubiera oído rumores.

Entre la alta sociedad, los cotilleos corrían más rápido que un caballo al galope. No le cabía duda de que el duque se avergonzaba de él y por eso no le había sacado el tema.

Sin embargo, Ali no se avergonzaba, y esa... compasión significaba mucho para él. Significaba esperanza, paz, bondad y un mundo en el que merecía la pena vivir. Por el contrario, ella se había mostrado orgullosa de él y lo había comprendido.

—Me quedaré —decidió—, pero no esperes que te abrace toda la noche, Ali. No soy tan fuerte, sobre todo cuando... No soy tan fuerte.

—Muy bien —dijo ella con cierta vacilación en la voz, en la mirada y en todo su ser—. Entonces te abrazaré yo.


	16. Chapter 16

Capítulo 16

Ya en la habitación de Ali, Jasper le cepilló el pelo y se lo recogió en una trenza. Ella lo ayudó a desvestirse y dejó que la ayudara con su ropa. Después, él reavivó el fuego y, mientras tanto, ella se lavó y se metió en la cama, desde donde lo observó hacer sus abluciones. Tumbado de espaldas a su lado, un rato después, decidido a no tocarla aunque lo mataran, Ali le buscó la mano bajo las mantas. Jasper se la cogió y suspiró.

Iba a ser una noche muy larga.

—Heidi tiene un fideicomiso, ¿lo sabías? —dijo, sin venir a cuento.

—¿Un fideicomiso? ¿Lo has dispuesto tú?

—No —contestó él, cómodo al tocar un tema tan prosaico—. El viejo conde lo dispuso como parte del conjunto de sus propiedades. Al fin y al cabo era su única nieta, pero como Biers era el fideicomisario, dedicó más tiempo a tratar de apropiarse de los bienes de la propiedad que a administrarlos.

—¿Está en quiebra ese fideicomiso?

—No —respondió él, acariciándole la muñeca con el pulgar sin darse cuenta.

—Es bueno saber que hay fondos para ella —comentó ella.

—Ali, te aplaudo por tu cabezonería, y sé que la vida no te ha permitido ser de otra manera, pero también has de saber que yo no soy el tutor de Heidi.

—Vi el documento —repuso ella, volviéndose de lado para mirarlo a la luz de la lumbre—. Te nombraba tutor y ahora entiendo por qué hiciste que lo redactaran.

—Redactar —convino él—, pero está sin firmar. Ayer, cuando fui a York, firmé otro documento, el que te nombra tutora a ti.

—Mira quién fue a hablar de cabezonería. —Ali cerró los ojos y apretó los dedos más fuerte en torno a los suyos.

—Hay más —agregó él, poniéndose también de lado—. Y puede que quieras echarme desnudo y todo a la calle cuando lo oigas.

—Bonita imagen. ¿Qué has hecho?

—He ido a ver a Bothwell esta mañana —explicó, sosteniéndole la mirada—. No le he mencionado el fideicomiso, que considero asunto exclusivo tuyo, pero sí le he informado de que eras la tutora de Heidi —dijo muy despacio.

—¿Y por qué has creído que te correspondía a ti hablar con nuestro vicario?

«Tu vicario», la corrigió él mentalmente.

—Porque fue su declaración jurada lo que me permitió pedir el documento a tu nombre —contestó Jasper. Alargó la otra mano y siguió con el dedo la línea de la tensa mandíbula de Ali. Adoraba aquella expresión de determinación y la textura de su piel y la forma en que le sostenía la mirada incluso cuando el tema de conversación era complicado.

—¿Qué tiene que ver James con Heidi? —preguntó ella, confusa.

—Visitó a tu tía cuando estaba enferma —le recordó él—. Esperaba que ella se le hubiera confiado y, sin duda, él estaba al tanto de sus últimos deseos para la niña. Quería que Heidi estuviera contigo. Bothwell no tiene objeción, por cierto.

—Yo sé lo que quería y respeto que ella pensara que eso sería lo mejor para todos.

—No vamos a discutir otra vez el asunto, ¿verdad?

—No. —Alargó la mano y ahuecó la palma contra la nuca de él—. Ya hemos dicho todo lo que había que decir y hecho lo que cada uno creía que era lo mejor. Y tus documentos se pueden anular, llegado el caso. Pero todo puede esperar hasta mañana. Ven aquí, Jasper, y deja que te abrace.

Él se movió y se acurrucó contra el hombro de ella. Ni siquiera se le ocurrió protestar. La amaba y había elegido dormir con ella, una decisión deshonrosa, dolorosa y simplemente estúpida, pero ni por ésas era capaz de lamentarla. Dejó que su mano vagara por la cálida piel de su estómago y le puso la rodilla encima de los muslos.

—¿Peso demasiado? —murmuró, cerrando los ojos.

—No pesas demasiado —le aseguró Ali, volviendo la cara para besarle la sien—. Das calor y hueles muy bien.

Él asintió, devolviéndole en silencio el sentimiento antes de caer en un sueño profundo y reparador, libre de pesadillas. Ella sintió cómo se relajaba y se olvidaba de los problemas del día y trató de no dormirse. En ese momento, no podía considerar si Whitlock tenía razón. No podía permitirse admitir cuánto le había gustado subir con él a la habitación, sabiendo que Heidi dormía sana y salva en el piso de abajo. No podía permitirse reflexionar sobre la paciencia que tenían el uno con el otro cuando discutían, el cuidado con que dirimían sus diferencias.

Al final sucumbió al cansancio, aunque no tuvo unos sueños especialmente dulces.

Cuando se despertó a la mañana siguiente, se lo encontró apoyado en un codo, mirándola serio.

—Estás despierto. —Le apartó el pelo de la frente y no protestó cuando él le atrapó los dedos y se los besó. Se habían acabado los achuchones, pero también el decoro silenciosamente recriminatorio.

—Me estoy regalando la vista con tu belleza matinal —respondió Jasper—, pero los inquilinos de abajo están inquietos y creo que hay una jovencita en el sofá que merece una buena reprimenda.

—Y un caballero que no cenó mucho anoche y que seguro que tendrá ganas de desayunar —añadió Ali—. Y también un barón deseoso de salir a hacer sus necesidades.

—Ya está fuera —dijo él con una sonrisa que no le llegó a los ojos—. He mirado por la ventana antes y ya ha hecho sus necesidades.

—Qué afortunado. No quiero salir de la cama, Jasper.

—Ni yo —afirmó él y esta vez la sonrisa, una sonrisa muy triste, sí asomó a sus ojos.

—Abrázame —le pidió Ali, cerrando los ojos para que no viera la súplica desesperada que había en ellos. Whitlock adaptó su cuerpo desnudo sobre el suyo una última vez, envolviéndola con su calor y su ternura, con la mejilla apoyada en la de ella.

—Sólo un momento —susurró, pero Ali se apretó contra él y no pudo evitar desear que... luego, aflojó el abrazo y Whitlock salió de la cama. Al fin y al cabo, era un soldado, un hombre que había hecho lo imposible y sufrido lo insufrible en numerosas ocasiones.

—¿Cómo lo hacemos? —preguntó él, tirándole la bata.

—¿Qué? —se extrañó Ali, sentándose en la cama mientras se sacaba la trenza de la bata.

—En el piso de abajo hay una niña a la que no se le escapa ni un detalle y que no se deja convencer fácilmente cuando se le mete una idea en la cabeza —contestó Jasper, metiéndose detrás del biombo para hacer sus necesidades, como hacían los hombres, sin dejar de hablar—.Bothwell aceptaría llevársela a Landover.

—Ya me lo has dicho —dijo ella, deshaciéndose la trenza.

—Y ahora mismo estoy en presencia de otra fémina que tampoco se deja convencer fácilmente —continuó él, cogiendo prestado el cepillo de dientes y los polvos dentales de Ali.

—¿Qué te parece si bajo yo primero y voy preparando el desayuno? —sugirió ella—. Después, puedes bajar tú como si hubieras dormido en la habitación de invitados.

—Supongo que valdrá —contestó Jasper, poniéndose la ropa—. Ali, vístete, por favor —le indicó, mirándola con calma al ver que pasaban los minutos y ella seguía mirándolo.

Ali se levantó, se dirigió al armario y buscó un cómodo vestido viejo de resistente terciopelo azul. El tejido había adquirido un tono desvaído por el uso, del mismo color que sus ojos. Calculó que, como le quedaba bastante amplio, podría abrocharse los botones retorciéndose un poco ella sola.

Porque sola seguiría el resto de su absurda y malograda vida.

—Permíteme —dijo Jasper, apartándole las manos para ayudarla con los botones del centro de la espalda, a los que llegaba peor—.

Prométeme que te sentarás a descansar y a comer algo de lo que cocinas, Ali Brandon. Estás demasiado delgaducha.

—Suelo perder peso cuando llega el frío. Me encargan más tartas y dulces cuando la gente pasa más tiempo en casa.

Él retrocedió, resistiéndose heroicamente a besarle la nuca. No había nada sexual en el impulso, tan sólo el deseo de acercar los labios a ese punto de su cuerpo y paladear su dulzura, inspirar su fragancia como quien huele un precioso ramo de rosas.

—Te ataré las botas —se oyó decir. Jamás le había atado los zapatos a una mujer en toda su vida, pero quería una excusa para tocarla.

Para gran alivio suyo, ella se lo permitió—. Bonitos pies —dijo, frunciendo el cejo mientras le ponía unas gruesas medias. Se le había pasado por alto besarle los pies, un descuido que engrosó las filas de sus remordimientos. Se le había pasado acariciarle la espalda la noche anterior, cuando sucumbieron a la necesidad de abrazarse. Nunca había cantado un dueto con ella. No le había regalado flores. No le había dicho...

Se enderezó, pero se quedó de rodillas. Ali estaba sentada, mirándolo a los ojos como si le hubiera leído el pensamiento.

—Me habría vuelto loco en la tercera tormenta de no ser por ti —dijo—. Y por Heidi. Cuando vivía en casa, en Surrey, iba tirando, pero aquí, cuando todo me resultaba tan desconocido...

—Aquí también lo habrías hecho —lo interrumpió ella, colocándole la mano en la nuca—. Te habría ido bien. Te irá bien. Soy tan testaruda a

ese respecto como con cualquier otra cosa, ya lo ves, y es de mala educación discutir con una dama, sobre todo cuando tiene razón.

Él asintió, tragó saliva y lo intentó de nuevo.

—Me estaba muriendo, Ali. Iba tirando, como tú dices, pero a un gran coste. Cada vez que estallaba una tormenta, que sufría una recaída, que tenía un mal día, me acercaba más y más a un momento en el que había dejado de desear hacer el esfuerzo. Por eso... —Se inclinó y la besó en la boca con infinita ternura—. Gracias. Siempre estaré en deuda contigo.

Ella negó con la cabeza, pero no le soltó el cuello.

—Gracias a ti. Yo tampoco me las estaba apañando muy bien que digamos. Has sido muy bueno y paciente.

Se levantó y la ayudó a ponerse en pie.

—No me siento muy paciente ahora mismo, Em. —Retrocedió—. No hagas esperar a Bothwell meses. El hermano de ese hombre se está muriendo y Heidi y yo no podemos seguir alargando las despedidas. —Se pasó la mano por el pelo—. ¿A la carga? —preguntó con gentileza, enarcando una ceja con humor negro antes de abrir la puerta y dejarla que pasara ella primero.

Ali pasó a su lado, la cabeza erguida, pero él esperó en lo alto de la escalera hasta que oyó voces en la cocina.

Se quedó sentado en el primer escalón unos minutos más, armándose del valor necesario y saboreando los recuerdos, tanto dolorosos como dulces. Echó un último vistazo a la habitación para ver si se olvidaba de algo, igual que revisaría el campamento que estaban a punto de dejar a comienzo de una campaña y, finalmente, bajó a la cocina.

—Buenos días, señorita Ali. —Vio a Heidi sentada a la mesa—. Señorita Brandon.

La niña lo miró a los ojos.

—Me he metido en un lío, ¿a que sí?

—Más de lo que imaginas, jovencita, pero buenos días de todos modos. Parece que ha nevado un poco. ¿Hay té, Ali?

—En el fogón —contestó ella, moviéndose por la cocina como si compartieran aquel espacio diariamente—. Estoy calentando bollos con mantequilla, pero no me importa hacerte una tortilla también.

—Me parece todo estupendo —respondió él, sirviéndose una taza de té—. Y dime, Heidi Brandon, ¿tienes algo que decir en tu defensa?

—¿Lo siento?

—¿Por qué? —preguntó él mientras se preparaba el té.

—Por preocupar a todo el mundo —contestó Heidi, mirando la taza vacía—. Y por tener a _Scout_ fuera tanto tiempo con el frío que hacía.

—Algo es algo —dijo Jasper, sentándose en el banco junto a ella—. Veo que ya te has terminado el té. ¿Quieres más? —La niña asintió sin poner objeciones a su cercanía, sino más bien relajándose contra él con un pequeño suspiro—. Toma del mío —le ofreció, empujando la taza hacia ella. Heidi lo miró y dio un sorbo—. Una buena taza de té ayuda a arreglarlo casi todo. —Guardó silencio y la pequeña lo imitó—. El problema es que nos diste un susto tremendo a todos los que nos preocupamos por ti, Heidi. Ed vino corriendo en mitad de la fría noche. Ali y yo salimos a buscarte al lago, confiando en que no te hubieras caído dentro y te hubieras ahogado. Estuvimos llorando.

—¿Tú también lloraste? —le preguntó, con el remordimiento patente en su rostro.

—Como si se me hubiera roto el corazón y no se pudiera arreglar nunca más —le aseguró él. Dejó que reflexionara sobre ello mientras bebía un sorbo de té y volvía a pasárselo—. Creímos que habías muerto, Heidi —continuó—. Que estabas congelada en el fondo del lago. No volveré a verlo como un sitio bonito. Veré el agua, negra y fría, y a nuestra querida Ali, tratando de no llorar mientras cogía un resfriado de muerte. No estuvo bien lo que hiciste, niña.

Ali se levantó y les dio la espalda en una pose sospechosamente rígida.

—Quería irme —explicó finalmente— para que Ali sepa cómo me sentiré cuando ella se vaya a Cumbria. —Se fue corriendo a toda prisa hacia el salón. La puerta de vaivén se meció varias veces en el silencio que se hizo en la cocina.

—Ay, Jasper. —Ali se volvió, abrazándose la cintura, pero él no cruzó la cocina para consolarla. En vez de eso, la miró y le sostuvo la mirada durante un buen rato.

—¿Sabes una cosa, Em? —dijo, dando vueltas a la taza—. Heidi y yo nos vamos a sentir así, confusos, heridos y asustados, durante algo más que unas pocas horas o unos pocos días. Ella llevará ese sentimiento consigo durante el resto de su vida. Hará las mismas estupideces que tú porque tu padre salió huyendo, las mismas estupideces que yo porque mi madre me entregó a los duques. Piensa en ello cuando estés haciendo el equipaje.

Lo dijo en un tono absolutamente cortés, pensativo incluso, pero ella se sintió como si Heidi la hubiera abofeteado y Whitlock lo hubiera completado con una patada en las costillas.

«Como si se me hubiera roto el corazón y no se pudiera arreglar nunca más», había dicho él. Ali miró por la ventana que daba a la parte de atrás, oyó el sonido firme y sólido del hacha al partir los troncos, acompañado por los suaves sollozos de Heidi procedentes del salón. Fue a verla y la rodeó con los brazos.

—Lo siento, Heidi —dijo, lamentándolo como no lo había hecho antes—. Siento tener que irme.

La niña asintió, aferrándosele al cuello, y lloró con más ganas si cabía.

A James Bothwell le encantaba que nevara. Y la noche anterior había caído una buena nevada. Había copiado una idea de uno de sus hermanos eclesiásticos en la reunión de vicarios de Ripon de la semana anterior que le iba a ser muy útil para el sermón. De hecho, había vuelto a casa con un montón de homilías.

Lo que significaba que había podido descansar bastante el día anterior, que falta le hacía, y también había podido pensar, que todavía le hacía más falta. Estaba decidido a resolver la situación con Ali Brandon ese día como fuera y no había podido dejar de darle vueltas a la visita de Rosecroft el día anterior. Se había ido a la cama confiando en que lo vería todo más claro si se mostraba paciente y atento.

Pero ya era domingo. Hacía una mañana resplandeciente y él seguía viendo las cosas tan inciertas como el día anterior.

Así que cogió su descansada persona y salió a dar un paseo matutino, la mejor manera de organizar el sermón y también uno de sus pasatiempos favoritos. Se levantó temprano, porque ya había holgazaneado bastante el día anterior, pero también porque le encantaba la nieve recién caída y estaba perfecta. Unos quince centímetros de nieve blanda cubría hasta donde alcanzaba la vista. El cielo era de un azul brillante, el sol naciente ponía de relieve los colores de todo lo demás y aún no había una alma. Era la mañana perfecta para salir a dar un paseo por el bosque. Dios estaba en su cielo y el mundo estaba en paz.

—Come algo, Heidi —suplicó Ali—. Ayer casi no comiste y necesitarás energía si quieres salir con este frío.

— _Scout_ me dio calor ayer. Es que no tengo mucha hambre.

Ella buscó la mirada de Whitlock, pero éste negó con la cabeza levemente y cogió el plato de huevos de Heidi. La niña no estaba intentando manipular, simplemente estaba disgustada.

—Entonces me los comeré yo —resolvió él—, porque están muy buenos y ni siquiera el duque _Scout_ merece algo tan bueno.

Heidi frunció el cejo.

—¿El duque _Scout_?

—Su rango se fue elevando por cada hora que pasó contigo, cada hora que permaneció a tu lado dándote calor —explicó Jasper entre bocado y bocado—. Ahora debería ser ya algún tipo de rey, pero no quiero faltarle al respeto a nuestro regente.

La niña sonrió débilmente al oírlo decir tonterías.

—Podría llamarlo excelencia, como al abuelo de Rose.

—Como el abuelo de Rose, sí. —Whitlock enarcó una ceja—. Pero si no te comes el desayuno, Heidi, tendrás que ir a terminar de vestirte y abrigarte. Parece que hace más calor fuera del que hace en realidad porque brilla el sol.

Ali se acercó y recogió la taza de Heidi.

—Tienes alguna vieja ropa en tu habitación, Heidi. Ponte por lo menos dos pares de medias y un jersey, si es que encuentras alguno. —La niña salió corriendo escaleras arriba, seguida por _Scout_ , ajeno a su recién adquirido título.

—Será mejor que yo me abrigue también. —Jasper se levantó y llevó los platos vacíos al fregadero—. ¿Mi ropa sigue en el salón?

—Yo iré por ella —se ofreció Ali—. Tómate otra taza de té.

Así lo hizo, sólo por obedecerla. Ella le llevó el chaleco y la capa, tibios y rígidos por haber estado tantas horas junto al fuego.

—También encontré esto en el bolsillo —dijo, pasándole los papeles doblados—. Los saqué del bolsillo para que no se mojaran más.

Parece que no les ha pasado nada.

Él se detuvo cuando llevaba la mitad de los botones del chaleco abrochados y reconoció tres de las cartas de su madre.

—Gracias —dijo cogiéndolas—. Tienen un gran valor sentimental y habría lamentado mucho que se hubieran echado a perder. —Haría copias de todas ellas y las guardaría en un lugar seguro. Así tendría algo que hacer para no pensar en lo mucho que iba a echar de menos a

Ali.

—Voy a ver por qué tarda tanto Heidi —añadió ella, mirando cómo se abrochaba la pesada capa.

Él la miró alejarse con el cejo fruncido y echó un vistazo a las cartas que reposaban sobre la mesa de madera. Algo bullía en su cabeza. Era igual que cuando trataba que encontrar la manera de eludir las absurdas órdenes de algún pomposo general. Las mejores soluciones se le ocurrían así, emergían de entre otros muchos pensamientos en su conciencia sin tener que razonar ni calcular.

Miró las cartas, situadas justo bajo el foco de un rayo de brillante sol invernal que iluminaba la mesa de madera. Las cartas...

—Madre mía... —murmuró, pero en realidad era «madres», plural. Su madre, Kathleen, y su madre, la duquesa, le estaban dando una última recarga de artillería pesada y él tenía intención de disparar una andanada directa al corazón de Ali, aunque ésta creyera que se estaba retirando para siempre. Contuvo la urgente necesidad de subir corriendo la escalera para ver por qué tardaban tanto las dos y, en su lugar, se sentó a leer las cartas.

Las dos damas parecían bastante serenas cuando llegaron a la cocina, si bien Ali pareció agitarse un poco al verlo a él y a Heidi vestidos para irse.

—¿Dónde está su alteza, Heidi? —preguntó Whitlock.

—¡ _Scout_! —llamó la niña—. Está aquí —afirmó innecesariamente cuando el perro llegó jadeando junto a ella.

—Ya lo veo. ¿Por qué no dejas que juegue un rato mientras yo voy a buscar una brida para _César_? Nos vemos en los establos.

—Vamos, _Scout_. —Heidi chasqueó los dedos y se dirigió hacia la puerta.

—Deja que se vaya —murmuró Whitlock—. No será la última vez que la veas y sólo intenta mantener la compostura.

Ali giró bruscamente la cabeza y lo miró porque había percibido algo ferozmente intenso en el tono de él, pero no discutió.

—No hace falta que vengas a los establos, Ali—continuó, dirigiéndose a la puerta de atrás—. Volveremos en _César_ y enviaré a Stevens a recoger el coche cuando los caminos estén más transitables. Gracias. —Se detuvo y le sonrió—. Por todo.

Ella aceptó el abrazo, pero no hizo ademán de besarlo.

—En cuanto a las cartas que encontraste —añadió, retrocediendo un paso—. No quiero arriesgarme a que se me caigan en la nieve y se me estropeen, porque son muy valiosas para mí. Me gustaría dejarlas aquí de momento.

—Claro que sí —murmuró ella, abriendo mucho los ojos, en los que se veía una especie de desesperación indescriptible. Los ladridos del perro y los alegres chillidos de su dueña sólo servían para acentuar el dolor del momento.

—Pero quiero pedirte un favor, Ali Brandon.

—Lo que sea. Dime.

—Lee esas cartas. Son sólo tres. Dáselas a Stevens cuando venga a por el coche, pero léelas antes de que tu reverendo venga a pedir de nuevo tu mano. Por favor.

Ella parpadeó. Jasper sabía que la había cogido por sorpresa. Sin duda, esperaba que le pidiera que escribiera a Heidi o posiblemente a él, que no le revelara a nadie su receta de las tartaletas de manzana, pero desde luego no aquello.

—Te lo prometo —contestó, acompañándolo hasta la puerta.

—No salgas —le dijo una vez en el porche—. Hace un frío de mil demonios y ya estuviste expuesta al frío ay...

Pero ella se apretó contra él impidiéndole que terminara, como si fuera a rompérsele el corazón en cualquier momento, como si se le hubiera roto ya y no se pudiera arreglar nunca más.

—Adiós, Ali —se despidió Jasper, dándole un último apretón antes de apartarse—. Lee las cartas. Me lo has prometido.

Ella asintió y se secó una lágrima.

—Vamos, entra en casa —la instó él con ternura—. O, si no, Heidi te verá llorar y entonces yo también me pondré a llorar y _Scout_ aullará y Heidi sabrá que somos unos tontos.

Ali le dedicó una triste sonrisa, se dio media vuelta y entró en la casa.

El perro subió los escalones del porche, obviamente complacido con la nieve, mientras Heidi lo perseguía más despacio.

—Ali estaba llorando otra vez, ¿verdad? —preguntó con voz cansada.

—Un poco. —Atravesaron el jardín en silencio. _Scout_ olisqueaba la nieve buscando rastros.

—Rosecroft —dijo Heidi mientras le daba una zanahoria a _Herodoto_ , que estaba en su cuadra.

—¿Sí? —contestó él, rebuscando entre los arreos que había en el establo una brida vieja y el equipo de limpieza.

—¿Ayer lloraste tanto que te dolía el estómago? —preguntó la niña, partiendo un trozo de zanahoria para ella antes de darle el resto al mulo.

—Sí —respondió él, observándola—. Lloré como un pobre huerfanito.

—No se arregla nada poniéndose triste. Es una tontería —comentó ella, dándole una palmadita al mulo en el costado—. Yo no voy a volver a hacerlo.

—Yo tampoco, hasta la próxima vez.

—¿Qué significa eso? —Heidi frunció el cejo y le dio el último trozo de zanahoria a _César_.

—Significa que si hoy ocurriera algo, Heidi Brandon, probablemente lloraría otra vez o me dolería mucho. Si algo le sucediera a su alteza, tú también te pondrías triste. No puedes decirle a tu corazón lo que tiene que hacer o sentir. Cuando amas a alguien, es posible que sufras por ellos.

—Entonces, ¿tú amas a la señorita Ali?

—Con total confianza te digo que sí y también a ti.

Heidi guardó silencio largo rato mientras acariciaba el costado musculoso del caballo.

—¿Iremos a ver a Rose en primavera?

—Podemos ir. Tu nuevo primo nacerá por entonces y Rose me retirará la palabra como no os presente lo antes posible.

—¿Crees que a _Scout_ le gustaría vivir en Surrey?

—Es posible. ¿Por qué? —Jasper se enderezó y alcanzó la brida.

—A lo mejor, Rose quiere un perro. Él sería más feliz con ella.

Había algo escalofriante en cómo Heidi valoró como si tal cosa la posibilidad de regalar a su adorada mascota y James Bothwell notó que se le revolvía un poco el estómago después de oírlo. Se le había ocurrido que podía terminar su caminata pasando a saludar al mulo de Ali, una criatura sabia y reflexiva en su opinión, como si el animal pudiera proporcionarle la sabiduría que necesitaba para encontrar la solución a los complejos asuntos que daban vueltas en su cabeza.

Pero al salir del bosque, había visto a Ali y a Rosecroft en el porche de la casa de ella. Ali llevaba sólo un vestido, aunque era obvio que él iba ataviado para salir de viaje.

¿Qué estaba haciendo el conde en la cocina de la joven a una hora tan indecente? Bothwell apartó la pregunta momentáneamente, decidido a creer que había una explicación inocente para ello. Rosecroft no podía haber pasado la noche bajo el mismo techo que Ali, no cuando no había más que unos pocos centímetros de nieve y vivía tan cerca. Aun así, la incómoda sensación alcanzó cotas dolorosas cuando se dio cuenta de que no había huellas en la nieve del jardín más allá de la entrada. A menos que el conde hubiera entrado volando por la chimenea, todo indicaba que había llegado allí el día anterior, antes de que nevara.

Y entonces vio el rostro de Ali mientras se despedía de Whitlock con un abrazo. No fue más que eso, un abrazo, nada de besos tórridos o un abrazo prolongado entre amantes, pero en su rostro...

Whitlock había pasado allí la noche, eso era obvio, pero sería la última. Ésa fue la primera conclusión que sacó de la expresión de ella. La otra, evidente para cualquiera que tuviera ojos, era que Ali amaba a aquel hombre y, a juzgar por el ademán protector con que él la abrazaba, parecía que Whitlock también sentía algo por la muchacha.

No eran buenas noticias para Bothwell, que se recordó que había estado rogando a Dios que lo guiara y, como era bastante habitual, cuando se permitía pedirle algo específico al Altísimo, la respuesta no siempre era la esperada.

De modo que se ocultó tras los establos y fue entonces cuando oyó la aguda vocecilla de Heidi en el jardín, hablando de que las personas a veces lloraban tanto que les dolía el estómago y las respuestas serenas de Whitlock, su declaración desprovista de toda retórica diciendo que amaba a Ali y a ella, a Heidi.

Había percibido una honda convicción en sus palabras. Una certeza sólida cuando hablaba del amor, como si supiera que el sentimiento iba a permanecer inmutable para siempre, formando parte de él para siempre. Bothwell era lo bastante honestro como para admitir que él nunca había amado a su esposa de esa manera, que Dios se apiadara de él, mientras que a su hermano sí lo amaba de esa forma.

Se metió nuevamente en el bosque dándole vueltas a las palabras de Whitlock: «Lloré como un pobre huerfanito».

Un huerfanito.

¿No quería que Dios lo guiara? Pues allí estaba. Si tenía alguna duda de que no era sensato separar a las mujeres Brandon, ahora tenía la absoluta certeza.

Jasper montó en su caballo y extendió el brazo para coger a Heidi. Ella lo agarró de la muñeca y él la levantó. La niña se agarró con las manos enguantadas a las crines del animal e hicieron el trayecto hasta la mansión en silencio, bajo el brillante sol de invierno y, al llegar allí, se dirigieron directamente al establo antes siquiera de que Stevens los viera llegar.

—Buenos días, señoría —dijo el mozo, ayudando a Heidi a bajar—. Buenos días, señorita Heidi la desaparecida.

—Estaba en casa de la señorita Ali. Y _Scout_ estaba conmigo. Él también ha vuelto. Ahora es duque.

—Excelencia —saludó Stevens, haciendo una reverencia en dirección al perro, complacido con la vuelta de los hijos pródigos—. No era lo mismo no tenerlo moviéndose de un lado a otro en las cocheras toda la noche.

—Estoy seguro de que _Scout_ también te ha echado de menos a ti —afirmó Whitlock con voz inexpresiva—. Ocúpate de _César_ , por favor. Y si a lo largo de la tarde pudieras acercarte a recoger el coche y la correspondencia de casa de la señorita Brandon, te estaría muy agradecido.

—Sí —contestó Stevens, revolviéndole el pelo a Heidi para llevarse al caballo a continuación.

—No me ha dicho que hoy es el sabbat —murmuró Jasper, preguntándose si le hacía falta algo más que un buen afeitado—. Vamos, Heidi, seguro que podemos encontrar algo para desayunar otra vez, a ver si ahora tienes más hambre.

Ella lo cogió de la mano.

—Un poco nada más.

—Supongo que tendremos que animarte a tomar chocolate caliente por las mañanas. —Jasper dejó de intentar acompasar sus pasos a los de ella y la cogió en brazos—. No pesas nada, Bronwyn Brandon.

—Pero se me da bien trepar a los árboles —replicó ella con una sonrisa triste a medida que se acercaban a la terraza de atrás.

—Cierto, pero yo puedo leerte el pensamiento —dijo él—. Sé lo que estás pensando ahora mismo.

—¿Qué estoy pensando? —Heidi cerró los ojos y frunció la carita.

—Que vamos a entrar en la casa, pero Ali no estará y te vas a poner triste.

La pequeña asintió y, en ese instante, todo el valor la abandonó. Apretó la cara helada contra el cuello de él y se quedó así hasta que entraron en el vestíbulo trasero.

—¡Vaya, qué tenemos aquí! —exclamó Ed, saliendo de la cocina—. Es el monstruo de las nieves del pueblo de Rosecroft con dos cabezas y las orejas rojas. —Se acercó un poco más y dejó en una mesa la taza de té—. ¿Qué te ocurre, princesa? ¿No estás contenta?

Heidi negó con la cabeza sin mirarlo, con la nariz pegada al cuello de Jasper.

—Estamos tristes porque Ali no está aquí —expuso él.

—Ah. —Su hermano asintió, observándolos comprensivamente—. Heidi, tienes que dejar que tío Ed te enseñe algunas de sus canciones para días tristes. —Se acercó, puede que con la intención de coger a la niña, pero entonces los rodeó a ambos con los brazos, no se sabe si a propósito o por casualidad.

»Todos estamos tristes —murmuró, abrazándolos a ambos—, pero también felices.

—¿Por qué estamos felices? —Heidi estaba tan ofendida que apartó la cara del cuello de Whitlock y lo fulminó con la mirada.

—Porque mi princesa Heidi está sana y salva en casa y ha traído a mi hermano mayor con ella, y, lo mejor de todo, ha traído a _Scout_ — añadió cogiéndola de los brazos de Jasper y poniéndosela a la espalda—. Estaba muy preocupado por _Scout_ , pero sabía que te tenía a ti para protegerlo —confesó, entrando en la cocina.

—Soy lista y fuerte para mi edad y _Scout_ da mucho calor.

—Dar calor puede ser una cualidad muy valiosa para alguien que carece de otros atributos más impresionantes —concedió Ed.

Sentó a la niña en la mesa y empezó a quitarle la ropa de abrigo.

—¿Qué atributos?

—Garras.

—Pero sí que tiene unas garras impresionantes —arguyó Heidi, levantando la pierna para que Ed le desatara las botas.

—Mi hermano te está engañando —explicó Jasper entrando en la cocina a continuación—. Suele hacerlo con las jovencitas. Los atributos son las cualidades, Heidi, puntos fuertes o débiles, como tener buen olor o ser listo.

— _Scout_ huele bien y es listo para ser un perro.

—Brillante —convino Ed, quitándole la otra bota—. Y ahora vamos a buscar tus zapatillas y después a la sala de música. La chimenea está encendida y el piano esperándote para que recuperes la clase que te perdiste ayer.

—Voy. —Heidi se bajó de un salto de la mesa y, en un impulso, lo abrazó por la cintura. Después salió corriendo a su habitación.

—Gracias —dijo Jasper—. Con todo mi corazón. Gracias.

—¿No te encuentras bien, princesa? —volvió a preguntar Ed, sonriendo alegremente. Rodeó a su hermano por los hombros y le dio un cariñoso apretón—. ¿Listo para renegar de todas las mujeres? ¿Vuelves a Surrey? ¿Piensas pronunciar los votos sagrados?

—Por favor, no me mientes la Iglesia —le rogó él, soltándose—. Ni a sus miembros.

—Entonces, ¿por qué se fugó Heidi? —preguntó Ed, sirviendo una taza de té con crema y azúcar para su hermano.

—Quería que Ali se asustara y se pusiera triste para que supiera cómo se sentirá ella, cuando Ali se vaya a Cumbria.

Ed silbó por lo bajo.

—Menudo genio de la lógica y qué determinación tan diabólica.

—Determinación diabólica —repitió Jasper, pero lo dijo con orgullo—. Igual que un soldado entregado a una buena causa.

—La música es una buena causa —afirmó Ed, dándose media vuelta.

—Igual que el amor —masculló Whitlock en la cocina desierta.

A través de la ventana del salón, Ali vio a _César_ alejarse por el sendero. Heidi y Whitlock iban a tener frío en su trayecto de vuelta a casa. El caballo había desaparecido ya tras el seto, pero ella se dio cuenta de que seguía mirando las huellas que había dejado en la nieve.

Mientras se servía una taza de té, se preguntó si sería así como se sentiría la esposa de un soldado al verlo partir hacia la guerra. Excepto que ella no era la esposa de nadie...

Su mirada recayó entonces sobre las cartas que le había dejado Whitlock, las que le había pedido que leyera, las que había dicho que tenían gran valor sentimental para él. Con cuidado, dejó la taza y las cogió, deseando tener cualquier tipo de conexión con él, por inanimada o críptica que fuera.


	17. Chapter 17

Capítulo 17

A James Bothwell la mañana se le hizo interminable. La congregación estaba encantada de verlo, sobre todo después de haber faltado el domingo anterior para viajar a Ripon. Intuitivamente, supo que se había corrido la voz de su inminente partida a un velocidad que dejaba al servicio de correo a la altura del betún.

Y no quedaba más remedio que sonreír y charlar con los vecinos por lo menos media hora más, cuando lo único que quería hacer era comer e ir a ver a Ali Brandon. La tarea había adquirido tintes urgentes desde su regreso de Ripon y sabía, sin duda, que a ella también le gustaría dejar zanjado el tema.

Se comió un sándwich frío de pie en la cocina, porque su ama de llaves tenía libre el día. Normalmente, disfrutaba de la soledad los domingos por la tarde, pero ese día, el paso de los minutos en el reloj del vestíbulo lo estaba poniendo nervioso.

Sensación que se correspondía con el disgusto sufrido durante su paseo matinal, concluyó.

Tenía que volver a Cumbria cuanto antes. Atravesó el sendero cubierto de nieve que conducía a casa de Ali de mucho mejor humor. Tres de las chimeneas daban fe de que había vida dentro y, al respladeciente sol invernal y rodeada de nieve, la casita tenía un aspecto limpio, ordenado y acogedor.

Llamó a la puerta, preguntándose si la joven se mostraría igual de acogedora. Tuvo que llamar una segunda vez antes de que le abriera y, aunque le sonrió y le invitó a entrar, percibió en seguida que estaba preocupada.

—Buenos días, Ali —Sonrió, mientras se quitaba el sombrero, los guantes y la bufanda—. Te he echado de menos en la iglesia, como siempre.

—A mí, sin embargo, no me ha costado mucho convencerme de que salir con este frío sería engorroso. ¿Te importa que tomemos el té en la cocina? Hace más calor que en el salón y la tetera está más cerca.

—No me importa.

Los dos sabían que no debería estar solo con ella, pero cuando un hombre y una mujer hablaban de matrimonio, ni siquiera las normas del decoro ponían inconvenientes a que lo hicieran con un poco de intimidad.

Lo condujo a la cocina y sirvió una taza de la tetera que estaba sobre los fogones.

—Parece ser que tuviste un día muy intenso con la señorita Bronwyn ayer —dijo Bothwell, apoyándose en la repisa de madera de la chimenea.

—¿Cómo te has enterado tan rápido? —preguntó ella sin volverse.

—Stevens fue a tomarse una pinta para celebrarlo cuando lord Ed anunció que la habían encontrado —respondió él, pensando que incluso en la cocina, o especialmente en ella, Ali Brandon era elegante y atractiva. Sería una esposa reconfortante, callada, competente, cariñosa...

»¿Vas a empezar a hornear mañana? —se interesó, esperando a que Ali se sentara.

—Sí —respondió ella, dejando a un lado un montón de papeles que había en la mesa—. Siéntate, James. No hace falta que te andes con formalidades de ninguna clase conmigo.

—Eso es lo que me gusta de ti —confesó él, sentándose en el banco a su lado—. Me gustan muchas cosas, en realidad.

—A mí también me gustas tú —dijo Ali, pero su tono y su sonrisa eran de tristeza, no de alegría y expectación, como correspondería a una mujer que está pensando en el matrimonio con el hombre que adora.

A Bothwell el alma se le cayó a los pies, pero aceptó galantemente el té que le ofrecía. Cuando sus dedos se rozaron, ella no hizo ademán de haberlo notado.

—Tienes las manos frías, Ali, pero en tu cocina se está bien.

—Tengo los pies fríos también —respondió, con una sonrisa contrita además de triste—. Lee esto —añadió, rebuscando entre los papeles y entregándole lo que parecía una carta escrita por una mujer.

 _Para Esme, su excelencia, la duquesa de Moreland_ :

 _El médico muestra la alegría forzada de quien teme que mi sufrimiento esté llegando a su fin, pero yo no comparto sus dudas ni sus temores. Sé que pronto partiré de este mundo y me reencontraré con mi Hacedor. Sé también que tendrá compasión de mí, porque he visto en usted, querida señora, la bondad y la generosidad de espíritu que existe en este lado del paraíso, por lo que no puedo temer lo que me aguarda en el futuro_.

 _Sí sufro, sin embargo, por lo que sucedió en el pasado. He pecado, claro que sí, y por eso puedo y he buscado el perdón. También he cometido graves errores y sé que me queda poco tiempo para repararlos, humildemente imploro que me haga un favor más, a mí y al jovencito que ha acogido en el seno de su familia y amado como a sus propios hijos_.

 _Hace siete años, cuando Jasper tenía cinco, elegí aceptar su generoso ofrecimiento de que tomara parte la familia del duque. Me dije que sería lo mejor para él, una buena decisión. Jasper se ha beneficiado de conocer a sus hermanos por parte de padre y de conocerlos a usted y a su excelencia el duque. El chico está comenzando a adquirir la educación de un caballero, la forma de hablar de un caballero, los modales y el porte. A ojos de cualquiera, sabrá valerse bien en la vida_.

 _Pero yo no soy cualquiera. Soy su madre, la única familia que tuvo hasta los cinco años y lo he observado atentamente desde mi carruaje cerrado, en esos momentos en que usted lo llevaba al parque para que yo lo viera. Se está haciendo muy alto y es obvio que está en buena forma, pero incluso desde lejos veo en sus ojos el reflejo de mi error, el más grave y doloroso_.

 _Jasper no es tanto hermano de sus hermanos pequeños como su guardaespaldas. No se ríe con la espontaneidad de un adolescente._

 _Observa cuidadosamente para hacer siempre lo que se espera de él y se apresura a hacerlo antes de que se lo ordenen. No habla con el estilo desenfadado de un joven. Tartamudea y le cuesta expresarse y con frecuencia guarda silencio porque teme el ridículo y, lo que es peor, poner en ridículo a su ducal familia_.

 _Veo en sus ojos la inseguridad que yo misma puse ahí el día que me aparté de su vida. Veo su desconfianza de todo lo que parece bueno, valioso, permanente. Veo el dolor y la confusión de un niño pequeño que se culpará siempre por la pérdida de su amorosa madre, por muy competente y exitoso que llegue a ser cuando sea un hombre_.

 _Me equivoqué de pleno al permitir que se apartara de mí. Aunque doy gracias a Dios todas las noches por su generosidad y bondad, también rezo todas las noches por que mi hijo sepa algún día que viví y morí arrepentida de haber hecho la elección equivocada. Tenía opciones, excelencia. Podría haber aceptado la asignación que me ofreció. Podría haberle pedido que me dejara vivir unos años más con mi hijo. Podría haberle permitido que me buscara un hombre decente que aceptara tomarme por esposa, si bien manchada y arrepentida, con hijo incluido. Usted me ofreció todas esas posibilidades y mostró la comprensión de la madre que pronto iba a ser_.

 _Pero yo pensé que estaba haciendo lo mejor y, que Dios ayude a mi pequeño, pero lo cierto es que me equivoqué. En aquel momento, creí que la sinceridad de mi amor por Jasper justificaría las consecuencias si tomaba la decisión equivocada. No obstante, para un niño pequeño el amor no es amor cuando se escabulle furtivamente en plena noche para siempre. Ahora lo sé, ahora que ya es demasiado tarde, por eso le pido que, algún día, cuando lo considere oportuno, le haga saber de mis sentimientos, de mi amor infinito y del orgullo que siento por todo lo que hace_.

 _Con toda mi gratitud_ ,

 _Kathleen Whitlock_

Bothwell se quedó allí sentado, durante un buen rato, mirando sin ver la carta. Ali le dejó las demás y las leyó. Una era una efusiva misiva

de agradecimiento de Kathleen por el privilegio de ver a su hijo de cinco años jugando en el parque y una detallada descripción de sus adorables juegos.

—Escribe bien —señaló el vicario—, pero se nota que tiene el corazón destrozado, incluso en las líneas más felices.

Ali asintió y le entregó la tercera epístola, probablemente la primera que le escribió a la madrastra de Whitlock. Kathleen detallaba en ella las preferencias, los miedos, los pasatiempos, los logros, la ropa favorita, los hábitos a la hora de dormir o de comer de su hijo y le explicaba que todavía se chupaba el dedo cuando estaba cansado o disgustado.

—Le conocía bien —señaló Bothwell, dejando la carta a un lado.

—Pero no sabía lo que era lo mejor para él —replicó Ali, mirando su té frío—. Que fuera su madre no la convertía en infalible.

—Tengo el privilegio de trabajar para el único progenitor que es infalible —dijo él, dándole unas palmaditas en la mano.

Ella no sonrió. Bothwell apartó la mano.

—Ali, sabes que aceptaría a Heidi en nuestra casa. Su padrastro no será un duque, sino el heredero de un vizconde de una zona rural, pero haré lo que sea mejor para ella y para ti. En eso estoy de acuerdo con esta dama —dijo, señalando las cartas—. Cuando no haya razón de peso para lo contrario, los niños deberían permanecer con sus madres, sobre todo cuando es el único progenitor que tienen.

Ella asintió, pero no dijo nada. Dejó que el silencio se alargara.

—Ali. —Bothwell rodeó la mesa y se sentó a su lado. Le cogió la mano helada entre las suyas y continuó—: Necesito oírtelo decir, querida. Puedes rechazar a un hombre, pero tienes que decirlo. Conoces las palabras. Las pronunciaste bien la última vez: «James, me haces un gran honor...». ¿Te acuerdas?

—Está bien —convino ella, tomando una profunda bocanada de aire. James tuvo la sensación de que había estado tan preocupada por su proceso interno, que tenía que pensar antes de formular las frases—. No, James, o no, gracias. No soy capaz ya de decirlo con la elocuencia que tenía antes, pero te estoy agradecida. Tus intenciones son buenas y me haces un gran honor, pero no puedo ser tu vizcondesa.

—Es suficiente con eso —concluyó él con una tenue sonrisa—. Pero ¿qué vas a hacer ahora, Ali?

Ali descubrió con sorpresa que por el mero hecho de haberle sonreído así, por no haberle soltado la mano y por no haberse marchado con alguna pobre excusa, quería a James Bothwell, aunque sólo fuera un poco. Le estaba haciendo un gran honor al pedirle que se casara con él otra vez y al quedarse con ella un rato más aun después de que lo rechazara.

—Gracias —dijo besándole la mejilla. Se reclinó en el asiento, con sus manos entrelazadas—. No sé qué hacer, James. He dicho muchas mentiras, he traicionado la confianza de los demás y he sido una estúpida.

—¿Tan mal lo has hecho? ¿Y acaso no has amado y amado y amado?

—No —contestó, negando con la cabeza—. El amor es confianza.

—Heidi confía en ti —insistió él, pero Ali no lo miró, sin embargo, James era perspicaz y supo escuchar lo que no le estaba diciendo.

»Ah —dijo, soltándole la mano, pero dándole unas palmaditas para suavizar un poco el gesto—. Entonces, si el amor es confianza, debes mostrar un poco de ésta y darte la oportunidad de reparar ese daño que crees que le has causado a Whitlock. Es un buen hombre.

—Lo sé —reconoció Ali, levantándose para recoger las tazas. Bothwell no se levantó, un alivio para ella, porque necesitaba poner distancia con él y también con lo que acababa de admitir—. Es un hombre muy bueno, pero no me perdonará esto.

—No me parece que sea de los que critica a los demás ni que haga gala de superioridad moral, Ali.

—Eres un santo James y muy sincero.

—Un santo. Y que lo digas —respondió él con tono seco como el polvo, lo que sugería que también había un hombre debajo del alzacuellos.

—Le debo una explicación, pero creo que Heidi también se ha encariñado con él y, elija lo que elija, no quiero que ella sufra.

—No sabes aún cuáles son tus opciones —murmuró Bothwell con suavidad—. Yo no volveré a pedirte que te cases conmigo, porque hasta un humilde reverendo como yo tiene su orgullo, pero si necesitas ayuda, Ali, estoy más que dispuesto a dártela.

—Gracias —dijo ella, sentándose de nuevo junto a él, aunque antes se moriría de hambre que pedir ayuda.

—Lo diré de otro modo —añadió Bothwell, cogiéndole la mano otra vez—. Si no me dejas que os ayude a Heidi y a ti en caso de necesidad, me sentiré dolido, furioso y decepcionado, más aún de lo que lo estoy por tu rechazo.

—Lo entiendo. Aceptaré tu ayuda por Heidi, pero Whitlock dice que ella tiene un fideicomiso a su nombre y que yo soy la fideicomisaria.

—También eres su tutora —apuntó Bothwell, soltándole la mano—. Tienes que hablar con el conde, Ali. Se da cuenta de muchas cosas y probablemente sea más tolerante de lo que crees.

—¿Es consciente del aliado que ha encontrado en ti? —preguntó ella cuando ya salían a la puerta.

El vicario sonrió con ironía.

—Creo que sí, pero juega limpio, Ali, y él lo hará también contigo.

Lo ayudó a ponerse el pesado abrigo y le sacudió los hombros para alisarle las arrugas, igual que haría con el abrigo de Heidi. Bothwell se puso la bufanda y cogió el sombrero y los guantes que ella le tendía, pero los dejó un momento en la consola y la miró con el cejo fruncido.

—No espero verte en misa, pero también estoy ansioso por que llegue el día en que yo tampoco tenga que ir.

—Lo has hecho bien aquí, de todos modos. La gente confía en ti.

—Confían en mí, pero no me conocen. Me gusta maldecir, Ali, y galopar y jugar a las cartas. Me gusta el chocolate y los gatos y las mujeres traviesas, aunque no la profesión que ejercen, y detesto levantarme temprano los domingos para hablar sin parar de tópicos sobre la bondad toda la mañana y me encantaría...

—¿Qué? —preguntó, curiosa. ¿Mujeres traviesas?

—Me encantaría tomar parte en una buena pelea de taberna —admitió—. Ya está. ¿Lo ves? No eres la única que dice mentiras, pero al menos tú no te has convencido para ser algo que ni siquiera reconoces, que no te apetece lo más mínimo hacer.

—¿Los vizcondes se meten en peleas de taberna?

—Es uno de los privilegios del rango.

—Entonces, el título te hará feliz —concluyó Ali, feliz de poder sonreír con sinceridad por algo.

—Eso espero —contestó, perplejo.

—Yo también lo espero —dijo ella, inclinándose sobre él para besarlo en los labios. Cuando fue a retirarse, James tenía las manos apoyadas en sus caderas y, por un momento, profundizó el beso, saboreando los recovecos de su boca, una despedida de los placeres que podrían haber compartido.

Justo cuando Ali iba a protestar, él se retiró, con una bonita sonrisa de hombre pícaro en los labios.

—No me niegues también esto, que bastante frío iba a ser ya el paseo de vuelta a casa aun sin que me hubieras rechazado. —La besó en la mejilla con la indiferencia propia de un vicario ahora—. Y no te lo pienses mucho, Ali. Whitlock tiene que saber qué vas a hacer con la niña.

Ella asintió, demasiado atónita con el beso que le había dado para hablar. Bothwell salió y se alejó caminando; era la imagen de un hombre feliz, un reverendo bárbaro. ¿Quién lo habría dicho?

Ali tardó una semana en recuperarse del resfriado, hacer acopio de valor y pensar qué iba a hornear. Al final, fue fácil: tartaletas de manzana, por supuesto. La receta de Jasper con algún toque propio. Esperó casi todo el día, confiando en que la mano de Dios descendiera del cielo cubierto y la aliviara de los problemas que pesaban sobre sus hombros, pero la mano era tan invisible como siempre, así que se puso dos capas, las botas más fuertes que tenía y se dirigió hacia el bosque con una cesta llena de tartaletas aún calientes.

Cuanto más se acercaba a Rosecroft, más le parecía sentir la presión del paisaje invernal. Quedaban restos de la última nevada en las hojas de los setos y las cercas y todo a su alrededor estaba dominado por una grisura que se adecuaba perfectamente a su estado de ánimo. Hablar con Whitlock iba a ser difícil, pero lo que quería, estar con Heidi, no era ni más ni menos que lo que Jasper le había repetido una y otra vez. Y en cuanto a lo de estar con él, en eso nada había cambiado. Seguía siendo una panadera de baja cuna y él el primogénito de un duque, con título propio y héroe de guerra condecorado, alguien bastante fuera de su alcance.

Además, le había mentido. No se podía olvidar de ese pequeño detalle.

Llegó a la entrada trasera de la mansión, se sacudió el barro de las botas lo mejor que pudo y levantó la mano para llamar. Luego la bajó muy despacio, con el corazón desbocado.

—Ali Brandon, eres boba —se regañó con severidad—. Whitlock no es un bárbaro.

Excepto que, en cierta forma, sí lo era. Miró los copos de nieve caer del cielo color peltre y todavía estaba intentando armarse de valor, cuando la puerta se abrió y el bárbaro en persona apareció al otro lado, con el cejo fruncido.

—¿Vas a entrar? —preguntó, haciéndose a un lado—. ¿O tenemos que hablar en los escalones con este frío?

Allí estaba alto, ceñudo y ligeramente desarreglado delante de ella, con la camisa remangada, sin pañuelo en el cuello y con la palma de la mano manchada de tinta... Cuando Ali se quedó mirándolo sin decir nada, él le cogió la cesta y a ella por la muñeca y la arrastró al calor de dentro.

—Llevaré esto a la cocina —informó, levantando la cesta un poco para oler el contenido.

—No puedo quedarme mucho rato —dijo Ali, pero él siguió caminando como si no hubiera oído nada.

Ella aguardó allí, en la entrada, como una tonta hasta que se dio cuenta de que tenía que quitarse dos capas. Whitlock estaba llenando la tetera cuando llegó a la puerta de la cocina, dubitativa pero llena de determinación.

—¿Cómo está Heidi? —se interesó, levantando un poco la barbilla.

Whitlock no estaba obligado a decírselo, pero, legalmente, seguía siendo la tutora de Heidi, o eso esperaba.

—Tirando —contestó él, poniendo la tetera en el fogón—. Prepararé el té y después hablaremos si tienes tiempo.

«Está bien», pensó Ali, que sea en la cocina.

—¿Podemos echarles un vistazo a estas tartaletas? —preguntó con voz neutra—. ¿O son para el postre de esta noche?

—¿Qué tal si compartimos una? —Al menos, no rechazaba sus dulces.

Prepararon la bandeja con el té y la tartaleta y se sentaron el uno frente al otro.

—¿Dices que Heidi va tirando?

—Sí —afirmó él, frunciendo de nuevo el cejo—. No es por ofender, Ali, pero ¿sirves tú o yo?

—Tú —dijo ella, obligándose a tener paciencia—. Tú sabes cómo te gusta el té y es posible que yo no te lo ponga exactamente como a ti te gusta. Jasper hizo los honores y le pasó la taza.

—Nunca me quejé del té que me preparabas, Ali.

Ella dejó que saboreara el primer sorbo y se dispuso a preguntar otra vez, pero él se le adelantó mientras Ali aún estaba removiendo el té.

—¿Y tú cómo estás? —inquirió con expresión inescrutable—. Se te ve pálida y no tienes muy buena cara.

—He pasado un resfriado —le informó. Decir la verdad no le haría daño—. Y estaba cansada. Ahora estoy mejor. ¿Y tú? —Se dio cuenta de que la pregunta era sincera. Estaba preocupada por él y quería que fuera feliz. Whitlock tampoco tenía muy buena cara, sino que parecía más bien cansado y algo desmadejado.

—Como Heidi —contestó, sin sonreír de verdad—. Tirando.

—Quería hablar contigo de Heidi —le anunció Ali, haciendo más ruido al posar la taza de lo que había pretendido.

—¿Qué quieres decirme? —preguntó él, mirando la taza.

—La echo de menos. Mucho.

—Ella a ti también.

—Si la oferta de ocuparme de criarla sigue en pie, me gustaría hablar de ello —dijo Ali con el corazón de repente desbocado.

—Sigue en pie, pero con condiciones.

—¿Qué condiciones?

—¿Las negociamos con un trozo de tartaleta?

—No me va a saber a nada —admitió Ali con pesar.

—¿Cómo dices? —Whitlock cogió un cuchillo y partió el humeante dulce en dos.

—Espero que estén buenas —comentó ella por decir algo, pero Whitlock parecía concentrado en servir un trozo en cada plato y acercarle un tenedor.

—Ali —habló, reclinándose, con expresión de que la había oído perfectamente—, no estés nerviosa. —Miró a su alrededor como buscando las palabras adecuadas en el especiero situado sobre la chimenea—. No tengo intención de apartarte de tu hija.

Ella no sabría definir las emociones que le produjeron esas palabras, no lo intentó siquiera, pero el dolor y el alivio eran evidentes.

—¿Desde cuándo lo sabes?

—Aún no puedo decir que lo sepa —replicó él, estudiándola detenidamente—. Saqué algunas conclusiones cuando averigüé más cosas sobre tu tía. Ni ella ni Biers se parecen a Heidi, pero tú sí. Estabas aquí y, de repente, desapareciste, lo que podría muy bien ser una excusa para ocultar el embarazo, pero no conozco los detalles. Por alguna razón, tu tía quería que tú criaras a la niña en vez del viejo conde, eso también me pareció extraño. Pero lo que más me convenció, Ali, fue ver en ti la misma desesperación que percibí en mi madre cuando me echó con los duques a los cinco años.

—¡Ella no te echó! —exclamó ella horrorizada—. ¿Es que no has leído sus cartas?

—Te las puedo recitar palabra por palabra —contestó él sin levantar la voz—, aunque no sabía que existían hasta mi última visita a Surrey, en otoño. Ojalá las hubiera leído antes.

Ali lo miró y vio una especie de aceptación cansada o tal vez alivio por haber sacado a relucir la verdad por fin.

Las palabras empezaron a fluir de ella motu proprio, su alivio teñido por la tristeza que siente uno al tener que admitir una mentira.

—Tenía dieciséis años cuando conocí a Biers. Lo había visto por aquí antes, pero yo sólo estaba en casa cuando tenía vacaciones en el colegio, unas semanas sueltas por aquí y por allá. Aquel verano, Biers se interesó en mí, probablemente porque sabía que eso molestaría a su padre. Mi tía vio lo que estaba sucediendo y, antes de que Biers pudiera provocar un daño irreparable, me llevó a pasar el resto del verano con unos amigos, a Escocia.

Hizo una pausa y miró a su alrededor, antes de posar de nuevo los ojos en los de Whitlock. En los de éste no se veía emoción alguna, más allá de una especie de triste aceptación, pero alargó la mano por encima de la mesa y le apretó cariñosamente los dedos antes de coger su taza.

Fortalecida por ese sorprendente gesto, Ali continuó:

—Al verano siguiente, tenía un año más y estaba decidida a llevar la contraria a mis mayores. También era un año más tonta y testaruda.

Biers era también un año más mayor y menos decoroso y me dejé seducir. Iba a casarse conmigo, claro, en cuanto tuviera edad para ello, mandaríamos al conde a otra de sus propiedades y nosotros reinaríamos en Rosecroft. Yo era una niña egoísta y estúpida, sin sentido de la posición que ocupaba ni del agradecimiento que les debía a mi tía, el conde y su esposa, y Biers era un hombre egoísta y sin principios.

—¿Tú querías... hacerlo? —preguntó él con voz queda.

—Quería hacer lo que fuera para demostrarle a mi tía que se equivocaba, demostrarle que era capaz de tomar mis propias decisiones.

Biers no fue desconsiderado del todo, pero no había tratado con demasiadas vírgenes, creo.

—Lo siento —se lamentó Whitlock. Sólo eso, pero Ali sintió que los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas. Se las tragó y comprobó lo bueno que era contar con alguien que te escuchara, quería explicarle toda su historia. Creía que había quedado enterrada para siempre cuando su tía falleció, pero en esos momentos, años después, era hora de darle voz.

—Yo también lo sentí. Después de la primera vez comencé a dudar, a evitarlo, a desencantarme y a buscar una salida. Todo había sido un juego para él, claro. La persecución era más interesante que la captura. Y lo había hecho para darles en las narices a nuestros mayores. Yo sólo fui una herramienta para lograr su objetivo. Cuando llegó el momento de regresar al colegio, le confesé a mi tía que estaba deseando irme y por qué. Ella me hizo algunas preguntas muy específicas y retrasó mi marcha una semana más para poder hablar con el viejo conde.

Ali hizo otra pausa, recordando los detalles de aquel año tan difícil, detalles que hasta ese momento habían permanecido dentro de ella.

Lo pasó muy mal. Por Biers, por ella, por los cambios en su cuerpo, pensando en su futuro...

—Me enviaron de nuevo con los amigos de Escocia —prosiguió con voz queda—. No tenía ni idea de lo que planeaba mi tía, pero en aquellos meses debió de tener alguna especie de aventura con Biers y le hizo saber que no descartaba que estuviera embarazada. Después de las vacaciones, supe que tenía intención de viajar a Escocia para pasar conmigo el último semestre de colegio. Heidi nació a principios de febrero, pero era muy pequeña. Cuando mi tía y yo volvimos de Escocia, la ocultamos a los curiosos y, en cualquier caso, Biers no habría sabido diferenciar entre un recién nacido y un bebé de seis meses. Jamás cuestionó la historia de mi tía de que Heidi era la hija bastarda que había tenido con él y yo apenas estuve en casa después de aquello. Pasé seis meses con mi hija...

Apartó la vista. El dolor de ese recuerdo amenazaba con romperle el corazón otra vez.

—Puedes vivir el resto de tu vida con ella —murmuró Jasper con suavidad.

—¿Y si Heidi no me acepta? —preguntó Ali con un hilo de voz—. ¿Y si no lo entiende? Tiene seis años, Whitlock. He dejado que crea que no tenía madre y estaba decidida a darle la espalda por completo.

Él le cubrió la mano con la suya y esta vez no se limitó a darle unas palmaditas.

—Intentabas hacer lo mejor en unas circunstancias que no eran las ideales. Querías lo mejor para ella y al final lo comprenderá. Ya lo verás.

Todo irá bien.

—Sólo puedo confiar en que así sea y sólo puedo seguir intentando hacer lo mejor.

—Heidi es razonablemente tolerante con su nueva institutriz —dijo él, reclinándose en el asiento—. Si quieres dejarla aquí, tienes que saber que será amada y cuidada, y podrá ir a Cumbria cuando te hayas instalado con Bothwell.

—¿Cómo dices? —Ali parpadeó y se enderezó.

—El hermano de Bothwell no está bien y he pensado que te gustaría que Heidi pasara aquí unos meses más, porque se está adaptando muy bien. También he pensado...

—¿Sí?

—Que la voy a echar de menos —confesó, aparentemente incómodo.

—¿De veras?

—Me observa cuando monto y tiene muy buen ojo. Le ha enseñado a ese perro suyo prácticamente todo lo que puede hacer un perro, excepto a no apestar. Le escribe a Rose unas cartas deliciosas y me avisa de todas las trastadas que planea. Ed la adora y dice que es un prodigio con la música. Es muy lista para su edad, ¿sabes? Y yo... ¿qué?

—Te has encariñado con ella —dijo Ali con dulzura, dejando que el calor aflorara dentro de su pecho.

—Pues claro que me he encariñado con ella. Cualquiera lo haría. No puedo imaginar viajar a Londres y no llevarla conmigo para que conozca a su nuevo primo en primavera, no oírla reír con Rose sobre algún secreto de niñas, no volver a verla arrastrar a Douglas para que trepe con ella a un árbol...

—Oh, Jasper, lo siento. Sé que Heidi debería tener todas esas cosas, pero no voy a irme a Cumbria.

—¿Bothwell está dispuesto a cargar con tu pequeña? —Whitlock frunció el cejo—. Lo había tomado por un santo, no por un mártir.

—No sé lo que va a hacer y, aparte de desearle todo lo mejor, no me importa demasiado.

—Te vas a casar con Bothwell, ¿verdad? —preguntó él mirándola muy serio.

Le costaba discernir el significado de las palabras de Ali de tan fascinado como estaba simplemente contemplándola, escuchando el sonido de su voz, oliendo su aroma. Estaba allí, en su cocina, contándole sus secretos y admitiendo que había cometido un error con Heidi.

Debería alegrarse, pero tenía que preguntarle algo antes: «Te vas a casar con Bothwell, ¿verdad?».

Ali no quería mirarlo a los ojos y, dentro de él, el corazón empezó a latirle con más fuerza.

Entonces ella lo miró por fin con una vacilante sonrisa.

—No voy a casarme con él. Me he dado cuenta de que sabía que Heidi era mi hija.

—Ya. —Whitlock había llegado a la misma conclusión, pero seguía costándole entender la decisión de Ali de no aceptar al reverendo—.

Supongo que tu tía se lo dijo cuando cayó enferma.

—Puede ser. James me propuso que me casara con él hace un par de años, en parte para protegerme de Biers. Éste sabía que yo era pobre y que carecía de poder, por eso no se interpuso en mis intentos de relacionarme con Heidi. No podía haber nada malo en que el heredero de un vizcondado me mirara con buenos ojos.

—No me parecería tan raro en Bothwell —admitió él, asintiendo. Quería ser generoso, al ver que Ali había rechazado al hombre y su título por segunda vez. El vicario, con quien no iba a casarse, era un hombre decente y perspicaz.

—Yo no habría arrastrado a James al ámbito de influencia de Biers —afirmó ella con una mueca de asco—. Biers tenía habilidad para convertir en escoria y decepción todo lo que tocaba.

—Ya no está, Ali.

—Gracias a ti. —Se echó repentinamente hacia adelante y Jasper vio el escalofrío que la recorrió—. No tienes idea... De todos los hombres que podría haber elegido para que fuera el padre de mi hija fue el peor imaginable.

—El peor no —replicó él. Se le partía el alma al pensar en la carga que había llevado sobre la conciencia—. Hay hombres que venden a sus hijas en las esquinas de Londres, Ali. Hombres que se gastan en bebida los fondos destinados a alimentar a sus hijos. Hombres que los azotan cuando lloran porque tienen frío o hambre o porque aún les duele el cuerpo de la última paliza. Te acostaste con un miserable, pero en lo que concierne a Heidi, no fue malvado con ella, simplemente le daba igual.

—Supongo —contestó ella, no muy convencida—. Heidi es lo que importa.

—Sí —convino él, pero la parte de su mente que procesaba la información táctica, incluso cuando estaba enfrentándose a un enemigo en la batalla, seguía registrando que Ali había rechazado a Bothwell dos veces y que no estaba comprometida con nadie.

¿Y ahora qué? ¿Una vida de té y tartaletas mientras hablaban de la niña? ¿Se lo permitiría ella? Porque estaba dispuesto a ganarse su afecto como fuera...

Pero ella no lo quería, aunque hubiera disfrutado con él en varias ocasiones. Ninguna mujer querría atarse a un hombre que se agitaba cuando había truenos, tenía pesadillas de las que no podía ni hablar, pasaba más tiempo con sus caballos que con la gente y no le importaba un pimiento la alta sociedad.

—¿Y ahora qué hacemos? —preguntó Ali, evitando mirarlo—. Heidi está cómoda aquí, pero yo soy su madre y su tutora, ¿no?

—Sí y también controlas sus fondos.

—Pero éste se ha convertido en su hogar —señaló ella—. Tú, lord Ed, los animales. Lleva viviendo aquí los últimos cinco años, pero tú lo has convertido en un hogar.

—También deberías saber que intenté convencerla para que se fuera a Cumbria con Bothwell y contigo. No quiso ni oír hablar de ello.

—¿Te dijo por qué? —preguntó ella, cuadrando los hombros.

—Dijo que yo era un soldado y que no huiría y que, en cambio, si se iba contigo a Cumbria, harías lo imposible porque aquello funcionara, aunque no fueras feliz. De alguna manera, piensa que casada y vizcondesa o no, siempre podrías regresar a mi casa si no eras feliz.

—¿Por qué pensaría algo así?

—Porque... —Jasper sonrió, una sonrisa ladeada, desesperada y burlona—, porque yo te habría acogido con los brazos abiertos.

Silencio.

«Vaya», pensó. Estaba siendo sincero y ridículo, pero su dignidad no le parecía un alto precio si con ello hacía que Ali comprendiera lo que sentía. Si quería tener alguna posibilidad de estar con ella, tenía que hacerle entender que no podía seguir atormentándolo, flirteando, dudando.

Su corazón no lo resistiría una vez más.

—¿Cómo dices? —preguntó ella muy despacio—. ¿Me habrías ofrecido refugio si a Bothwell y a mí no nos hubiese ido bien?

—Te habría ofrecido refugio —confirmó él, pero no se detuvo ahí, no quería ocultar nada—. Te habría ofrecido mi cama adúltera, mi dinero, mi casa, todo lo que tengo, Ali. Ahora lo sé.

Otro silencio. Jasper pensó que, tal vez, aquello fuera perder demasiado la dignidad, porque ella parecía más confusa que excitada ante sus revelaciones.

—No lo entiendo, Whitlock. Te he mentido a ti y le he mentido a mi hija. He aceptado vivir bajo tu techo bajo falsas apariencias. Me he aprovechado de tu generosidad y casi te endilgo a Heidi escudándome en mis mentiras. ¿Por qué ibas a querer tener nada que ver conmigo?

—¿Recuerdas que una vez te dije que te quería? —preguntó él, levantándose y apoyándose en la encimera, con las manos en los bolsillos.

—Me acuerdo —respondió ella, mirándose las manos—. No eran las circunstancias más apropiadas para hacer semejante declaración con la cabeza fría.

—Ahora estamos en la cocina, Ali —dijo Jasper—. Es por la tarde, estamos tomando el té y me siento bien, mental y físicamente, aunque un poco cansado. Estoy vestido del todo, cosa que no creas que no lamento, y tú también: te quiero.

Se dio cuenta de que aquello no le rebajaba. Era un ejercicio de verdad, honestidad y recuperación de la dignidad. Tal vez para los dos. Sin embargo, como declaración de amor no podía decirse que fuera muy impresionante.

—Ya veo. —Ali se levantó y se frotó los brazos como si tuviera frío, aunque la temperatura de la cocina era la más agradable de toda la casa.

— No me crees —repuso él sin más—. O más bien no puedes creerme.

—Yo... —Ella le buscó los ojos brevemente—. No confío en mí misma demasiado últimamente, Whitlock. No quiero que creas que te estoy atribuyendo mi propia capacidad para la mentira.

—Sé cómo funciona tu mente —afirmó Jasper avanzando hacia ella—. Crees que es una lástima que crea que estoy enamorado de ti, pero no puedes evitar comprender también que, en ciertos aspectos, hacemos buena pareja y que eso nos permitiría a ambos tener a Heidi en nuestras vidas. Pero eso no es suficiente, Ali Brandon.

Estaba siendo muy severo con ella y, a pesar del caos reinante en su interior, Ali no podía concentrarse en las palabras de Whitlock. La amaba. Él la amaba y ella lo estaba rechazando.

—¿Que no es suficiente? —repitió, abrazándose la cintura.

—Ni de lejos —contestó él, acercándose—. Sé lo que soy. Perdí la mayor parte de mi cordura en campos de batalla de toda Francia y

España. Soy un bastardo, independientemente de quién sea mi padre, y estaré mejor llevando una existencia sencilla aquí, en los confines de la alta sociedad, donde pueda apestar a caballo y pasarme la mayor parte del día al aire libre. Sufro recaídas, como tú bien las llamas. Nunca sé cuándo un ruido o una palabra o un recuerdo me hará caer de la silla. A veces bebo demasiado y, con frecuencia, quiero beber demasiado. Pero soy humano, Ali. No me ataré a una mujer que sólo sienta lástima, gratitud y una afectuosa tolerancia por mí. No lo haré.

—Entonces, ¿qué quieres de mí? —le preguntó atónita.

Él soltó una amarga risa.

—Un cuento de hadas. Querría un maldito cuento de hadas, en el que me amaras y tuviéramos a Heidi con nosotros y muchos más niños que corretearan por los campos con sus ponis, y una mesa llena de risas y bromas y que la casa siempre oliera divinamente, porque tú eras mi esposa y el genio de nuestra cocina. Cuando tuviera una noche mal, estarías ahí para amarme y dejar que te amara y las noches malas irían desapareciendo gradualmente. Querría...

—¿Qué? —Preguntó Ali con un nudo de dolor en la garganta—. Dímelo, Jasper.

—Sólo eso —contestó él, cansado—. Quiero una vida sencilla, natural y bucólica. Una esposa, hijos, amor y una existencia compartida aquí, en Rosecroft. Eso es lo que convierte en valiosa una vida en paz. No se puede construir sobre la lástima o la comodidad o el simple afecto, Ali.

Conmigo no. Te hartarás de mí en menos de dos años, pero para entonces ya tendremos un hijo y entonces te quedarás y, cuando quieras darte cuenta, dormiremos en habitaciones separadas y el decantador del brandy no durará mucho lleno. No quiero vivir así y no pienso dejar que te ocurra a ti o a nuestros hijos.

Otro silencio mientras ella se devanaba los sesos buscando qué decir.

—Pero yo sí te quiero.

—Claro que me quieres. —Whitlock levantó la vista al techo buscando un último resquicio de paciencia. Ali sintió miedo de pronto, miedo de que si no lo convencía en ese momento de lo que sentía, los decantadores del brandy no durarían en efecto mucho tiempo llenos y que nunca llegaría a tener un hijo al que amar, ni podría dar significado a la paz que tanto se esforzaba por encontrar—. Me quieres porque te doy un techo y estoy encariñado con tu hija. No es suficiente para mí, Ali, pero gracias por el gesto.

Se dio la vuelta para irse y a sus ojos asomó la sorpresa cuando ella lo detuvo.

—No —dijo, agarrándolo por la pechera de la camisa. Lo zarandeó un poco para dar énfasis a sus palabras mientras lo fulminaba con la mirada—. No —repitió—. No pensarás que puedes abrirme así tu corazón y después largarte sin darme un minuto siquiera para que me recupere. Te vas a quedar en esta cocina y a escucharme, Jasper Whitlock. Ya lo creo.

Él asintió con recelo, y entonces ella le soltó la camisa y se la alisó, dándole unas palmaditas al terminar, un gesto del todo incongruente.

—Gracias —susurró luego.

¿Qué demonios podía decirle para hacer que la creyera?

—Te quiero —empezó muy despacio, acariciándole el pecho— porque sudas construyendo un muro de piedra en vez de ir a emborracharte.

Te quiero porque te tomas en serio mis recetas y me diste la tuya de las tartaletas de manzana sin pedirme nada a cambio. Te quiero porque te importa cuando lloro y cuando Heidi tiene miedo o se porta mal o se siente perdida. Te quiero porque rezas por caballos muertos y compraste ese horrible y apestoso perro para que Heidi no estuviera tan sola. Fuiste a ver a Rose, has perdonado a tu madre y has peleado y peleado y peleado...

Se acercó a él, rodeándole la cintura con los brazos, pero los de Jasper seguían caídos a lo largo de sus costados.

—Has peleado por Heidi —continuó, quebrándosele la voz—. Te has resistido a mis estúpidos y testarudos planes por ella, para que mi hija no tuviera que sufrir lo que tú sufriste, para que yo no muriera con un hondo pesar en el corazón, como le pasó a tu madre. Te quiero porque has peleado tanto... Me rindo, Jasper Whitlock. Te quiero y te ofrezco mi rendición para siempre.

Lloró contra su pecho y no se dio ni cuenta de cuando él la rodeó con sus brazos y apoyó la barbilla en su sien.

—¿Te rindes? —murmuró con voz queda, trazándole pequeños círculos en la espalda, muy despacio—. ¿Incondicionalmente?

—No, incondicionalmente no —respondió Ali entre lágrimas—. Quiero que me hagas prisionera.

—Será un placer —admitió Jasper—. Pero una cosa, Ali. Yo también me rindo.

Y de esa forma, por primera vez en la historia, en aquella guerra ganaron los dos bandos, aun siendo capturados por sus oponentes para siempre.

 _Fin_


End file.
